<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Dance Under a Bloodsoaked Moon by SapphireStorm13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492614">To Dance Under a Bloodsoaked Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStorm13/pseuds/SapphireStorm13'>SapphireStorm13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL Brothers, Ace just wants his brother to stay safe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But he is still soft for Luffy, Law is a vampire, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Mild Gore, Nakama, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Slow Burn, Vampires, Witches, Yôkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStorm13/pseuds/SapphireStorm13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merryville USA is a seemingly quiet town in the middle of nowhere.<br/>That being said it has an underbelly is full of everything and anything that goes bump in the night.<br/>Trafalgar Law knew this. After all, he was one of them.<br/>But the underground has more secrets yet to be discovered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crocodile/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Rob Lucci/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Quiet Sunday Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trafalgar D. Water Law hated Sundays. </p><p>Or to be more precise, he hated the mandatory coven meetings that took place on Sundays.</p><p>Corazon was pleased with them though. Which was reason enough to not voice his annoyance out loud.</p><p>Law looked up at the old mansion his coven lived in. These days it was himself, Robin, Brook, and their sire Corazon who had splintered off from his old coven some three hundred years earlier. Neither of his siblings were born at the time. Law wasn’t sure of the details, but he knew from the lack of talking about it and them being on the other side of the world that it likely wasn’t a pleasant separation. Whatever happened, Corazon was happy now with his three fledging vampires.</p><p>Besides, there was enough supernatural shit in their town of Merryville that a full coven was far from wanted or needed.</p><p>Law opened the door and stepped through into the foyer. </p><p>“Yohohoho!!” Brook greeted him with a big toothy grin and violin in hand. “You’re late, we nearly had to start without you.”</p><p>“I was busy.”</p><p>Robin appeared behind him. “Oh? With what? Or is it some dark secret you have to hide from us, lest we be turned to stone?”</p><p>Sisters. “Luffy needed some help.”</p><p>Robins’ eyes lit up. “Did you finally claim your human boyfriend?”</p><p>Law had lost track of how many times they had this conversation. “Luffy is not my boyfriend. Him and Usopp decided that testing a prank involving tar was best done indoors. Yes, it was messy and yes, it was a bitch to clean.”</p><p>Brook laughed. </p><p>Robin’s eye twitched. </p><p>“Anyway, I’m here now where’s-” There was a sound of falling and tumbling that could only be explained by a person falling down a set of stairs. Sure enough a man whose body would have been mangled beyond all reasonable explanation had he been a human landed face first at the bottom step.</p><p>How a centuries old vampire could be so accident prone was beyond the comprehension of all his children. </p><p>Corazon stood up in a lightning fast motion. “Welcome home!” </p><p>“Hey.” Law replied.</p><p>“So how have you three been? Tell me everything!”</p><p>Brook and Robin both turned to Law with similar expectant expressions.</p><p>Law sighed and hated both of them a little more.</p><p>(*******)</p><p>Portgas D. Ace was running his finger over the glass rim of his drink. </p><p>The bartender, a woman named Nojiko, was eyeing him warily. “Where’s Mr. Hotstuff? Not like him to keep you waiting.”</p><p>Ace shrugged in response. “Not sure. Can I get a refill while I wait?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Nojiko grabbed the glass and refilled it with tap beer, she placed it down in front of Ace and looked up from around the bar. It was quiet and fairly empty, with only one other customer in the building, a man on the phone with<br/>
a stylized sea shark tattoo.</p><p>Ace was halfway though his second beer when Marco open the door. Ace turned around and noticed that he was breathing heavily with obvious sweat and when his eyes met Ace’s he looked relieved. </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late.” He said when he sat down next to Ace at the bar. </p><p>Ace’s eye focused in on a bandage wrapped around Marco’s upper arm. “What happened to you?”</p><p>“I got attacked by a feral cat.”</p><p>Ace looked at Marco more closely and saw a quickly developing bruise on his face and smaller scratches further down his right arm. “Is that why you’re twenty minutes late?”</p><p>“Chopper saw me bleeding and insisted on going full nursemaid on me.”</p><p>“Describe the cat to me, because I’m imagining like a housecat.”</p><p>Marco shook his head, “It was a bit bigger than a housecat.”</p><p>Ace laughed at his boyfriends’ misfortune. “You know someone else might not have believed that.”</p><p>Marco grinned, “Well, I guess I’m even luckier to have you.”</p><p>(*******)</p><p>“Luffy, are you sure we should mess with this guy?” Usopp asked for the third time. “He looks dangerous.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine! And you saw him yelling at Nami, she looked ready to cry! This’ll be great! All you have to do is stay here and fire when you have a clear shot, got it?” Luffy gave Usopp a big grin and thumbs up. Usopp looked at<br/>
the bag of tar pellets they had bleached white.</p><p>“If you say so, Captain.”</p><p>Luffy giggled and left Usopp on the roof, running down a fire escape to where Sanji was waiting.</p><p>Sanji took a deep breath of a cigarette. “I can’t say I approve, but I can’t let a lady getting called a dumb witch go unpunished.”</p><p>“We just have to wait here for Usopp to get a good shot. I’ll take the picture and then we all run like crazy.”</p><p>The man in question was large and round with scraggly black hair and the beginnings of a beard. He was toying with some kind of compass looking thing as he exited the building Luffy hid next to and Usopp was on the roof<br/>
of. He wasn’t look where he was going at all.</p><p>“A little farther,” Luffy excitedly whispered.</p><p>Sanji rolled his eyes. This was juvenile, but if Luffy could get the timing right it would be worth it.</p><p>Luffy held his phone up and ready to get a picture of the guy but something was wrong with the image, the guy was super blurry and it would focus, despite everyone else on the street being easy to see through the lens.<br/>
“What the-“</p><p>He didn’t have time to fiddle with the thing when he saw the pellet hit the man right on the top of his head. He took the picture anyway and put his phone in his pocket while the man hurriedly looked around and was trying to<br/>
find out what just happened. </p><p>“Let’s go!” Luffy said and took off in a direction, Sanji behind him on his heels. </p><p>A few minutes of running later they stopped in an alleyway. Seconds later Usopp joined them. Usopp did always run the fastest out of the group.</p><p>“He looked so angry! I don’t think he saw us though.”</p><p>“Good. I’d rather not have to bail you two out of trouble.”</p><p>“Luffy, tell me you got the picture.” Usopp asked.</p><p>“I got a picture, I think something’s up with my phone though,” Luffy pulled the image up. Everything in the picture was clear, even the exploding pellet of white tar that look exactly like bird poop, except the man himself. </p><p>Sanji looked at it confused. “What the…maybe Franky should look at it.”</p><p>“Or we just pranked a ghost! Or a Vampire!”</p><p>“I don’t think vampires can have their photo taken.” Luffy commented offhandedly.</p><p>“Or you downloaded something onto your phone and Franky needs to scrub it. Again.” Sanji offered.</p><p>“It was one time!” Luffy defended himself, “And it was a funny app! I even met Torao because of it!”</p><p>“It took three days to fix your phone.”</p><p>“Worth it!”</p><p>(********)</p><p>Marshal D. Teach was furious as he walked into the forest near Merryville. First, the stupid witch overcharged him for a terrible glamor, then some human brats hit with…something. He was trying to wipe it off with a rag but it<br/>
just kept sticking everywhere.</p><p>Rob Lucci raised an eyebrow at him as he entered the clearing.</p><p>“What happened to you?”</p><p>“Some human brats! Think they’re so damn clever.”</p><p>“Well, as long as you obey the rules, you can do what you want.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah no killing humans in the area. I know.”</p><p>“Need I remind you of whose territory we’re in? We need to stay inconspicuous.”</p><p>“I just have to do it so that no one knows it was me.”</p><p>Lucci sighed. “Whatever you do just leave me out of it. I have enough problems on my hands. A member of the Shiroi clan noticed me. He got away before I could kill him.”</p><p>“Did he know who you were?”</p><p>“I doubt it. He hasn’t informed his clan about me yet, as far as I can tell. I’m going to lay low for a few days just in case.”</p><p>“Then I’m free to teach those brats a lesson.”</p><p>“Just don’t-”</p><p>“Don’t kill them. I know.”</p><p>Lucci glared at him, as if trying to force the warning into his brain. He gave up after a few seconds. It was clear Teach was going to do whatever he liked, regardless of consequences.</p><p>Oh well, Teach was unsavory to work with anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is going to a ride so strap in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Rough Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somebody is about to have a VERY bad night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours. Four hours of his siblings and Sire asking him question after question about Luffy and their friends.</p><p>How is Luffy doing?</p><p>Are he and Ace still in the apartment?</p><p>Was Law still living with Perona?</p><p>Was Law looking for a new roommate?</p><p>Was Luffy seeing anyone? Was Law Jealous?</p><p>What was Usopp’s best tale this week?</p><p>How were Nami and her sister?</p><p>Law could not get out of there fast enough.</p><p>He checked his phone for the time, 6:04. Sanji’s place was still open, he could grab a bite to eat before returning home. He needed to destress.</p><p>He took the usual detour down a series of alleyways off the main streets. He traveled this route so many times Law was practically on autopilot. He pulled out his phone again to check for any messages.</p><p>Two from Luffy, one from Nami and one from Perona.</p><p>He started with Luffy’s.</p><p>
  <em>Hey! We got the guy! Your mixture worked perfectly! The picture came out funny, but it was still worth it! Franky thinks he can clean it up, I’ll send it when it’s done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Torao! You will not believe this, there’s like these giant feral cats roaming around! Marco got attacked by one! Chopper talked about how badly he got scratched up, says we all should just avoid the woods for now. I think he’s being overly cautious. What’s an oversized housecat going to do?</em>
</p><p>Law let out a chuckle. “Cats, huh? That’s the story the birdbrain went with? Might be dumb enough to fool Luffy, but I’ll be surprised if Ace buys it.” Law ran back what he knew of the local supernatural communities in his head and he couldn’t think of anyone who was related to cats. He might have to check with Chopper later.</p><p>
  <em>Hey you know that creep who came by early this morning? The one who called me a witch in front of the boys? Well apparently he used to run with the Shiroi clan. Tell Luffy that whatever he’s planning he shouldn’t do it. He listens to you.</em>
</p><p>Law cringed a little. Too late. But if what’s-his-face tries anything Law could handle it. Kikoku was more than enough to handle some creep that Shiroi didn’t want. Besides, there were rules. Very strict rules. Between Corazon and…his other parent most people obeyed the rules without hesitation.</p><p>Granted there were only two rules:</p><p>Don’t kill the Humans.</p><p>Don’t get the rest of us exposed.</p><p>So Luffy would be mostly safe. If not, Law could protect him.</p><p>Law played the last message before letting his mind go down that rabbit hole.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to be out for a few days so don’t worry about using the place for some human on vampire sex den. Just don’t go in my room. And clean anything you touch! And if for some stupid reason you’re not, pull your stupid head out of your dumb ass. I have too many pining morons in my life.</em>
</p><p>Law rolled his eyes.</p><p>He put his phone away as he stopped in front of Zeff’s. The restaurant Sanji inherited from his stepdad.</p><p>“Table for one.” Law told the waitress at the front.</p><p>He was sat down near a window, the place was a little loud but worth it for Sanji’s cooking. He didn’t bother looking at menu.</p><p>“What can I get for you sir?” The waiter asked.</p><p>“An order of the Sha-ke Onigiri, and some water.”</p><p>The waiter left with the menu.</p><p>Law’s meal was tasty and uneventful. He felt a little relaxed, but tired. It was just past six thirty and way too early for him to just go to bed. He should probably call Chopper and ask the real story of how a man who can turn into a fire bird got hurt. Hopefully it was nothing, but if was something it was his family’s job to deal with it. Whatever it was.</p><p>Law continued his way towards his apartment when heard a familiar shout. He heightened his senses and closed his eyes and he focused on where it was coming from. It was in the opposite direction he was headed, he turned around and took off.</p><p>He didn’t take him long to find Luffy running in the night.</p><p>Catching up was fairly easy.</p><p>“Luffy!”</p><p>“Law?”</p><p>“What happened?” He got in front of Luffy to get a proper look at him. He stopped and Luffy collided into him, Law caught him and held him by the shoulders.</p><p>Luffy’s eyes were wide with fear. He was trembling in Law’s arms. Luffy was breaking out in a cold sweat and was heaving with haggard breaths. His red jacket was torn in places. At the base of Luffy’s neck was a large red, swollen and still bleeding profusely bite wound.</p><p>Law’s pupils widened and then narrowed into slits. If Luffy wasn’t in the middle of panicking he might have noticed the red tint to Law’s eyes. Law gripped Luffy tighter. “What. Happened?” He asked again through clenched teeth.</p><p>“I…I don’t know…some guy just came out of nowhere.”</p><p>“Did you get a good look at him?”</p><p>“Tall, blond hair… He had red eyes and-” Luffy collapsed into Law’s arms.</p><p>Law held Luffy close and buried his face into Luffy’s messy hair. “I have you. You’re safe now. I got you.”</p><p>The scent of Luffy’s attacker lingered on him.</p><p>Law growled and lifted up Luffy carefully, carrying him bridal style with Luffy’s head resting on his shoulder. If Law wasn’t shaking with rage me might have been distracted by how cute Luffy looked like this, peacefully sleeping in his arms. The neck wound was far too distracting. He had to get that fixed, now.</p><p>Fuck it. “Shambles.”</p><p>He and Luffy were teleported into Law’s two bedroom apartment. Law placed Luffy on the black couch in the living room. He grabbed every cushion he could find to elevate Luffy’s head and neck. He raced towards the bathroom to grab his medical kit. Five years of friendship taught him to have anything and everything on hand at all times.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully started to disinfect the wound and watched as Luffy’s color drained. He took several deep breaths to steady himself. The smell of Luffy’s blood hitting him full force now, it was like a summer breeze over the ocean. He stitched the wound carefully and then bandaged it all up with gauze and medical tape.</p><p>It was done.</p><p>Law stroked the hair out of Luffy’s face, “You’re going to be okay. You have to be okay.”</p><p>Luffy didn’t respond.</p><p>Law was trying to fight off the overwhelming panic in him. “You are going to be okay, because I am going to find who did this. Alright? You can’t leave me. Not like this. Not. Like. This. What am I going to tell Ace, huh? How do think he’d feel losing his only brother left?”</p><p>At last Luffy responded, “T-Torao?” It was faint, barely even a whisper. His eyes fluttered open.</p><p>Law almost cried in relief. He ran his hands through his hair. He couldn’t quite identify the sound that came out of him. “It’s me. Don’t scare me like that again, okay?”</p><p>“Tired.”</p><p>“I know. I know. You rest okay? You’re safe now.”</p><p>Luffy’s eyes closed again. His breathing steady in sleep.</p><p>Law was sure his lifespan had been shortened. He let out an unsteady breath and pulled out his phone. He tapped the number on his phone. “Chopper, it’s Trafalgar Law. Before you say anything, I have a bite victim here. I did what I could and he seems stable for now. But there’s something I need to take care of. I can’t leave him alone like this.”</p><p>“I’ll get my things, what blood type is he?”</p><p>“B positive.”</p><p>“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”</p><p>To his credit, Tony Chopper got there quicker than Law thought he would. Just a few minutes. Must be a reindeer thing.</p><p>Law opened the door before he even heard the knock.</p><p>Chopper was a short man, barely five feet with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was about as intimidating as a real reindeer.</p><p>Chopper went right past him to where Luffy was lying.</p><p>“Do you know who did this?”</p><p>“Not yet. That’s where I’m going.”</p><p>“It’s no longer bleeding, but he looks like he lost a lot of blood.”</p><p>“Will he be okay?”</p><p>“He will be. I have something to help with that. I’ll stay here and keep watch.”</p><p>“You do whatever you have to keep him alive. If you need anything, Corazon’s number is on the counter.”</p><p>Law took one last look at the still sleeping Luffy before heading out into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh dear...  I hope Luffy is alright...</p><p>But who could this other parent of Law's be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Clash of Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Law is very, very angry boy and Corazon tries to be a good parent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Law was ten years old Corazon warned him about the mood swings all vampires experienced. </p><p>“We experience the world differently than humans,” Corazon had told him one night when tucking him into bed. “For better and worse. Sometimes when you get angry, or sad, or passionate we tend to feel it far more intensely but for shorter periods of time than humans. You’re going to be mad enough to hurt someone one second but then feel nothing at all for that same person the next. Human friends might not fully understand it, but that is simply a part of who and what we are. And if you feel like it might be too much, whatever feeling that might be, you can always come to me, or Robin or Brook. Okay?”</p><p>Law only a vague understanding then.</p><p>The moment Luffy was out of his sight and the only thing he had was his thoughts and the smell of Luffy’s blood on his clothes, an overwhelming anger overtook him. He was a hunter, and the only thing that existed was himself, his prey, and Kikoku.</p><p>He remembered the scent of the attacker and went back to where he had bumped into Luffy. </p><p>The followed the trail of Luffy’s blood back to an alley way partially blocked by a fence. Remnants of the attack still lingered, both in the air from the smells of both victim and attacker, and evidence telling what happened. </p><p>There were scuff marks on the walls that looked fresh. Did the other vampire use powers? Against a human? In a spot that would have been easy for other humans to find? What kind of idiot was he dealing with?</p><p>A soon-to-be-dead one.</p><p>There was a dent in the wood of one of the walls of the alley, a clear handprint.</p><p>Vampire strength. This guy wasn’t holding back at all. He wasn’t even pretending to be human. That recklessness would be handy in cutting him to pieces. </p><p>Luffy was incredibly lucky to be alive at all.</p><p>A low growl ripped through Law’s chest and throat. His eyes glowed a deep red. </p><p>Focus Law.</p><p>The attackers scent was strongest by the fence. Law walked over it to find a very familiar looking pen stained with dark red, still faintly wet blood on the ground. Law pick it up and turned around in his hand. A silver-tipped engraved memento of Dadan, given by her to Luffy when he graduated high school.</p><p>A rush of pride and a wave arousal hit Law. Luffy had done his best to fight back, and judging by the blood stain on the fence itself, his attacker had already bitten him when he did it.</p><p>Law pocketed the pen into his jacket pocket. Luffy will be glad to have this back. </p><p>Now he had an even stronger grip of his prey’s scent.</p><p>The attacker hadn’t gone far. An empty parking lot less that a block away. His eyes glowing almost as bright as Law’s. Was he looking for Luffy? He hadn’t noticed Law yet.</p><p>“Room.”</p><p>The attacker turned around and he even still had Luffy’s blood on his face. His eyes met Law’s and looked like the vague description Luffy had given him. He even had a wound on his shoulder from the pen.</p><p>And he was in Law’s domain now. The room’s edges were hard to see at night like this, humans not looking for it wouldn’t even see it.</p><p>Law unsheathed Kikoku and charged at the vampire.</p><p>The first slash was dodged by the vampire turning his legs into springs and darting away.</p><p>“I don’t have time to play with you, a little rabbit got away and I need to catch him.”</p><p>Law growled he looked around the lot he noticed a stay rock. “Takt.” He pulled the rock towards him fast enough to hit the attacker knocking him off balance when the rock was in range Law started another swing of his sword, “Shambles.” </p><p>The attacker lost his right arm and a chunk of his torso. The limb floated in the Room and the attacker stumbled backwards, Law took another swing taking off the left leg quickly.</p><p>“Why are you even mad? He didn’t even taste good. Cute though.”</p><p>Law saw red.</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Trafalgar Nico Robin froze when she heard her brothers enraged cry. It had been a sound Robin had hoped to never hear. It echoed in her ears and made her eyes lit up with vampiric power. One of her coven, her little brother no less, was in a blood rage. She had to hurry before who knows what else heard it.</p><p>The roars got louder and louder.</p><p>Robin followed the roaring of her little brother through the streets, running as fast as her vampire biology allowed her. If he was hurt…</p><p>Robin stopped outside the barrier of Law’s Room. It was both worse than and far better than she thought. Law was in the middle stabbing Kikoku into something on the ground in front of him being the enraged madman he was in that moment. He didn’t look hurt, but he was deep into the blood rage. The veins in his face and arms were bulging and blackened, his fangs were fully extended looking every bit like a wild animal. </p><p>“Law! Law can you hear me?” Robin called trying to pinpoint what he was attempting to swing at.</p><p>His only response was another roar that echoed and reverberated within her.</p><p>She covered her ears and ignored the scratching instincts clawing at her mind. It was then she actually noticed the other vampire, his blood stained face furious as he tried to  get away. He was missing an arm and a leg, they had been severed and were floating in the Room. </p><p>Taking a breath she crossed her arms over her chest. “Cieus Fleurs, Embrace.”</p><p>Arms sprouted out of Law’s body and each grabbed the end of the other one essentially creating rings that pinned Law’s body into place. A final arm covered his mouth, him attempting to bite through it to no avail.</p><p>“I don’t need your help lad-” The same was done the other man. </p><p>“I don’t know who you are or what you’re doing to my brother, but our Sire can deal with you.” Robin told him and walked into the room towards where her brother was standing and struggling against his restraints. “Sorry about this.” She struck him with her hand to the back of his neck. He slumped over unconscious, almost falling to ground before getting caught by Robin.</p><p>The room fell and the floating limbs dropped to the floor. </p><p>Robin pulled out her phone with her free hand and called Brook. </p><p>“Our darling little brother had gotten himself into some trouble and we could make use of your van.”</p><p>“Is Law alright?” </p><p>“I had to knock him out, baby brother’s first blood rage. I’m not sure if I’m worried or proud.”</p><p>“No! I missed him raging? Tell me everything!”</p><p>“Get here, you’ll see it.”</p><p>Brook arrived less than a minute later, his van painted with skulls and bones in a neon graphic design parked next to Robin. He stepped out to look at the scene. “Even unconscious, he still looks angry.”</p><p>Law in fact still had the physical signs of blood rage. </p><p>“And who might you be?” Brook walked over to the other vampire and knelt to get a closer look. “I don’t recognize you, but I have to ask whose blood that is.”</p><p>Robin removed the arm from the bound vampires mouth and carried her brother to the van, she laid him down carefully in the backseat and buckled him in.</p><p>“You whelps are going to pay for this! I am a member of the fear Donquixote Coven! You’ll all get killed!”</p><p>Robin didn’t recognize that coven name.</p><p>Brook, however started laughing, “Yohohoho!! Law has more Father in him that I thought!”</p><p>“I’m not sure I understand.”</p><p>Brook looked at her and tilted his head, his afro swaying a bit with the motion. “I guess you were a bit too young to remember that. Let’s get this guy to Corazon. I’m sure he’ll have lots to discuss with you.”</p><p>“I am Donquixote Bellamy and I will be treated with-” Brook recovered Bellamy’s mouth with some duct tape. Bellamy thrashed in his bindings but couldn’t get out. Robin opened the back of the van and Brook tossed Bellamy in without a care in the world. Robin also threw in his missing limbs. She also threw in Kikoku and its sheath.</p><p>“I don’t smell any bleeding humans nearby, so whomever he bit might be a problem. We’ll have to ask Law when he comes to his senses.” Robin said as she closed the van backdoors.</p><p>Brook was gloomy as he got in the drivers seat. </p><p>“Are you upset you missed the fight?”</p><p>“My baby brother is growing up so fast… twenty-two and he’s had his first blood rage.”</p><p>Robin sighed. “Well maybe next time father visits he’ll leave Corazon a new fledging for you and him to fawn over.”</p><p>“That is not funny Robin.”</p><p>She smirked at him.<br/>
(*******)<br/>
The moment Corazon saw his youngest being dragged in by his oldest unconscious and bound he nearly had a heart attack. </p><p>“AHH! My fledgling! What happened?!” He bolted over to Brook, tripping twice on the way, and cupped Law’s face in his hands. “A blood rage…” But, at least he didn’t look hurt. He took Law from Brook and set Law the chair he had been sitting in when his children came back. “He’ll be thirsty when he wakes up.” Corazon gave a soft smile as he took off Law’s hat to ruffle through his black hair. Corazon then noticed the faint smell of blood on the black and yellow jacket.</p><p>“As for what happened, you may want to ask this guy.” Robin came in then dragging a very conscious and very upset blond vampire Corazon didn’t know but looked vaguely familiar. An image from a different life flashed in his mind as he took in the face of this newcomer. Who was missing an arm and a leg, and from what Corazon could see had a number of stab wounds throughout his body none of which were bleeding. </p><p>“He was gone less than an hour and he gets into a fight? It’s his father’s genes, I swear.”</p><p>“We may have a bigger problem than Law’s temper.” Robin said holding up the vampire by his collar letting Corazon see his blood-stained face. “Whoever he bit I couldn’t find a trace of.”</p><p>Corazon stepped closer to get a better look, Robin held her prisoner up to be face-to-face with her sire. “If I remove the tape do you promise to behave?”</p><p>The vampire glared.</p><p>“I don’t know why you came here stranger, but we have rules and if you broke them I’m afraid we’ll have to get rid of you, and whatever mission you were sent on won’t get done.”</p><p>The vampire looked afraid at that and nodded his head. </p><p>“Smart boy. Now tell me why you are here.” Corazon ripped the tape off.</p><p>“The honorable Donquixote Doflamingo is looking for his missing brother. If you insolent-”</p><p>“Calm.” </p><p>He kept ranting silently as Corazon rubbed his face in frustration. His worst fears. He would have to explain to his three fledglings. One crisis at a time. “Stop. Does he have leads?” He removed the field.</p><p>“He sent us out to find clues and report back when we find something. You can’t kill me, he’ll come looking for me!”</p><p>Corazon fought the urge to laugh. “I doubt it, if he thinks you died on a mission he’ll forget you. He’s like that.”</p><p>“And his brother?”</p><p>“Bested him centuries ago. Left and never looked back.”</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Robin asked still holding up the one-legged vampire.</p><p>“Last question. The human you bit, what did you do with them?”</p><p>“Fuck if I know. He got away and then disappeared. Cute, even with the scar under his eye.”</p><p>Robin gasped in shock and dropped Bellamy. She looked horrified. </p><p>“OW!”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Corazon asked.</p><p>“That’s why Law lost his mind…oh my god…”</p><p>“Robin?”</p><p>“Luffy has a scar under his eye.” Robin whispered.</p><p>Corazon stilled. “Oh? Oh.”</p><p>It was at that moment Law’s phone began to ring. Robin was still frozen in shock and Corazon was processing. It rang until Brook went over and fished it out of Law’s pocket.</p><p>“Hello? Law’s phone, his brother speaking.”</p><p>“This is Dr. Tony Chopper, from the Shiroi clan. I wanted to tell Law that his human friend almost recovered but will still need lots of sleep and bedrest. But he will make a full recovery.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that. We caught the vampire responsible, in case you were worried.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll stick around here until he gets back.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll let him know you called.” Brook hung up and put Law’s phone aside.</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>And then Law woke up and started thrashing in his restraints, muffled furious noises came out of him. He was still locked deep in the throes of the blood rage.</p><p>“Eep!” Brook stepped back. </p><p>“Law?” Corazon went back to his youngest and shook his shoulders. “Law you have to snap out of it. The fight is over, you won.”</p><p>Law continued raging.</p><p>“Luffy is going to be fine. Tony Chopper called and said he was going to make a full recovery after more rest.”</p><p>Law froze and the red started to fade from his eyes leaving the normal golden color. The veins retreated and his body relaxed. His family waited a few seconds before Robin undid the bindings.</p><p>“Corazon? Ugh…” Law held his head in his hands. “Why do I have the hangover from hell?”</p><p>“Your body needs to recuperate after you went into a blood rage. Do you remember that?” Corazon asked softly. </p><p>“Blood rage?...” Law drifted off, his head snapped upwards as he remembered. “Oh crap, Luffy!”</p><p>“Is fine. You got the guy.” Brook added.</p><p>“I need to see him-” Law tried to stand only to stumble backwards into the chair.</p><p>“No.” Corazon said sternly. “You are not going near an injured human until you drink something. I’m sure Luffy has had enough bites taken out of him.”</p><p>Law frowned but nodded. He put his head back in his hands. </p><p>“Is it that bad?” Brook asked.</p><p>“Why did none of you tell me it was worse than waking up after one of Shank’s parties?” Law grumbled.</p><p>“The first one is always the worst. And you were in it for a while.” Robin supplied, stepping over Bellamy. </p><p>Law glared at him. He glared back.</p><p>“At the very least, you kicked his ass. All we had to do was clean up.” Robin mentioned in an attempt to cheer up her brother.</p><p>“Where the rest of him?”</p><p>“In Brook’s van.”</p><p>“Are we killing him?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Corazon came back with a large black coffee mug filled with sheep’s blood. </p><p>Law chugged it in one go. The headache left instantly and the dryness in his mouth cleared up. “I am never doing that again. Can I go see Luffy now?”</p><p>Corazon nodded. </p><p>Law let out a sigh of relief and left the house again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Law does not like it when you hurt his people.<br/>And the world can always use Dad!Corazon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Calm Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Law gets a moment to breathe.<br/>Smoker does not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching Portgas D. Luffy sleep on his couch was not what Law had planned for his Sunday night. However, his color had gone back to normal and he was snoring in a way that looked more like regular Luffy sleep. Law was sitting on the floor resting his head on the couch next to Luffy.  Slowly, more on autopilot than any kind of conscious decision, he reached for Luffy’s hand. </p><p>Luffy was warm, Law wasn’t surprised. Even when he was barely touching Luffy a spike of want hit him. Luffy was right there. Law could… Was this because of tonight? The year of ‘pining’ as Perona had put it? Or maybe just the vampire mood swings? Law pulled his hand back and put it in his jacket pocket. He moved his head away from Luffy in an attempt to keep his head clear.</p><p>“Stupid vampire instincts.” Law mumbled and stood up. “You’ve been out of control all night, get a grip Law.”</p><p>But he couldn’t. He paced in the living room, messing with his hair and fidgeting up a storm. </p><p>His phone rang. He pulled it out and checked it, Nami.</p><p>“So, I just got a call from an upset Chopper telling me he had to treat Luffy for a vampire bite. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!” Nami yelled into Law’s ear.</p><p>“I didn’t do it. If that’s your concern.”</p><p>“Trafalgar Law I swear-”</p><p>“Some asshole vampire attacked him. Corazon is interrogating and passing judgement on him.”</p><p>“And his memories?”</p><p>“I am waiting for him to wake up and see what he remembers, he lost a lot of blood he might not remember any of it.”</p><p>“I hope not.” Nami was quiet. “I don’t want to lose him as a friend. But I know how this might go.”</p><p>Law had been trying to not think of that exact issue. If Luffy remembered being attacked by a vampire, they would likely have to wipe his memories. The supernatural folk in his inner circle would have to step back or disappear from his life entirely. Which for the local witch Nami, vampire Law, shapeshifting Chopper, and ghost Franky would be…devastating. </p><p>Law’s body chilled at the thought of never being able to see Luffy again.</p><p>“I know…believe me I know. I’ll keep you updated. Good news is that Ace might not let Luffy out of the house for a while, it’ll be easier to keep him out of trouble.”</p><p>Nami laughed, it was weak but, it was better than tears. </p><p>Luffy started shifting out of his sleep, Law could hear it and turned to see him blinking his eyes open.</p><p>“I’ll call you later.” Law said quickly and hung up.</p><p>“What…where am I?” Luffy asked sitting up slowly and wincing when the motion pulled at his wound. “Ow..” he touched a hand to the gauze and clarity came to his face.</p><p>Law rushed to his side at human pace. </p><p>“Luffy-ya,” Law said the nickname gently, “slowly. It’s okay.”</p><p>“Torao?” Luffy looked at him and seemed to be more looking through him than at him.</p><p>“Hey there. Do you remember what happened?”</p><p>“I think so?”</p><p>(********)<br/>
Luffy was walking home from Usopp’s when he bumped into the shoulder of a strange man. Well…more like the man had bumped into him.</p><p>“Rude.” Luffy muttered under his breath. He kept walking though, not bothering to look back. </p><p>He made a few feet until he passed an alley. That’s when a hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him backwards he tumbled over something, Luffy was sure what and landed on his backside. He looked up to see the stranger looming over him. He scrambled to his feet in an attempt to get away but was blocked by an arm moving way too fast to be human. He tried running the other way but was blocked by a fence. </p><p>He barely had time process before the bite.</p><p>It had been…agonizing. Like boiling water injected into his veins. He might have screamed, he couldn’t register anything else. He reached into his jacket pocket for something, anything to defend himself… He grabbed Dadan’s pen and thrust it as hard as he could into the man, he was sure where he hit and took off as fast as he could.</p><p>(******)<br/>
Law sat there ready to have his worst fears confirmed. Luffy hadn’t yet elaborated on what he could remember, he seemed to still be parsing information.</p><p>“I got jumped…” he said. “By some guy on the street. I think.” Luffy settled on.</p><p>Law was tense. “Anything else?”</p><p>“It’s all kind of a blur. I think he bit or something? Is that why it hurts?”</p><p>Law was relieved. If Luffy couldn’t remember on his own then he would simply need to be watched. Which of course Law would be more than happy to do. “Well he got you good. Whoever he was. Ace is going to lose his fucking mind though.”</p><p>Luffy put a hand to his neck where the gauze was. “Yeah…but I can put that off. He wanted to spend the night with Marco.”</p><p>“Then you should stay here for the night.” Law mentioned. “Give it more time to heal so it’s not as bad.”</p><p>“Won’t Perona mind?”</p><p>“Not here. Had a client she went to go see. Won’t be back for a few days.” Law explained. He would be alone. With Luffy. Overnight. The wave of want hit him again. Law tried to shake it off. </p><p>Luffy’s stomach growled at that moment. He giggled without an ounce of embarrassment. </p><p>Law smirked at the human. Luffy never changed. “I have the info for that Barbeque place you like. Want me to order something?”</p><p>Luffy gave him the biggest most Luffy grin he could. Law’s heart seized at the sight. “Yes, please.”</p><p>Law gave him a fond smile and dialed the number. “Hello. Yes it’s Trafalgar. My usual please. Yep. All right.” He looked at Luffy, “Twenty minutes.” Law got another one of those smiles as a reward. </p><p>For now, at least Luffy didn’t seem affected by his attack.</p><p>(*******)<br/>
“Chief Sengoku.” Lieutenant Smoker greeted with more a grunt, a fresh cigar in his mouth.</p><p>“Smoker. I know how you feel about rookies-”</p><p>“Damn it Chief!” Smoker swore knowing already where this was headed.</p><p>“She graduated top of her class in the academy, highly recommended, great shot-”</p><p>“Who’d she piss off?” Smoker asked. “You know better than to put a rookie with me which means you don’t have another choice. What did she do?”</p><p>“Nothing that’s in any paperwork.”</p><p>“Then why on Earth would you stick her with me?”</p><p>“For whatever reason, she requested you. Specifically. By name.” Sengoku explained.</p><p>“Why?” Smoker demanded confused.</p><p>“As far as I can tell, someone told her you had the hardest job in the force and she got it in her head that she wanted the most difficult job. I don’t know why.”</p><p>Smoker was sure the stress from this was going to give him a heart attack. He could feel it. “This is insane. You know that.”</p><p>“Someone is going to have do your job when you take mine. You should start thinking about your replacement.”</p><p>“You’ll retire when you die, old man. I ain’t dealing with the amount of bullshit you do. I’d rather stick to field.” Smoker said. No way he was getting stuck behind a desk. </p><p>“Then train the rookie good enough that she can do my job.” </p><p>Smoker hated his boss in that moment more than any other since he joined the force twenty years ago. “This is bullshit.”</p><p>“I did it with you. I’m sure she can’t be any more of a handful than you were.”</p><p>Smoker stormed out of the office furious and waving off the chief. “One week! You get one week and then move her somewhere else if I tell you she can’t handle this!”</p><p>“We’ll see Smoker!”</p><p>Smoker needed a stiff drink. Several. “Stick me with someone fresh out of the fucking academy old man had gone fucking senile.” He grumbled to himself. He couldn’t fully believe that this was actually happening. He stormed his way back to his desk, sat down and considered banging his head into the metal to see if a concussion would get him out of this.</p><p>“Excuse me, are you Lieutenant Smoker Chase?” Smoker looked up to a woman of average build and dark hair and a clearly fresh uniform.</p><p>“I am. Do you need something?” He grumbled and hoped he was wrong.</p><p>“My name is Tashigi. I’m your new partner, Sir.” She gave him a perfect salute.</p><p>She did not deserve to be stuck with him.  He looked around her a Sengoku in his office. Who gave him a stern look in return. Old man.</p><p>“I don’t know what you heard about me or what I do. But this job is not for the faint of heart.”</p><p>“I didn’t join for an easy job, sir.” She hadn’t moved.</p><p>“At ease. We’re police, not military.” Smoker told her. “Ground rules. You are with me for a week. After that I will make a recommendation as to where you end up.”</p><p>“Where I end up?”</p><p>“Trust me. After a few days you’ll be glad to not be stuck with me for your career. You’ll be better off somewhere else.”</p><p>Her hard set face looked offended. “I can handle anything you can do.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re capable. But it’s not me you need to worry about. Look around you, you see all those other officers in this prescient? I get stuck with cases none of them can do, I can’t even tell them what I do. And for as long as you work with me, neither can you.”</p><p>“What is it exactly you do? The description I got was…vague at best.”</p><p>Smoker laughed. “The official description is filled with flowery and fancy words meant to give this smoke screen. The actual description I can’t tell you.”</p><p>There was anger in her face now though she seemed to be trying to hide it. “Why not?”</p><p>“What do you think being a police officer actually is? In your own words.” Smoker asked, avoiding her question. </p><p>“We seek the truth whatever it might be. And we protect the innocent, regardless of anything else.” Smoker noticed an edge to her voice. One he recognized from other officers who had tried and failed the one-week test. </p><p>Smoker sighed, a long plume of cigar smoke left his body. “You are naïve. And a poor fit for this position. But lucky or unlucky you I have to follow orders from the aging fossil.”</p><p>She was stiff, clearly unhappy. “If by the end of the week I prove I deserve to be here?”</p><p>“I’m not saying you aren’t good enough. I’m saying this job is more taxing than every other job here combined. And someone fresh out the academy who thinks she can save the world one arrest at a time is not going to do well.”</p><p>“By the end of this week you will be eating those words!” She stated.</p><p>Smoker laughed. “Gusty. You are going to eaten alive rookie.” Hopefully not literally. Sengoku would be angry with him if he let some kid get herself killed.</p><p>She seemed ready to stand her ground. </p><p>Smoker let out another sigh. “Here.” He opened a drawer on his desk, “Since I don’t have a case right at this moment you can look through these and tell me what you think. Tomorrow I’ll throw you in the deep end.” He tossed a file labeled TRAFALGAR and let it land on the desk. Inside were photos notes about Corazon, Brook, Robin, and Law. Large parts of the text were blacked out.</p><p>Smoker knew from the way the censorship seemed to bother her that it was going to be a very long week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay Smoker's here!<br/>But he's right, Tashigi is not ready for what she's signed herself up for.<br/>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Shocking Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tashigi picked a hell of a time to join the police force.<br/>A ghost from the past rears its head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoker felt the same about Mondays as he did about any other day. But today his skin was crawling. Not because of going into the forest, not because of oddly chilly weather for June, and not because a glorified chicken felt the need to give him a heads up about a potential non-issue.</p><p>The problem was the stiff sitting next to him. </p><p>Her posture was unnaturally perfect and she had managed to hold it for the thirty minutes. She was trying way too fucking hard. That rigidity would do her no favors this week. But if this was her approach to life White Collar might like her. They loved people to stuck to every letter of every rule. Less ruffians for her to deal with until she finds her footing as an officer. </p><p>Better than dealing with yokai.</p><p>He pulled off the road and parked the car.</p><p>“Alright here’s your first lesson on how to be an actual police officer. From here on forget everything the academy taught you. Following what they said is going to get you nowhere but trouble.” Smoker told her while they sat in the car. “Got it, kid?”</p><p>“I’m twenty one, and I have a name.”</p><p>“I’m forty. And doing this twenty years. Impress me, I’ll call you by name.” Smoker responded getting out of the cruiser. </p><p>Tashigi looked indignant, with a defiance in her eyes that Smoker knew would be nothing but trouble for him. “I earned my right to be here just like any-“</p><p>“I’m stopping you there. This ain’t about you being a woman, if that’s what you’re thinking. This job requires a very certain type of experience. You have none of any experience.”</p><p> </p><p>“I graduated top of my class at the academy and was the best shot!”</p><p>“Both of which will do zero good as long as you’re with me. White Collar or if you’re really desperate for action, Homicide is a better use for those skills.”</p><p>Tashigi huffed. “And when will you tell me what’s so special about ‘Special Investigations’ that only you can do it?”</p><p>“I already did. Experience. Unique experience. Now are you to keep arguing with me or are you going to get out of the car so I can see what you’re actually made of.”</p><p>The idea of proving herself seemed to appease her, at least. She relaxed a little which, considering she had been stiff as a board since he first saw her ten minutes early to her first shift two hours ago, he would take.</p><p>“You know smoking is bad for you?” Tashigi asked as they started hiking into the woods.</p><p>“So is being a police officer, what’s your point?”</p><p>That actually kept her quiet until they passed a crescent moon that faced upward freshly carved into a tree. </p><p>“We’re here.” Smoker told her, he leaned against the tree and pointed to the small clearing behind it. “I want you to look over the area tell me what you see.”</p><p>There was a determined glinted as she pulled gloves out of a pocket on her uniform and put them on her hands. “I assume you’re not going to tell me what I’m looking for?”</p><p>“See, you’re learning already.”</p><p>Tashigi stomped into the clearing and looked for anything that didn’t belong in a forest. “Trees.” She muttered to herself, “Weeds.” She knelt closer to the forest. “I found footprints!” She called to Smoker who was not paying much attention, he was looking off into he distance.</p><p>“What can you tell about them?” He called back.</p><p>“Looks like tens, ten a halves. One person. Likely male.” She followed the prints and found something odd.  “And a strange white substance.”</p><p>“What do you think it might be?”</p><p>From another pocket Tashigi pulled out a wooden stick she prodded at the splotch of tacky goop. “I think it might be some kind of white tar? It’s not dry yet.”</p><p>“How do you think it got here?” Smoker asked, still not having moved. </p><p>“Best guess? It was on the owner of these footprints. It’s been here less than a day maybe happened sometime yesterday afternoon?”</p><p>“What does that tell you?”</p><p>“The footprints stop a point and then he turns around and goes back the way he came.”</p><p>“Now why would he do that?” Smoker asked. </p><p>“Meeting someone?”</p><p>“Was there another person?”</p><p>Tashigi stood back up and looked in the direction the footprints were facing. “Maybe the other person didn’t show? All I see are animal prints.” She looked closer. “Wait this is weird…”</p><p>“What’s weird?”</p><p>“These are cat prints, massive ones. And they don’t look right.”</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p>“They’re structured like human ones.”</p><p>“Meaning?” Smoker egged her on. </p><p>“It’s like…It’s like the cat was walking on two legs instead of four. But the size of them suggest the cat would be huge, I read that only strays and feral housecats were the only felines here. What made these?” She asked herself the last part. She continued to look around, on a whim she followed the prints to see if she could find anything else. </p><p>She was just out of Smoker’s eye line when he heard her scream loudly.</p><p>Smoker ran towards her in an instant. “What happened?”</p><p>Tashigi was paler than a ghost, Smoker would know, and pointed to a spot on the ground. “Is that real?”</p><p>“Is what real?” Smoker asked and looked at the spot.</p><p>Laying amongst the dirt and the leaves and the moss was a single severed bloody human finger. “Yep. That’s real. Go back the car and get an evidence bag. I want you to bag it. Franky will help us find out whose that is.”</p><p>Tashigi was a little green but did as she was told. </p><p>“I told you this wasn’t for the faint of heart!”</p><p>When she came back she looked less green but her hand was shaking as she put the finger in the bag. </p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine. We’re police. Dead people and things are a normal part of the job.”</p><p>“I saw my first severed body part after a month on the job. You just have bad luck. But next time will be easier. Better than a whole corpse. Maybe the person who lost a digit is still alive. Dead folk don’t bleed that much.”</p><p>Tashigi swayed a little on her feet.</p><p>Smoker took pity on her and took the bag from her and brought it back to the cruiser. Tashigi followed him quietly. “Sit down.” He told her. “It’ll help.”</p><p>“I’m not weak.”</p><p>“Not saying  you are. I’m saying I fainted when I first saw a severed body part and was useless to my partner. Sit down.”</p><p>“You? You fainted?”</p><p>“I was nineteen, joined as soon as they let me. It was a whole leg. Very messy.”</p><p>“Did the person get caught?”</p><p>“We did catch him. Some Frankenstein wannabe the world is better off without.”  Smoker was lost in the memory for a moment, the call between Sengoku and Corazon the rush to help keep people away and let the monsters fight amongst themselves. Brook trying to recount the fight with dramatic enthusiasm.  A faint smile played at his lips.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Nothing. Let’s get back to the station.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we look for more….parts? Just in case?”</p><p>Smoker shook his head. “We won’t find any. If there was more to find I would have gotten a very different call.”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“Twenty years.” He pointed to himself. </p><p>(********)<br/>
Sunny Franky was an odd one. Even for a dead guy.</p><p>Smoker was shocked that no one even suspected that he was a ghost.</p><p>The two of them weren’t close enough for him to get the full story, but when the Trafalgar Brat and his floaty roommate told him and Sengoku that Franky wanted to work for the police in the time being a ghost allowed him he thought it was bad plan. But two years later the guy had made himself comfortable in the basement of the station. </p><p>Though, a small part of Smoker did not understand why and how a ghost liked Cola. </p><p>But he did his job. Either despite or because of his…exuberance. </p><p>“SUPER!” He shouted as they both walked through the door. </p><p>Tashigi looked like she was considering turning around and just walking away.</p><p>At least his glamour that made him look like he was wearing pants. Even though Smoker knew it was just an illusion. </p><p>“We found something.” Smoker stated, “What can you tell us?” He held up the bag of the severed digit.</p><p>“What…gnarly. Where did you-” He seemed to just notice Tashigi standing behind Smoker. “Is she new?”</p><p>“Brand new.” Smoker told him, he gave Franky a hard look that Tashigi couldn’t see.</p><p>“Noted. What are hoping for?”</p><p>“Anything and everything.” Smoker responded. Behind him Tashigi was taking notes.</p><p>“Well I’ll start the obvious.” Franky said as he pulled gloves on. “Male, adult, Caucasian and there is some hair on here, a lighter color so likely a blond.” Franky removed the finger form the bag. “It was cut with a smooth-edged blade, very sharp. The person was alive when this was removed. Recently too. No more than a few hours ago.”</p><p>“They might still be alive?” Tashigi asked, a faint hint of hope in her voice.</p><p>“Maybe. If no other parts were cut off.” Franky spoke as he took an impression of the fingerprint. “If we’re lucky our poor soul might be in the system.” He took the impression to one of his machines and it beeped quickly. </p><p>“That was fast.” Smoker commented.</p><p>“Holy shit…” Franky commented. “HOLY SHIT!”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Tashigi looked up from her notes.</p><p>Franky gestured wildly at the screen. </p><p>Smoker faced the monitor towards him and for once he and Franky were on the exact same page. “Holy shit is right.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You two stay here. Do. Not. Talk. To. Anyone.” He looked at Franky and gave him hard glare. “Anyone.”  Smoker left the lab furious and swearing loudly.</p><p>On the screen, the displayed owner of the print was Portgas D. Sabo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's a thing.<br/>I wonder how Ace and Luffy will react.</p><p>And I basically turn Franky into Abby from NCIS.<br/>Though Smoker is no Gibbs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Peaceful Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Choices are made</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoenix Marco loved waking up to Ace in his bed. He sat up and stretched slowly careful to not jostle the sleeping human. Ace was laying on his stomach naked except for the sheet covering his lower half. His black hair was getting long and unruly, Marco tucked a few stray strands behind Ace’s ear so he could get a better look at his boyfriends sleeping face.</p><p>So peaceful. So cute.</p><p>Nevermind that Ace had muscles for days.</p><p>“You’re staring.” Ace mumbled. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”</p><p>Marco put his hands behind his head and leaned back. “Not my fault you’re my favorite thing to look at yoi.”</p><p>Ace gave a snort of laughter. “You’re cheesy.”</p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>Ace flipped over and looked at Marco. “You keep looking at me like that we are not getting out of this bed.”</p><p>Marco shrugged. “I don’t see how that’s a problem yoi.”</p><p>Ace rolled his eyes and slowly started to stand up. “Unfortunately, I have places to be.” He groaned as he stood his lower back ached from last night. </p><p>Marco switched from relaxed to worried. “You okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”</p><p>“No.” Ace gave him a smirk, “I’m pretty sure it was round five.”</p><p>Marco gave a proud and smug smile. “I missed you.”</p><p>“We’re both busy,” Ace commented. “Sundays are our only shared day off.”</p><p>Marry me. Marco thinks. I want to wake up to you every day. He already had a ring. But there was one big problem. Ace didn’t know. If they were going to be married, Ace would have to know. Marco needed to tell him. But what if Ace left him? The thought of losing Ace was like an icy knife in his chest. I can’t lose you.  I can’t.</p><p>“What?” Ace asked him as he was getting dressed. “You have that look in your eyes again.”</p><p>“There’s no look.” Marco knew he sounded suspicious. He tried to aim for humor. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Maybe your abs are just that distracting.”</p><p>Ace gave him a look that told him it hadn’t worked. </p><p>He tried his best at an innocent smile.</p><p>“Fine. Don’t want to tell me. Guess who’s not getting a kiss goodbye.”</p><p>“I’m planning a surprise. And I am thinking about your potential reaction.” Marco chose his words slowly, carefully. He hated lying to Ace anymore than he absolutely had to. If I marry him, I won’t have to lie to him. </p><p>“I’m debating how much I trust that tone, but I trust you.” Ace narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “But you get a goodbye kiss anyway.” Marco smiled more genuinely as Ace kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>“I love you!” He called after Ace.</p><p>“Love you too!”</p><p>Marco tried to fight the sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of telling Ace he wasn’t human.</p><p>(******)<br/>
Law really should have known better. Really. Anytime an older sister is willing to bribe her younger brother into doing anything, no matter how innocent sounding at the time, should not be trusted. Ever.</p><p>“I thought you were the one who needed more clothes.” He said as she pushed him towards the dressing room, a black shirt in hand.</p><p>“I am. But I still want to see you look nice.” Robin told him as she closed the door on him.</p><p>“I have plenty of clothes!” He said. </p><p>“Just try it Law!”</p><p>He debated for a moment whether or not it was worth it to argue. Too much energy to fight her on this. Besides she was taking him to his favorite coffee bean place later. And she was paying. Law felt a rush of what could be best described as ‘evil little brother energy’. For now though he tried on the stupid shirt.</p><p>It was a simple black shirt with short sleeves, except it didn’t have top buttons so it showed off part of his chest tattoo as well as all the ink on his arms.</p><p>“Are you happy now?” he asked as he opened the changing room door. </p><p>Only for his sister to suddenly have company. Sitting on a small bench facing the dressing room was Robin and on either side of her was Nami and Nojiko.</p><p>“Law! That looks nice, you should buy it.” Nami commented. Nojiko gave him a thumbs up. </p><p>Law blinked. “I only promised to try it on. I did.” He closed the door and while he was changing back he heard giggling from inside the store. Think of the coffee Law. Think of the coffee.</p><p>He opened the door again to have some purple feathered thing be shoved in his face.</p><p>“Try this one too!” Robin said as she shoved him back into the changing stall.</p><p>“Robin!” Law complained again, with an annoyed huff he took the damn shirt. </p><p>“You need more color in your wardrobe!” Robin responded.</p><p>He changed into the thing. The feathers reminded him of the black feather coat Corazon wore sometimes. He opened the door. </p><p>Vivi had somehow joined the party.</p><p>“You look cute,” Vivi said, “and the yellow works with other designs in your closet.”</p><p>Law was not amused. “This is what I get for agreeing to an outing with my sister.” He mumbled to himself. Closing the door again.</p><p>“One last thing.” Robin said after he didn’t come out a third time. Handing a large jacket over the door. </p><p>He put on his original shirt and put the jacket on. It was a black leather overcoat with an oversized fluffy collar. “Really Robin?”</p><p>“Yes really!”</p><p>He gave the mother of all eye rolls and opened the door. </p><p>Robin had her phone in hand and took a picture of him before he could stop her.</p><p>He did, however, have just enough time to flip her his middle finger.</p><p>Robin broke out laughing. </p><p>He couldn’t stay mad at her when she was laughing. He still took the coat off and gathered the other clothing and placed it on the rack next to the dressing rooms. “Did you get it out of your system?” Law asked.</p><p>“Yes.” She was still laughing. “I sent that to Father by the way.”</p><p>Vivi’s eye widened, “Are you trying to get him trouble?”</p><p>“He says and I quote, ‘That’s my favorite brat’,” Robin read in a deadpan monotone.</p><p>Yeah that sounded about right.</p><p>Law sat down on the bench and crossed his arms. He had at least little self-respect. The women giggled and then Robin stood up to shop for herself.  </p><p>She was buying him so much fancy coffee for this. </p><p>He tuned out them out for a few minutes until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jimbei standing behind him. Law let out a sigh. “Is the universe playing a joke or did Robin plan this?”</p><p>“Robin texted me.”</p><p>Law was not shocked. “You might as well sit down, four women are trying on clothes this could take a while.”</p><p>Jimbei sat down next to him. Law, admittedly hadn’t seen much of the older fish yokai since he moved in with Perona. He was really more of Brook’s friend. Jimbei was thirty-eight, Brook was turning forty in a month.</p><p>Law’s phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out to see a text from Usopp. </p><p>Got Chopper, will be there in a few minutes.</p><p>Law held the phone out and waited. </p><p>Please pretend you didn’t see that.</p><p>Law rolled his eyes. ‘No. But I will appreciate the company regardless.’</p><p>Hey do you know what’s bothering him?</p><p>Law frowned. He did know, but he couldn’t tell Usopp. He was human and this was a non-human problem. ‘Not sure. I’ll talk to him.’ Usopp couldn’t complain about lies to protect people. </p><p>“Are you alright? You seem…tense.”</p><p>Law sighed. “I had a long night.”</p><p>“Brook told me some of it. Running off on your own like that was risky.”</p><p>“I know. But someone…important to me got hurt and I wasn’t really thinking.” Law rubbed his eyes trying to shake the lingering image of Luffy, with a smaller but fresh bandage, leaving his apartment that morning. He put the phone away.</p><p>“That’s noble. Just remember you have friends, and a family. Don’t hesitate to call any of us if you need it.”</p><p>Law nodded. “I know. I’ll hold you to that.”</p><p>Jimbei grinned, “I would hope so, if anything happened the theatre would shut down on account of your brother not being able to play.”</p><p>Law laughed. “Yeah I’m sure. He talked a bit about that last night actually, said he got some big part?”</p><p>“I won’t spoil the surprise. But when the announcement is made you’ll know.”</p><p>“There you guys are!” An excited, voice called behind them, Law’s heart nearly leaped from his chest.  He turned around to see Luffy in a blue sweatshirt and shorts waving at them, with the same stupidly cute wide grin. </p><p>Law tried to not look at the bandage on his neck.</p><p>Luffy came bounding over nearly tackling Law to the ground in an exuberant hug. </p><p>Jimbei looked between the injury on Luffy and Law. </p><p>Law could see the information clicking into place as Jimbei processed. </p><p>“Don’t say anything.” Law mouthed to Jimbei. </p><p>Luffy kept grinning. “Hi, I’m Portgas D. Luffy. What’s your name?” He still had an arm around Law who was trying to keep himself from blushing from Luffy practically leaning on him. </p><p>“I’m Jimbei, I’m a friend of the family.”</p><p>“Any friend of Torao’s is a friend of mine.” Luffy’s hands were still busy being wrapped around Law.</p><p>Law was busy aiming a death glare at his sister. He stopped once she finally turned to him to see it. She smiled that mysterious smile of hers. Law continued to let Luffy hang on to him. Partially because getting Luffy to move when he didn’t want to was near impossible and partially because it was nice to feel his heartbeat and remind himself that Luffy was still right there. </p><p>But Law was not the only one with that idea. </p><p>“Luffy!” Nami exclaimed when she noticed he was there. “Come here.” She went towards him and he hugged her as she got close. “I was so worried! What were you thinking?! Walking home alone at night you could have been killed!”</p><p>Thank you Nami. Truer words have never been spoken.</p><p>“Next time call one of us! Any of us!”</p><p>“What she said.” Law seconded.</p><p>Nami squeezed Luffy a second time even tighter and then let go. Having reassured herself and yes, the reckless idiot was in one piece still she went to rejoin the shopping party. The pile they were started to amass was getting impressive.</p><p>The store clerk didn’t seem to mind their rowdiness.</p><p>Law continued to sit there, Luffy squeezed himself between him and Jimbei and started an energetic conversation about what Jimbei does. </p><p>And then finally, Usopp and Chopper arrived. </p><p>“Sorry we’re late!”</p><p>“There was all kinds of traffic. Is this everybody?” Usopp asked.</p><p>Law did a quick headcount. Sanji wasn’t there, but his hours at the restaurant were all over the place so getting him to agree to plans was always hit or miss. Perona was out of town. Franky was busy at work during the day. So, unless Robin invited other people…He looked to Robin who was waiting for the clerk to scan the numerous items she the other three had bought. </p><p>“Everyone who’s meeting here.” She said cryptically. “The others are meeting us later.”</p><p>Law felt more than a little tricked. </p><p>Usopp eyes suddenly widened. “Luffy! What happened to your neck?!”</p><p>Law looked at Chopper and then at Nami. Both seemed sheepish. They had forgotten to tell Usopp… Oops.</p><p>Luffy laughed it off. “I got jumped by a crazy homeless person last night. I’m fine now because Torao’s awesome!”</p><p>Poor Usopp looked ready to have a heart attack. Law did not blame him.</p><p>Robin gave Law a look. He shrugged at her. It was what Luffy believed and they needed a story. </p><p>Robin paid for her purchases. Law grabbed the bags. Not because she needed him to carry them, Robin could lift a semi, but he did tell that he would. </p><p>“I can help carry.” Luffy tried. </p><p>“Oh no. Absolutely not,” Law told him. “Not with that,” he pointed to the injury. “You put strain on that something will rip, and you will go straight to a hospital.”</p><p>“As the only other person with medical experience here, I back that statement one hundred percent.” Chopper added. </p><p>“Thank you, fellow voice of reason.” </p><p>“I can help!” Usopp offered. </p><p>Law in an effort to dissuade Luffy he handed Usopp the lightest one of the bags.</p><p>Luffy pouted and Law held down the urge to kiss him. It was not fair that Luffy was that cute.</p><p>They passed by the coffee bean shop on the way to the car. </p><p>Law was going in before saying a word. “You promised!” he reminded Robin. Robin and Luffy followed him in. </p><p>He ended up with a fresh, ten-pound bag of vanilla coffee beans. </p><p>This. This was shopping he could get behind. </p><p>The others looked at him mildly concerned. He did not care.</p><p>They got back to the cars the parade of them took to get to the shopping center. Some arranging, got Law, Luffy, Chopper and Jimbei in one car with all the things and everyone else in the other car. </p><p>Apparently the other destination was a park. Law could see several blankets laid out to make a massive picnic. A few people were already there.</p><p>Franky was sitting by three different ice chests each a different color. </p><p>Bepo, Law had no idea how she had contacted him, was sitting by Shachi and Penguin. Since when were they even in town?</p><p>Law was sure he was staring at them slacked-jawed. </p><p>He got out the car and quickly went over to them. As soon as he was seen Bepo stood up and took a running leap at Law. If Law had been human with the polar bear shaped yokai in a human disguise had hit him, he might have fallen over with a broken back. Luckily vampires were more resilient. </p><p>“We’re so happy to see you! College in Alabasta was boring without you!” Bepo cried as he rubbed his cheek against Law’s. </p><p>“Captain!”</p><p>“You guys are still doing that?”</p><p>Jimbei turned to Luffy, “Captain?”</p><p>“We were all in high school together doing a science project. We started calling him captain cause Torao can get bossy.” Luffy was grinning.</p><p>“Someone had to keep you four on task, I was not getting an F because of you!”</p><p>There was a round of laughter at Law’s expense. </p><p>“Are you trying to squish him?” Penguin suddenly remembered that Bepo was still on Law.</p><p>“Oops, sorry.” Bepo jumped off of him and hung his head in shame.</p><p>Law saw Robin approached. “How many people did you invite?”</p><p>Robin gave him the smile again. </p><p>“Sneaky. Very sneaky. Corazon will approve.”</p><p>She giggled at him in an attempt at innocence. </p><p>Law didn’t buy it for a moment. But he knew he would need his energy, especially if his suspicion that not everyone was here yet had any basis in reality.</p><p>Law sat down on a picnic blanket and waited for the chaos to unfold. </p><p>Which took all of two minutes. Once everyone had said ‘hi’ to each other in their various ways, somebody, probably Usopp, pulled out a football. </p><p>Everyone was running around and tossing it back and forth. There might have been teams or some kind of score, Law was not paying that much attention., Luffy and Law were not on account of a lack of interest or having a neck/shoulder injury respectively. While watching it Luffy had, at some point decided Law’s leg made an excellent pillow.</p><p>Though how anyone could sleep with a dozen people running around and shouting was beyond Law.</p><p>But rest meant he would heal faster. </p><p>Law smiled and couldn’t stop himself from stroking the top of Luffy’s head.</p><p>“Torao…” Luffy mumbled in between snores.</p><p>“Luffy-ya.” He whispered back, just quietly enough that no one could hear. </p><p>He heard somebody take a picture. He would bet good money on either Robin or Nami.</p><p>“You have it much worse than I thought.” Bepo commented from his other side.</p><p>“Am I that obvious?” Las asked.</p><p>Bepo nodded. </p><p>Law sighed. “I doubt he sees me that way. And even if he did, we’re not…this could end very badly if I try to pursue anything with him.”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“My parents met when Father was still human, and well you’ve seen him. I don’t want that or anything like this,” he pointed to the injury on Luffy’s neck, “to happen to him.”</p><p>Bepo let out a deep breath. “That’s…fair,” Bepo had no choice to concede at that. </p><p>“And I’d have to tell him at some point,” Law continued, “he could take it badly.”</p><p>“Considering how well he’s holding up after…as attack like that, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”</p><p>“He doesn’t know. He thinks it was some homeless junkie.”</p><p>“Still, mental resilience like that can only help when you have to tell him the truth.”</p><p>Law gave up. “Fine. I’ll think about it. But promise me you won’t do anything. And make sure the others understand. I want to do this at my pace.” Law gave him the most serious glare he could, the bear nodded. “That goes double for anyone I’m related to, Robin.” Law said louder.</p><p>“I didn’t miss anything important did I?” Brook was suddenly behind Law. </p><p>“When did you get here?” Law looked up at his brother, who lifted a top hat in greeting.</p><p>“Just now. Is that the infamous Luffy-ya?” Brook did a bad impression of Law’s voice at the name.</p><p>Law blushed furiously, “Yeah… yeah this is him.” Luffy was still snoring on his leg.</p><p>Brook tilted his head. “He’s shorter than I thought he’d be.”</p><p>“Brook, brother, you are seven feet tall and from a family of stupidly tall people. Everyone is short to you.”</p><p>“Yohohoho!” Brook laughed. “I suppose.” Brook stepped over Luffy and sat down with his legs folded across form his brother. Bepo left to rejoin the game. </p><p>(******)<br/>
From high in a tree, out of sight from the cluster of folks too busy chasing each other with a ball a man with scars on his face, a cigar in his mouth a gold hook for a hand watched on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well who could this be?</p><p>Anyway this thing was a beast of its own.<br/>I just wasnted to write a gag where Law's friends just showed up out of nowhere but then the Strawhats decided to have a party and I lost all control of the goings on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Stressful Late Afternoon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well...shit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trafalgar Corazon tried to not let his thoughts get to him. He had always known he would be in this situation. Doflamingo hated few things more than anyone getting a victory over him. Corazon was probably at the top of that list. He eyed the flame from his lighter but when the flames turned into a burning palace he closed the lighter in frustration. He took a deep breath of his cigarette.</p><p>His hands shook slightly. </p><p>Corazon remembered his mates face. The first time he saw it, before the scars. He had always been angry, over protective of Corazon, or Rosinante as he was still known back then. It had been charming, being fretted over by someone who thought he needed saving. Corazon closed his eyes as that first night’s memory sent a shiver up his spine. They had only slept together, the strange human man had refused to let him go to roam the streets of Dressrosa at night.</p><p>A knock at his door snapped him out of it.</p><p>He managed to get to the front door with only one minor bout of clumsiness. He opened the door to see Lieutenant Smoker of all people standing there with a strange mania in his eyes. He didn’t even have a cigar in his mouth.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting you today…”</p><p>“Something came up. I need to talk to you. Any of your…kids home?”</p><p>“No. They all had plans today. Come in, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Do you remember,” Smoker started, still standing in the door-way, “elven years ago. A mother and her kid got driven off the road. We found the mother, she made it out alive and was hospitalized for weeks. We searched every inch of those woods for the kid. We only found a top-hat and a fucking shoe.”</p><p>Corazon did remember. “The Portgas boy.”</p><p>Smoker nodded and took a breath for the first time since he had started talking. A woman was behind him looking confused. </p><p>“Smoker-san, why don’t you come in and we can discuss the details. Does your…companion…”</p><p>“She’s still brand new.”</p><p>“She can wait here, then.” Corazon pointed to a chair in the hall. “Now come in, you look ready to fall over.” Smoker steadied himself and stepped into the house.</p><p>Smoker turned to the woman, “Tashigi, stay here.”</p><p>She nodded to affirm his order. Corazon closed the door and went further into the house. He opened the door to his downstairs study and gestured for Smoker to sit. He snapped his fingers and a dark purple sphere formed inside the room. </p><p>“Now. Slowly Smoker-san.”</p><p>“My….” He seemed to choke around the words, “new partner found Portgas D. Sabo’s severed finger in the woods.”</p><p>Corazon felt like he was going to be sick.</p><p>“That’s not the crazy part. The finger was from an adult man.”</p><p>Corazon did the math in his head. “He would be twenty-four now, right?”</p><p>“Exactly,” Smoker’s eyes were blazing with determination. “He’s alive.”</p><p>“That’s…that’s something.” Corazon processed. “I have several questions. But I suppose I’ll start with the most pressing. Why are you talking to me?”</p><p>“Next to finger were the prints of a giant bipedal cat.” Smoker explained. “Any thoughts on that?”</p><p>“That’s why you’re here.” Corazon nodded to himself.  “Well I can you tell you they aren’t Shiroi.”</p><p>“That’s not reassuring.”</p><p>“One of them was attacked by someone who was a cheetah on two legs.”</p><p>“Anything else you can tell me?”</p><p>Corazon did some thinking, “There’s been a smattering of other unknowns walking around town. I can get the kids to try and talk to them. They’ve all been behaving themselves, but I’ll look into them. If shaking them up gets anything interesting. I’ll let you know.”</p><p>“Why take some human kid? And why leave the mother?”</p><p>“You misunderstand the importance of blood in some circles. The question you should be asking is; who are Sabo’s blood relatives?”</p><p>“We looked for blood relatives the first time.”</p><p>“Look again. Eleven years maybe something has popped up.” There was a desperate edge to Corazon’s voice. He could hear it himself. Not helping was the thought in the back of his mind that this Sabo was only a little older than Law.</p><p>“We’ll see. I’ll keep you updated.”</p><p>“And of course I’ll do the same.”</p><p>And with that Smoker left gathering Tashigi on the way out. </p><p>(******)<br/>
Tashigi had no idea what was even happening. When Smoker had first demanded she not say anything to anyone she actually understood. It was a developing case and they knew practically nothing at that point. It wasn’t until she heard him talk about the old missing person case to the blond guy that she understood the sheer amount of necessity to silence. They didn’t need a media storm until they had answers.</p><p>“Who was that?” Tashigi asked as she ran after Smoker to the cruiser. “Is he a relative?”</p><p>“No. He….he helped lead part of the search when Portgas first went missing.”</p><p>“But you said to not talk about it. Why talk to him?”</p><p>“He understands discretion better than any human being on Earth. Plus, he has contacts that might point us in a direction. Right now, we have fuck-all except prints and the finger.”</p><p>“Contacts?” Tashigi muttered. She had an image of old gangster movies flash through her head. </p><p>“Let’s just hope his…husband doesn’t have to get involved.” Tashigi noticed the pause and emphasis on husband. She had no idea what it meant but it made her curious.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“If he gets involved, those woods could turn into a warzone.”</p><p>Who were the Trafalgars?</p><p>(*******)<br/>
The blond man didn’t bother looking at him. He was pale and sweaty, forced into a kneeling position by the chains in the wall wrapped around his body. He gave a chuckle as Lucci stepped closer. </p><p>“Lose something, prick?”</p><p>“I don’t know how you managed to pull off that little stunt with your finger, but it won’t help your comrades.”</p><p>“Jokes on you. I didn’t do it for them.”</p><p>“You know, if you didn’t insist on making our lives harder this,” Lucci pointed to the chains and the concrete walls, “Would not be needed. Maybe you’d even get an actual bed to sleep in.”</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Lucci sighed. “That was the reaction I was suspecting. Though I have to say keeping that kind of spirit at this point, you must have an impressive willpower.”</p><p>Sabo looked up at him and glared, the fire in his eyes gave Lucci a pang of regret. None of this had been his idea. He preferred less complicated targets, just kill them and be done. He needed to avoid unnecessary attention and having to keep such a willful prisoner alive was gong to cause nothing but headaches. </p><p>Regardless of his own personal stake in this.</p><p>Sabo’s glare never let up. </p><p>Lucci sat down on the concrete floor, his back against the door he came in through. “Your brothers have very interesting taste, in friends and in lovers.”</p><p>“Don’t you lay a fucking paw on them!”</p><p>“Ace has been sleeping a Shiroi, a very difficult to hurt one I might add. And Luffy seems to be deeply involved with the Trafalgar coven of all people. Getting to them would not be easy. But we are prepared to find ways around that, if we must.”</p><p>Sabo let out an enraged cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yikes, someone is having a bad day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Loving Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally get to see the other parent of Law's.</p><p>Also people be plotting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teach hated being patient. That doesn’t mean he couldn’t do it though. Especially when he had very nice-looking prey in front of him. It had ben far too long since he had a proper meal. And the human brat looked perfect.</p><p>Teach just needed to wait until he wasn’t surrounded by nearly a dozen supernatural creatures. </p><p>Seriously, this kid’s social circle was insane.</p><p>(******)<br/>Law was staring at him again.</p><p>Luffy could feel it.</p><p>Law had been that more recently. </p><p>The group had broken off into smaller clusters in various conversations that Luffy was flitting between. Law hadn’t moved was lounging in the same place, occasionally Luffy would look back and his eyes would meet Law’s. </p><p>Every time it was the same look, like Law expected him to vanish.</p><p>Not helping was that he was not the only one, Law was just the most intense. </p><p>Luffy couldn’t place it, but something was nagging at him. Did his friends know something that he didn’t?</p><p>Luffy shook his head clear, that was silly he wasn’t going anywhere and neither were they!</p><p>“Luffy, everything alright?” Usopp asked. “Your neck bothering you?”</p><p>“Nope!” He kept his grin in place. “I’m perfectly okay!”  </p><p>Which was actually true, after waking up in Law’s apartment last night his wound had barely hurt.  </p><p>Luffy had the urge to look back at Law, he gave him to see Law looking at him again. His gold eyes held a strong determination. The kind that made Luffy want to both run away and go over there and kiss him. </p><p>It was a strange feeling.</p><p>But Luffy liked it.</p><p>He waved at Law who seemed to realize he was caught. </p><p>The light blush on Law’s face was cute.</p><p>(******)<br/>Corazon was on his third cigarette for the day. The Sabo situation was achingly familiar. And with a Donquixote vampire in the area too close to events of the past. </p><p>“Please…please don’t be Doflamingo’s doing. Let this have nothing to do with him.” Corazon asked of the universe, despite the sinking gut feeling that there was a very real chance his fears were real. He couldn’t be blamed for wanting his monstrous brother as far away from his fledglings as possible.</p><p>And then he heard a strange sound. A familiar sound. </p><p>Corazon looked at the ground to see grains of sand starting to converge near him. </p><p>Somebody was feeling dramatic today. Corazon smiled and snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray. He put an elbow on the end table and watched as the sand was trying to silently take shape. A fond smile tugged at his lips.</p><p>“One of these days,” Crocodile started as he regained his normal form, “I will manage to sneak up on you.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that you dusty lizard.” Corazon teased.</p><p>“Rude,” Crocodile responded taking a seat near his mate. “I’ll show you dusty.” A small gathering of sand lifted Corazon up into the air dropped him gracelessly onto Crocodiles lap. “I come all the way here because I miss you and you insult me.” </p><p>Corazon rested his head over Crocodile’s heart and closed his eyes. “I missed you too,” he sighed, “when did you get into town?”</p><p>Crocodile’s voice was amused, “About an hour ago. I went to go see the kids.”</p><p>“They’re so big. Did you see Law?”</p><p>“I did. They’re all together with a zoo of friends. And Law has a boyfriend now? I’m a little annoyed no one thought to tell me.”</p><p>Corazon’s eyes shot open. “Are they finally dating? Did you see them kiss? Did Law say something?” Corazon tried to sit up and look into Crocodile’s eyes.</p><p>“Well some human kid was using as a pillow. Doesn’t that count?”</p><p>Corazon had to squash his disappointment. “Oh. No, they aren’t dating. Luffy is just very tactile with him. He used to complain about not having personal space. I think the boy wore him down over time.”</p><p>Crocodile was a little relieved. “Good I’d hate to have missed that.”</p><p>Corazon was giving him a look. “Law is starting to take after you.”</p><p>“In what way?”</p><p>“He entered his first blood rage yesterday. Over that boy you saw. Cut a Donquixote vampire to pieces. And stabbed him twenty-eight times.” Corazon stated in a deadpan tone. There was quiet as Crocodile started shaking.  “Are you crying?”</p><p>“I’m so proud of our boy.”</p><p>“I’m trying to be serious here! This could be a problem!”</p><p>“He’s an adult Rosi,” Crocodile said seriously moving strands of blond hair out of the way so he could kiss his mates forehead. “He’ll be fine. Did he even get hurt?”</p><p>“No. But other people out there may not be that easy of a fight! That temper of his could get him in trouble!”</p><p>“How is that my fault?”</p><p>“You’re where he gets the temper! You buried a city!”</p><p>“I only did that because I thought you were killed.”</p><p>“That’s exactly the problem!”</p><p>“You burned the flamingo’s palace down.” Crocodile reminded him, “Maybe he gets it from you.”</p><p>“That was not out of anger! You wouldn’t calm down until they surrendered me alive.”</p><p>“Because I love you.” Crocodile kissed his face again.</p><p>“Stop trying to seduce me when I’m trying to be mad at you.”</p><p>“Stop being cute when you’re trying to be mad.”</p><p>“What am I going to do with you both?”</p><p>“Love us forever?”</p><p>(*******)<br/>Ace had mixed feeling about that Law guy. One the one hand his presence made Luffy happy and how could he be upset with that? And the other was that there was something secretive about him, Law always seemed to be just on this side of shady. </p><p>And that was before Law had started falling for his brother. </p><p>He was good at hiding at it. But Ace could tell. </p><p>He knew the looks Law would give Luffy. Ace would give them to Marco sometimes when no one else was in the room. </p><p>I don’t know how I ended up with someone like you in my life, but I am thankful for it.</p><p>It was somewhere between adorable and nauseating seeing someone look at his little brother like that. </p><p>Not helping was Luffy’s complete obliviousness. </p><p>“I wish you would tell me why you keep hovering over Law and me.” Luffy complained as he pulled the bandage off his neck. The bite was still red and a little swollen. Law had told him a few more days and it would heal as long as he kept it clean and covered.</p><p>“Maybe, I don’t want some guy who is covered in ink to steal my little brother away.” Ace teased form where he was watching from the bathroom doorway. </p><p>“Law is not going to steal me.” Luffy said as he put a fresh extra large bandage over it.</p><p>“I think he wants to.”</p><p>“Law and I are friends. You’re being silly.” </p><p>“I’m being serious. I think he likes you. Do you like him?” Ace pressed. </p><p>Luffy shrugged, obtuse as ever. “I like being near him. He’s…comforting.”</p><p>“Comforting? With the near constant scowl and the virus shaped ink? Him?”</p><p>“It’s…hard to relax when he’s not there but when he is I just want to be near him. And his tattoos are so cool! Have you seen the one on his back?”</p><p>Ace tried to not think too much about Luffy admiring Law in anyway. Though he couldn’t help but feel a small pang of sympathy for Law. At least Marco was smart enough to know when he had romantic feelings. Ace’s little brother was too naïve for this world. </p><p>“You’re doing the thing again.”</p><p>“What thing?”</p><p>“Where you think too much protecting me. I’m an adult!”</p><p>An adult who doesn’t know what having a crush was. Which was fine because Ace was not ready for Luffy to start dating. He doubted he ever would be. But could Luffy have at least picked someone less intense? </p><p>Luffy yawned. </p><p>“I might go to bed early. Law says the more sleep I get the faster I’ll heal.”</p><p>At least he chose someone who was smart. “Alright, goodnight little brother.”</p><p>Luffy rubbed his eyes and groggily walked past Ace on his way to bed. </p><p>(*******)<br/>Law pulled out his phone to check the time. 8:32. Hopefully Ace wasn’t too mad at Luffy for staying out with his friends so late. But Law was always happy to make sure that everyone’s favorite idiot got home safe. </p><p>Law felt exhausted. He was going straight to bed when he got home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So in honesty down below, mostly because I'm curious, who guessed Croc was the father?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. An Incoming Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Permissions are given, clues are found and Sabo's got secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco was shaking with nerves. It was one thing to make a choice like this, but acting on it was a vastly different problem. Being determined to come clean with Ace and ask for his hand is one thing. </p><p>Getting permission from the scariest woman in East Blue was a radically different issue.</p><p>Marco, in all his nerves of how Ace will react, had forgotten about this.</p><p>He knocked twice on the door the brick house and tried to hide the fact he was sweating bullets.</p><p>The door opened to see Kureha standing there. “Did you finally decide to settle down with that human of yours? About fucking time. It’s been three years. I expected this visit two years ago.”</p><p>Marco knew better than to say anything else. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You’d better be. He’s a good fit for you. Kids these days, so unsure of themselves. Back when I actually had free time to go get a date we didn’t mess around.”</p><p>Marco did not want details. </p><p>“But at least you have to decency to do this properly.”</p><p>Was that a yes?</p><p>“Well? What are still doing here? Go get him. And I’d better be officiating the wedding mister!”</p><p>She shoved him out the door and for a moment Marco forgot how to breathe. Okay. Step one done. </p><p>He just had to tell Ace. </p><p>He could do this.</p><p>(*******)<br/>Sabo had no idea what Lucci’s game was. </p><p>His hand still stung like a bitch from where his left index finger used to be. His chest hurt from a failed escape attempt when the dog was on babysitting duty. Perhaps that was messing with his head. Lucci was sitting in a chair about a foot from where Sabo was chained to the floor. </p><p>He had been staring at him for almost an hour.</p><p>Which he admittedly only knew because the guy had a watch on whose face Sabo could see.</p><p>Who even wore watches anymore?</p><p>Lucci had just sat there, unmoving, watching him.</p><p>“Isn’t this the part where you ask questions?” Sabo huffed out. The chains made it hard to breathe.</p><p>“My orders are only to keep you alive. Anything you wish to discuss, I am not forced to share.”</p><p>What kind of non-answer was that?</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“Well isn’t that the question we all want an answer to.”</p><p>Sabo couldn’t tell if he was intentionally being sassy. “Why not monitor me from a little farther away? I can’t imagine I smell good.” When had he last bathed last? Sabo wasn’t entirely sure. Lucci and his…group took him six, seven days ago? </p><p>Concrete box made it hard to tell the passage of days. </p><p>Fuck his chest hurt.</p><p>“It seems Jabra was too rough on you. But if you stopped trying to get out of here we would stop having problems.”</p><p>“Go to hell.”</p><p>“How badly do you want to see them again? Your brothers, not your old comrades, them you’ll never see again.”</p><p>Sabo glared. “What did you do to them?”</p><p>“I am not at liberty to discuss the details. I will however tell you that my team and I are not involved. We’ve been here trying to keep you alive and captive until our boss says otherwise.”</p><p>Sabo couldn’t even move enough to turn his away as boiling hot tears made their way down his face. “So they’re dead. Fuck. I should’ve been there.”</p><p>“You’d be dead too.”</p><p>“The bastard wouldn’t have attacked if I was there.”</p><p>“Hard to say. He hasn’t even told us why he wants you alive. Just to keep you alive until he comes to get you.”</p><p>“Or sends one of his damn puppets.”</p><p>“He prefers ‘Family’.”</p><p>Sabo laughed humorlessly. “I’ve seen family. Real family. That place. That ain’t family. My…’comrades’ as you called them, they were far closer to family.”</p><p>“Do you even know why he wants you alive?”</p><p>“I have information. Information he wants but I won’t give. I’d rather die first.” Sabo explained. “He’s so fucking prideful...I can’t wait to see the day when someone finally causes his fall.”</p><p>“That is a lot of confidence for a chained human.”</p><p>“A chained human who apparently has very little to lose and whose enemies value his life more than he does. If you don’t see the danger in that you’re just as fucking prideful.”</p><p>“And that,” Lucci leaned in ever closer, “is why you are chained up and I am keeping such a close eye on you.”</p><p>Sabo let a mild manic laugh. He might have been cracking under the stress of all this. Or the pain.</p><p>(******)<br/>Tuesday morning brought nothing new to case. Smoker had three boxes of everything and everyone they had talked to when the Portgas kid first went missing sitting next to his desk.  Tashigi, diligent as ever, was going through the witness statements. </p><p>Smoker was willing to give her credit for effort. The woman was trying. </p><p>But no amount of effort could prepare someone for dealing with his kind of cases.</p><p>“I’m going to go check and see if Franky found anything new about the finger. You stay here. You’re fresh eyes, I want to know everything that sticks out to you.” Smoker left her to go check out the forensics lab.</p><p>“Anything more on the Portgas case?” He asked as he entered the lab.</p><p>Franky was looking at the finger with his glowing green ghost eyes. Smoker wasn’t sure on the specifics, there were things in this world better off as mysteries, he just knew it helped Franky gather information that machines couldn’t pick up. More information was always welcome.</p><p>“He’s still alive. But he’s being held by people. Against his will. Can’t say if they are the same people who took him. I can tell you that whoever has him is not human, also there’s four of them. Three shapeshifters and somebody with strong magic.”</p><p>Smoker had no idea how he was able to tell any of that. But Franky had never been wrong with the use of that ability in the two years. And other ghosts had similar abilities. </p><p>It was useful. Fucking weird. But useful. </p><p>“Well it’s something. Which is more than we had last night.”</p><p>“As for physical evidence, I found traces of sawdust under the nail.”</p><p>“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Smoker grinned. </p><p>“This sawdust is from Adam trees. Crazy expensive, only a handful of places even do anything with it.” Franky gave him a proud smirk, “There’s actually an old factory for it here in town. Southeast end, ‘Iceberg Lumber Co.’ It’s near the old train tracks.”</p><p>Smoker was vaguely familiar with the area. It was a practical abandoned four square blocks of old industry. He wanted to call up the Trafalgars and just get this shit done but despite the immense wiggle room he had to operate there was still a few things he needed. Like a warrant.</p><p>“Write the report on the sawdust. Give it to Sengoku, hopefully he can get s the correct paperwork and we can go get him. Or at least get more clues other than a severed finger.”</p><p>“Super!”</p><p>“Great work.” </p><p>(*******)<br/>The smell of freshly brewed vanilla coffee was Law’s second favorite scent. He held his second cup of the morning to his face and took a deep breath. So relaxing. No roommate, no friends with complicated feelings attached, no siblings. Peaceful. </p><p>And Law, knowing this was not going to last, was enjoying it while he could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Law is not stupid. <br/>Also I think Sabo might be slowly going a little crazy but who can blame him?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Dark Day Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teach goes after Law for vengance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Law hated being right. </p><p>He had to leave the apartment eventually. </p><p>It was Perona’s fault. </p><p>I have to bring work home and I need sake! You know the kind, Bell-mere sells it. I need at least two bottles…probably three. Just get three and I’ll pay you back afterwards. I’ll be back like one-ish.</p><p>Law sighed as he rounded the corner to Bell-mere’s store. Nami’s mother was to go-to for everyone in town who needed anything and everything related to magic or supernatural needs. For a price, of course. He stepped through the door and gave Nami a half-wave of acknowledgment.  He went over to the shelf grabbed the three bottles and took them to Nami to be paid for. </p><p>“You know..” she said as she rung up his purchase. “I’ve known him since we were ten.”</p><p>“I’m aware.”</p><p>“Usopp and Sanji too.”</p><p>“Luffy has told me the story.”</p><p>“You’d better not screw this up.”</p><p>“I don’t intend to.” She gave him a knowing smile and he gave her a smirk in return.</p><p>He left to head home. </p><p>He made it about halfway before some jerk with fury in his eyes nearly collided into him.</p><p>Law managed to avoid it and had every intention of just walking away.</p><p>But no. This guy was not cooperating.  A swarm of…black goo, as best as Law could tell, started pulling him down. It was like someone had dropped the world on his shoulders. He managed to stay standing but he really wished he had Kikoku with him. </p><p>It was then he recognized the guy.</p><p>The man who tried to out Nami Sunday morning. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>He was some kind of yokai, from what Law could tell.</p><p>Was is gravity powers?</p><p>All Law knew for sure was that he was sinking into the ground. </p><p>A punch to his gut sent the bag of sake flying out of his hand and another made the world go dark.</p><p>(*******)<br/>Perona got home with a loud overexaggerated sigh. </p><p>There was no response from the apartment.</p><p>“You know. It’s been a long couple of days. This thing just does not want to be cleansed. Maybe I should just leave it. Let be cursed for the rest of forever and be a massive hazard to anyone dumb enough to pick up a talking sword used for a murder.” Perona set the bag,  a bright pink thing meant for baseball bats down. </p><p>“Not home. Fine. I see how it is.” Perona grumbled, “You’d better have gotten my sake. You do not want this thing in a room with a human.” She mumbled to herself. She opened the cupboard. Nope. Not there. “Rude. If this thing possesses someone it’s on you.”</p><p>Perona crossed her arms and gave an annoyed huff.</p><p>Her bag twitched against the wall.</p><p>“You stay put!” She turned towards it. “You are not getting out of that bag until I am good and ready to fix you.”</p><p>The sword inside the bag let out a grunt.</p><p>Perona went over and kicked it. </p><p>“I’ll text him. Let him know exactly how difficult I intend to be for the next week.” She tossed herself on the couch and pulled out her phone. Jerk. I asked you for help and you ignore me. You’d better have a good excuse.</p><p>A minute passed with no response. </p><p>Then ten.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll do it myself. I guess we’re going on another trip buddy.”</p><p>There was a faint hiss as she picked it back up from the floor. </p><p>Perona when angry enough managed to get to Bell-mere’s store in about the same eight minutes that Law usually took to get there.</p><p>Her passenger kept  grumbling the entire time. </p><p>When she stomped through the door and to the shelf where they usually kept the sake she needed she noticed Nami give her a look of curiosity. Perona placed the bottles in front of Nami.</p><p>“What are you trying to cleanse? Law was in here earlier and I know those are not for drinking.”</p><p>Perona was shocked out of her anger. “Well he wasn’t there when I got home, when was this?”</p><p>“Like an hour, hour and a half ago?”</p><p>Perona’s blood turned ice cold. “Did he mention going anywhere else?”</p><p>“No?” Nami must has noticed the look on her face. “Did you text him?”</p><p>“No response.” Perona pulled her phone back out to show it. </p><p>“Okay. I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation.” Nami was talking to herself while pulling out a map. “It’s going to be something stupid, he got sidetracked by Luffy or someone.” She waved her hand over the map, muttering an incantation under her breath. A small circle of yellow, sparking energy formed.</p><p>He was in the woods far, far away from anywhere he had any known reason to be.</p><p>“Now can I worry?” Perona demanded. </p><p>(******)<br/>Law awoke in tremendous pain. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding. He was struggling to breathe correctly. He closed his eyes to assess what was wrong. Something was bleeding and a rib was almost certainly broken. </p><p>“What the fuck?” He muttered as he looked around. Trees. Not helpful in figuring out where he was.</p><p>There was a familiar buzzing. His phone? He tried its normal pocket, it wasn’t there. His eyes focused on it about ten feet away. </p><p>It was then he noticed the guy standing above it.</p><p>Law let out an annoyed sigh. “You know this is going to end badly for you. Right?” He tried to stand. He couldn’t, it was like something was pinning his lower half to the ground. He saw the same black goo wrapped around him, holding his legs in place.</p><p>Motherfucker.</p><p>“You can’t escape my darkness. No one can.”</p><p>Law looked at him, unimpressed. “So is this the part where you try to tell me I upset the wrong man because I still don’t know who you are?”</p><p>The man crushed his phone on the way over to kick Law in the face. Breaking his nose in the process. “You may think you’re some hotshot brat, but your friend is the only one I’m not allowed to kill.”</p><p>Law had no idea what he was on about. “Why don’t you introduce yourself before using insults. Then maybe I might even know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>A vein in the man’s face twitched. He picked up Law by hair, pulling him up and the stuff around his legs tightened, crushing them with enough force to be painful but not enough to break anything. </p><p>Law flipped him off.</p><p>“I don’t know or care what Donquixote wants with some humans. But I was disrespected by a number of people in this town. I want payback.”</p><p>Law was already bored of this guy.  He spat at the guy, blood spraying in his face.</p><p>That vein looked like it was going to explode. Law hoped it would. If this guy was going to beat him within an inch of his life over a prank Law wanted to have something that resembled fun. Or at the very least ruin this guy’s.</p><p>The black goo released hm his scowl firmly in place even as he was through about fifty feet into a tree with enough force to put a massive crack in the wood. His back hurt but nothing new was broken. </p><p>At least as far as Law could tell.</p><p>He coughed, there was more blood spray.</p><p>Law stood up as he was approached. “Room.” Law made the sphere larger than was necessary, hopefully it would obvious enough that anyone who might be looking for him would see it. What were his options here?</p><p>No Kikoku meant no Amputate, Radio Knife, or long range slashes. He still had Tact, Shambles, and Counter Shock if he could get close enough to use it. Not ideal by any means but he could make it work. He had to. </p><p>How long until someone noticed he was missing? </p><p>How long was he out?</p><p>“I have to wonder, are your powers actually worth anything but is it useless like your Sire?”</p><p>“Sire insults? What are we twelve? I had a picnic yesterday with people scarier than you.” Which depending on who you asked that might actually be true. </p><p>(*******)<br/>Crocodile was looking out the window of his and Corazon’s shared bedroom. Corazon was napping on the bed, a feathered quilt keeping him warm. Poor thing had been far too stressed out when Crocodile had returned. </p><p>He wondered if that was his fault, for not being home enough.</p><p>Corazon had always been understanding, and they weren’t the type of couple that needed each other every minute of every day. </p><p>But Crocodile knew that he had only barely watched any of his kids grow up. Which was still strange to him, being a father. When Corazon explained how born vampires were made, a blood ritual that didn’t involve a pregnancy. </p><p>When they had…made, for lack of better term, Brook Crocodile had no idea what was happening or what he was doing. </p><p>He still didn’t. </p><p>Was Corazon lonely, living in this house with only visits from the kids he had wanted so badly? </p><p>Not helping was apparently the busiest week in Merryville in a century. Crocodile hadn’t told Corazon yet about the half of CP9, a minor pack who lent themselves out for hire, he knew was here. Of course, the other half were in cells Crocodile helped the Monkeys run. </p><p>And then Corazon’s phone start ringing. Some high pitched song sung by a woman partially English and in a foreign language.</p><p>Corazon was still fast asleep.</p><p>Crocodile answered it, just in case it was important. </p><p>“Hello, Corazon’s phone. Crocodile speaking.”</p><p>“Huh? OH! Perfect! The scary dad!” Crocodile wasn’t sure how he felt about that distinction. “Law’s in trouble! Woods, southwest side.”</p><p>“What kind of trouble?”</p><p>“We’re like ninety percent sure he’s been kidnapped? We found his hat and he hates going anywhere without it if he has a choice.”</p><p>Crocodile wasn’t sure who this girl was but if she had Corazon’s number and a vague idea of who he was then he trusted her enough to at least look. “I’ll head over.”</p><p>“Who was that?” Corazon asked, still sleepy but sitting up. </p><p>Crocodile looked at his mate and hated having to do this. “Law is trouble. I’ll go see what’s up.”</p><p>Corazon was wide awake now. “Take Kikoku. Law accidently left it here. Downstairs closet by the door. You’re faster. I’ll catch up.” He sprung out of bed as Crocodile raced downstairs to grab his son’s sword. </p><p>Crocodile couldn’t really argue with his mate’s logic. </p><p>(******)<br/>They had just made it to the woods when Perona ended the call with the scary dad. “We have reinforcements headed our way. We need to find Law.”</p><p>Nami had a Thunderball in her hand whose energy was forming an arrow and pointing towards Law. “Please make it in time.” Nami whispered, mostly to herself as her and Perona ran in that direction. </p><p>As they got closer and closer Perona’s passenger was getting more and more restless. It wasn’t forming words though. Just frustrated and angry noises.  Perona agreed with it whole-heartedly. Seriously what was the point of a full-blooded vampire roommate if the dork was going to get himself kidnapped? “If he dies on me I am putting his soul in a Teddy-Ruxpin doll.” She grumbled out loud.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity of running they found Law’s Room.</p><p>“He’s alive and conscious.” Perona muttered, “That’s something. Do you have a plan because no offense but we are not combatants.” Perona could at best stun people. And unless they were weak to electricity or water Nami could only so much. </p><p>“We just have to find him and help him stall for enough time for us to be found. Of if we can grab him and get the hell out of here.” It wasn’t a great plan, but it was the only one they had.</p><p>They stepped into the room there was sounds of fighting and they followed it, they had stopped running but were power walking. At least Nami was. </p><p>Perona was stuck with a living sword throwing a tantrum. As soon as they entered the sword started thrashing in her bag. “Fine! If you can’t behave you can stay here!” She shrugged the thing off her shoulders and raced to catch up with Nami. </p><p>Seconds later the sword ripped right through the bag and flew towards the fight.</p><p>(*****)<br/>Law was having a bad time. </p><p>As he went flying again he hit the ground, hard. Blood came exploding up out of his mouth. He flipped himself over in an attempt to get up again, more blood fell out of his mouth. He stood again and gave this fucker the best stubborn defiant look he could muster. He was bruises and bleeding from a number of places and he was sure he had more broken bones.</p><p>“Law!” He heard a voice call, Perona?</p><p>“What are you doing here? You need to get out of here!” He said. But Nami, followed by Perona came through the tree line.</p><p>“I hope this isn’t the rescue you were waiting for.” </p><p>“I don’t need rescuing from you.”  His fingers sparked. He just had to wait for his opponent to be closer. He had one good shot. </p><p>“We came because we were worried you prick!”</p><p>Law, breathing heavily, flipped her off. They seriously needed to get the hell out of here.</p><p>“Rude!”</p><p>The fucker held his hand out and Law was bracing himself for what he knew was coming next. “Kurozu!” A dark whirlpool formed around the hand and started drawing Law in. A little closer. He couldn’t touch him, Law had learned that the hard way, but Counter Shock didn’t need contact. It needed Law to time it correctly and give it his all.</p><p>He could do this. </p><p>There was a scream behind him as he was quickly pulled towards his enemies hand. </p><p>Now! “Counter…Shock!” He held out his hands, blinding electricity surged from his fingers and hit the other guy’s stupid fucking face.</p><p>But then he was being held by the throat in his opponent’s hand. </p><p>The room fell.</p><p>He grabbed the arm holding him up, the hand squeezed. Someone screamed. His vision started to blur. He couldn’t even summon another room. Shit, were Nami and Perona about to die too? “Run!” he gasped out with what he was sure would be his last breath.</p><p>And then, a black bladed sword came in spinning rapidly until it sliced right though the arm hold Law.</p><p>Blood sprayed everywhere. Law fell backwards and started coughing. “Room. Shambles!” He put a similar sized room up and switched himself with a rock to put several feet of distance between them.</p><p>The sword was stuck in the ground pointed down, the handle covered in a white grip. The sword began to glow a deep purple color and dark purple flames shot out from the thing Law could feel the heat and had to look away.</p><p>When he looked back, a man with green hair was standing with two other swords in his hands and the first one stuck in his mouth. </p><p>Law blinked in confusion. Okay…?</p><p>He looked at Perona who was watching. She had a similar look on her face she shrugged at him.</p><p>The man with a sword in his mouth growled. </p><p>Law got up one more time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TO BE CONTINUED!!! </p><p>In seriousness this fight is taking forever so I split it into two. Pls don't hate me...:(<br/>Law is just not having a good week.<br/>But Zoro is here! Sure he's a cursed and haunted sword but I think he's okay with that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Dark Day Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somebody gets defeated and Smoker and Tashigi find more clues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law had seen yokai before, most were actually fairly calm with one or two very specific quirks. He had no idea what to make of this one, however. </p><p>“Can you fight?” He asked. Perfectly clear despite the sword in his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah.” Law responded. Still very unsure about this but as long as he was aiming those swords at the other guy he was willing to live with it. “Do you have a name?”</p><p>“I’m…” the swordsman’s voice drifted off. “Zoro. I think.”</p><p>“Well Zoro I really hope you know how to use those.” Law coughed up more blood.</p><p>The Other guy seemed to be done screaming from the lost arm. He started quaking, shaking violently causing his skin to seemingly crack. The glamour was coming off. The darkness shot out from all over his body as the spell completely shattered, leaving behind a goopy mess of a creature with amorphous features. It was like someone left a wax figurine in the sun too long.</p><p>But at least he was still down an arm. </p><p>And bleeding, though the blood had turned a much darker red.</p><p>Zoro charge forward swing his swords in a circular motion. The attacked by a blob-like limb, Law guessed he was harder to cut in this form. </p><p>“Tact.” A large chunk of a tree broken in the fighting came flying at the entity and cracked over the guy’s head. </p><p>“Nice try brat.”  More darkness came at Law’s feet. </p><p>“Shambles.” He switched himself with part of the wood he had used to attack with, putting himself near the head of the darkness yokai. “Counter Shock!” More electricity caused a strange smell to hit Law as the other guy started smoking slightly. </p><p>Fuck yeah.</p><p>There was an enraged roar and Law was grabbed and thrown to the ground and held down by a mass of darkness the Room vanished.</p><p>Law could barely breathe like this.</p><p>Zoro was thrown by the swing of the limb he couldn’t cut and hit a tree. He got up and charged again with his swords at a different angle he was caught in a swarm of darkness and was halted. He got surrounded and was now also pinned to his location. He tried stabbing at the stuff with his swords with the limited range of motion he hand but he couldn’t get deep enough to causing damage.</p><p>One of the attacks caused a sword to go flying.</p><p>A black liquidly limp reached out and took it.</p><p>It was pulled back over Law aimed right for his neck.</p><p>“I’ll save a spot for you in hell.” Law spat at the blob of darkness as the sword came down. Law glared defiantly without closing his eyes.</p><p>“Get off my son!” A voice Law hadn’t heard in nearly seven years rang through the forest. It was dripping in the kind of anger Law had never heard before in it.</p><p>“Father?!”</p><p>A wave of sand wrapped around the blade and ripped it out of the darkness limb and sending it hurling into a tree.</p><p>Crocodile formed out of his sand shaking with righteous fury, Kikoku in his hand. His eyes glowing crimson.</p><p>Law had never in his life been more happy to see him.</p><p>“I’ll give you to the count of three to give my son back.” Crocodile stated as nearby forest debris turned to sand around them. “One.”</p><p>“Or else what? You don’t scare me.”</p><p>“Two.” Kikoku was dropped and moved out of the way by sand.</p><p>“You need me alive! I have information!”</p><p>“Three.” Crocodile grabbed the bastard by his face and in the middle of flailing about the darkness yokai stilled and crumbled into dust. With him gone all the darkness goop vanished. Zoro got up from where he had been. </p><p>His and Crocodiles eyes met. </p><p>Zoro sheathed his two swords, shimmered a dark purple color and was gone. The sword in his mouth remained and fell to the floor.</p><p>Law was struggling to get up.</p><p>“Are you alright? Can you move?”</p><p>Law turned himself over and looked up as his father. Everything hurt. “Can? Probably. Should I? Give me a few minutes.” He closed his eyes and focused on just breathing. “Hi by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>(******)<br/>When Smoker and Tashigi got to the closed down lumber mill Brook was already waiting for them cane in hand. </p><p>“Hello. It’s very good to meet you Miss Tashigi, or would you prefer officer?” He gave a full bow making Smoker roll his eyes. This guy had barely changed.</p><p>Tashigi looked between Brook and Smoker. “Why is a civilian here?”</p><p>“In case we need back up.”</p><p>“Can’t we call from back up from the station?”</p><p>“Sure. But if we want actual results we need Trafalgar here.”</p><p>“Chase-san! I thought we were friends!” Brook mocked offense as he placed his hat back on his head and stood up straight. </p><p>“Not while I’m working.”</p><p>Tashigi looked between them incredulous. “How long have you two known each other?”</p><p>“Way too long.” Smoker responded. “Trafalgar, we clear to go in?”</p><p>“Nope. You two should stay out here for know. We have one hostile inside. Can’t find your hostage though.”</p><p>Smoker nodded and pulled out a cigar and lit it. “Let us know when it’s clear.”</p><p>Tashigi stepped in front of him in utter disbelief. “Are you out of your mind? You’re sending a civilian into a place where you know a criminal is waiting while there’s a potential hostage in there? I can’t even list the number of things wrong with this!” She looked like she was about to have an aneurism. Smoker hoped this made her quit being his partner. </p><p>Smoker signaled at Brook to go ahead ignoring Tashigi. “You asked why it’s called ‘Special’ Investigations. This is part of it.”</p><p>Tashigi stood there in shocked silence while Brook entered the building. </p><p>“Look, this is going to be hard to understand for a newbie. I get that. But trust me, if you go in there you’ll see something that will make you wish had never joined the force in the first place.”</p><p>Tashigi shook in anger. Her hand shook and Smoker braced himself for some kind of strike. </p><p>Smoker sighed. “You don’t have to like it. I’m not thrilled with any of this either.”</p><p>“And yet you’re still doing it, why?!”</p><p>“Let me ask you a hypothetical. Let’s say you learned a world-altering-perception-shattering secret. One, that if let out to the public is guaranteed to cause mass hysteria and panic and everything that comes with those two things. What would you do?”</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“You don’t have to answer me out loud, but I want you to think on that answer. And if you can’t find an answer you can live with, call Sengoku and tell him you are not cut out for Special Investigations. He’ll stick you somewhere more conventional.”</p><p>Tashigi glared at him for several moments. Then she lost the energy to be angry. “He told me I was crazy for wanting to join you.”</p><p>“He was right.”</p><p>She looked ready to cry. “I didn’t become an officer of the law to let civilians endanger themselves.”</p><p>“If Brook was in danger, he’d have called one of his siblings to join him. He’s many, many things, reckless isn’t one of them.”</p><p>It was then a faint humming of ‘This is Halloween’ drifted from the abandoned mill. </p><p>Smoker let out a sigh of mild annoyance. “Really? Well he should be finishing up. Pull yourself together if you don’t want the ‘civilian’ to see you cry.” </p><p>Tashigi’s confusion seemed t snap her out of her thoughts. </p><p>At least she was trying to be professional.</p><p>Brook was humming and swinging his can around in his hand. Not a scratch, drop of blood, or tear in his clothes.</p><p>Smoker was unimpressed. “Boring fight?”</p><p>“Very. But you are free to conduct your police business. By the way, check the desk in the backroom. He was very determined to not let me near it.” Brook stilled his cane spinning and did another full bow. Drama king.</p><p>“See around Trafalgar.”</p><p>“Of course, Chase-san.”</p><p>And like that Brook left and took off in his van.</p><p>Smoker turned to Tashigi. “See? Perfectly fine. A little eccentric but he’s always been like that.”</p><p>They entered the building. It was derelict inside. Smoker knew it hadn’t been in business for a while and it showed. Dusty, bits of ceiling had collapsed and there were some holes in the roof. There was no sign of the fight that just happened.</p><p>“Where’s….the hostile that was in here that he talked about?”</p><p>Smoker patted her on the shoulder. “You don’t want to know.”</p><p>Tashigi looked ready to throw up. </p><p>Smoker went straight for the backroom, behind a half open door was a nearly pristine office. “Well hello there. What do we have here?” He called to Tashigi. “Are you going to stand there or help me look in here? We might be able to find a clue where they’re hiding Portgas. Remember we still have a kidnapped victim somewhere out there.”</p><p>It was like a switch in her mind. “Right. Of course.”</p><p>She joined him. “Why isn’t this place decayed like the rest of the building?”</p><p>Smoker went straight for the desk in the center of the room. And started opening the drawers. Most were empty except one stack of papers. He pulled them out and placed it on top of the desk and spread them out to get a better look.</p><p>“Donquixote….that’s a familiar name.” Smoker mumbled out loud as he skimmed through them. “Vegapunk experiments…blood transfusions…” he kept looking. “Monkey D. Garp,” he searched his memory, he couldn’t place the name in his mind. But he knows he’s heard it somewhere. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw something, he pulled out the paper and placed it on top. A profile, of a little boy with blonde hair. Smoker knew that face, younger than the picture he had used when conducting the search but clearly the same kid. Portgas D. Sabo.</p><p>Only the profile had a different name. PSFTSA-002. An experiment.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“We found something. Something Sengoku is going to need to see.” And others but Smoker was worried that telling Tashigi that he was taking documents to be looked over, and potentially kept by, Trafalgar Corazon her brain might explode.</p><p>“But anything that might help us locate Portgas?”</p><p>“There’s mention of an underground facility. Not here though. Can’t seem to find an address somewhere. You see anything?”</p><p>“I think he might have been here at some point.” Tashigi said as she knelt in front of a set of scratch marks on a wall. “There’s a little blood here. Think it might be his? From the finger loss?”</p><p>Smoker took a look at it. “No. This blood’s been here at least a week. These scratches are from metal, likely chains or cuffs. He might have hurt himself trying to get out.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere. Not until we find him.” Tashigi stated. </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“We find him.” She said, “Then we can talk about me leaving Special Investigations. I found the finger therefore, this is my case and I will see it through. Regardless of everything else.”</p><p>Smoker couldn’t fault her logic there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Tashigi just wants to do the right thing.</p><p>And Crocodile is a good protective father, though Law seems indifferent to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Wonderful Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crocodile tries.<br/>Corazon is not happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crocodile didn’t fully trust his youngest’s ability to walk on his own. Law, however, was stubborn. He wondered if it was his side or Rosi’s. </p><p>Law grumbled and limped a little for a few steps before he managed to straighten out. He picked up and held Kikoku to help himself stand, he was leaning on it just enough for Crocodile to worry.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“You are not fine!” the pink girl with the familiar voice and carrying the cursed sword said, floating in the air as she hovered near Law. “You had all of us worried!”</p><p>Crocodile couldn’t argue with that.</p><p>“I’m not apologizing for getting kidnapped by an asshole.”</p><p>“You should! Nami, tell him!” The girl insisted.</p><p>The other one, with the orange hair, spoke softer. “I’m sorry Law.”</p><p>Law rolled his eyes. “What are you apologizing for? The guy was a dick to you, nearly outed you and by extension me to our human friends, and I’m fairly sure he was stalking at least one of us. This,” he pointed to his bloodied body, “is not your fault.”</p><p>She didn’t look fully convinced.</p><p>Law sighed. “Can do you do me a favor then?”</p><p>She perked up. </p><p>“Please. Don’t mention any of this to the others. I don’t need fussing over.”</p><p>Crocodile heavily disagreed as he followed behind his just walking son and two friends. He stayed silent as Law was trying to act tough. It was working, but not quite convincing. Rosi was going to have a fit when they got home.</p><p>“So are you going to introduce us?” The pink one asked looking back at Crocodile as she spoke.</p><p>“What? Oh. Right. Um…Father, these are some of my friends. Nami,” he pointed towards the orange-haired one. “And Perona.” The pink floating one waved backwards at him.</p><p>“The scary dad…” Perona muttered.</p><p>“You were the one on the phone, right?”</p><p>“Yep. Rule one of being Law’s roommate when things go wrong, as they inevitably do, call Corazon.”</p><p>Crocodile smiled at that. Rosi would be glad to know he was the first thing their son thought of in times of emergency.</p><p>“No. Rule one is always have coffee in the apartment.” Law grumbled, a faint red was tinting his ears.</p><p>Crocodile laughed. “Still a caffeine addict? Ah well, you could have much worse vices.”</p><p>Law was not making eye contact with anyone. “When did you get into town?”</p><p>“I got in late yesterday. Your Sire already knows I’m here.”</p><p>“Good. Cora-san’s been lonely.” Law says with a faint edge to his tone that made Crocodile want to wince.  </p><p>Someone was not thrilled to see him. </p><p>“Has he met…you-know-who yet?” Perona asked. Crocodile had a guess as to who she meant but he wanted to hear Law’s response.</p><p>“No. He hasn’t. He was gone when I met…you-know-who and this is his first time home since.” There was that edge again. It was accusatory.</p><p>They were going to have a talk later, smooth this over. Crocodile at least hoped so. “I won’t force myself on any of your friends. You don’t have to introduce me to anyone you don’t want to.” Law liked it best when things were done on his terms. Maybe some appeasement now might go a long way later.</p><p>“I’d say he’s a bit more than a friend.” Perona teased. Law went a little redder. </p><p>Aww…his little boy had a crush. They must be talking about the boy who used Law as a pillow yesterday. </p><p>“Shh!” There was an edge of panic to Law’s voice. </p><p>Poor thing was embarrassed. Crocodile held back the urge to hug his son and tell it was perfectly fine. Partially because he didn’t want an audience for that, partially because if he knew his son Law didn’t want that at all, and partially because Law had muttered about broken ribs earlier.</p><p>Crocodile considered just picking Law up with sand and carrying him home. But the risk of Law potentially injuring himself more attempting to get out of it was too high for Crocodile to risk it.</p><p>The air was awkward until they reached the edge of the forest. </p><p>“Welp, now that we know you didn’t get killed by a maniac I am going home and re-thinking my problem.” Perona waved the sword around in a manner that made Crocodile nervous.</p><p>“See you later.” Law waved her off.</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him. </p><p>He half-heartedly flipped her off. </p><p>She snapped her fingers on her free hand and vanished. Hmm…teleportation magic. Neat.</p><p>Nami waved to Law, “I’m glad you’re okay. I won’t say anything to anyone, since you don’t want me to. Have a nice day.” She glanced up at Crocodile before leaving on foot.</p><p>Law waved back and stood there watching her leave for a little while. Then he turned to his father. </p><p>Law looked tired, Crocodile noted as he got to see his son’s face up close and proper. Also a mess. “What’s the plan?” He asked. </p><p>“We,” he pointed to himself and Law, “are going to the house and calmly explain what happened to your Sire before he has a heart attack.”</p><p>Law sighed. “Cora-san is going to be upset. This is my second fight this week.”</p><p>Crocodile hoped for Law’s side of that story. “It’s Tuesday.”</p><p>“I know! This has been the longest week of my life.” Law held his face in his hands. “What is happening in this town?”</p><p>Crocodile had much the same question, but would hold off on that until later. “How’d the first one go?”</p><p>Law moved his hands slowly down his face and took a long inhale. “I’m heading home Sunday night and I hear my…friend Luffy-ya yell. I go to investigate and he has a bite mark, a vampire bite mark. I get him to safety, make sure he’s okay.”</p><p>“And then you had to go find the guy.”</p><p>“Yes! Because Luffy-ya was hurt and he could have died and I needed to get rid of the guy myself. I can’t explain it. I found the Donquixote guy and he thought he was better than me, he was not, and we fought. I kicked his ass, he taunted me about what he did to Luffy-ya and I lost it.”</p><p>Crocodile understood that feeling. The need to avenge someone important. He nodded at his son. “I understand. He sounds important to you and if he’s important you should want to protect him.” Heaven knows the things he’s done to people who put his loved ones in danger.</p><p>Law let out another sigh, this one was of relief. “I don’t think the others do.”</p><p>Crocodile couldn’t fight the smile. “They still see you as the little baby brother.”</p><p>Law groaned at that. </p><p>“The fact that you’re short probably doesn’t help.”</p><p>“I’m 6’3”. Not my fault the rest of you are giants.”</p><p>Crocodile was 7’2”, Rosi was 7’. Law had a bit of a point. “True.”</p><p>Law grunted and coughed into his hand. Crocodile noticed the dried bits of blood. Law reeked of the smell of his own blood. It reminded Crocodile of harsh chemical smells and made him sick to his stomach.</p><p>“You look like crap. Come here.” Crocodile pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and pulled Law closer. He tried to at least wipe the blood of his son’s face. Attempt to make him look a little less like he’s gotten his face kicked in.</p><p>Which, judging by the bruise, probably happened.</p><p>“What are-” Law stammered. “Father-Dad stop it!” He snatched the cloth from Crocodile’s hand and took over.</p><p>Crocodile let him step backwards. </p><p>He got it off, but the bruises were starting to show. Crocodile cringed a little at seeing Law hurt. He took comfort in knowing the man who did it was already dead by his hands.</p><p>Law must have noticed the look on his face. “That bad?”</p><p>Crocodile nodded. “Rosi is going to turn me into a purse.”</p><p>After a second to process Law got the pun and started laughing. “And I thought Brook’s puns were bad.” He laughed some more, then winced. “Ow.”</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“He threw me around like a ragdoll.” Law admitted. “I fixed some of it…but I am probably going to hurt for the rest of the day. It’s nothing serious, mostly just sore.”</p><p>Crocodile frowned. “If you’re sure.”<br/>(******)<br/>When Law and his father got home Corazon was standing in front of the door. He came running as soon as he saw his son.</p><p>“Cora-san. I’m fine. See?” Law told him as Corazon tripped for the second time on the way over.</p><p>“You…what…who?”</p><p>“Apparently Marshall Teach was in town.” Crocodile commented. “A little infamous for being a massive prick. He finally picked a fight he couldn’t win.”</p><p>“You killed him right?” Corazon asked. Law tried not to sigh as Corazon grabbed his face and was examining the bruises. </p><p>“Very dead.”</p><p>“Good.” Corazon ran his fingers through his son’s hair Law could feel how tacky it was from the blood that had gotten in it. “My poor fledgling…”</p><p>“It’s not that bad.” Law was trying for reassuring. </p><p>Corazon hugged Law tightly. “You need to be more careful.”</p><p>Then Corazon was done with him and moved over to Crocodile, this time looking far less worried and far more angry.</p><p>Law held back a laugh at the scared look on Crocodile’s face as Corazon stood there and glared at his mate. Them clearly having a disagreement with looks. It ended with Corazon huffing in annoyance and grabbing Crocodile by the hem of his jacket and dragging him away.</p><p>“Law, tell your brother and sister to be here at six, mandatory coven meeting all five of us.” Corazon said as pulled his mate into the house and closed the door.</p><p>Law was not sticking around for that aftermath and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Croc's in for it now.<br/>At least Law is alright.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Haunting Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old wounds of the past come to light</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law closed the door to the apartment and let out a groan.</p><p>“Welcome home.” Perona greeted from where she sat on the floor, her legs crossed as she stared intently at the cursed sword.</p><p>Law was too thirsty to deal with that right now. Ignoring Perona he went to the kitchen and pulled a bag of cow’s blood out and dumped the contents into a large coffee mug and threw it the microwave. </p><p>“So…” Perona started. “Crocodile.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“You don’t talk about him much.”</p><p>“Not much to say.”</p><p>“He seems nice.”</p><p>Law shrugged as he watched the cup in the microwave spin.</p><p>“If you want to talk about it-”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“Okay then.” Perona poked the dull part of the sword with a painted red fingernail. “You want to help me with this? I don’t want to have to call in the big guns, but this guy is just not cooperating.”</p><p>The microwave beeped and Law grabbed his drink and started sipping it. </p><p>“Go away…” Zoro’s voice came out of the blade.</p><p>“You’d think a murder victim would jump at the second chance to have a life.” Perona stage whispered to Law who lounged on the couch with his drink.</p><p>“Hmmm…” Law thought, “What’s the story there anyway?”</p><p>“Someone got too close to a cursed sword, it possessed him, it killed a guy. The killed guy’s soul somehow got trapped inside. I am trying to get him out but…” she started tapping the sword with each word, “SOMEBODY. Doesn’t. Want. To. Play. Along.”</p><p>“I’m napping….” Zoro responded.</p><p>Law fought the urge to laugh at Perona’s frustrated expression.</p><p>“This has been my last two days. What about you?”</p><p>“Luffy-ya got bit by a vampire.”</p><p>Perona jumped. “WHAT?!”</p><p>“He’s fine. I don’t think the thought of vampires has even occurred to him.”</p><p>She put a hand over her heart. “Don’t scare me like that.”</p><p>“Vampires are real?” Zoro asked.</p><p>“Yes. And you are a dead guy haunting the weapon that killed him.” Perona sounded genuinely annoyed. </p><p>“But ghosts aren’t real.”</p><p>“YOU ARE ONE!”</p><p>Law wasn’t sure which karmatic force was in charge of this nonsense, but he glad it existed. But he already had a headache and this was not helping. </p><p>“Hey Zoro.” He piped up from his spot. “I have a question for you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Before this happened to you, was there anything you wanted to do with your life? Plans, ambitions, desires?” Law asked.</p><p>Zoro was silent for a long time. Perona was giving Law an annoyed look. “There’s someone I want to see again.”</p><p>Now they were getting somewhere. “Then let Perona do her thing. Then we can make arrangements.”</p><p>“She saw me get stabbed through the heart.”</p><p>“We can figure out those details.” Perona waved her hand dismissively. “But we need to do this step-by-step.”</p><p>Law had finished his drink and decided to leave Perona and Zoro to work out those details. He needed a nap of his own.<br/>
(*******)<br/>
Sengoku looked at the documents in front of him with unsurprised horror. Smoker was sitting in the chair in front of his desk as he read them.</p><p>“This is worse than we thought.” Sengoku said after a long stretch of silence. </p><p>“Injecting supernatural blood into human babies…I thought that was some kind of death sentence.”</p><p>“It is. No different than putting incompatible blood or organs into a human body. We have a few corpses to prove it.”</p><p>“The why do those say they had…subjects that survived?”</p><p>“We’re not entirely sure on the how. But we know that it happened. Crocodile was looking into some activity of the Donquixote coven, found the place and raided it with some help, and found three surviving children.”</p><p>“Crocodile isn’t mentioned in those reports.”</p><p>“These are more science notes than anything. I know about what happened because I was part of helping organize the whole mess.”</p><p>“What happened to the kids?”</p><p>“When we rescued them, they were five, four and half, and three years old. That was almost twenty years ago now.” They would all be adults now, Sengoku mused.</p><p>“I was part of the force then. Why wasn’t I involved?”</p><p>“It was a delicate matter. I chose to tell no one anything.”</p><p>“If Sabo was one of them…does that mean his brothers are the other two?”</p><p>“Yes, it does. We did try and hid them but separating them after what they had been through was impossible. All three got adopted by the same woman.”</p><p>“I’ll need to talk to Portgas D. Ace then. We’ll have to find some way to get a guard or something on them. They could be targeted.”</p><p>Sengoku felt a smile play at his lips. “Don’t worry. I’m sure if anything happens to either of them we’ll get calls. Both seem to have a habit of making friends within the…community.”</p><p>Smoker looked relieved. “First case for the rookie and it turns into one giant mess.”</p><p>“Well at least you can take comfort in knowing after this she’ll be ready for almost anything.”</p><p>“She’s determined to see this through, but if this gets dicey you should pull her.” Smoker said. Sengoku nodded, he had made the same decision back during the initial rescue of the boys. There were just some places a rookie had no business being.</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Ace felt a chill in his spine the moment he opened the door. Officer Smoker. Wait, he’s probably gotten a promotion or two since Ace last saw him up close.</p><p>“Can I come in? There’s something I think you need to hear.”</p><p>Ace crossed his arms over his chest, his hands griping his upper arms with enough force to turn his knuckles white. “Is it Luffy?”</p><p>“No. This isn’t about Luffy.”</p><p>Ace relaxed somewhat, “Alright.” He moved aside and let Smoker inside. Ace closed the door and turned around. Smoker was standing there awkwardly and took his cigar out of his mouth rotating it in hid hand. “Can I ask what this is about?”</p><p>“Twenty years ago. Before Dadan adopted you.”</p><p>Ace’s chill from earlier became hot magma in his gut. “W-What about that?”</p><p>“Do…you remember much of it?”</p><p>“I…” Ace couldn’t breathe. “No. Not really. I try not to think about it much. Why are you asking about that? Did something happen?”</p><p>“We found evidence that your missing brother, Sabo, is alive and is currently being held by those people.”</p><p>The magma in his stomach boiled over and Ace ran to the bathroom. He spent several minutes violently emptying his body into the toilet. He was struggling to breathe.</p><p>“I’m sorry about this.”</p><p>Ace was shaking violently. His head hurt, his ears were ringing, were the lights always this bright? “Is….is that you never found him?” He asked quietly, unable to stand from the bathroom floor. </p><p>“We always suspected a kidnapping.”</p><p>“Have you spoken to Luffy yet?”</p><p>“No. I’m sure he remembers even less that you do.”</p><p>Ace nodded. The world righted itself a little. “Do you…have to talk to him?”</p><p>“Unless he tells you that he saw Sabo, I doubt talking to him will do anyone any good.” Smoker conceded. </p><p>Ace looked up at the officer. “What about Gramps?”</p><p>“Gramps?” Smoker asked.</p><p>“Monkey D. Garp. He checks on us at birthdays. We call him Gramps. He was part of…getting us to Dadan.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll talk to him. Thank you for your time. Though I have to ask, since this is still an on-going investigation, that you keep all of this to yourself as much as possible. But if you need to talk to someone call me.” Smoker left a card on the bathroom counter with a phone number on it.</p><p>Ace listened to Smoker leave as he sat on the bathroom floor curled up on himself. </p><p>(******)<br/>
Sabo, for once, was actually having an okay day. </p><p>At least as okay as one got when chained up.</p><p>Lucci was pacing the inside of the cell stressed and grumbling to himself in a way that made Sabo want to laugh despite the broken ribs Jabra had left him with before running off to apparently get captured.  </p><p>It was the best news Sabo had gotten in the best week.</p><p>“Worried the big bad vampire clan is going to come kick your ass kitty?” Sabo taunted.</p><p>Lucci narrowed his eyes at him but continued pacing. “After your last stunt moving you again would be far too risky. You’ll definitely try something.”</p><p>Sabo wanted to shrug, but all the chains got in the way.</p><p>“Kalifa wants to attempt an exchange, you for our missing members.”</p><p>“I will cooperate with any plan that gets me home.”</p><p>“Kaku wants to take the risk of moving you out of here,” Lucci continued, “But I’m trying to figure out a way to do that safely. You clearly have no regard for your own safety, I’m convinced you’re a madman.”</p><p>“Hey, my ‘crazy stunt’ worked. They’re on your trail kitty.” Sabo was willing to admit the cutting off of his own finger was nuts even by his standard but it was getting results. With Teach having somehow gotten himself killed he had gone from five captors to three.</p><p>He could make this work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I should probably feel bad about the heap of PTSD I just gave certain members of the cast...<br/>But I promise it's worth it.</p><p>Also I think Sabo might need some therapy. Or a rescue.</p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Nightmare in Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corazon tells his and Crocodile's story.<br/>Friends have a discussion about other friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law looked at the door to his childhood home. A strange nervousness had frozen him in place a few minutes before the time Corazon had told him to be there. What was he doing? Why was he so nervous? The bruise on his face had almost completely healed. </p><p>The door opened for him. It was Robin.</p><p>“What are doing standing out here for?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Law walked into the house. </p><p>Corazon was wearing his black feathers. His arms were crossed over his chest. He looked serious. </p><p>“We’re all here, and early too.” Corazon looked heavy, like something was weighing him down. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Law asked. </p><p>Corazon shook his head. “We have an issue. Several actually. There are some things I haven’t told you three. But now I need to. Come on.” There was something grave in Corazon’s tone. Law had never heard him use it before. When Corazon’s back was turned Law shared a look with Robin who shook her head. </p><p>She didn’t know what was going on either.</p><p>They both followed Corazon down into the basement. The lights were on. Brook was standing the closest to the stairs hand on his cane gripping it tightly. Crocodile was hovering near the prisoner, sand swirling around him ready to strike at even a hint of movement. The prisoner was a werewolf, in full transformation snarling at the lot of them while chained up.</p><p>“Now that we’re all here, I guess I should start.” Corazon commented, he let out a sigh. “I’ve told you some parts of left story, but I’ve left out a few key details.” Corazon swallowed as he went to go stand near Crocodile. “I was born Rosinante Donquixote, the second born son of one of the Grand Covens.”</p><p>Law’s eyes were wide with shock. The Grand Covens were vampire royalty. Or at very least the closest equivalent. Law had never been in a territory controlled by them but he had heard stories, all of them were bad.</p><p>Robin seemed to be having similar thoughts, “The slave owning rulers who believe they are descended from fallen angels?”</p><p>“That’s them. My father, your grandfather, never quite believed in any of it. He genuinely thought he could fix the system from within. Unfortunately for everyone else his eldest son, my brother Doflamingo, preferred the system just as it was.”</p><p>Law fought an instinctive growl at the name. Bellamy’s sire. </p><p>“The other covens…they respected his power and filled his head with their…we’ll call it ego. Then he killed our father just as he was getting to make some headway. I didn’t find out that part until later. He completely took over and began to surrounded himself with powerful like-minded people. It was the only thing Doffy respected.” There was a heavy layer of disgust in Corazon’s voice.</p><p>Crocodile reached for and took the hand of his mate. </p><p>Corazon continued. “Our city was called Dressrosa. You may have heard of it.”</p><p>Law’s mind flashed back to a history class he took in high school. “Isn’t that the city that was famously buried under a sandstorm…” he drifted off, looked at his father who had a slightly sheepish expression on his face. “Oh.”</p><p>“We’re getting to that,” Corazon nodded. “I started getting the habit of sneaking out of the palace. Doffy never thought much of me or my power and barely kept any kind of watch over me. I’m fairly sure he kept me around in case he needed an alliance with one of the other covens through mateship.” He shuddered. “One day, while going around the city I bumped into a human man who was trying to sneak people out of the city.”</p><p>Crocodile grinned. “I was not expecting to bump into a man with the cutest smile that day.”</p><p>Corazon, “Don’t try to flirt when I am trying to tell the fledglings a serious story.”</p><p>“This is serious. I was in love at first sight. And thank goodness I was.”</p><p>“We will get to that.” Corazon pointed at his mate without looking at him. “But yes, it was your father. I gave him a little help past some guards and went back before I was missed.”</p><p>“I missed you already.”</p><p>“A few days passed, I saw him again.”</p><p>“And I was not letting you leave without getting a name.”</p><p>“I told him my name was Corazon. I didn’t want him knowing who I was.”</p><p>“Which, considering I was running a rebellion against the Maniac King, was the correct call.”</p><p>“Yes. A bunch of humans over three hundred years ago thought they could topple a vampire king. It was very stressful.”</p><p>Brook spoke at last, “that sounds…dangerous.”</p><p>Corazon responded by grabbing Crocodile’s hook and holding it up. “That is what I told him, and then this happened. Nearly gave me a heart attack.”</p><p>Crocodile mouthed, “Worth it.” To his kids when Corazon wasn’t looking.</p><p>“Reckless.” Corazon responded. “Oh! I was told that this guy has strong powers and is a vampire. Yes, I am going to charge headfirst into a fight.” Corazon did a poor impression of his mate. </p><p>“We didn’t have time to plan.” Crocodile defended himself, “we needed a distraction and it worked.”</p><p>“Stop side-tracking me.” Corazon rubbed his temples, “Where were…right. I assisted his group for a while and then Croc found out about me.”</p><p>“In my defense, I was reacting more to the brother-of-the-king-and-my-enemy thing than the vampire thing.”</p><p>“He took it badly. But we worked through it.”</p><p>“Hard to stay mad at a person when they save your life.”</p><p>Corazon gave a toothy grin, “We settled our differences and made a last puh to finish what we had started.” The grin fell. “Croc was hurt, badly, in that attack. I made the choice to turn him. Soon afterwards Doffy captured me and made the Baroque Works believe I was dead. Doffy wanted to gloat as he brought down what he called ‘the birdcage’. Short version he was going to kill everyone. By the time I escaped and got to Croc, most of Dressrosa was dust and blood-stained rubble. I burned what remained and we left never to look back. I didn’t learn until nearly sixty years later that Doffy was even still alive.”</p><p>Crocodile patted the back of his mate. </p><p>Corazon pinched the top of his nose, “Now he’s coming here.”</p><p>There was a chill in the air. No one spoke as Corazon shook, Law wasn’t sure it if was stress or anger. Crocodile was standing close watching Corazon carefully. </p><p>“Is this because of us?” Robin asked.</p><p>Law was grateful he didn’t have to say the words himself. Because if not, what other reason could Doflamingo have for being anywhere near Merryville? The point of living here was to be as far from the main pillars of their society. </p><p>“No. Somehow it’s actually for something worse.”</p><p>Law felt relief and terror in equal measure. </p><p>“Doffy has…we’ll call it a pattern, of using young humans in tests and experiments. I know when we were Dressrosa he wanted an army of loyal minions with enough power to completely take over. I can’t say for certain if he has the same plan but I see no reason to rule it out.”</p><p>“He wants to kidnap children?” Brook muttered. The grip on the cane was tight enough that Law was starting to wonder if it was going to snap.</p><p>Crocodile responded. “He already did, twenty years ago. I stopped it and rescued who I could. The youngest would be about Law’s age now.”</p><p>“So he’s here for them?” Law’s mouth went dry. Luffy’s face flashed in his mind, then Usopp’s then Sanji’s and then images of former classmates. Did he know them? </p><p>“As far as things we have been able to one hundred percent confirm, yes.”</p><p>Law wanted to throw up and then ask the obvious question. </p><p>“I don’t have names. Two people do. We thought the less known about them, the harder it would be for interested parties to look and find them.”</p><p>Law nodded. That made sense. “What’s the plan?” he asked. His voice steady as he eyed his parents. They were going to need one. A good one.</p><p>(******)<br/>Usopp didn’t like the look in Sanji’s eyes. They were walking towards their shared apartment together. </p><p>“Have you ever…had suspicions of someone you trusted?” Sanji asked suddenly while stopping.</p><p>Usopp stopped ahead and looked backwards. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean it’s weird that Luffy got hurt, and we were the only ones that weren’t told.”</p><p>“It was likely just the others panicking. Besides we’ve known-“</p><p>“This isn’t the first time and you know it. There’s something they’re leaving us out of.”</p><p>Usopp shook his head. “That’s crazy. You really think everyone is capable of being that secretive? Even Luffy?”</p><p>Sanji still looked tense. “Do you remember that jerk we pranked? The one who called Nami a witch?”</p><p>Usopp did remember. He remembered Nami breaking down into tears and Law nearly launching himself towards the two as Nami was being talked down to. And the scared look on Nami’s face while she looked over at the remaining three friends who were slower to get to the altercation. “What about him?”</p><p>“Don’t you think her reaction was odd?”</p><p>“What, a man came into her family’s store and started yelling at her, she cried. That’s not-“</p><p>“Weird? For Nami?”</p><p>Sanji had a point. Usopp had to admit. “Okay sure, but-“</p><p>“Those weren’t I-upset-over-an-insult tears. Those were I’m-scared-shitless-of-something tears. And Law looked pissed off.”</p><p>“Law always looks angry.”</p><p>“Law is cranky, sure. But he looked ready to rip the guy a new one.”</p><p>Usopp shuddered at the memory of the fury in Law’s eyes. And the look the other guy had given the group before leaving in a huff. Sanji was right, the whole thing was weird. “And him mumbling ‘bossy bloodsucker’ was also kind of odd.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Sanji exclaimed, “you’re getting it.”</p><p>“Let’s say there is something we don’t know. And that’s a big if.”</p><p>“It is. I know that.” Sanji said, “I don’t want to think that.”</p><p>“I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation.”</p><p>“I thought I was going crazy. That maybe I was just seeing things…”</p><p>“You’re not.” Usopp told him, “But now what? How do we ask them about what’s going on?”</p><p>Sanji sighed. “Let’s try and ease them into this. I’d hate to spook anyone, especially if it’s serious.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh dear...<br/>The adults are coming to play...<br/>Also I hope Sanji and Usopp don't do anything reckless.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. An Earth-Shattering Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lawlu finally happens!<br/>Also smut warning if that bothers you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Law got the call from Luffy he was honestly never more glad for a distraction. Corazon and Crocodile were doing something with Chief Sengoku and for now he and his siblings were benched and waiting for the inevitable arrival of Doflamingo, kidnapper of children, murderer of hundreds, and his uncle.</p><p>Which was a lot of things to think about that Law had zero power over. </p><p>“So, it’s fine if I come over for a few hours?”</p><p>“Absolutely. Perona won’t be home till later.” She was doing her thing with Zoro in the forest. More space that way.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”</p><p>Law hung up the phone. His hand was shaking. Too much caffeine or not enough? He went to the bathroom to check his reflection. Almost all of the bruising from yesterday had healed, and what remained was underneath the shirt. He couldn’t find any signs he had gotten his ass kicked yesterday. Good he wouldn’t need to lie to Luffy about it. </p><p>He rinsed his face with cold water and tried to stay calm. </p><p>Why was he freaking out now? Luffy had been at his place before…</p><p>But before Law was still adamant about not doing anything about his feelings. </p><p>Now, however. Now he was thinking about doing something.</p><p>“Keep it together.” He told himself. “You have to act normal around him still.”</p><p>There was a knock at the door. </p><p>Law was over there and opening it in less than a second. “Hi.”</p><p>Luffy’s injury was practically healed. Only the faintest hint of a mark or scar. Law was relieved. Until he noticed the look on Luffy’s face.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Law asked as he stepped aside to let Luffy in. Closing the apartment door and trying to forcibly calm the pounding of his heart. It wasn’t working.</p><p>“Once, you told me that if anything strange happened to me or Ace I should call you first.”</p><p>Law remembered the conversation Luffy was talking about. It had been after nearly six months of knowing him, both of them were still seventeen and Law got worried when he heard that Luffy liked walking at night. “Yeah. I did say that.”</p><p>“Was that because you’re a vampire?”</p><p>Law’s entire world shattered to dust. What did he just say? “I’m…I’m sorry?” Law’s voice was higher pitched from the shock. “What?”</p><p>“Torao and his family are vampires. Nice ones.”</p><p>What was happening right now? “When did-”</p><p>Luffy looked sheepishly at him. Law stepped back and was leaning on the door still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. “When Ace, Sabo and I were little we were taken. There was this head vampire guy who took our blood and put other blood into us. It hurt.”</p><p>Law was trying to not puke. Was his face pale? The door was holding him up far more than his legs right now. </p><p>“But then this other vampire guy, I could tell ‘cause he had the same red eyes, came and gave us to Gramps. When I met you for the first time you kind of…reminded me of him, though I can’t quite remember what he looked like.”</p><p>“Are…. are you saying you’ve known this whole time?” Law need concrete confirmation. It wouldn’t help reality make more sense. But he needed to hear Luffy say it anyway. </p><p>“Yeah. But Torao never talked about it. I thought maybe after the attack when you kept looking at me, but you didn’t.”</p><p>Law was still struggling to process. “Wait…hold up. Stop. WHAT?”</p><p>Luffy jumped form Law’s voice being raised. Law went over to Luffy grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him once. </p><p>“You…you KNEW?”</p><p>Luffy nodded like this wasn’t Earth-shattering.</p><p>What was Law’s life right now? “You knew. You fucking knew.”</p><p>“Is Torao okay?”</p><p>“No. I am not okay right now. You knew I was a vampire for the past five years and WE’RE ONLY NOW TALKING ABOUT THIS?” </p><p>“I thought Torao just didn’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“I-You-WHY?” Law couldn’t. His mind was in pieces. </p><p>Luffy knew.</p><p>Luffy knew all along.</p><p>And he didn’t care.</p><p>He was friends with Law anyway. </p><p>He was alone with Law in his apartment anyway.</p><p>Law stood there in silence. Trying to think of what to say. </p><p>This guy. This fucking guy. This ridiculously cute guy who was looking at Law like a scolded puppy making his lips look very kissable and-</p><p>“Since you decided that today was the day for potentially friendship shattering confessions, I have something I need to tell you.”</p><p>Luffy tilted his head, now looking like a confused puppy. </p><p>So cute.</p><p>“I’m in love with you.” Law said. </p><p>Luffy’s eyes somehow got wider. He straightened out his head and started blushing a bright red. </p><p>Good. Let it be his turn to blush. Law was glad he got some revenge for Luffy having shattered his perception of reality. Which he still wasn’t over but apparently today was just going to have to be the day Law did something crazy.</p><p>“Torao…loves me?” Luffy seemed to be testing the concept. </p><p>Luffy did know what love was right? </p><p>Luffy stared at him, blinked a few times and threw himself into Law with an inexperienced kiss with far too much enthusiasm which would have knocked Law over if he wasn’t a vampire.</p><p>ALSO HELLO LUFFY WAS KISSING HIM WHAT?</p><p>He caught Luffy and held him and once the shock passed after a few seconds Law kissed him back. </p><p>His hands held the back of Luffy’s head as he deepened the kiss. </p><p>Luffy was holding the front of his shirt tightly.</p><p>Damn it. This wasn’t enough. One of Law’s hands started to wander downwards past Luffy’s neck and down to the center of his back across his spine. </p><p>Luffy’s hands flattened out and started to trace Law’s pectorals, past his shoulders, ending up around his neck. </p><p>Law’s tongue traced Luffy’s lips.</p><p>Luffy opened his mouth and their tongues met.</p><p>Law didn’t like the angle they were at. He moved his hand on Luffy’s back to be wrapped around him so he could pick Luffy up with that arm. Much better. </p><p>Luffy pulled back to breathe. Gasping and trembling in Law’s arms.</p><p>Luffy was in his arms. Properly. Conscious and fully aware of what Law was. Law kissed his neck repeatedly. </p><p>“T-Tora-Law.”</p><p>Law couldn’t hold back the shiver caused by the breathless gasp of his name on Luffy’s lips. “Luffy-ya.” It was practically a moan. </p><p>“Law…Law please.” Luffy begged in his ear. </p><p>Law was kissing Luffy’s jaw. “Yes? Please what? You have to tell me.”</p><p>Luffy groaned, wrapped his legs around Law’s waist and kissed him again. </p><p>Law had to adjust his hands to where both were on Luffy’s back to hold him up more comfortably. It was then Law notice the growing bulge in Luffy’s shorts. Law’s brain might have short-circuited at that moment, if it had been functional at all during this entire experience. </p><p>He pulled his lips back from Luffy’s. “Say it,” he looked Luffy in the eyes, Luffy was giving him that determined look. “Say it, and I’ll do whatever you want.”</p><p>Luffy bit his bottom lip which was starting to swell.</p><p>Law didn’t feel an ounce of remorse for that.</p><p>“I want you Law.” Luffy said.  His pupils were blown wide open, his face was extremely red, and his voice had an edge of desperation that was driving Law insane.</p><p>Law kissed Luffy one more time and carried him to his bedroom.<br/>
When they got there Law tossed Luffy onto his bed and without breaking eye contact locked the door.  </p><p>They were both gasping for breath.</p><p>Law still couldn’t fully believe this was happening. Luffy sitting up on his bed looking at him with wide pleading eyes. “Before…before we do this, I need you to know that if anything happens, anything, that makes you uncomfortable you. Need. To. Tell. Me. Doesn’t matter what it is.”</p><p>“You have to promise the same.” Luffy responded. </p><p>Law nodded. “Sounds perfect.”  Law took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Luffy looked at the tattoos on his chest with a hungry gaze that made Law feel smug. Luffy wanted him. </p><p>Luffy took off his shirt and…did he always have a scar there? </p><p>Law bent down, supporting his weight on one leg as he went to get a closer look. He traced it with a finger. It was relatively small, smaller than one of Luffy’s palms. An X over Luffy’s heart. The scaring was old, whatever happened to him was long healed. Luffy was shaking under his touch.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“It hasn’t hurt in a long time.” Luffy’s voice was gravely and rasping and doing things to Law.</p><p>“Good.” Law kissed the scar and then started working his way up Luffy’s neck and to his mouth, all while guiding Luffy to lay on his back with Law hovering above and supporting his weight on his arms.</p><p>Luffy’s hands were tracing Law’s ink. He seemed mesmerized by it. “Law,” Luffy moaned into his mouth.</p><p>“Luffy-ya.” Law moved his mouth to kiss the side of Luffy’s neck again. He searched and found his way behind Luffy’s ear. He sucked on the skin there.</p><p>The loud moan that came out of Luffy’s mouth did not disappoint.</p><p>A lifetime of studying anatomy was fully paying off.</p><p>Luffy tugged at Law’s pants. “Off,” Luffy sounded so desperate. </p><p>Law wanted to tease more. He pulled up off Luffy enough to have room to take his pants and underwear off in one motion.</p><p>Luffy’s eyes looked ready to pop out of his head at the sight of Law completely naked. “It’s…is that going to fit?” Luffy asked.</p><p>Law felt a rush of pride at the implication it might not. He smirked. “It will be just fine. Trust me.”</p><p>Luffy nodded. He sat up to take his shorts off. Law watched amused as he was wearing red briefs that were far cuter on him than anything had any right to be.</p><p>Then Luffy took them off.</p><p>Law finally processed that this was real. This was happening. Luffy was naked in his bed and they were about to have sex. Luffy knew what he was and returned his feelings and were they dating now? Law knew that he could never go back to being just friends with Luffy after this.</p><p>“Law?” Luffy looked nervous. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No. This is….” -The greatest moment of his life- “perfect.”</p><p>Law reached for the drawer next to his bed and pulled out of it a bottle of lube.</p><p>Luffy’s legs opened wide enough for Law to fit.</p><p>Law settled between Luffy’s legs and put some lube on one finger. “The most important thing for you to do right now is relax. Alright? I swear, I will do everything in my power to not hurt you. But if it’s too much don’t ever be afraid to tell me.” He would never be able to live with himself if he hurt Luffy in this moment. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Law slowly pushed the lubed finger inside of Luffy’s body.</p><p>Luffy let out a loud, slow moan. His hands reached out for Law. </p><p>Law moved closer leaning forward just enough for Luffy to grab his shoulders. Law used his finger to move slowly inside of Luffy who Law watched very carefully.</p><p>There was not an ounce of pain on his face.</p><p>Law continued to push and stretch Luffy with one finger.</p><p>“More…” Luffy begged. “Law please…”</p><p>Law pulled his hand away and lubed up another finger.  He slowly pushed both inside of Luffy.</p><p>Luffy moaned again and held onto Law tightly.</p><p>“Relax.” Law reminded him. “It’s going to be okay.” </p><p>Luffy loosened his grip and let out smaller quieter moans with each movement of Law’s fingers. “Law…please…I’m ready.”</p><p>Law stretched and played with Luffy more before he comfortably came to the same conclusion. He pulled his hand out. With his other hand he reached out and stroked Luffy’s face. </p><p>Luffy nuzzled into his palm.</p><p>Law smiled at him. And then pulled back to start putting lube on his cock. </p><p>Luffy watched him with dark, hungry eyes. </p><p>Law carefully angled himself to be at Luffy’s entrance. One little push and he would be inside of him. Law looked at Luffy’s face. </p><p>Luffy nodded franticly. </p><p>Law nodded back, swallowed, and pushed forward slowly. Once he was fully inside he leaned forward enough to where he was lying on top of Luffy and able to embrace him tightly. “I’m going to be insufferable from now on. I won’t let you out of my sight. I’ll probably growl at everyone who comes close to you. I’ll demand constant attention. I hope you know what you’re doing Luffy-ya.”</p><p>Luffy giggled. “I love you, Law.”</p><p>Any hope of holding back Law had shattered at that moment. Who could after that?</p><p>Law moved himself into a better position, one hand gripping Luffy’s thigh holding it in a way that kept him wide open the other behind Luffy’s head. He started thrusting.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy took it like a champ. With moments he was a moaning, weeping mess. “L-Law…ah! Please…don’t…don’t stop!”</p><p>Law was happy to oblige. His eye kept wandering, to the expression of bliss on Luffy’s face, to the way his cock would bounce with each one of Law’s thrusts. </p><p>Luffy was leaking pre-cum already. </p><p>Law smirked as he picked up the pace. He was getting close. “Do you have preference for where I cum?”</p><p>Luffy gripped and clawed as his back desperately. He gasped and was making the lewdest expression Law had ever seen. So much better than any fantasy he had. “Ah…I…Ins…Inside…” Luffy seemed to be having a difficult time with words.</p><p>That’s alright. Law’s smirk only widened when Luffy’s cock erupted in white stream of semen. </p><p>Luffy screamed.</p><p>Good to know.</p><p>Luffy’s entire body spasmed and twitched around Law as he continued pounding into Luffy’s body. He was so close now.</p><p>“L-Law…”</p><p>The faint whisper post-orgasm scream did him in. With one final hard thrust he came inside of Luffy. His vison blurred and he saw spots. He sat there, hand still on Luffy’s thigh as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled out with a wet noise and let himself partially fall onto Luffy, then carefully rolled to the side to be laying next to him. </p><p>They were both sweaty. Luffy’s stomach was covered in his own semen. </p><p>But Law was far too tired to move.</p><p>Luffy adjust his position so that his head was on Law’s chest.</p><p>“Does…Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”</p><p>“Luffy-ya. I’m pretty sure we were boyfriends the moment you kissed me.” Law said, amused. </p><p>“Good. Torao is mine now.”</p><p>“Yep. That also means you’re mine.” Law couldn’t stop the massive grin on his face. He was with Luffy now. They were a thing now. </p><p>Holy crap they were a thing now.</p><p>“We’re going to have to tell everybody.” Luffy mumbled. </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Ace is probably going to try and skin you alive.”</p><p>“I can see that. Don’t worry. Not much a human can do to hurt a vampire.”</p><p>“Are you bulletproof?”</p><p>“No. Bullet resistant. If he got a big enough gun I would be in trouble.”</p><p>Luffy hummed. “Can we just sleep here for a little while?”</p><p>“Sure.” Law said stroking the top of Luffy’s head softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Law can't even fully process this level of Luffy being himself.<br/>I wonder what this means for Ace and Marco?<br/>;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Brewing Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Information is shared, plans are made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy watched Law’s face as Law started up at the ceiling. One arm was tucked behind his head, the other was draped around Luffy’s body, the hand resting on and absentmindedly stroking Luffy’s shoulder. Luffy had tucked himself into Law’s side and was resting his head on Law’s chest.</p><p>Neither of them had actually fallen asleep but continued laying there, in the quiet. </p><p>Law was thinking about something. </p><p>But it wasn’t a stressful something. </p><p>He looked relaxed, his face usually stuck in his iconic scowl had smoothed out in the same way it does when Luffy asks about how Cora-san is doing. It may not be a smile but his eyes were soft like he was smiling.</p><p>Whatever Law was thinking about was making him happy, so Luffy let him think in quiet.</p><p>Law’s eyes suddenly darted to and met Luffy’s. </p><p>Luffy stared back. Not caring he had been caught and gave Law the smile he knew Law liked. There was a hint of red on Law’s face.</p><p>“How would you feel about meeting my family?” Law asked.</p><p>Luffy stared back, “I’d like to. Torao says so many nice things about Cora-san, and Robin and Brook are cool.”</p><p>Law gave him a half-smile, not his ‘I’m-about-to-do-something’ smile or his ‘I-told-you-this-was-a-bad-idea’ smirk. It was like the one Robin would have when Law was doing something and was distracted. </p><p>‘I-think-you’re-silly-but-I-love-you’ was what Luffy decided to call it.</p><p>“Also, it might be the best chance for you to meet my father.”</p><p>Luffy’s eyes must have told Law how excited he was. “Really? You never talk about him though!”</p><p>Law’s face got redder. “Yeah…well he’s not in town much. Who knows when we’ll get a better chance?”</p><p>“Okay!” Luffy responded excitedly. The mysterious father Robin liked to compare Law to. If she was right, which admittedly she usually was, then Luffy couldn’t wait to meet him. “Do you want to do this right now?”</p><p>Law stared at him. It was a similar expression to when Luffy had told him he knew about the vampire thing. It was cute. “Sure. Why not? You go shower, I’ll make sure they know we’re on the way.”</p><p>Luffy remembered that he was still naked and covered in the remnants of what they had done. Also could vampire senses smell that? Would Law’s family know? “Alright.” If it’s what Law wanted, fine.</p><p>Luffy got up slowly, his legs seemed to have forgotten how to hold him up. Law shot up in the bed, watching him with worried eyes. “You good?”</p><p>Luffy nodded after a few wobbly seconds and gathered his clothes from the floor where they had been tossed.</p><p>Law was looking at him, his golden eyes were warm suddenly Luffy felt a rush of heat in his face. Law’s smile became a smirk. </p><p>(******)<br/>
Sabo actually preferred it when they left him alone. In the few minutes in between shifts he would be entirely alone in the concrete cell. No kitty, no bubbles, no square. Maybe it was the eight days of captivity getting to his head but he was starting to grow fond of the cell when he was the only one inside it.</p><p>Yeah, he needed to get out of here.</p><p>He stared up at the door, it was steel. Probably weighed a hundred pounds. He knew it locked from the outside. Heaven knows he heard the lock enough times. </p><p>Sabo closed his eyes and tried to remember the faces of his brothers. Was Luffy’s scar under his eye still visible? Probably. Poor Dadan nearly had a heart attack. Then again maybe she should have made sure the knife drawer was more secure. Sabo’s hand was still in pain, part of him wondered if the memory of Luffy stabbing himself influenced his gambit. </p><p>Granted, Luffy’s had been an accident.</p><p>Was Ace still determined to still be the overprotective big brother? Him and his freckles and grumpier expression. Maybe that lover he apparently has softened him up.</p><p>Uh. Right.  </p><p>Ace had a lover now. </p><p>He wasn’t the thirteen-year-old who barely liked hugs Sabo remembered. </p><p>Was Luffy dating too? Kitty hadn’t mentioned it. Trafalgar…why did that name ring a bell? Where did Sabo know it? He tried to concentrate…but all he could think of was sand. Sand and glowing red eyes.</p><p>Then Sabo remembered that he wasn’t exactly the same boy they remembered either. It had been eleven years…</p><p>Did they still miss him?</p><p>(******)<br/>
Marco was not expecting a call from Trafalgar Law. Sure he had met the littlest vampire a few times, kind of inevitable with him so close to Ace’s little brother.  And their families had contact, really having his number at all was an in-worst-case-scenario deal.</p><p>He answered it.  “Trafalgar?”</p><p>“Look, I don’t have specifics but Ace is danger. Not immediate danger, but he will be.”</p><p>Well, Trafalgar certainly had his attention. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Short version: I have an evil psychopath for an uncle and he wants to kidnap both Luffy and Ace. I don’t have exact details on why. His name is Donquixote Doflamingo and he’s coming here. Soon. We don’t have a day, or time, or exact location.”</p><p>Marco stood there in silence. “Any thoughts on why he wants Ace?”</p><p>“We have guesses. He, apparently, kidnaps a lot of humans. My parents tried to kill him a long time ago and failed.”</p><p>Marco tried to fight down the fear. “Okay so that means this guy is able to go toe-to-toe with Crocodile and live?”</p><p>“Freshly turned Crocodile, with help.”</p><p>Marco needed to sit down. “And he’s after Ace? I assume you guys have Luffy safe.”</p><p>“I got him.”</p><p>“So what’s the plan?”</p><p>“Well, we know what he wants, even if we don’t know the exact reason why. We are working on a plan based off my parents’ previous experience. Step one is prepare to get the normal humans out of the Merryville.”</p><p>Marco felt some relief and a lot of dread. “That means their expecting a big fight with a huge potential for causalities.”</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>“What about Crocodile’s….crew?” Marco genuinely wasn’t sure what the vampire-appropriate term was. </p><p>Thankfully Law seemed to get it.  “He’s organizing them from afar. He wants to stick close to Corazon while they gather more information.”</p><p>“Okay. Thanks for the heads up about Ace.”</p><p>“One last thing, the guy you fought, the giant cat dude?”</p><p>Marco remembered. “Yep.”</p><p>“He’s working for Doflamingo and may have Ace and Luffy’s missing brother captive.”</p><p>“Holy fuck. Do they know?”</p><p>“Luffy thinks Ace knows something, but I know Smoker has been digging around after finding something earlier this week. Not sure if they’ve talked. Luffy only thinks it’s about Sabo because of how Ace is reacting.”</p><p>Marco thought back to an earlier call with his human lover. Ace had certainly not been himself. “I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>“Good. I have my hands full with the other Portgas.” </p><p>(******)<br/>
Lucci was going out of his damn mind. </p><p>This was crazy. Absolute madness.</p><p>He was some human man. That was it. He had a damn job to do. </p><p>It didn’t matter how pitiful he looked, eyes closed and quiet for once. Was he sleeping? How could he even sleep, bound like that? Maybe after a few days one got used to it. He hated having to do this. </p><p>In a moment he swore was an instant of insanity he brushed a few strands of sweaty blond hair into his fingers. He rolled the hair between his fingers. </p><p>It was oily. It hadn’t been washed since they took him nine days ago. His scent had permeated every inch of the cell. It was making Lucci’s head spin.</p><p>He stepped back and tried not to imagine Portgas D. Sabo actually pulling off a stunt that got him free. </p><p>Doflamingo would be here soon. And they were going to deliver Sabo to him.</p><p>Orders were orders.</p><p>Even if you didn’t want to follow them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yikes. This is  going to get messy, isn't it?</p><p>Is somebody getting attached?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Pair of Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Law and Luffy tell Law's parents about them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Crocodile, the realization that his youngest had fallen in love was more of a shock than he was expecting. Maybe because it was Law or maybe because some part of him had never stopped seeing Law as tiny infant he was when Crocodile first saw him. At barely even five pounds Law was a small baby. Small and defenseless and made cute noises. </p><p>Now, however, he was six feet three inches tall, had tattoos covering most of his top half and a human lover tucked into his side. </p><p>When exactly had this happened?</p><p>Law stood there, not quite meeting his gaze with his face tinted pink as the boyfriend grinned.</p><p>“Dad,” Law said, Crocodile was proud of how he managed to keep his voice even, “this is Luffy. We’re…dating now.”</p><p>Luffy was beaming with a wide bright smile that screamed boundless energy. “Nice to meet you, Crocodile!”</p><p>Crocodile was bemused. This guy either didn’t notice or care about that he had a hook for one hand and a massive scar across his face.</p><p>“Rosi! Law has a boyfriend!” He turned around from the door and called up to his mate.</p><p>Law went from mild embarrassment to pure mortification in an instant. Luffy laughed and hugged Law tighter. While his back was turned he heard, “Law your dad is so cool!”</p><p>His son’s boyfriend thought he was cool. </p><p>Crocodile could live with that.</p><p>From elsewhere in the house was several large crashing noises ending in a tumble down the stairs. Crocodile knew his mate was fine, Rosi was near indestructible. Didn’t stop him from wincing when Rosi landed.</p><p>Rosi stood right back up perfectly fine and excitedly bolted over to where they were. He tripped twice on the way.</p><p>Crocodile and Law shared a look. The mortification had faded into embarrassment. Crocodile felt a slight twinge of sympathy.</p><p>Luffy’s smile hadn’t faltered.</p><p>“Law! You said you weren’t dating yet! When did this happen?” Rosi’s eyes seemed focus on the spot where Luffy was hanging off Law. </p><p>“In my defense, this had been a thing all of an hour. I may or not be in shock.”</p><p>“You said it first though.” Luffy looked up at Law, who was using his non-occupied hand to rub his face.</p><p>“I was in the middle of a mental breakdown from your other news.” Law said, hand still on his face. Then he met Crocodile’s eyes, “Which we should talk about.”</p><p>“I don’t see how it’s that big of deal though…”</p><p>Law let out a groan of frustration. Crocodile could imagine him yelling, ‘Why?!’ in the same tone. “You and I are going to have a very long talk later,” Law said as he kissed the side of his boyfriend’s head. </p><p>Rosi tugged at Law’s arm. “Well bring him in! We have to talk about this!”</p><p>“You have no idea…” Law muttered, quietly. Crocodile only just picked it up. He raised an eyebrow at his son who only shook his head in response.</p><p>Something in the back of Crocodile’s mind felt a rush of familiarity. </p><p>Law brought Luffy to the couch in the main room Luffy sat down next to Law who put his head in his hands and was looking at the floor. </p><p>“Do you two want to start or should I?” Law asked. </p><p>Crocodile was getting the impression that Law may not have been exaggerating about the mental breakdown.</p><p>“What made you finally tell Luffy how you feel?” Rosi asked.</p><p>Law started laughing in a way that worried Crocodile. He lifted his head up, shared an exasperated look with his parents and then turned to Luffy and gave him an expectant look. “Do you want to tell them what you told me or should I do it?” Crocodile knew that tone very well. Law definitely learned that from Rosi.</p><p>“I was kidnapped by vampires as a kid. I got rescued by one. It’s not a big deal.” Luffy stated in a matter of fact tone that made Crocodile question his sanity. </p><p>“Yes. Yes it is.” Law said, giving Crocodile a look that told him exactly how done Law was with this.</p><p>Rosi stilled, blinked several times and then his eyes widened.  “Please tell me it’s not what I think it is…”</p><p>Law laughed in a worrying way again. “Yep. And he knew about us the whole time.”</p><p>“Yep. I didn’t say anything to anyone though.” Luffy said way too casually again.</p><p>Law’s stress level seemed to be rising with every second.</p><p>Rosi looked at Crocodile who shrugged. The Rosi and Law shared a look with each other, the shocked expression on Rosi and the stress on Law’s almost amused Crocodile. </p><p>“Wait…Wait…You mean…he’s…”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Oh…” There was a hint of panic in Rosi’s voice.</p><p>He’s one of the humans Doflamingo was looking for. </p><p>“And he has two adoptive brothers,” Law said. </p><p>The other two. </p><p>“Well that’s…that’s something…” Crocodile said as he thought. Of course, knowing that would make figuring out Doflamingo’s movements easier. Perhaps they could even manipulate them. Luffy’s face was still smiling.</p><p>What was he?</p><p>“And you’re response, Law, when he told you this was-“ </p><p>“Torao told me he loves me.” Luffy spoke.</p><p>“Did I mention the mental breakdown and the shock?” Law reminded them. </p><p>Crocodile then watched in amazement as Luffy tugged Law downwards and man-handled his   son to where Law was laying down with his head on Luffy’s lap. Law looked up at his boyfriend who then started petting Law’s hair like a pet. Law’s tension left his body and he relaxed at the motion.</p><p> Law closed his eyes.</p><p>“Luffy,” Law said. “You’re in danger.  Doflamingo is the guy who took you, and now he’s coming here for you and Ace and-” </p><p>Luffy kissed Law’s forehead. “Breathe.”</p><p>Law actually did so. Taking an exaggerated breath in and out. “I just…don’t want you getting hurt because you aren’t taking this seriously.”</p><p>“I’m taking this seriously.  But I have faith in you, and the rest of our nakama.”</p><p>“You know about the others?”</p><p>“I’m not sure on what just who.”</p><p>“Dare I ask?”</p><p>“Everyone but Sanji and Usopp, right?”</p><p>Law looked up at him started laughing. “Yeah. That’s right.”</p><p>Rosi’s fond smile was cute. Crocodile leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “Our son sure knows how to pick lovers, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Do they remind you of anyone?” Rosi whispered back, teasing.</p><p>“Yes, yes they do.”</p><p>They smiled at each other. </p><p>Law could have picked much worse, as far as future sons-in-law went. Law was happy and Rosi was happy, which was good enough as far as Crocodile was concerned.</p><p>There was a cough from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to face Brook who was standing there with a curious expression. He stared at Luffy and Law for several moments, and then he started clapping. </p><p>“Congratulations!”</p><p>Law tried to get up from Luffy’s lap. </p><p>Luffy was not having it, and wrapped Law in his arms and forced the vampire back down. It looked silly even without the fact that Law could easily overpower Luffy if he genuinely wanted to. </p><p>There was a soft, “Aww~” next to him. </p><p>“Hi there Brook!” Did Luffy have a not-cheerful setting? How did Law expect to keep up? Though judging from how resigned he was to using Luffy as a pillow the answer likely involved lots of naps. </p><p>“Hello again Luffy-san. Law, is there something I should know?”</p><p>“Yes. We’re dating. And yes, he knows.”</p><p>“Oh. Well that’s going to be good for the longevity of the relationship. How are you handling that Luffy-san?”</p><p>“I knew the whole time.” Luffy stated proudly.</p><p>Brook started laughing uproariously.</p><p>“I hate you.” Law told him. </p><p>Brook continued to laugh to the point where he fell over onto his hands and knees.</p><p>“Brook this is not funny!” Law was quickly turning very red.</p><p>“Shh….it’s okay…” Luffy resumed his petting of Law’s head.</p><p>Strangely enough, it was actually working in calming Law down.</p><p>His son was in an odd relationship, but then again so was he. Crocodile looked between himself and Rosi and wondered how much of Law’s current dating life was on them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Such cute. <br/>Much fluff.<br/>Crocodile is amused.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Heart is Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace and Marco talk about what's going on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco couldn’t put into words the relief he felt at seeing Ace in one piece after his call with Law. He also couldn’t find words for the worry of seeing Ace in his current condition.</p><p>Ace was sitting on the floor, completely still and hunched over. For a few seconds, Marco thought it was a narcolepsy episode. But Ace’s eyes were open, unblinking and hallow.</p><p>“Babe?” Marco called softly. “Ace you there?”</p><p>Ace didn’t respond.</p><p>Marco’s worried frown deepened. He gently and slowly knelt down in front of Ace and touched the side of his face.  “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Ace didn’t even twitch.</p><p>Marco leaned in closer, “It’s okay. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Marco stroked a thumb over Ace’s lips. Missing the confident smirk more than anything else in the world. “If you don’t respond I’ll have to call 911. Race you to a hospital where a bunch of strangers will poke and prod and demand answers. Or you can say something. Anything.”</p><p>Ace blinked.  His eyes focused, “Marco? What are-“</p><p>Marco’s relief manifested in an overwhelming urge to kiss Ace silly. He placed his other hand on the other side of Ace’s face and crushed Ace to him. </p><p>Ace was eager to respond, kissing him back and crawling into his lap. His legs wrapped around Marco’s waist and his arms around Marco’s neck.</p><p>“You scared me yoi.” Marco teased when they separated to breathe.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just…I have a lot on my mind.”</p><p>Did Ace know the danger he was in? “Well if you need to talk to someone who isn’t your kid brother, I am always happy to listen.”</p><p>Ace laughed humorlessly. “I…I don’t know how to talk about it. I don’t know if you would even believe me, or if you did would you look at me the same way?”</p><p>“Ace yoi. Nothing you can say will ever make me stop loving you.” He moved some hair out of Ace’s eyes. “And I trust you enough to believe anything you have to say.”</p><p>“Promise me. Whatever I’m about to say stay between us.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“I was…taken from my birth parents at a very young age. I don’t remember  exactly when, I couldn’t have been much older than two. A madman who wanted us to call him ‘master’ did…things to us. Experiments. I remember them hurting. I’m not even fully sure what they did to me. All I know is that I first met Luffy and…and Sabo there.” Ace paused and took several breaths. He put hi s head to Marco’s chest and Marco could feel the trembling of Ace’s body as he started to sob. “We swore we would get out together. The three of us.”</p><p>“And you did. You’re right here in my arms.” Marco said softly.</p><p>“When Sabo and I were thirteen he and Dadan went out. I can’t remember why or where they were going. They crashed.” Ace sobbed. “They crashed and Sabo didn’t come back.”</p><p>Marco lifted Ace’s head. Ace was a mess. His tears were overflowing in a way Marco hadn’t seen before.  He couldn’t imagine the pain Ace was in. He kissed Ace on the forehead.</p><p>“They looked. Fuck they looked for nearly two years for him. They only found his hat and one of his shoes.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Marco whispered while Ace struggled to breathe. </p><p>“But now…now they found something.”</p><p>Marco held Ace tight. </p><p>“A finger. A single severed finger and they think he could still be alive.” Ace sounded completely distraught. “He’s being held somewhere. Probably by the same people who had us back then. That’s what the police think.”</p><p>Jesus… “That’s horrifying.” Marco stated. Horrifying, yes but nothing that make Marco even consider breaking up with Ace. If anything, it made Marco want to pull the ring out of his pocket. </p><p>“That’s not the worst part.”</p><p>How the hell was that not the worst part? Marco didn’t dare say that thought out loud.</p><p>“The…people who took us?” Ace started. “They…they were…fuck I can’t say the word…nearly twenty years and I still can’t say the fucking word….”</p><p>“You don’t have to Ace. I won’t make you do anything.” Marco couldn’t fight off the icy dread in his gut. He had a very strong feeling telling him exactly what word Ace couldn’t bring himself to say. And the implications of that word could change their relationship for the worse. </p><p>Vampires.</p><p>Because if Ace was so scared of vampires that he couldn’t say the word…how would he react to knowing he had sex with a man who could change into a blue phoenix? Would he leave Marco? Hate him and make him leave never to return? Marco felt sick at the thought of losing Ace here.</p><p>The ring’s weight multiplied in his pocket.</p><p>“Yes. Yes I do because you could be in danger just being near me and you need to know because if they took Sabo they might come after Luffy or me and-” Ace rambled quickly and paused to take several panicked, shaking breaths, “and if you got hurt…or-or worse…”</p><p>“I’m tough. I can handle myself just fine.” Marco told him. Which was true.  He helped Trafalgar Robin with a rogue vampire attack in town a couple of years ago and had been on fairly even ground with the guy. </p><p>“Not against-” the word seemed to catch in Ace’s throat. “Not against…” Ace struggled to say it. “No person can.” He settled on.</p><p>This was quickly becoming worse than Marco thought. He grabbed Ace’s face again and held him to his so that Ace was forced to look into his eyes. Ace’s were bloodshot and tired-looking. Had he been sleeping? Probably not.</p><p>“Look at me.” Marco all but demanded. “Look at me.” He did again so Ace actually looked back into his eyes. “I have something very important I need to tell you. I should have done it sooner, I know. But I was scared that I would lose you. And I’m telling you this because you need to know,  and not just because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But because I want you to know that you are safe now, here in my arms.”</p><p>Ace stilled in his arms. He was silently shaking his head.</p><p>“There are other things out there in the world than vampires,” Marco tried his best to keep his voice even. “I’m a shapeshifter. I turn into a large flaming bird.” There. It was out there. It was out there and Ace knew now.</p><p>And the look of absolute terror in Ace’s eyes…</p><p>The ice in Marco’s chest exploded into thousands of shards. “Please, before you say anything-”</p><p>“Let me go!” Ace screamed.</p><p>No. No. No. Please no.</p><p>“Ace I won’t hurt-”</p><p>“Stop! Stop talking!” Ace trashed in his arms, trying and desperate to escape. </p><p>Marco had no desire to actually let Ace go. But he hated the idea of Ace hurting himself to get away even more. He loosened his grip and watched in horror as Ace scrambled to get as far away from him as possible. He couldn’t stop himself form going after him though. Nor did he want to.</p><p>“Ace please!” Marco begged. “Please I would never hurt you!”</p><p>“Go away!” Ace yelled.</p><p>But Marco couldn’t let it end like this. </p><p>Ace slammed the door to his bedroom shut and Marco heard the lock click. He tried it anyway. Locked. “Fuck,” he said to himself. “Ace! Ace, please don’t do this!”</p><p>He could hear Ace crying on the other side. </p><p>He had to try. “Ace! Ace, I know you’re scared! But I would never hurt you! Ever!”</p><p>“Leave me alone!”</p><p>Agony ripped through Marco as he pounded on the door once and left his fist there, leaning on it. For a fraction of a second he considering ripping the door off it’s hinges. As if the door itself was the actual problem here. He needed to get through to Ace.</p><p>Because if he didn’t….</p><p>If he couldn’t…</p><p>“I love you!” Marco shouted. “I love you so much!”</p><p>Ace was silent. Was that good? Was that worse? But what could possibly be worse at this point?</p><p>Not sure of what else to do Marco tried to make Ace see what mattered most. “Do you remember when we first met?” Marco started. </p><p>No response.</p><p>“You were on a date with some guy and had one of your narcolepsy episodes. He stormed off angry. I stole his seat because I thought you were the handsomest man I had ever seen.”</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>“I thought I was the luckiest person there. To suddenly have a date with the best guy I had ever met.” Marco couldn’t fight the smile that formed at the memory. “And you were funny, and sweet and your grogginess was adorable and I fell in love so quickly. Every minute we were together I knew I was the luckiest man in the world to have you.” </p><p>He couldn’t hear Ace crying anymore.</p><p>Maybe he was getting somewhere. </p><p>“I bought a ring.” He admitted. “I bought a ring because I wanted to spend every minute of every day with you. I have it. Right now. I’ve been carrying it with me, trying to find the words to say. I want to marry you Portgas D. Ace because I love you. And I would do anything right now for you to open this door so we can talk about this.” Marco was starting to cry. His vision blurred from the tears as they welled. </p><p>Ace was quiet for a long time. </p><p>Every second that passed was agonizing.</p><p>“Ace please…” Marco begged quietly. </p><p>“If you ever cared about me, leave. Leave and don’t come back.”</p><p>Marco wanted to scream. But he couldn’t breathe. His whole body was frozen. This couldn’t be real. This can’t be happening. </p><p>He had lost Ace.</p><p>Marco stood there, staring at the door unable to hold back the tears anymore. But if this is what Ace wanted…</p><p>Marco turned and, even with he protests of his entire body, left out the front door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor birdie...<br/>Poor Ace...</p><p>:(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Life Unlived.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The town of Merryville goes about it's day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can do this Zoro!” Perona shouted from where she hovered in the air. Eager to be making progress in the rehabilitation.</p><p>Zoro’s black blade shimmered purple from where it was stabbed into the ground. After several seconds of glowing the human form of Zoro took shape again. Two swords sheathed and the main blade in his mouth.</p><p>He looked tired but determined. </p><p>Perona started the timer on her phone again.</p><p>“I believe in you!” Perona cheered.</p><p>“You’re annoying.”</p><p>Perona pouted. “But you’re doing so well,” which was actually true. Back when Franky was having his rehabilitation on his first day he only managed about a minute of conscious control over a physical form. Zoro was averaging a minute and half.</p><p>It was almost scary impressive.</p><p>He trembled as the form started to slip. “Damn…” He was shimmering, parts of the body quickly becoming transparent.</p><p>“You’re not going to let being dead stop you, are you?” Perona cheered. </p><p>Zoro grunted and his body stopped shimmering and resolidified. </p><p>Perona hooted and started clapping. “You did it! I’m so proud!”</p><p>“How does everything you say sound sarcastic?”</p><p>Perona gasped. “Rude! I am genuinely trying to help you here!”</p><p>“I’m thirsty. How can I be thirsty when I’m supposedly dead?”</p><p>Perona carried a bottle of the Spirit Sake to him. “Your soul remembers being alive, it’s trying to compare the new needs to the old ones. Hence thirst.”</p><p>Zoro took the bottle started drinking from it. “This stuff tastes like shit.” Didn’t stop him from drinking the whole bottle though.</p><p>“If you can manage to hold the form for five straight minutes I’ll get you better stuff.” Perona promised.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.” He smirked.</p><p>He held the form for one minute and forty-six seconds before it completely gave out.</p><p>“These things take time. While you recharge, why don’t you tell me about her?”</p><p>“Her?”</p><p>“Whoever it is you want to see again. The one who saw you die. What is she to you? Sister, Cousin, Girlfriend, Wife?”</p><p>“No. None of the above.” Zoro in sword form paused. “I had little sister. She wasn’t bratty like you. But one day she ran too quickly up the stone steps… she was only eleven.”</p><p>Perona frowned. She was used to sad stories, after all she worked with ghosts. But children dying always sucked. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“One day I met a woman who looked just like her, if she had gotten to grow up. There were differences, for one Kuina never wore glasses. But when she was attacked….I intervened and got her out of the way.”</p><p>Perona looked at the sword, crossed her legs over each other as she sat in the air, “It was after her and you saved her life, and died.”</p><p>“Yes. I want… I want to know she’s going to be okay.”</p><p>“The disgustingly sweet.”</p><p>“Says the girl with the army of patchwork bears.”</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Robin was having coffee with Franky when the text came from her father.</p><p>“That important?” Franky asked as the phone buzzed on the café table.</p><p>Robin looked at the phone. “A text from Father. Might be an update.” She swallowed her sip of coffee, placed the cup on the table and unlocked her phone. </p><p>Breaking News:<br/>
Law is dating.</p><p>Robin covered her mouth as she started to laugh. Franky looked bemused at her. She showed him her phone.</p><p>“Him and the kid finally did it?”</p><p>“Hold on I need details.”</p><p>They tell you what happened?</p><p>Apparently your brother has odd taste in men.</p><p>Who is this coven doesn’t?</p><p>She gave a little smile at her own personal joke. </p><p>Anyway Luffy knows. Also the flamingo is after him and his brother.</p><p>Robin dropped the phone in shock. Her hands covered her mouth as that settled in.</p><p>“Robin? What’s wrong?”</p><p>She sat in silence. “Please tell me that doesn’t say what I think it does.”</p><p>Franky picked her phone back up and read it. “Flamingo…Doflamingo, your crazy uncle?</p><p>Robin nodded.</p><p>Franky stared at the message. “Oh…shit.”</p><p>(********)<br/>
Tashigi was staring at the pamphlet, eyes narrowed and suspicious at the image on the front.</p><p>Merryville theatre proudly presents:</p><p>Tim Burtons’ the Nightmare Before Christmas:<br/>
A play Performed by the Rumbar Group.</p><p>And in Skellington make-up and a striped tux was Trafalgar Brook.</p><p>She doubted seeing it would help her understand his connection to Smoker, but if this was his day job why, and how, did he help with a police investigation?</p><p>“What is wrong with this town?” Tashigi muttered.</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Sanji was a big believer in the locking of doors. Maybe it was OCD, maybe it was living in an apartment with someone as paranoid as Usopp.</p><p>“I’m home!” He called. “Sorry I’m a little late-” Sanji stepped into the main room of their apartment and froze. “What the hell?” </p><p>It looked like a hurricane had come through. </p><p>“Usopp?” Sanji called again. “Look I get you have to make messes when you’re doing your set design thing. But can you please try and clean up-”</p><p>Sanji turned the corner to the other rooms and the cigarette in his mouth dropped to the floor.</p><p>There was blood on the floor. An alarming amount of blood.</p><p>And not Usopp’s fake stage blood, Sanji had seen enough of that to recognize it, but the real stuff.</p><p>“Usopp you have three seconds to answer me or I am calling 911!” Sanji called again, throwing open every door in the apartment to try and find him. The last door he opened was the door to his own bedroom. </p><p>There standing in the room was a woman green hair and large feathery white wings in place of her arms.</p><p>Sanji was unconscious before he even hit the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I should apologize for this...<br/>But..</p><p>#SorryNotSorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Secret Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reactions to recent events are seen.<br/>An experiment bears fruit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco stared at the glass in his hand. Swirling the liquid and deciding he didn’t want it anymore. He slammed his forehead onto the table and laced his hands behind his neck. “Damnit!” His fingers itched, the cold in his body stiff and sharp and painful. </p><p>No amount of whiskey was going to warm him.</p><p>Nojiko was hovering nervously. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Ace dumped me.” He said into the table quietly. “I told him. I told him and now he’s scared of me. “</p><p>Nojiko frowned and sat across from him. “Maybe he just needs time to process.”</p><p>“No.” Marco lifted his head. “No. He…he had a bad experience with vampires as a young kid. And then I told what I am like an idiot and he told me to leave and never come back.”</p><p>Nojiko’s frown deepened. “Was is it that bad?”</p><p>“He looked at me like I was a monster. And then he ran from me.” Marco had started crying. “I’ve lost him.”</p><p>Nojiko reached across the table. “Maybe this will work out. You two are far too good together to let this come between the two of you. Give him a day or two. Maybe he’ll change his mind.”</p><p>Marco body shook as he cried. “He hates me. He hates me and I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Well, what do you want to do?”</p><p>“I want to go over there, pick him up in my arms and never let go again.”</p><p>Nojiko gave him half-hearted smile. “You two love each other too much for either of you to be okay with this. Ace will see that. Don’t give up hope yet.”</p><p>Marco wasn’t sure there was any hope to give up.</p><p>(********)<br/>Luffy knew as soon as he saw Ace that his and Torao’s announcement could wait.</p><p>Torao looked at the shaking, sobbing Ace was laying on the front room couch with a pillow to his chest. Then he looked at Luffy. </p><p>Luffy looked back.</p><p>Torao whispered into Luffy’s ear. “I’ll head home. Call me later.”</p><p>Luffy nodded. This was definitely a brothers only kind of thing.</p><p>(********)<br/>Perona was hugging one of her bears and watching an anime about anthropomorphic animals in a high school setting. </p><p>Law came in and sat down on the other side of the couch.</p><p>“You know,” she started. “When I said use the apartment as a sex den while I was gone I was mostly joking.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“In other news, you and Luffy. Finally.”</p><p>Law nodded and rubbed his face. “Yeah. That…that kinda just happened, I was not planning on getting with him today.”</p><p>“Did the tension finally snap on its own or did you man up?”</p><p>“Why do you care?”</p><p>“Because I have a lot of Berry on the line.”</p><p>Law laughed. “Of course you guys had a betting pool.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I bet you would say it first.”</p><p>Law laughed. “Yeah…I did do that. There wasn’t a lot of talking but I confessed first.”</p><p>“Then you cost your sister five hundred berry.”</p><p>Law laughed harder, “Even better.”</p><p>“I’m glad he took it well.”</p><p>Law’s laugh changed tones, less amusement more disbelief, “He knew.”</p><p>“I don’t know why any of us were surprised.”</p><p>“He knew. The entire time. And he does not give a single fuck.”</p><p>“You have the strangest taste in men I have ever seen.”</p><p>“Even Mister Rabbit here falling for Mister Wolf?”</p><p>“No!” Perona turned to actually face Law. “Don’t you dare mock Mister Rabbit he is best character and I ship it!”</p><p>Law shook his head. “All I’m saying is that when your boyfriend is twice your height and admitted to wanting to eat you, your priorities need to be looked at.”</p><p>Perona gasped, genuinely offended. “No! It is a touching romance about overcoming primal desires to be happy!”</p><p>Law rolled his eyes. “Maybe he’ll have his future in-laws for dinner. They’re assholes anyway.”</p><p>Perona couldn’t argue with that. Rabbit-kun’s parents were assholes. Still cute though. She hugged the bear tighter.</p><p>(********)<br/>Sabo was in pure agony.</p><p>Though not for any reason one might expect.</p><p>It had started when the chains around his body started to feel almost…loose. Sabo’s first thought was maybe he was losing weight.  He struggled to move again, wondering if the looseness was enough to give him some kind of breathing room.</p><p>It wasn’t. </p><p>And then the burning started.</p><p>Sabo screamed as the pain ripped through his body. This wasn’t a fire burn. There was a distinct lack of actual heat or smoke or anything else one might associate with a flame.</p><p>It was just burning. </p><p>Was is some kind of chemical?  Had they injected him with something at some point while he was unconscious?</p><p>No. That didn’t make sense. They needed him alive and sedatives didn’t do this.</p><p>The pain intensified as Sabo screamed. His throat ready to rip itself open from all the screaming. Where were those assholes? Didn’t they care if the charge they were ordered to keep alive was dying?</p><p>At least it felt like Sabo was dying.</p><p>Another scream bounced off the walls of his cell echoing around and reverberating inside of Sabo’s body. </p><p>What was happening to him?</p><p>His throat gave out, his screams silenced. </p><p>He vomited something slimy and gross and it smelled of harsh caustic acid. It was a pulsing pinkish-purple color.</p><p>That’s…new.</p><p>Sabo tried to breathe, but his throat was clogged and he couldn’t bend over to retch properly.</p><p>Stupid chains.</p><p>The floor where the sludge hit sizzled like steaks on a grill.</p><p>Was Sabo actually dying?</p><p>The door slammed open, Sabo’s eye had started to blur and he couldn’t quite see which one it was. He hoped it was Bubbles, she seemed like the one who would be most horrified by this mess.</p><p>His chains were started to slip. </p><p>There was more sizzling from somewhere close by.</p><p>He could actually move now. </p><p>He attempted to stand, which after the days of being chained in that position would have been a godsend. Except his legs seemed to have forgotten how to support him. He stumbled forward and moved his arms out to catch himself.</p><p>And then his arms collapsed.</p><p>That’s when Sabo noticed his body.</p><p>He was turning into the pink sludge. </p><p>He was the thing melting the cement and metal chains.</p><p>At least the burning was stopping.</p><p>He tried to speak. But his new body didn’t seem to be able to do more than moan and groan.</p><p>At least he could move like this.</p><p>He inched forward, still not sure how this body moved, and saw who it was standing in the doorway.</p><p>Kitty.</p><p>At least his look of pure terror was funny.</p><p>“What-what in the world is happening to you?”</p><p>That’s what Sabo would like to know. But at least he knew the cause. </p><p>Caesar Clown, and the yokai cells he injected into Sabo’s spine.</p><p>Kitty stepped back as Sabo lurched forward, clearly not prepared for whatever the fuck was happening right now. </p><p>That made two of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...........<br/>I don't think Sabo is okay.<br/>But at least he's not chained up anymore.</p><p>*Shrugs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Plan in Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The New Baroque Works prepares for the arival of Doflamingo.<br/>Elsewhere, chaos unfolds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Usopp awoke he was very, very confused. His hands were tied behind his back, his legs were tied together, his head hurt, and he couldn’t see out of one eye.</p><p>“What…where are we?” he asked, Sanji was in the opposite corner from him in a concrete cell with a steel door. Sanji was unmoving. </p><p>Faintly, Usopp heard screaming. Loud, screams of agony. Was someone elsewhere being tortured? Were they next? Usopp racked his brain for anything he might knew that was torture worthy. He couldn’t think of anything, he was just a stagehand at the theatre!</p><p>Why did his head hurt so badly?</p><p>Sanji started to stir.</p><p>“What in the hell happened?” Sanji muttered. </p><p>“I don’t know. Do you hear that? Are they going to torture us? We don’t know anything!”</p><p>Sanji scoffed. “It may not be what. It’s probably who.”</p><p>“Sanji!”</p><p>“Let’s see what these guys want, somebody’s going to look for us.”</p><p>The screaming stopped. The voice was unfamiliar, which Usopp hoped meant it wasn’t any of his other friends.</p><p>Him and Sanji sat there in quiet for a few moments. </p><p>And then the yelling started. Multiple voices shouted over on top of each other.</p><p>“What is that?!”</p><p>“Where did it come from?!”</p><p>“He was a human guy an hour ago!”</p><p>“He still smells human!”</p><p>“The young master still wants him alive!”</p><p>“How is he melting through that much metal?”</p><p>“The snow isn’t stopping it either!”</p><p>“Could he do that this entire time?!”</p><p>“Where the hell did he go?”</p><p>(*******)<br/>Crocodile looked at the phone, set to speaker so that his mate could also hear it.</p><p>“One, tell me you have something concrete.”</p><p>“Zero, have I ever failed you?”</p><p>“You’re One for a reason.” Crocodile told him. </p><p>“I know when and where.”</p><p>Rosi looked impressed. Crocodile smirked. “Good.”</p><p>“His old research lab, the one ran by Caesar Clown that you broke up. Friday afternoon.”</p><p>“That’s…not a lot of time. Sengoku’s going to have to think quickly to clear the civilians out.”</p><p>Crocodile thought for a moment. “Any news on Thirteen?”</p><p>“We found his squad. Shredded by strings.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Crocodile swore. </p><p>“They took him. Alive and kicking and screaming from the looks of it.”</p><p>Of course. Thirteen didn’t take confinement well. “Good for him.”</p><p>“So flashy. I knew I liked that kid.”</p><p>“Kid?” Rosi mouthed. </p><p>“He was an adult when he joined. He means compared to himself and us.” Crocodile reassured him. </p><p>One continued, “He’s also sent two scouts ahead of his arrival and he’s bringing an entourage not sure who but at least ten. What are we doing Zero?”</p><p>“Get Two through Six. I want all six of you here and if any other numbers are on standby bring them.” Crocodile decided. “All non-numbers stay put. I want the base ready to treat anything and everything. This is going to get messy.”</p><p>(******)<br/>Luffy thought Ace was being silly.</p><p>It had taken some time to get Ace to a point to where he could and talk and explain what was wrong. </p><p>“That’s stupid. Ace is being stupid.” Luffy said plainly.</p><p>Ace was snapped out of his thinking of bad thoughts by it. “Excuse you? Did you not hear me? I’ve been sleeping with a fire-chicken.”</p><p>“And? Marco loves you. You love him. Be together.” Luffy stated. It so obvious, why was Ace being stubborn?</p><p>Ace stuttered for a second, “I-It’s not that simple!”</p><p>“Yes it is. You call him. Tell you over-reacted and miss him. He comes here. You two be happy.”</p><p>Ace made a weird face. Like he wasn’t sure who he was talking to. “I said mean things to him!”</p><p>“Then apologize when you call.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Is Ace really okay with never being with Marco again?” Luffy asked. Ace was starting to see, his face softened at the thought. “And what about the ring?”</p><p>Ace stilled. His eyes widened. Had he forgotten? It took Ace two hours to pick that thing out. Then Ace started blushing furiously. “Oh…right…the ring…”</p><p>“Ace doesn’t put that much effort into something if he doesn’t mean it.”</p><p>Ace shook his head and the blush dropped. “That’s not what’s important right now.”</p><p>“No. It’s most important.”</p><p>“We have other concerns than my love life!”</p><p>“Of course, we do. But this is more important.”</p><p>“What about Sabo?” Ace demanded. “He’s out there being held by the…things that did this to us!” Ace tapped Luffy’s chest where his scar was.</p><p>Luffy crossed his arms. “And you being with Marco makes him harder to find? How?”</p><p>Ace got that look in his eyes again, the one where realizes that Luffy isn’t backing down and nothing he says is going to change it. “What if Marco is involved?”</p><p>Luffy tilted his head. “He’s not though. Marco’s good. You wouldn’t love him if he wasn’t.”</p><p>Ace was running out of excuses. Luffy could tell. “What if he and I get back together and he gets hurt because the people who took Sabo come after us?”</p><p>Luffy thought back to Torao earlier when he said something similar. “The fire-chicken can handle himself. And he has nakama of his own. He’s too smart to let himself get hurt.”</p><p>Ace narrowed his eyes and his brother and let out a sigh of surrender. “Alright. I’ll call him. We’ll…talk. You should get to bed. I’ll let you know how it goes in the morning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little brother powers activate!<br/>There is no arguing with Luffy.</p><p>At least Usopp and Sanji are okay. <br/>For now...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Vow is Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Law and Luffy exchange promises about the coming battle.<br/>Ace and Marco talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco had never been more relieved to hear ‘Fire Burning’ by Sean Kingston in his life.</p><p>He answered the phone so quick he almost dropped it. “Ace?” He said, unable to breathe.</p><p>“H-Hi.” Ace sounded nervous. “I…I wanted to say I’m sorry. For last night.”</p><p>Marco didn’t give a shit about his hangover anymore. “It’s fine.” He said quickly. If Ace was apologizing…did that mean Marco could fix this? “It was a lot to spring on you. I shouldn’t have done it like that.”</p><p>“It’s not fine. I overreacted.”</p><p>“You were already stressed, Ace. I shouldn’t have just dumped that on you.”</p><p>“I hurt you. That’s not okay.”</p><p>Marco’s body swelled with hope. “How about this: you let me come over and I’ll forgive you yoi.” He had to see Ace. Needed to. If there was a chance…Marco was prepared to do whatever it took. </p><p>“How about we meet somewhere? What about Makino’s?” The place where they met and had their first date.</p><p>Marco was ready to cry with relief. “Yes! Absolutely. I’ll be there. When?”</p><p>“I-Is right now okay?”</p><p>“Yes, It’s perfect yoi.” He was going to see Ace again. That’s all that mattered right now. They could figure the rest of this out.</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Law was still in some disbelief that he and Luffy were actually together. Which sounded silly he knew, but after a year of pining and wanting and trying to ignore it; this was real. They were really here with Luffy sitting in his lap as they lounged on Luffy’s bed together.</p><p>He wanted to kiss Luffy.</p><p>He bent down to peck Luffy on the cheek. They were together. He could do that now.</p><p>Luffy responded by bending his neck backwards to face up at him and puckered his lips. </p><p>Law went with his first instinct and pecked Luffy on the lips.</p><p>Luffy beamed at him. He readjusted his position in Law’s lap so that he could rest his head on Law’s shoulder. </p><p>Law was borrowing Luffy’s phone, using it to text with his family.  Law was going to replace his phone after this Doflamingo business was done. </p><p>“Are you guys going to kill him?” Luffy asked.</p><p>“Maybe. If he puts in me in a position to where it’s kill him or let hurt one of our nakama, I am going to give killing him my all.”</p><p>Luffy hummed thoughtfully. “Okay. That makes sense. If it’s him or you, I want you to live.”</p><p>“Or you.” Law murmured in Luffy’s ear. “I won’t let him get close to you.”</p><p>“Just remember to protect yourself too.”</p><p>Law laughed once, giving Luffy another peck on the side of his forehead, “I’m not the one he’s after Luffy-ya.” He whispered into Luffy’s head.</p><p>“Torao’s not allowed to die.” Luffy stated in his serious flat tone.</p><p>“And you, Luffy-ya, are not allowed to be captured.”</p><p>Luffy nodded. “Okay. Promise me.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Promise you won’t let yourself get killed, no matter what, and I’ll promise to not get captured.”</p><p>“No matter what?” Law wanted to confirm. It was so easy to imagine it, Luffy offering himself in exchange for the safety of one of his nakama. It was a very Luffy thing to do. Just like Law knew he would happily die if it kept them safe.</p><p>“No matter what.” Luffy replied in the same serious tone.</p><p>Law let relief wash over him. “I will hold you to that. You break it I will punish you.”</p><p>Luffy had the decency to turn a light shade of pink. </p><p>“You shouldn’t look so cute. I might not be able to wait until after the fight.”</p><p>Luffy turned himself around to face Law. He placed his hands on Law’s shoulders and pushed him downwards onto the pillows of the bed. Law let him mostly because he was worried Luffy would pull something if he didn’t.</p><p>That and Luffy had yet to do anything that Law didn’t like.</p><p>Luffy had ditched his normal sweatshirts, opting instead for a red short-sleeved polo buttoned up to just under his chest scar, it was patterned with little white anchors. It was snug and showed off what muscle mass Luffy had. It made Law want to rub his hands over Luffy’s arms, just to feel the skin on display. </p><p>Which was a bit of a new feeling. </p><p>Maybe sleeping with Luffy yesterday triggered something within Law. Something that just wanted to touch every inch of Luffy all the time. </p><p>Was Luffy feeling this too?</p><p>“We’re alone.” Luffy stated. “Ace is having a date with Marco.”</p><p>“And?” Law pushed, he hoped him and Luffy were on the same page. Also, he wanted to hear Luffy say it.</p><p>“We could do whatever we wanted.”</p><p>“We could.” Law agreed, smirking.</p><p>Luffy moved his hands onto Law’s pectorals, his legs he moved onto either side of Law’s waist straddling him. It would be holding him down if Law was a human.</p><p>“I want you again.” Luffy said in his usual straight forward way. Not an ounce of shame. Which was more of a turn on than Law thought it would be.</p><p>Law sat up. “Do you even have anything here?” Luffy wasn’t the type to normally prepare for things.</p><p>Luffy frowned and moved off of Law to look in his dresser on the other side of the room.</p><p>Law folded his hands behind his head and watched with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. Luffy dug around the top drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.</p><p>“Dare I ask why you have this?” Law said as Luffy brought it over. It was unopened. Which made Law worried and relieved at the same time. </p><p>“Ace figured he couldn’t stop me so instead he told me what the safe options were.”</p><p>Ace, always the practical one. </p><p>“How do you want to do this?” Law asked, purposely lowering the tone of his voice. </p><p>Luffy bit his lip and looked at Law up and down. Then he nodded. “I want to be inside Torao.”</p><p>Law sat up and slowly inched forward to kiss Luffy. It was a long kiss. “Is that so? Do you know what you’re doing?”</p><p>Luffy closed the distance between them and kissed Law. His tongue teased at Law’s lips.</p><p>Law opened his mouth and let Luffy take the lead. Luffy’s hand tangled in the back of Law’s hair and held him close. Law’s hands settled on Luffy’s hips. Luffy pulled away first opened his eyes and gasped. </p><p>“Torao! Your eyes!” Luffy’s were lit up with excitement. Luffy brushed Law’s face just under his eye with a finger. “So cool.”</p><p>“They’re red, aren’t they?”</p><p>Luffy nodded.</p><p>“They do that. Whenever we get emotional enough. I’m sure they did that yesterday.”</p><p>“I was distracted.” Luffy admitted with a grin.</p><p>Law leaned forward and placed his head next to Luffy’s throat. He pulled Luffy closer so that there was no space between their bodies and started purring. It was gentle, deep, rumbling sound that vibrated in his chest. </p><p>Luffy gasped and squirmed in his arms. “Y-You’re-”</p><p>“I love you.” Law interrupted. “I love having you in my arms.”</p><p>“That’s…so cute!” Luffy said and started giggling. “You purr like a cat!”</p><p>Law pulled Luffy downwards suddenly, faster than his human could process they were laying down with Luffy on top and Law on his back.</p><p>Luffy giggled again. “Torao’s cool!”</p><p>Law wasn’t sure what was coming over him, but the positive reactions from Luffy were only encouraging his showing off of his vampire-ness. He gave Luffy a toothy grin.</p><p>Luffy squirmed again, brushing against Law in just the right way to cause Law to let out a moan.</p><p>They had gotten off track.</p><p>Luffy’s pupils dilated almost instantly. He pulled at Law’s shirt.</p><p>Law sat up just enough for Luffy to take it off. </p><p>Luffy pushed him back down and trailed his hands over Law’s tattoos. Luffy’s eye were filled with hunger. A finger brushed one of Law’s nipples, earning a gasp. Luffy bit his lip and nodded to himself and lowered himself to it. He flicked his tongue over Law’s nipple.</p><p>Where did Luffy learn to do that?</p><p>Law’s pants were quickly becoming uncomfortable.</p><p>“Luffy-ya.” His voice was gravelly.</p><p>“To-ra-o.” Luffy said the nickname slowly, teasing.</p><p>Law fought back a growl as Luffy kissed his tattoos, tracing the black lines and curves with his tongue. His mind was going fuzzy. </p><p>“I think Torao’s excited.”</p><p>“If you still want me to one the receiving end, I suggest you hurry up.” Law’s voice was husky and ragged and why was Luffy still dressed? </p><p>Luffy undid Law’s pants and pulled them off. </p><p>“Torao’s not wearing underwear!”</p><p>“I wanted to have you at least once today. I had other plans of seduction in mind but this works.”</p><p>Luffy grinned at him settled himself between Law’s legs. </p><p>Law watched in fascination and desire as Luffy bent downwards and-</p><p>Oh. OH.</p><p>Luffy’s mouth was wet and warm and so fucking good….</p><p>Law couldn’t hold back the moans as he threw his head backwards, his mouth hanging open. He clenched the bedsheets tightly. </p><p>Luffy, the evil tease, released him with a pop.</p><p>He could feel his erection twitching. </p><p>So close…</p><p>“Torao needs to relax.” Luffy stated.</p><p>“Fuck,” Law gasped.</p><p>He heard the opening of the lube bottled. </p><p>Luffy’s finger was chilled from the lube as he slowly started to stretch Law.</p><p>It was…odd at first. But as Luffy experimented and toyed with him it became good. Very good. Law opened his mouth to say something probably sarcastic Luffy added a second finger. Law writhed under the touch. </p><p>Luffy retracted his fingers. </p><p>Law looked up to see Luffy putting a generous amount of lube on his cock.</p><p>A small growl escaped his throat. </p><p>The sound seemed to go straight to Luffy’s cock as he let out a moan afterwards.</p><p>Luffy entered him slowly, too slowly. Law had to hold back from taking over and setting a more appropriate pace.</p><p>“Faster,” He grunted out. </p><p>Luffy picked up the pace and started moving.</p><p> “Law…” Luffy moaned. “Law!”</p><p>“Luffy-ya,” He responded.</p><p>Luffy picked up the pace. Law reached out with his hands, latching onto Luffy’s shoulders. Luffy and him were starting to get into the rhythm of this. “Law!” He moaned again.</p><p>“You’re doing wonderful.” Law gasped. “I love you.”</p><p>“L-Law…” Luffy was panting, “I’m… going to…where…?”</p><p>Law pushed himself upwards and started kissing Luffy’s face. Luffy clung to him with his hands, gripping his shoulders and clawing at the skin there. Law kissed him, open mouthed and messy, swallowing the moans but not the shuddering screams from Luffy’s orgasm inside Law. </p><p>Law followed afterwards moaning as Luffy kissed his neck and face.</p><p>They sat there, tangled in each other and panting and Law let himself just enjoy being with Luffy.</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Ace was still nervous. Luffy had been at least partially correct. Losing Marco from his life forever was not something Ace was sure he wanted. In a rush of pure rash decision making Ace had the ring he bought to propose to Marco with. He wasn’t sure if he was actually going to show it to Marco. But somehow the weight of it grounded Ace enough to think. </p><p>Marco was waiting for him at the front door of Makino’s Café.</p><p>Marco looked exhausted, but his eyes lit up when he saw Ace. A hopeful smile tugged at his lips and Ace felt a stab of guilt. </p><p>He hated that he had hurt Marco.</p><p>He approached and Marco’s hand twitched, did he want to touch Ace?</p><p>Ace wanted to hold him.</p><p>“Do you want to get a table or….?” Marco trailed off.</p><p>Ace frowned as he thought. He didn’t want an audience for this. “No. Let’s find somewhere we can…talk.” His tried to keep his voice neutral.</p><p>Marco looked tense. “Okay, come on.” He reached for Ace’s hand, then seemed to change his mind as he pulled it back. </p><p>Ace reached for it, holding Marco’s warm hand. </p><p>Marco relaxed and gripped Ace’s tight.</p><p>They walked for a while like that, holding hands while Marco lead Ace to the park. It was empty today and Marco sat himself and Ace on a bench. Marco took Ace’s other hand in his own. </p><p>“How do you want to do this?” Ace asked. </p><p>Marco held Ace’s hands tighter. “I don’t know. All I know is that I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>Ace’s heart skipped a beat. “I don’t…want that either. I’m so sorry about-”</p><p>Marco was suddenly wrapped around him. “Then let’s stay together yoi.”</p><p>“Is that okay?” Ace asked. “You’re not upset?”</p><p>Marco squeezed him tighter. “It’s more than okay,” Marco released Ace. “At least for me it is.”</p><p>Ace sighed in relief. “I’m glad. I…You get why I overreacted though, right?”</p><p>“A creep did creepy things to you as a little kid. That’s fucked up, and messed with your head.”</p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p>“And then there’s the other shit going down.”</p><p>Ace nodded, remembering Luffy’s explanation. “Yeah…apparently.”</p><p>“You know about that?”</p><p>“Luffy told me the basics. Big bad evil dude responsible for…what happened…and he’s coming back to find us.”</p><p>Marco nodded. “Yeah…that’s basically what’s going on yoi.”</p><p>“Are you…going to fight him?”</p><p>“Probably. Or at the very least whatever forces he has, yoi.”</p><p>“Then…will you hate me if I do something a little crazy?”</p><p>Marco looked worried. “Depends on what it is.”</p><p>Ace reached into his pocket and pulled out the light blue velvet box. “Phoenix Marco, will you marry me?”</p><p>Marco stared at it in silence for longer than Ace was comfortable with. Then he covered his face with one hand and started laughing.</p><p>Ace blushed and tried to not let it show how much that hurt.</p><p>Marco stopped laughing and reached into his own pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. “Do you remember what I said last night?”</p><p>Ace stared at it for several moments and nearly collapsed into Marco’s chest as his narcolepsy hit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Say it on the count of three:<br/>1<br/>2<br/>D'awww.<br/>Much fluff.<br/>It's been a rough few chapters, we've all earned this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A New Complication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucci catches up with the escaping Sabo.<br/>The fate of Sanji and Usopp is discovered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rob Lucci was very, very confused. </p><p>Last he checked, humans can’t do that. </p><p>He knew of yokai that could turn into elements or forces of nature, even some that had animal qualities, but nothing even came close to whatever the hell Sabo had turned into. Sabo had been noisy on and off for stretches of being under Lucci’s care but nothing close to his agonized screams before changing into that thing.</p><p>Lucci was a shape-shifter he had known lots of them over his near thirty years of life, none of them ever complained about it hurting. And definitely not like that.</p><p>It couldn’t have been a natural transformation.</p><p>But how was this possible? </p><p>There didn’t exist drugs that could make a human change into a different shape. </p><p>Lucci was following Sabo’s trail, between the melted bitts of tree and forest and the very strong smell of Sabo, the earthy smoke and ash scent that had been driving Lucci more than a little crazy, he was able to at least tell where the human-now-turned-whatever-the-fuck had gone.</p><p>After some running after the signs he found Sabo.</p><p>Or at least what he had turned into.</p><p>He was curled up into himself under some rocks like a frightened animal. Lucci knelt down to get a closer look.</p><p>Now that he got a better look he could finally see what Sabo’s body was. He had turned into an axolotl. Pink and sludgy with the same eyes as before. He made some kind of sad whimpering sound. </p><p>“Does that hurt?”</p><p> He tried to back away.</p><p>“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” Lucci aimed for reassuring. “I don’t think I could while you’re in this form. At least not with risking serious injury to myself.” Which felt like a safe bet considering the slowly dissolving and melting rock around Sabo.</p><p>Sabo stilled. </p><p>Lucci sighed. “Could you do this the whole time? You smell remarkably human for a…not sure what you are.”</p><p>Sabo shook his head.</p><p>“This whole job has been one mess after another. You know that?” Lucci moved to a more comfortable sitting position and leaned his back against the rocks. </p><p>Sabo made another sound. </p><p>“You can’t speak like that, can you?” Lucci asked. “Not a shape-shifter then.”</p><p>Sabo hissed at him.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be hard. I could turn around and pretend I never saw you. I could tell the others I lost you.”</p><p>Sabo made a startled sound. </p><p>“You have been nothing but a pain in my ass since we took you. We’re supposed to me killers, not baby-sitters for a royal who believes too much of his own bullshit. Plus, the contract was three humans, I don’t think you’re human.”</p><p>There was a coughing sound inside.</p><p>Lucci moved from his spot to get a look inside the small cave-like hole.</p><p>Sabo was gagging. Something red and glowing came out of his body.</p><p>“Are you dying?” Lucci asked, more concerned than he had any right to be.</p><p>Then he felt the heat.</p><p>More red, glowing, boiling hot rocks came out of Sabo.</p><p>What in the fuck was happening?</p><p>Lucci watched in horror and fascination as Sabo changed again, this time losing the axolotl features and becoming a human Sabo shaped magma person. </p><p>At least this was a little more like what Lucci considered normal looking.</p><p>“What are you?” Lucci asked.</p><p>“I’m human.”</p><p>“Humans can’t do that.” Lucci pointed out.</p><p>“But yokai can control it. I can’t.”</p><p>That explained it. If Sabo could have done this at will the whole time he would have just left under his own power days ago. Still he had questions on what ‘this’ was.</p><p>“How is this possible then?”</p><p>“Your boss hired a psychopath to put bits of supernatural creatures into human children.”</p><p>“That sounds like it should have killed them.”</p><p>“A lot of us died in the first year. Except me and…”</p><p>“Your brothers.” Lucci shook his head, wishing he could be surprised. “I knew Doflamingo was a maniac, he’s been a mad king since his kingdom fell.”</p><p>Sabo laughed humorlessly. “I know bits of the story.” Sabo sighed, “Well Kitty, are you going to let me go or are you gonna fight me?”</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Nami was somewhere between furious and terrified. </p><p>“It’s been an hour,” She told Vivi. “This isn’t like them.”</p><p>“I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation.”</p><p>“For a few minutes? Sure. Not an hour. Usopp and Sanji are almost never late when they agree to  be somewhere.” Nami bit her lip. Maybe if there wasn’t a big fight the next day she may not have worried and just been angry. </p><p>Vivi twirled a strand of blue hair and pulled out her phone. “No texts.”</p><p>“They’d have contacted us if there was something going on.” Nami said.</p><p>Vivi frowned. They had been sitting at Makino’s stewing in nervous energy.</p><p>“That’s it! I’m going over there and checking up on them. If they’re fine I’ll hit both of them so hard they don’t wake up until next week.” Nami stood up suddenly and left. </p><p>(*******)<br/>
Tashigi was almost relieved that they were handed a case that looked more like what she had been expecting when she joined the police force. </p><p>A ransacked apartment with furniture debris laying everywhere, dust and prints that needed cataloguing, a bloodstain to photograph, they were even getting security footage to look at later. She had to remind herself that two men were abducted.</p><p>Also, where did the snow come from?</p><p>“Tashigi, thoughts?” Smoker asked. He was grumpier this morning, he had been agitated since telling the family what they knew about the Portgas situation. Which still wasn’t much. Unless Smoker wasn’t telling her something which sounded far too plausible for Tashigi’s liking.</p><p>“Victim one was already home when the intruder, single because we only found evidence of one,  attacked them. Knocking them at least unconscious judging from the blood loss on the floor.</p><p>“What condition do you think victim one is likely in?”</p><p>“Alive, maybe. Not enough blood loss to comfortably confirm dead.”</p><p>“But definitely wounded.  Could be problematic.”</p><p>“Maybe. There’s no blood from victim two. Maybe he put up less of a fight?”</p><p>“Possibly.”</p><p>He as cryptic as ever. Maybe this was his way of teaching her. </p><p>“But how is there snow here?” Tashigi asked. “It’s eighty degrees outside.”</p><p>Smoker was focused on that snow pile in the corner of the bedroom. Tashigi’s first thought it was fake snow, but it melted when put into an evidence bag. So weird.</p><p>But then there was a scream. Female. From the front door. </p><p>Tashigi made it first to see a woman with orange hair and another with blue hair staring at the apartment in horror.</p><p>“Please stay where you are, police.” Tashigi said as she approached. </p><p>“W-What…where are they?” The orange haired woman asked.</p><p>“Do you know the residents here?”</p><p>“Yes. They’re friends of ours. We were supposed to meet over an hour ago but they didn’t show and we couldn’t get a hold of them.” The blue haired one answered. </p><p>“Alright. Do you mind if I ask a few questions? It might help find your friends or whoever did this.”</p><p>“I’m Nami. I’ve known them for most of my life, I can’t think of anyone who would…”</p><p>“Right now we don’t have evidence to suggest your friends are dead. Just missing.”</p><p>Nami nodded. “Okay. But they’re not…they’re not involved in anything.” Nami’s eye focused on something behind Tashigi.</p><p>“Nami, Vivi.” Smoker greeted as he stood next to Tashigi.</p><p>“Lieutenant Smoker…” The blue haired  one, likely Vivi, gasped and the fear in both of their eyes increased. </p><p>Odd.</p><p>“I’m afraid this just got messier than it already was. We’ll do what we can to get Sanji and Usopp back alive.”</p><p>“Will…will you have to…” Nami was struggling to ask a question that Tashigi couldn’t quite guess.</p><p>“Depends. We’re not sure yet. If it comes to that I’ll call you. You two get home and rest. Myself or Law will keep you updated.”  Law? Trafalgar Law? What does he have to do with this?</p><p>“Please. Please find them alive.” Nami was having a hard time standing. </p><p>“Tashigi, why don’t you take the car, and get these two to Nami’s place for now. I don’t think she’s going to be able to get home on her own.” Smoker told her. She completely agreed since Vivi seemed to be holding Nami up at this point.</p><p>Tashigi nodded. Comfort friends and family of victims. This part at least made sense to her.</p><p>Even if very little else did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now back to our regularly scheduled plot.<br/>And Sabo is okay! Probably.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Change of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sabo and Lucci come to an understanding.<br/>Ace and Marco get engaged.<br/>Friends are missed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabo had no idea what was going on anymore. He was stuck in magma form, Kitty had found him and he had no idea where he was or which way he needed to go. At least he had two legs again.</p><p>“Choices, choices…” Kitty mumbled to himself.  “You should get out of here.”</p><p>“You would really just let me go? Really?” Sabo didn’t trust Kitty’s words at all. But that’s what sarcasm is for.</p><p>“We have nothing that could hold your other form, and I have no intention of getting partially melted from this one. Which is a bit of a shame, I was starting to enjoy our time together.”</p><p>Was Kitty flirting with him? Nope. Nope. Not pointing that out. “You expect me to believe that I’m allowed to just walk away like this never happened?” </p><p>“Expect? No. Wish you would and stop causing me problems? Yes.” Kitty lowered his voice as he spoke. It sent a shiver down Sabo’s spine.</p><p>Sabo felt a rush of desire to cause as much trouble as he could. He wasn’t entirely sure where it was coming from. But he had to step out of this crevice. </p><p>He slowly stepped forward, Kitty stepped away giving him enough room to keep several feet of distance between them. Sabo watched warily as Kitty held up his hands in mock surrender.</p><p>What was happening?</p><p>He felt a familiar chilling sensation. He looked down at his hand and saw his body turning to ice. </p><p>Kitty looked impressed.</p><p>Sabo felt a strange rush of pride at that. He might have blushed, if it weren’t for the ice thing.</p><p>Sabo took a slow and cautious step backwards. Kitty stayed where he was. Sabo took another one just as slow, eyes locked with Kitty’s. </p><p>His eyes were hard set, something in them made Sabo want to run.</p><p>A few more steps backwards. </p><p>Kitty didn’t move.</p><p>Sabo started to turn to run. </p><p>Kitty moved. </p><p>Sabo didn’t have time to defend himself before Kitty was in his space. In an instant so quick Sabo is not convinced he hadn't imagined the whole thing Kitty’s lips brushed against his ice ones. </p><p>“You should get as far away as you can,” Kitty whispered and then was gone.</p><p>Sabo stood there in complete shock staring at where Kitty had stood. </p><p>Huh?</p><p>What?</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Marco had shifted his and Ace’s positions so that Ace was laying on top of Marco while he was out. Marco was just glad things between them were going to be okay. He buried his nose into the top of Ace’s head of messy black hair.</p><p>Ace’s unconscious body still held the blue box with an engagement ring that he had apparently gotten when Marco wasn’t looking.</p><p>It the cutest, most ridiculous, and greatest thing Marco had ever seen.</p><p>It was all very Ace.</p><p>Now if only Ace would wake….</p><p>Ace snored loudly, “Sabo….” </p><p>Marco frowned as he thought about the missing Portgas. Ace rarely ever brought it up, he hadn’t even known until he noticed a picture in the house of three brothers, not the two. </p><p>“…you’re on fire,” Ace mumbled in his sleep.</p><p>Ace talking in a narcoleptic fit was not unusual. Though mostly it was names and nonsense.</p><p>Marco kissed Ace’s head.</p><p>“Fire chicken…healing flames….”</p><p>Okay…that’s weird. Marco hoped the fire chicken wasn’t him. How did Ace even know about his healing flames?</p><p>Ace blinked himself awake and looked up at Marco. He sat up quickly.  “Can I assume it’s a yes then?”</p><p>Marco forgot about Ace’s strangeness for the moment at the reminder of what they were doing. “I wear you’re ring, you wear mine?” Marco offered. </p><p>“Give me your hand!” Ace grabbed his hand eagerly and opened the box so that Marco could see the ring Ace bought. </p><p>Somehow, the jewel on the ring was the exact shade of blue as Marco’s flames.</p><p>It fit perfectly too.</p><p>Ace’s face looked ready to split in two from the smile on it.</p><p>“Your turn.” Marco stated calmly, the jewel on his ring was a fiery-red that he always thought had suited Ace. It fit him. </p><p>They sat there holding each other’s hands. </p><p>“We’re engaged…” Ace said in amazement. “We’re actually…”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Ace’s eyes were wide and over-flowing with happy tears.</p><p>They were going to be okay.</p><p>(********)<br/>
Nami was shaking as Vivi tried to comfort her. They were at Nami’s home, Vivi clutching Nami tightly as she sobbed. </p><p>“They’ll find them. Everything is going to be okay.”</p><p>“No it’s not!” Nami wailed. “They’re human! Who knows what’s being done to them right now!”</p><p>“Shh… Don’t talk like that. Everyone is going to do everything in their power to the boys home.”</p><p>“They’d better,” Nami cried softer.</p><p>“You’ll see. After the fight tomorrow everything will be fine.”</p><p>“We might never see them again,” Nami whispered into Vivi’s shoulder. Vivi rubbed her back gently.</p><p>“We’re all going to make it through this. No matter what.”</p><p>Nami wasn’t entirely convinced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who wants to tell Lucci that is not how you flirt?<br/>Sabo is very confused.<br/>Something is defintely up with Ace.<br/>Poor Nami...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Ticking Clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sabo completes his escape as his brothers enjoy being in love.<br/>Sanji and Usopp over hear a shocking truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabo was wishing his form would stabilize already. He was stuck as a billowing smoke cloud for the current moment. He was quick in this form, letting him run away from whatever the hell just happened.</p><p>Kitty must have lost his damn mind. </p><p>Sabo’s was about a half-mile back. </p><p>Sabo was almost ashamed to admit it was his first kiss. He spent his puberty turning into random shit. Magma, Fire, Poison, Ice, Smoke, Electricity, and now that new animal form. Even if had anyone nearby he thought about kissing, Koala was too much like a little sister and everyone else was in their thirties or older, kind of hard when you might be a normal body once second and made of highly toxic poison the next.</p><p>Stupid Kitty. </p><p>Was reverse Stockholm Syndrome a thing? Getting a crush on your captive?</p><p>Sabo was sure there was an actual term.</p><p>He wanted no part of this! He was not going to be some damsel who fell for the nice captor who let him go. Nope. Nope.</p><p>Not even when he was ripped and that scowl on his face gave him a hint of danger and Sabo liked danger and NOPE.</p><p>No. No.</p><p>Find civilization, contact Eight or One, get some clothes, get the hell out of here. </p><p>Sabo wondered what the kiss might have been like if he had been in his normal body.</p><p>Bad thoughts! BAD THOUGHTS!</p><p>(******)<br/>Usopp tried to fight down the overwhelming fear after the commotion had died down.</p><p>The green-haired woman came to check on them. </p><p>“Alive. Good. Young Master deserves nothing but the freshest.”</p><p>Oh my god they were cannibals!</p><p>Wait. When did she have wings?</p><p>Were those talons?</p><p>WHAT IS HAPPENING?</p><p>“He’s going to be pissed we lost the main priority though.” A man with a long square nose commented behind her.</p><p>“This is ridiculous. I thought you people were experts!”</p><p>“In assassination. Not in keeping a prisoner we thought was human.” Another woman with glasses said. She was irritated and eyeing both bound up men. “Let’s hope these two aren’t nearly as difficult to keep.”</p><p>“What about the other two priorities?” The first woman asked. “Where are they?”</p><p>“Both of them are always around complications.”</p><p>“She means they’re both sleeping with a vampire and a shape-shifter respectively. Making getting them sneakily nearly impossible. If we tried to get closer we would be spotted instantly.”</p><p>“A lower level vampire shouldn’t be that hard!” The winged woman exclaimed.</p><p>“He’s not a low-level. He’s a Trafalgar,” Square-nose said, making Usopp’s blood run cold.</p><p>Usopp and Sanji looked at each other. Sanji looked pale. Usopp’s fear must have been even easier to read. Trafalgar? Vampire? This couldn’t be happening.</p><p>“I’ve heard of them. The entire coven is a pain in the Young Master’s side. There’s been rumors of who the Sire is, nothing my research could confirm. What are they doing here?”</p><p>“Apparently, they live here. At least the bulk of the coven does.” The glasses woman confirmed.</p><p>“The Sire, and three matured fledglings. The youngest is the biggest problem, but the other two have skill of their own.” Square-nose spoke.</p><p>Youngest Trafalgar, Law? Law was a vampire? And the toughest vampire in town? </p><p>This made no sense!</p><p>The Law they knew couldn’t be a vampire!</p><p>But then Usopp remembered Luffy’s bite mark. He had said a crazy homeless person had done it…but what if? No. No. Law would not hurt Luffy, that made even less sense than the vampire thing. </p><p>“Lucky for us that kid is so strong. The Young Master would be furious if one of his had killed such a valuable asset.”</p><p>Sanji mouthed, “Luffy?”</p><p>Usopp shrugged. </p><p>The woman with glasses went past her colleagues and addressed both captives. “Right now, we have a strong incentive to keep you both alive. Be difficult and try to escape, we will make what remains of your life very, very difficult, understood?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am!” Usopp nearly shouted, scared out his mind.</p><p>“The young master will be here soon. We should finish the preparations and clean up this mess.”</p><p>(******)<br/>Law had pinned Luffy down beneath him and was having fun finding out what sounds he could pull out of Luffy.</p><p>Hands clung to Law’s hair, “L-Law…Law please…”</p><p>Yes, yes he was smug as he continued to take Luffy in his mouth. Luffy was coming completely undone.</p><p>“Don’t…don’t stop!”</p><p>Law bobbed his head up and down on Luffy’s cock. Luffy was twitching around his tongue and Luffy himself was squirming and writhing. </p><p>Law purred again, which caused his throat and mouth to vibrate around Luffy.</p><p>Luffy screamed.</p><p>(*******)<br/>Ace was still holding Marco’s hand. His eyes could stop darting to the rings. </p><p>“Can I see it?” Ace asked. Still smiling like a madman. </p><p>“See what?” Marco asked, his face hovering near Ace’s primed for another kiss.</p><p>“Your…other form.”</p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Ace took a deep breath. “We’re getting married. I’m going to have to see it sooner or later. And if tomorrow…goes wrong I’d rather get the shock out of the way.”</p><p>Marco couldn’t deny the logic. He nodded. “Okay. Not here though follow me,” he held on to Ace’s hand tightly. </p><p>Ace squeezed it back as they walked past the borders of the park and into the woods. Deeper and deeper Marco lead Ace. Away from any prying eyes.</p><p>Ace was starting to get nervous as they walked. </p><p>Marco stopped and let go of Ace’s hand. He turned back to look at him. “Last chance.”</p><p>“I want to see you,” Ace told him. “Unless it’s painful. It doesn’t hurt you, does it?”</p><p>“It’s about as painful as breathing.”</p><p>Ace was relieved and gave Marco a smile.</p><p>“Alright. Here we go.” Marco was nervous, Ace heard it in his voice.</p><p>And then Marco caught fire.</p><p>Ace recoiled in horror for a brief second, and then he noticed the blue flames weren’t harming his fiancé.</p><p>The blue flame, which was actually very pretty, folded around Marco and then he was just sitting there, a large blue flaming bird.</p><p>Ace’s ringed hand reached towards him on its own accord. Then he froze about halfway there. </p><p>“It’s okay. You won’t get burned. My flames don’t hurt people unless I really want them to.”</p><p>Ace closed the distance and began to scratch Marco’s head. </p><p>He was warm, it was a gentle warmth that felt very soothing.</p><p>“That’s…kind of cool, actually.”</p><p>“I’m glad you think so. This past day has been hell without you.” Marco admitted.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Stop apologizing. I hate it when you frown like that,” Marco said. “Knock it off, or I make you.” Marco was teasing, but his tone filled Ace with a different kind of warmth. </p><p>“I don’t think you can do that with a beak, love.”</p><p>Marco’s bird face twisted, it almost looked like his narrowed eyed expression. The flames unfolded and Marco was suddenly standing up and Ace’s hand was on the back of his head. “What about now?” Marco whispered in Ace’s ear.</p><p>The warmth in Ace’s body became a blazing fire of want.</p><p>“Somebody missed me.” Marco murmured as he nipped at Ace’s ear.</p><p>Ace really had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now the humans know...<br/>Lawlu continue to be off in more or less their own little world.<br/>Pretty bird seduces local adult male.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A Safe Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sabo completes his escape while Tashigi and Smoker have a heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoker was indulging Tashigi. Partially because he felt bad about benching her tomorrow, partially because the woman genuinely had potential. As long as it was anywhere else than with him. She was so strictly by-the-book that Smoker could see her going far in other departments. A young woman rising star in the police force, the media would love it.</p><p>Tashigi, however, had other ideas.</p><p>Apparently, she had gone and found something at the kidnapping crime scene. </p><p>Smoker was almost impressed. </p><p>Tashigi was leading the way on the trail into the woods. Grinning like a mad woman.</p><p>Smoker shook his head.</p><p>Tashigi stopped at a sign on the trail. “Okay we’re almost there. That moss in the snow pile only grows at certain elevations and the mushrooms for those spores only grow on Kona trees. Which means they kidnappers likely passed through here.”</p><p> Smoker hoped for her sake that Tashigi wasn’t expecting to arrest or rescue anyone. </p><p>“Lieutenant Smoker! Drag marks!” Tashigi called ahead of him.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“Look! Two victims, one with an injury!” Tashigi exclaimed. </p><p>There were two drag marks in the dirt, heading in a direction Smoker knew. The facility. Where the Portgas boys were rescued two decades ago, was about miles in the direction Tashigi was going carelessly.</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>“Tashigi, slow down.” Smoker told her. </p><p>“But-“</p><p>“We can’t just go barging ahead,” Smoker thought up excuses on the fly, “We don’t know how many kidnappers there are, whether or not they have weapons, or if they see police might shoot us or the victims on sight.” Most of that was true. Or at least true enough that Tashigi stopped heading towards what Smoker knew would definitely spell death for at least one person.</p><p>“You’re right. Charging ahead unprepared is a good way to get someone killed.” Tashigi’s voice took a turn that Smoker quickly recognized. Tashigi blamed herself for something bad in her past.</p><p>“Glad you understand.”</p><p>“We can’t just leave them though.”</p><p>“I’m not suggesting that. I’m saying we need to be careful. We can’t do any good if we get ourselves killed.”</p><p>Tashigi stood there, a deep frown and her posture hunched over. Sad. She was thinking about what happened to her.</p><p>“You want to talk about it?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Twenty years on the force. I know what someone whose thinking about grief looks like.”</p><p>“Have…have you seen anyone you care about die? As in, be right there when they died and not able to do anything about it?”</p><p>There it is. “No. Not a death. Saw a friend put himself in danger to save my life once, though.”</p><p>“It was my fault. I wanted to investigate some paranormal activity, I was convinced that I could prove once and for all that ghosts exist.”</p><p>Smoker pulled the cigar out of his mouth. “Did you?”</p><p>“I saw something…something I can’t explain.”</p><p>Oh shit. Maybe she had the right kind of experience after all.</p><p>“I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone. You can tell me.”</p><p>“The sword moved. On its own. Into the hand of out other friend. It went for me. He stopped it, but it hit him right through the heart.”</p><p>Smoker crushed the cigar in his hand. “You asked what was so special about what I do.”</p><p>Tashigi turned to him. </p><p>“Stuff like that is what’s special. If you stick with me, I guarantee that you will see much worse than moving swords.”</p><p>Tashigi’s eyes were wide. “You…you’re serious?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“I’m not crazy?”</p><p>“No. Unlucky.”</p><p>Tashigi started crying, relieved. </p><p>Smoker rolled his eyes. “Now that you know that…you understand why I didn’t want you here.” Smoker then noticed an odd smell. “Tashigi, slowly step away from there.”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Now.” Smoker’s tone was low and serious. </p><p>Behind Tashigi was a slowly creeping smoke cloud.</p><p>Smoker didn’t recognize this power as belonging to anyone he knew about.</p><p>Tashigi turned around and covered her mouth to stop from screaming. She ran towards Smoker. </p><p>“Wait! Wait don’t be scared! Please I…need some help.” It was a male voice, young not much older than Tashigi. </p><p>“Lieutenant Smoker Chase. And you are?”</p><p>“Um….I’m…I’m Thirteen of the New Baroque Works.”</p><p>Smoker nodded. “I know your boss.”</p><p>“Zero? Perfect. I need to talk to him. Can you point me in a direction? I’ve had a very long week and I have no idea where I am.”</p><p>“You’re a mile outside of Merryville.”</p><p>“Merryville? To think I was so close…”</p><p>“Are…you alright?” Tashigi worked up the courage to ask. </p><p>Smoker was impressed she worked up the courage to talk to a sentient smoke cloud.</p><p>“I’ve been better.” He replied.</p><p>“I’ll take you to Zero. But can you do something about…that?” Smoker pointed to the smoke.</p><p>“If I could, I would.”</p><p>“Alright then. Follow me I guess.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!”</p><p>(*******)<br/>Crocodile was fighting the urge to go find a rock to bang his head into. Rosi was sitting on the back porch steps staring in complete silence. Smoker and his partner had left a few moments ago.</p><p>Thirteen, otherwise known as Portgas D. Sabo was sitting in the backyard stuck in his fire form.</p><p>“Let me see if I have this correct,” Crocodile said as he processed, “You were captured in our fight with CP9, an assassin group hired by Doflamingo to bring you and your brothers to him alive.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>Rosi spoke, “You’re Portgas D. Sabo. The brother of the person my son is currently dating?”</p><p>“If your son is dating Ace or Luffy, then yes.”</p><p>“You’ve been missing for eleven years.”</p><p>“I was taken by other agents of Doflamingo but their…delivery was intercepted by the New Baroque Works.”</p><p>Crocodile rubbed his face as he spoke, wishing this wasn’t happening. “Which you joined, of your own volition instead of going home.”</p><p>Sabo sneezed, sending a burst of fire out of his nose. “My family is human. I can’t control this, someone could have gotten hurt!”</p><p>Crocodile had to concede that point. He wanted to smack Eight upside his head for this, but sending a kid to a human family when he could randomly turn into highly toxic poison at any moment was a bad idea no matter how you look at it.</p><p>“We looked for you.” Rosi said to himself. “You were declared presumed dead.”</p><p>“Oops?” Sabo shrugged.</p><p>“For the record,” Crocodile said, “I had nothing to do with this. Eight is in charge of personnel.”</p><p>“Can…Can I ask about my squad?”</p><p>“There all found dead. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Sabo shook, “I figured. Damn it.”</p><p>“We have to call his brothers.” Rosi said, Crocodile could practically hear him thinking. “If they underwent the same experiments that did this to Sabo, then they might develop powers.”</p><p>“If they haven’t already and didn’t notice.” Crocodile pointed out.</p><p>Sabo sneezed again, more fire. </p><p>“At least he’s safe…” Rosi said, disbelief and confusion in his voice. He put his head onto his knees and hands on the back of his head. Crocodile heard a faint, “Why….?” He wanted to wince at the desperation in his mate’s voice.</p><p>“One and the others will be here soon. Hopefully we can get this sorted out.”</p><p>Rosi was still curled up on himself. </p><p>“In better news, I know what to do with you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Protection. Clearly.” Rosi said from his position on the steps. “Stick him with the group keeping his brothers safe.”</p><p>“My thoughts exactly.”</p><p>And then Sabo turned to a man made of poison instead of fire.</p><p>Oh boy….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...isn't this a beautiful little clusterfuck?</p><p>I don't even know what's happening anymore...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Battle Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace, Law, Marco and Luffy discuss the plan for tomorrow's fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law was trying to ignore the glare that Ace was giving the hickey’s on Luffy’s neck. Ace had to know they had bigger problems right now.</p><p>Marco spoke first. “We should talk about the plan for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, we should.” Law said. </p><p>Law and Luffy were sitting on the living room floor of Ace and Luffy’s home while Marco and Ace were sitting on the couch. Well, Luffy was more accurately sitting on Law.</p><p>“The four of us, plus three high ranking agents from the New Baroque works are going to be waiting out most of the action in a separate location. There is a near guarantee that at least some of Doflamingo’s men will find us. Hence the guards.” Law explained. “Questions?”</p><p>Ace raised his hand, “The New Baroque Works?”</p><p>“The organization my father runs. They’ve been in a stealth war with the vampire royalty for nearly three hundred years. Doflamingo is more or less the personification of everything they want to get rid of.”</p><p>Ace’s eyes were wide with shock. Luffy looked up at him with excitement. </p><p>“Your dad’s a spy?”</p><p>“Kind of.”</p><p>“So cool…” Luffy said, “Do you think he changes the hook for spy gadgets when he’s not home?”</p><p>Luffy was lucky his excitement was cute. “I don’t know. Corazon is very strict about father talking about his work when he’s home. I know nothing much about it except that it exists.”</p><p>“Your dad has a hook for a hand?”</p><p>“He lost it when he was human. To Doflamingo.”</p><p>“Torao’s dad was so cool…” Luffy drifted off.</p><p>“You introduced Luffy to Crocodile?” Marco asked incredulous. “Were you trying to scare him?”</p><p>“Torao’s dad isn’t scary though…”</p><p>Law let out a sigh of exasperation. “We’re dating and Luffy-ya had just told me a lot of important information I thought required sharing.”</p><p>Ace was furious, “WHAT? When did that happen?!”</p><p>“OH! We forgot to tell Ace!” Luffy exclaimed. </p><p>These brothers were going to be the death of Law. </p><p>Law kissed the top of Luffy’s head, the ocean breeze smell keeping him calm. </p><p>Ace let out an enraged squawking sound. </p><p>“Torao’s the best! And he loves me!” </p><p>Law couldn’t fight the smile on his face. Choosing to instead bury it in the top of Luffy’s head. </p><p>“Later, yoi.”</p><p>“If he breaks Luffy’s heart can you roast him alive?”</p><p>“Yes, love.”</p><p>Law nuzzled his head into Luffy’s hair and wrapped his arms around his human. “Can we focus please?”</p><p>“You know anything about the three with us?” Marco asked. </p><p>“I know numbers, Two, Five, and Thirteen.” Law responded, “I don’t know real names or combat abilities though. We have a code phrase just in case. So, when we meet them let me do the talking.” He aimed the last part specifically at Luffy.</p><p>“What is everyone else doing?” Ace asked. </p><p>“My family, the rest of the New Baroque Works, and some volunteers from the Shiroi clan are split into two teams. A stealth team to get the kidnapped victims out, and a frontal assault to get as much attention from Doflamingo’s forces as possible.” Law answered. “Corazon is leading the stealth team while father leads the frontal assault.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet Crocodile banging down your front door is enough to get anyone’s attention yoi.” Marco commented. </p><p>“Is his dad really that scary?” Ace asked.</p><p>“You’ll understand it a bit better if we see him yoi.</p><p>“We probably will afterwards.” Law stated, “Don’t be surprised if he decides to check on us post battle.”</p><p>Marco looked what Law felt was the appropriate amount of nervous at that. “Great…”</p><p>“He won’t dust you. He only does that to people who try and kill his family.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Ace asked.</p><p>“Crocodile controls sand and can turn objects and people into sand.” Marco clarified. “I saw him do that once, no thanks yoi.”</p><p>Ace looked scared, looked at Law who was still partially hiding in his boyfriend, and let out a panicked squeak. </p><p>“He’s cool though!” Luffy cried. </p><p>Ace then slumped over and landed into Marco’s lap. </p><p>“Do you know who from my clan is going where?”</p><p>“I know Chopper is on the stealth team, in case of injuries. I know a few others are in the assault team, but I didn’t get names.”</p><p>Marco frowned. </p><p>“I don’t like not fighting with my family either,” Law admitted. “But everyone knows what they’re doing and volunteered to do this.”</p><p>“Your siblings are fighting?”</p><p>“Robin is on assault. Not sure about Brook.”</p><p>Marco nodded. “That makes sense.”</p><p>“We also got a few yokai on our side.” Law continued, thinking about how much their side had was helping keep his nerves down. “Jimbei, obviously. Bepo’s going to be there.”</p><p>“Bepo’s the bear that had lighting stuff right?”</p><p>“Yep, that’s him.” </p><p>Luffy looked up Law, “Bepo is a bear? Is he cute? Does Perona know about him?”</p><p>“Yes.” Law responded.</p><p>“What about the witches?”</p><p>“Nami’s demanded to go on the stealth team, not sure why. I know Vivi and Bell-mere talked about doing non-combat support. Don’t know about Nojiko.”</p><p>Ace started mumbling, “Luffy…Luffy come back…”</p><p>Marco patted his head, “It’s okay Ace yoi. Luffy’s not going anywhere.”</p><p>“I won’t let you.” Law murmured into Luffy’s hair. “Mine.”</p><p>Ace startled awake. “I miss anything important?”</p><p>“Nothing that affects our plans for tomorrow.” Law looked up from Luffy.</p><p>“Okay.” Ace narrowed his eyes at them. “We should all get some sleep, then.”</p><p>“Probably.” Law said. </p><p>“That means you go home,” Ace added in a pointed manner. </p><p>“Do I have to go too, yoi?” Marco asked. </p><p>“You’re my fiancé. You can sleep here if you want to.”</p><p>“Ace did it!” Luffy exclaimed, slipping out of Law’s arms and moving to sit on his knees in front of his brother, mostly leaning on the couch. “Can I see?”</p><p>Ace and Marco both blushed and held up their hands. </p><p>Two rings.</p><p>How tooth-rottingly cute. </p><p>“We kind of proposed to each other.” Ace admitted. </p><p>Luffy’s excitement as he fussed over the couple made Law a little nervous. Was Luffy going to demand a ring from him as some point? Or was he going to buy one for Law and demand he wear it? Vampires didn’t have a formal ceremony, mateship was different than marriage. Which would Luffy want?</p><p>Law shook his head to clear the thoughts. They had only been together romantically for a day, a day and a half at most. </p><p>This was a later talk and a later conversation.</p><p>“He’s still not sleeping here.” Ace said.</p><p>“Oh come on!” Luffy complained, “You get to have Marco!”</p><p>“Yeah. We’re engaged it’s a little different.”</p><p>“He’s slept over before!”</p><p>“Before he left hickies on your neck, yes.”</p><p>“So?” Luffy demanded. “Marco’s left them on your neck! And that was before you were engaged!”</p><p>Law grinned. </p><p>“I don’t even want to think about what you two would do if he spent the night.”</p><p>“Can’t be any worse than what they’ve already done judging by the smell yoi.” Marco added. </p><p>“YOU CAN SMELL THAT?” The two humans shouted in unison. One voice in horror, the other in a strange excitement.</p><p>Law started laughing.</p><p>“Luffy reeks, no offense yoi.” </p><p>Luffy’s head whipped back to Law, eyes wide with wonder.</p><p>“My scent is coming off your skin. Which tells him at the very least physical contact with no clothes on. I, personally, enjoy it.”</p><p>The horrified look on Ace was one of the best things Law had ever seen. </p><p>“You corrupted my brother!”</p><p>“I did nothing Luffy-ya did not consent to with enthusiasm.”</p><p>Luffy nodded rapidly.</p><p>“Then you are definitely not staying here!”</p><p>Law shrugged. “Alright. You staying here fire chicken?”</p><p>Marco narrowed his eyes at Law who glanced over at Luffy. “Yes, one of us should. Just in case.”</p><p>Law nodded. He stood up from the floor and pulled Luffy up towards him. “Goodnight Luffy-ya.”</p><p>Luffy kissed him on the mouth Law chased after his lips. “Get some sleep Torao.”</p><p>“I’ll be back in the morning so we can head to the spot together.” Law was only talking to Luffy. </p><p>“Okay.” Luffy nodded his head.</p><p>Law grabbed Luffy’s face. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>Law hated letting go of Luffy. He gave a wave to a very-not-pleased Ace and an amused Marco before leaving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we have our groups! </p><p>If you want I might post a begining of chapter note detailing who ended up where.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Tearful Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone prepares and gets ready for the battle against Doflamingo and his forces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law wasn’t sure what Perona was thinking.</p><p>“Take him.”</p><p>“What?” Law said trying to shove away Zoro as Perona pushed the sword into his face. “Careful!”</p><p>“Take. Him. With. You.”</p><p>“Perona I have a sword, and Zoro might be a lot to spring on-”</p><p>“Luffy will think he’s the coolest thing he’s ever seen.”</p><p>“I was going to say Ace.”</p><p>“Ace will get over it. Take the sentient sword.”</p><p>“We may not even see any action,” Law complained.</p><p>“You and I both know that’s not true. Something is going to go wrong. It always does.”</p><p>Law agreed. But still… “Shouldn’t Zoro get a say in this?”</p><p>“If he has a complaint he can stop napping!”</p><p>There was a groggy moan from Zoro. “What’s with all the noise?”</p><p>“Perona wants me to take you somewhere dangerous.”</p><p>There was silence. “Yes.”</p><p>Law pushed Zoro away back into Perona’s hands. </p><p>“No.” Law was trying to be firm. “You keep him. I don’t know how support is going to go either and we have plenty of fighting strength.”</p><p>“Do it!” Perona shoved Zoro to him again.</p><p>“You’re not going to let me leave until I say yes, are you?”</p><p>“If you don’t take me with you I will follow you.”</p><p>Perona grinned, “You’ve been out-voted! Take the sword.”</p><p>Law took Zoro and using the strap Perona had attached to him slung the tag-along over his back and grumpily took Kikoku in his hand.</p><p>“When you get back we can pick out your new phone since Asshole broke it.”</p><p>Law waved at her and left.</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Corazon hugged his mate tightly as they stood outside the Trafalgar coven house. Crocodile hugged him back as he rubbed his face against Corazon. “Don’t worry,” Crocodile told him. “I’ll make sure she comes back safe and sound.”</p><p>“Both of you.” Corazon corrected,” I want both of you to come home safe.”</p><p>Crocodile kissed Corazon’s nose. “Of course. You have to take of yourself and Brook too.”</p><p>Corazon squeezed his mate and then let go. Crocodile gave him a peck on the lips and stepped back. Robin stepped closer to her sire before Corazon enveloped her in a hug that would shatter human bones. “Be safe. Please. Please be safe.” Corazon begged his only daughter. </p><p>“I’ll be fine. We’re going to give them hell.” Robin hugged back and said.</p><p>Corazon lingered on the hug for a moment and then let go. </p><p>He looked over to where Brook and Crocodile were also hugging. “Take care of yourself. They will try and kill you so don’t hold back,” Crocodile told their oldest.</p><p>“I know. You too.”</p><p>Crocodile smirked and patted Brook’s back with his hand. </p><p>Corazon tried to hold back the emotions hitting him all at once. For years, ever since they were born, this had been Corazon’s greatest fear. He had wanted nothing more than to raise his coven as far from the influence of the things that corrupted and ruined his brother. Now here they were about to fight it, and him, head on. </p><p>Corazon was trying his best to not cry.</p><p>“Sorry, I would have gotten here sooner but Perona was not letting me leave the house without-” Corazon turned and tackled Law into a hug and held him tightly. </p><p>“Law…” Corazon was not keeping it together. Robin at least had Crocodile to watch over her but his youngest was going to be by himself and why was this happening?</p><p>“I’m going to be okay Cora-san.” Law said rubbing his sire’s back. </p><p>“No. This is not okay. I know we have to, but you need to stay safe. Okay?”</p><p>“I know. I won’t let anything happen to me.” </p><p>Corazon couldn’t fight the tears anymore.</p><p>His grip on Law tightened. “You’d better not,” he said around the tears.  He stepped back and watched with a half-hearted laugh as Robin rushed Law with a hug of her own.</p><p>“Robin, let go…” Law complained as Robin crushed him. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Law sighed and hugged his sister back. They stayed like that for a few seconds. </p><p>Robin let him go and went to go to where Crocodile was standing. </p><p>Brook threw his arms around Law next, pick the youngest Trafalgar up. “Brook!”</p><p>“You give them hell, you hear me?” Brook said putting Law down.</p><p>“You too. I want details afterwards.”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Corazon managed a smile as Brook came back to stand next to him. </p><p>Then a wave of sand toppled Law over and ruffling his hair. Law flipped his father off. Crocodile grinned and went over to help their son stand back up. “Brat,” Crocodile said wrapping his non-hooked arm around Law. “I know your boyfriend thinks I’m cool but remember we don’t need to match okay?”</p><p>“Got it,” Law hugged his father back. “I’ll see you all here afterwards?”</p><p>There was a series of nods and affirmations. Corazon rubbed the remnants of tears from his eyes.</p><p>His family was going to be fine. They had to be.</p><p>(********)<br/>
“Are you sure about this honey?” Bell-mere asked. </p><p>Nami nodded. “I have to. I don’t think I’ll be able to concentrate unless I know for sure that they’re okay. You guys can handle this right?”</p><p>Perona scoffed. “Please, the fact you aren’t here just means we might actually have to try.”</p><p>Nojiko gave a thumbs up. “What she said.”</p><p>“I don’t like you putting yourself in so much danger, but I trust your judgement. Take care of yourself Nami, alright?” Bell-mere was putting on her toughest face, Nami gave her mother a quick hug and set off to where the rest of the Stealth Group were meeting.</p><p>(*******)<br/>
“Chopper,” Kureha started as he was packing. “You have everything?”</p><p>Chopper nodded. “I’ve checked the bag twice. I have everything I could need and more. Are you guys going to be okay?”</p><p>“When Newgate died and left you lot in my care…I don’t think this is what he had in mind but if anyone understood the need to keep things like that Doflamingo away…he would have.” </p><p>Chopper nodded. He looked at the various Shiroi clan members in the room. Thatch, Jozu, Vista, and Namur had joined the Assault team. Kureha had banned anyone else.</p><p>Chopper picked up his bag and gave Kureha a hug who gave him a punch to the shoulder. “Now, get out of here and you bring those folks back safe, alright?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am!”</p><p>(********)<br/>
Sabo’s form had finally stabilized to his human body. </p><p>One was sharpening his knives.</p><p>Two was over-joyed to be meeting Sabo’s brothers.</p><p>Three was going over the plan again out loud.</p><p>Four was chatting up her snake about the boss’s home life.</p><p>Five was way too excited to meet the boss’s kids.</p><p>Six was amped up and raring to go.</p><p>Sabo was struggling to not faint at the thought of seeing his brothers again after a decade.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am looking at this and regretting my desicon to put a massive battle in this....<br/>But One Piece has too many fun characters to just leave out.</p><p> </p><p>In other news: Whose excited to get reveals of the New Baroque Works agents?<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Series of Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All the groups meet and get into postion as Doflamingo arrives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law’s first impression of the New Baroque Works agents was…eccentric he decided. </p><p>Two, who was a man, at least he introduced himself as such, constantly in a ballet pose with make-up and a slow constant twirl. His name was Bon Clay.</p><p>Five, who was a man with green hair and teeth that gave poor Ace a fright, introduced himself as Bartolomeo.</p><p>And then there was Thirteen.</p><p>There was silence in the clearing as Bon Clay was looking excited for something… </p><p>“SABO!!” There was screams from Luffy who let go of Law to run and tackle the blond guy with a hug and enough force to send both to the ground. Law winced at the impact.</p><p>“It…it can’t be…” Ace was stunned. “How…what…huh?”</p><p>“Ow…” Thirteen groaned. “Luffy…need to breathe…”</p><p>“Where have you been?!” Luffy demanded as he got off so that Sabo could sit up he looked excitedly between Ace and Law. “Guys! It’s Sabo!”</p><p>“I can see him…I just…Holy shit.” </p><p>“I know. I have a lot of explaining to do.” Sabo said, adjusting his hat. </p><p>“I’m very confused but are you okay Ace yoi?”</p><p>“That’s…my brother. Sabo is right there.” Ace suddenly turned to Law. “Did you know about this?”</p><p>“I had no idea. I was not involved in that conversation.” Law held up his hands and shrugged in confusion. </p><p>Ace started crying and raced over to join the Portgas pile on the ground. “You’re alive. You’re okay…”</p><p>“I’m okay.” Sabo nodded. “It’s been a hell of week to get here, but I’m here.”</p><p>There was a big three-way hug between the brothers and Law let them be alone.</p><p>Marco seemed to be on the same wavelength and the other four people present huddled together way from the humans.</p><p>“So lovely… he’s missed them something awful.” Bon Clay said.</p><p>“So those are the humans…that means…”</p><p>“I’m Trafalgar Law, that’s Marco from the Shiroi clan.” Law introduced. </p><p>Bartolomeo’s eyes went wide and stary. “You’re one of Zero’s sons…”</p><p>Crocodile talked about them? “Yes?”</p><p>“So cool…can I call you Law-sempai?”</p><p>What the hell organization was his father running? “I guess?” </p><p>There was some laughter coming from the humans. </p><p>“So cool…”</p><p>Law wanted to put more distance between himself and Bartolomeo. This guy had better be the most useful person in the world. </p><p>Marco coughed. “Any idea when this mess is supposed to start?”</p><p>Bon Clay stopped spinning. “From this distance we should be able to see. Our instructions were to standby here in case any of birdbrain’s forces go directly after the boys.”</p><p>That matched what Law had been told. They were all benched and on guard duty. Law wasn’t thrilled to be not helping his family with the fight, but he hated the idea of leaving Luffy alone right now either. </p><p>Marco glanced over at the humans. Sabo was telling a story while Luffy and Ace looked completely engaged, or still in awe that he was actually right there in front of them. Law smiled, Luffy was cute like this.</p><p>“It’s so nice to see a family together again. Sabo-chan’s been trying for ten years to get his powers under control so he could be near them safely.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Law and Marco both turned to Bon Clay in alarm. Bartolomeo was fawning over Law in a way Law was trying to ignore.</p><p>“Oh. Right you don’t know. Whatever that Caesar guy did to those boys gave Sabo-chan powers. Yours might some too.”</p><p>Why was it always something with Luffy?</p><p>Marco went pale. “What kind of powers are we talking about?”</p><p>“I’m a little more concerned with the ‘safely’ bit.” Law interjected.</p><p>“Sabo-chan’s body is…unstable. Twelve has been working on hormonal supplements to regulate it but….it’s been a slow process.”</p><p>“Unstable how?” Law asked. </p><p>“He changes forms into yokai-like embodiments of elements, at random.”</p><p>Marco smacked himself in the head with his hand. “And the chances that Ace has powers are…?</p><p>“Well, from what I know fairly likely.” Bon Clay admitted.</p><p>“I need to sit down…” Marco then found a spot leaning his back against a tree and started laughing. “Oh…Oh god…”</p><p>“What?” Law asked, worry increasing by the minute.</p><p>“I think Ace can see the future.”</p><p>(********)<br/>
Corazon was taking mental stock of his group as they waited at their meet-up point.</p><p>Nami, a weather witch whose specialty was lightning.</p><p>Chopper, a reindeer shape-shifter with medical know-how.</p><p>His oldest son Brook who was a great swordsman and ability let him send his spirit out of his body to see through objects.</p><p>And the blue-haired man with a big red nose that had lots of knives and was apparently his mate’s right-hand man.</p><p>Corazon wished he could be surprised. Crocodile always had a knack for finding odd but useful talent and surrounding himself with it. If this One was any indicator not much had changed on that front.</p><p>He was less stoic than the One he had first met all those years ago. But he was dead, died in that last fight. Humans really had no business fighting a monster’s war.</p><p>“Nami, Chopper our focus is the get the humans out. Once we’ve secured them you two are to get them far away as fast as possible. Brook, One, we will provide back-up to the Assault team by clearing out any reinforcements that might be in the building. We are not here to take prisoners. If they fight us, kill them. Everyone understand?”</p><p>There was a round of affirmations.</p><p>“Good. We wait here and do not go in until the fighting starts.”</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Crocodile was almost excited with his forces he had for this. If he had a group like this when he first fought Doflamingo they might have actually killed him. </p><p>Robin, his daughter and a fighter he trained. </p><p>Two yokai, apparently friends of his other children, one a fish with water-based karate moves (he would have to keep his distance from that one) and a bear with electric moves. </p><p>Four shape-shifters from the Shiroi clan. Crocodile remembered Newgate, and he at least respected that he taught his family how to handle themselves in a fight. </p><p>His three from the New Baroque Works. Three’s wax powers were a useful tactical option, Four could turn people to stone and was a strong fighter without it, and Six could manipulate metal. </p><p>He also had other faces that he knew in the crowd. </p><p>Mihawk, an exorcist with a big sword and great skills with it. </p><p>Franky, a ghost his daughter was friends with and fond of.</p><p>Shachi and Penguin, a pair of warlocks who hung out with Law.</p><p>(********)<br/>
Rob Lucci was getting anxious.</p><p>Himself, Kalifa, and Kaku were being sent out to find and recapture the escaped Sabo. Though if Sabo was smart he would have gotten far, far away by now. Lucci hoped that was the case. If he was going to see Sabo again it would be on better terms. </p><p>Maybe he could even get a real kiss next time.</p><p>The rest of their menagerie, vampires sired by Doflamingo who had arrived before him and were anticipating his arrival, were anxious. </p><p>Along with Monet and Vergo who had gotten here first, their numbers were an unwelcome ten total. </p><p>Him and his team, what was left of it, were not included in that number.<br/>
This job was just one mess after another. But he would long gone before Doflamingo got here. </p><p>He should have known better than to take a job from a madman. </p><p>But then he wouldn’t have met the feisty human with the strange secrets, now would he?</p><p>(********)<br/>
Perona floated in the air while they watched the clouds. Not enough to call today over cast, but they weren’t watching the forecast. </p><p>They were to signal when Doflamingo showed up.</p><p>Who apparently like to travel using a method involving strings and clouds. </p><p>“How are we going to be sure it’s him?” Nojiko asked as they watched nervously.</p><p>“According to Corazon, he like the color pink. If you see a pink thing in the sky, put the illusion up.”</p><p>Support, being made of three witches, were to put up a barrier around all the fighting to keep it contained and unnoticeable by the human population. It would help their side fight without fear of exposure.</p><p>It wasn’t a hard spell, but it was doing something at least. </p><p>“I think I see him!” Bell-mere said, pointing to a spot in the sky.</p><p>Sure enough a man in a pink feathered coat was headed right towards where Crocodile and his group were. </p><p>The three cast their illusion spell in unison causing a massive barrier with sky blue edges to appear over the ten-mile radius area. With concentration, they could hold it for nearly an hour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now he's here at last....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. A Battle to Protect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The various groups begin to engage with Doflamingo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corazon was getting more and more nervous with the progress they were making. So far it had gone well. The noise of the war outside tremendous, Corazon could even hear the unmistakable sound of a mountain of sound moving outside. </p><p>It was comforting. An audible confirmation that his mate was okay.</p><p>It helped the nerves, but the fact they had yet to run into anyone from Doffy’s forces was…unsettling. </p><p>This wasn’t like him. </p><p>They moved quickly, his power letting them move silently through the concrete halls of the facility. Old, abandoned, but still holding together. It was cold and lifeless. </p><p>It reminded Corazon of the palace in Dressrosa, stone walls and empty halls with only a few people he genuinely trusted and lots who would kill him if Doffy had ever said the words. </p><p>He was glad it was long gone.</p><p>Finally he got the scent of human blood. Chopper mut have smelt it too because he went from nervous to scared. </p><p>Someone was hurt.</p><p>Had one of them been bitten?</p><p>They found the door where the smell was strongest. </p><p>He gestured towards the door at his son. Brook nodded and a green projection of himself snuck through the wall. It returned. Brook held up two fingers. Two hostages. That matched their information from Smoker.<br/>Then he held up one finger. </p><p>One hostile.</p><p>Perhaps Crocodile’s group worried Doffy more than they had hoped for. Or this one was worth a lot. </p><p>“Prepare for anything.” He reminded the group, his power preventing anyone else from hearing. He unlocked the door silently.</p><p>He opened it slowly and what was inside was enough to make Corazon’s blood run cold. </p><p>Why was Doffy here?</p><p>Doflamingo looked almost exactly like he had when Corazon had last seen him in person three hundred years ago. Except now he sported an ancient scar from the fire Corazon had used in his attempt to kill him. The left side of his face twisted and a dark red color. </p><p>They had expected him to take one look at Crocodile and aim for him.</p><p>He looked at Brook. Brook was good but he wasn’t ready for Doflamingo! </p><p>Corazon, and maybe One could handle him. Maybe.</p><p>“Is…it that…” Brook couldn’t finish his sentence. </p><p>“Hello little brother,” Doffy greeted. “I wasn’t expecting you to come yourself. And who’s this with you? He smells like you. And that wretch you chose over your flesh and blood.”</p><p>Corazon moved in front of Brook instinctively.</p><p>“He’s yours, isn’t he? How cute, nice to meet you nephew.”</p><p>Brook drew his sword. </p><p>“He’s like his worthless father I see.”</p><p>Corazon wanted to growl. He didn’t and stood his ground. “We have rules here Doffy. Let the humans go, and my coven and I could be willing to let you leave.”</p><p>“Aw…I can’t do that Rosinante. I have some runaways I want to bring home.”</p><p>Corazon could hear the electricity sparking off of Nami.</p><p>“Get ready to grab the humans and get out of here. You and Chopper don’t stand a chance against him.” One whispered. </p><p>Corazon was starting to see why Crocodile had chosen this One.</p><p>“Oh these? You still want to protect human lives? I had hoped you had grown out of that.” Doffy picked up one of the two humans, the blond one, and held him up by the hair. </p><p>No one moved an inch. </p><p>The human groaned. </p><p>“Hey look, someone came to rescue for you. Too bad.”</p><p>Doffy threw him backwards, he hit the wall with enough force that they all heard something break. </p><p>The veins on Brook’s face began to enlarge. Keep calm Brook. </p><p>Corazon wasn’t sure who moved first, but one moment he was in front of Brook and the next Brook was in front blocking strings from Doffy.</p><p>(********)<br/>Crocodile couldn’t keep track of all the chaos. He knew he wouldn’t be able to before they even started. Instead, he focused on getting Doflamingo out of the fight as quickly as possible. He was proud when Robin saw him and pulled him right of the sky with a massive arm made of smaller arms. </p><p>His little girl was the best.</p><p>But Doflamingo’s anger was pointed right at her now. </p><p>Crocodile would have none of that.</p><p>He blocked the first strike of strings with a wave of sand and stood between them. </p><p>Crocodile looked pissed, his veins looked ready to pop and Crocodile was sure hie eyes were lit up behind those sunglasses.</p><p>The thought made Crocodile smug. </p><p>“It’s been a while Croc. I assume that pest is yours?” </p><p>More arms grew up from the ground in a web pattern to hold Doflamingo she lashed out with more strings. Crocodile could smell the cuts on Robin’s body. Not enough to bring her down, but he still hated the bleach-like smell of his daughter’s blood.</p><p>Doflamingo tilted his head. “Who is your sire? Because your blood smells so much like someone else I know.”</p><p>Of course Doflamingo recognized the scent of his brother. </p><p>Crocodile growled.</p><p>(*******)<br/>Law was done with this shit. </p><p>He had not signed up for this. He only wanted to date the cute human with the cute smile who had smashed through his personal space with a goddamn stick of dynamite. </p><p>He needed to draw a line somewhere. </p><p>“That’s an insane thing to say.” He told Marco in a deadpan tone.</p><p>“I’m aware.” Marco responded, “but something weird happened yesterday and I don’t have a better explanation.”</p><p>Well at least the insanity had evidence. Supposedly. “Yes, please explain in detail why you think that’s a thing.” Law demanded. Maybe he could poke holes in the argument.</p><p>“Sometimes, when his narcolepsy hits he says stuff yoi,” Marco started. “Yesterday he talked about healing flames. I haven’t told him anything about that. He’s only even seen my other form once. Then there’s this,” He held up his ringed hand. </p><p>“That’s a…interesting gem choice.”</p><p>“It’s the exact same color as my flames. Chosen six months before he ever could have seen them.”</p><p>Law had to admit two very specific coincidences was strong evidence of some kind of fuckery. “Did he pick the ring or was someone else there?”</p><p>“Just him and Luffy.”</p><p>Law thought, unable to find a better explanation. “Wouldn’t Ace have noticed if he saw the future in his dreams?”</p><p>“He says he usually dreams of Luffy, and being the overprotective big brother he is, doesn’t think it’s odd.”</p><p>“We could keep quiet for now. See if any other…coincidences happen. Has he said anything else in his sleep we can watch out for?”</p><p>“Something about Sabo being on fire.”</p><p>Bon Clay interjected. “One of Sabo-chan’s forms is fire.”</p><p>“We’ll keep an eye on it. No use telling him right now.” Law decided. </p><p>“I’d rather my fiancé not have a heart attack yoi.” Marco agreed.</p><p>At least the Portgas’s had a habit of falling for people who were far more stable. </p><p>Law looked over to where Luffy and his brothers were still sitting on the floor. They had all shifted to positions that looked a little more comfortable and the space behind Luffy and in front of a tree looked very, very cozy. </p><p>That’s when he saw the sand. </p><p>Large platforms of sand floats in the air above the tree line, three figures darted between them. One had to his father, another he was ninety percent sure was Robin, and he wasn’t sure about the third. Too far way to tell any features.</p><p>He frowned. It had started. But they seemed to be doing alright. </p><p>He wanted Luffy closer to him and farther from that.</p><p>He hesitated for a moment, but after Marco left their group to sit by Ace he didn’t. </p><p>“Move over.” He told Luffy as he got himself into a position where he was leaning on the tree and his legs laying open but straight on the ground. Luffy either got the hint or wanted the same thing and settled into a position to where he was sitting between Law’s legs and leaning backwards onto his chest.</p><p>Ace looked a little ruffled but when Marco threw an arm around him he relaxed.</p><p>“So these are the partners…” Sabo drifted off. </p><p>“I’m Trafalgar Law.” </p><p>“Phoenix Marco yoi.”</p><p>“I’ve heard a few things about both of you.” Sabo said to Law, “You a bit more so,” </p><p>“I’ve gathered as much.” Law said. </p><p>“You work for Torao’s dad!” Luffy added.</p><p>“I guess?” Sabo shrugged, clearly about knowledgeable as to how that happened as Law felt. Meaning he had no fucking idea either. Good, this wasn’t just Law being weird, it was the universe playing a joke. </p><p>The thought made him feel marginally better.</p><p>Bon Clay stayed standing in his ballet pose. Bartolomeo was still starry-eyed at Law.</p><p>He lazily set his arms and hands in Luffy’s lap. Luffy started playing with his fingers and he tried to let it distract him from the overwhelming urge that something very bad was about to happen. </p><p>He swore silently that he would do whatever it took to keep Luffy safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two Doffys? Which one is the real one?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Fight Continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corazon and Crocodile both have a rough time with their respective Doflamingo.<br/>Lucci and Sabo reunite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corazon swore as he dodged more of Doffy’s razor sharp strings the wall behind him getting sliced to ribbons. Brook had managed to avoid getting hurt so far.</p><p>But that didn’t mean he had any chance connecting attacks. </p><p>Doffy was quick with his strings and getting around them to actually hit him was nearing impossible. </p><p>Corazon swore under his breath as Doffy dodged another attack from him while blocking Brook’s sword with strings.</p><p>A knife on a detached hand came swing at Doffy’s head. </p><p>He dodged that too. Barely.</p><p>An non-bleeding scratch on Doffy’s face told Corazon that they were wasting their time. But that was okay. </p><p>Nami and Chopper had secured the second human onto Chopper’s deer form and she was prepping a teleportation spell. </p><p>They just needed a few more seconds.</p><p>An idea hit Corazon, he exchanged looks with Brook.</p><p>He growled and ran towards Doffy, letting himself get hurt with a string attack that cut deep into his shoulder but with his other hand grab Doffy’s head and held on long enough for Brook to finally get a slash in cutting through most of the clone’s neck and causing the body to fall limp onto the floor before it unraveled.</p><p>Nami and Chopper were gone which meant they and the humans were safe.</p><p>“Now we re-group with Croc. And hope he was fighting the real one.”</p><p>(*******)<br/>Crocodile wasn’t sure if Doflamingo was taking him seriously. But a least Doflamingo had gotten bored of trying to attack Robin. </p><p>“A pest like you should stay out of this fight little girl.” </p><p>Robin roared at him. She was still in control but it was slipping. She was hurt, the shallow slashes from strings over most of her body filled Crocodile’s nose with the smell of her blood. Not enough for him to pull her out of the fight by force but enough to push the edges of his control. </p><p>The last thing anyone needed was for him to enter a bloodrage. </p><p>“Robin. You need to keep your focus.” Crocodile reminded his daughter. “You need to keep your head if you have a chance at actually doing anything to him.” </p><p>“Right.” Her voice sound rough. </p><p>He needed to end this quickly. </p><p>He turned himself to sand rushed forward at Doflamingo. </p><p>He saw dozens and dozens of arms sprout up and wrap around Doflamingo completely, leaving only his head exposed. </p><p>Crocodile had the best daughter. </p><p>More and more arms kept sprouting as Doflamingo tried to escape.</p><p>Crocodile went for the head with the gold hook. </p><p>It came off.</p><p>But there was not a single drop of blood.</p><p>It was fake. </p><p>The Doflamingo he had been fighting was a fake. </p><p>Where was the real one?</p><p>He heard a body drop to the floor. He turned around to see Robin collapse. Shachi was there seconds after Crocodile got to her.</p><p>“Don’t worry sir, we’ll make sure she’s alright.”</p><p>“You’d better.” He said darkly. Law’s friend or not if anything happened to Robin… </p><p>He got a salute and both were gone.</p><p>Crocodile looked around to see who was the next biggest threat. Or if he could find a clue to the real Doflamingo. </p><p>No sign of him anywhere. </p><p>A horrifying thought hit Crocodile like a bucket of water.</p><p>Law.</p><p>(*******)<br/>Law smelt the attackers before anyone else could hear them. </p><p>He snatched Luffy up and moved him to the other side of the clearing. Placing himself, Kikoku drawn, between Luffy and whoever was coming.</p><p>Everyone looked at him in surprise before Bon Clay, Bartolomeo, and Marco all whipped their heads in the direction Law was snarling at.</p><p>Marco moved Ace almost as fast as Law had moved Luffy. </p><p>“Wait what’s-” Ace was concerned. </p><p>“Stay behind me.” Marco responded. </p><p>Sabo stood up ready to fist with his fists when Bon Clay picked him up and tossed him with hie brothers. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>After that Bartolomeo crossed his fingers and a large blue bubble appeared over all three humans.</p><p>“Five! C’mon! I can fight!”</p><p>“We have strict orders from Zero. None of the Portgas’s are allowed to be captured.” Bon Clay explained. </p><p>Sabo looked less than pleased with that. “I’m a number! I can handle myself!”</p><p>“They already took you once yoi.”</p><p>“Worst future brother-in-law.”</p><p>That’s when a bipedal giraffe that was oddly square shaped emerged into the clearing with a woman following behind him.</p><p>“Assholes!” Sabo shouted. “Careful! She’s a witch. Don’t let her hands touch you and stay clear of her bubbles!”</p><p>“Anything else we should know?” Law asked. </p><p>“There’s a third one, their boss. He turns into a very big cat.”</p><p>Marco’s eye lit up. “That asshole? I wanted a rematch.” Marco sounded excited. </p><p>“Big cat…Wait the ‘feral cat’ was actually a dude that attacked you?!” Ace accused. </p><p>“He got the jump on me before. I’ll be fine yoi.”</p><p>“You’d better be you…fire chicken!”</p><p>Marco chuckled. “Love you too honey.”</p><p>Law rolled his eyes. “Room.”</p><p>The clearing was covered in a room just big enough to engulf Law, Marco, and Bon Clay. Leaving just Bartolomeo and his bubble to guard the humans.</p><p>That thing better hold out or Law was going to leave him in so many pieces…</p><p>Law’s train of thought was cut off by a hooved punch from the box giraffe.</p><p>He blocked with Kikoku and with a slash cut off the arm. It floated in mid-air bloodless and twitching as it flailed helplessly out of reach for its owner to reach. </p><p>“Torao’s powers are so cool…” a voice mumbled behind him.</p><p>Law smirked. If Luffy wanted a show…</p><p>He needed to focus.</p><p>He slashed again, the giraffe was quick for his size and shape. </p><p>Too quick. </p><p>Law aimed for his legs, he got part of a foot.</p><p>Marco was fighting the witch, Law could just see their fight the flames caused the bubbles to rise away from him. Bon Clay was backing him up, though from the looks of things he didn’t need it.</p><p>The giraffe swiped at the air sending a crescent shaped slash towards Law. Law dodged and it hit a tree cutting the top of it clean off. </p><p>(*******)<br/>Luffy was falling a little more in love, watching Law fight. </p><p>Law was hacking off bits of the weird guy with almost every swing of his sword. He was very good with the blade that Luffy guessed was around six feet, it just a little shorter than Law and taller than Luffy.</p><p>And Law was swinging it effortlessly and teleporting around the fight to dodge and attack and Luffy had the coolest boyfriend ever.</p><p>Plus the way Law’s body moved when swinging his sword reminded Luffy of other activities they had been doing recently. </p><p>Law was very, very hot when he was kicking someone’s ass.</p><p>(********)<br/>Ace was trying to not drool. Yes, they were in danger, but his fire chicken fiancé had wings made of blue fire in place of his arms and flames around his body and he was kicking ass.</p><p>Literally since he was using his feet that were sometimes talons to do it. </p><p>And then Marco shot a smirk his way when the witch, not an insult if she actually is one, went down and was out cold.</p><p>Fucker was doing this on purpose. </p><p>Did Marco know that Ace was turned on by this? Could he sense with his fire chicken powers?</p><p>Or was it just the look on Ace’s face?</p><p>(*******)<br/>Sabo was sulking. He had wanted revenge on at least one of the fuckers who chained him up for over a week. But his brothers apparently liked strong men who could handle themselves in a fight. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about protecting them all the time. </p><p>“Miss me?” </p><p>Sabo turned to try and find the source of the voice and only looking up when he didn’t see anything.</p><p>Kitty. Kitty was sitting on top of their little dome with his legs crossed and looking disappointedly at the fight. </p><p>Well his team was getting their asses kicked so that was probably it.</p><p>“You FUCKER!”</p><p>“I missed you too.”</p><p>Sabo flipped him off with his left hand. </p><p>“I think that loses some of the meaning on the hand with only four fingers.”</p><p>Sabo glared as he continued to flip him off.</p><p>Ace and Luffy finally noticed the company. </p><p>“Is that the third one you mentioned?” Ace asked.</p><p>“Yep. The most dangerous one too.”</p><p>“You told your brothers about me? I’m flattered.”</p><p>“Go to hell!”</p><p>“You stay away from them!” Bon Clay shouted as he kicked Kitty square in the face. </p><p>Sabo was thrilled to see Lucci get hit. Less thrilled at it seemed to barely do anything. </p><p>He didn’t even move. </p><p>Bastard.</p><p>“Will you relax? I have come with an offer.”</p><p>Sabo narrowed his eyes. “What offer?”</p><p>“This job, to put it bluntly, as been one disaster after another. You should know that better than anyone.”</p><p>Sabo wasn’t sure where Kitty was going with this, but he was sure he didn’t like it.</p><p>“Therefore I quit. My former team wanted to stay on, but I am done with the madmen on this quest of crazy. Well, mostly done.”</p><p>Oh god no. No. No. Do NOT be doing this right now. Not with his brothers right there and his coworkers and nonononono….</p><p>“How do you feel about going on a proper date?”</p><p>Oh FUCK no.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lucci...Lucci no. Now is not the appropriate time for this.<br/>ASL attract some odd people don't they?<br/>But where is Doffy?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A Change of Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After some new intel from their new arrival, Law and the others cook up a new plan to protect their favorite humans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucci was having a lapse in sanity but he was to curious to see how it would end to let himself step away long enough to regain it.</p><p>He found it hard to regret such a decision when Sabo’s face was so cute when he was upset. </p><p>The current one, a mix of disbelief and rage was quickly becoming a favorite of Lucci’s.</p><p>Though Lucci wished he would give a response to his proposition. </p><p>Sabo was staring at him in silence from inside the bubble mouth agape and a faint blush on his cheeks from the anger. </p><p>Lucci didn’t bother trying to fight the smirk. </p><p>“WHAT?” Sabo shouted at last, “Are-are you insane?”</p><p>Probably. “You’re cute. I’m single. We stalked you long enough before taking you for me to know you’re single. Why not?”</p><p>“YOU ASSHOLES WERE STALKING ME?”</p><p>“Not the point. Date, yes or no?”</p><p>“NO!” Sabo’s body burst into flames as he yelled. </p><p>The brother with longer hair, probably Ace, let out a shout of surprise.</p><p>“Sabo! You’re on fire!”</p><p>“Five, let me out so I can punch this guy in the face, repeatedly!”</p><p>“No. Zero’s orders.”</p><p>Lucci stood and jumped backwards off the bubble, allowing him to look Sabo in the eyes better. Lucci purred quietly as Sabo glared unflinchingly at him. When he was on his knees he was pitiful even in his defiance, now he stood tall and his eyes burned filling Lucci with a semblance of pride.</p><p>He was prey Lucci wanted to chase.</p><p>“Was the kiss that bad?” Lucci asked.  </p><p>Sabo’s flames grew. Was that a yes? Perhaps he needed more practice. </p><p>“Sabo-chan! You kissed him?!”</p><p>“I did not! He kissed me. Without consent. BECAUSE HE IS A CREEP!”</p><p>Rude. Not entirely wrong, but still rude. “That’s not a nice thing to say about someone who let you go.”</p><p>Lucci looked around. Kaku and Kalifa were beaten. Not surprising. He had tied with Phoenix Marco and Trafalgar Law had held his own against Marshal Teach on without a weapon for quite a while. </p><p>Law had his sword pulled and was watching him with an intense glare of his own.  That glare did nothing for Lucci. Nothing compared the intense satisfaction and joy he felt when Sabo glared at him. Whatever phenomenon was happening there was unique to the blond human. Lucci felt relieved at that.</p><p>His attention was drawn back to Sabo whose form had changed again.</p><p>Ice. </p><p>Pretty.</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Law was very confused by the argument between Sabo and….whoever the guy in the white top hat was. </p><p>Marco’s glare hinted at him being the oversized housecat. </p><p>He and Marco were both watching every move he made.</p><p>Whoever he was he seemed to be mostly focusing on Sabo. </p><p>“We’ll finish this conversation later,” He winked at Sabo whose ice-form had shards growing out of it.  “If you want to keep yours safe, I would suggest getting them farther away.”</p><p>Law softened his glare but was still suspicious. </p><p>“And if we don’t believe you?”</p><p>“Then I hope you’re confident in your ability to fight. Your parents are each fighting a string-based clone of Doflamingo. And who knows when they’ll catch on to that truth.”</p><p>Law’s eyes widened then turned red. “He’s coming here?”</p><p>“You’re smart. Good.”</p><p>“Five. Two, get Luffy-ya and his brothers away from here.”</p><p>“You’re trusting this guy?” Marco demanded. </p><p>“No.” Law explained. “White Hat, if you really want Sabo to stay out of Doflamingo’s grasp, stay here and help us fight him. Two, Five, get them away from here and make sure no one can tell which direction you went. Not even us.”</p><p>Marco must have realized what the plan was. “If he’s telling the truth, we’re buying time. If not, he won’t know where they are.”</p><p>Marco was quickly becoming his favorite piece of back-up.</p><p>“That’s fair. I accept your conditions.” White Hat said.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Ace cried. “I am not leaving while you put yourself in danger!”</p><p>Marco walked towards the bubble and Bartolomeo dropped it. “I’ll be able to fight better if I know you’re safe. Trust me?”</p><p>Ace hugged him. “We’re getting married. You can’t die before the wedding.”</p><p>“I won’t yoi. I’ll come get you afterwards.”</p><p>Law and Luffy were looking at each other  from across the clearing. Luffy looked upset too. “Don’t you forget your promise to me Torao!”</p><p>“You too.” He called back. He didn’t step closer to Luffy out of fear he wouldn’t let Luffy go.”</p><p>“I love you!” Luffy yelled. </p><p>Law smiled. “I love you too!” </p><p>“Aww…you’re all disgustingly sweet.”</p><p>“Says the guy who apparently switched sides for a guy he just met who doesn’t even like him back.” Law snarked. </p><p>White Hat laughed. “You’re be surprised how attached you can get with someone in your care for nearly a week and a half.”</p><p>“You’re a creep and there’d better something of you left to punch in the face next time we see each other!”</p><p>“Now that is a proper goodbye.” White Hat winked at Sabo. Who switched forms into a magma person.</p><p>Law hoped Luffy didn’t get anything like that. </p><p>Hard to kiss a boyfriend who turns into magma. </p><p>Marco and Ace let go of each other and stepped back. </p><p>“If we are leaving, best to do it now.” Bon Clay added. He looked back at Law they exchanged a nod. They might be weird but his father’s men were capable, if nothing else.</p><p>“We won’t you or Zero-san down Law-sempai!” </p><p>And then they left, with one last lingering look between him and Luffy.</p><p>Law clenched his fist as he stared after him. If anything happened to him…</p><p>Law shook his head to clear it and turned around. Soon, he was unable to hear the group running away. </p><p>The sooner he killed Doflamingo, the sooner this thing would be over. </p><p>A stretch of time passed, he wasn’t sure how long exactly, with Luffy gone time seemed to stretch. He hoped it was long enough for Luffy and the others to get very, very far away.</p><p>Then he heard the rustling. It wasn’t footsteps, couldn’t be. It wasn’t his father’s sand either. </p><p>Law got his answer when the man in a large pink feathery coat stepped forward slowly. </p><p>He gripped his sword tightly as his eyes lit up. This had to be Doflamingo. The resemblance to his sire was far too  great to ignore, even with the tanner skin and massive burn mark on his face. </p><p>“What do we have here? A traitor, an interloper and my youngest nephew.”</p><p>Law flipped him off. </p><p>“Cute. I’m sure that amuses your worthless father.” Doflamingo made a show of looking around, “Now where are my little runaways?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Insert Boss music of choice*</p><p>Sabo is giving off strong Tsundere vibes.<br/>But Lucci seems into it.<br/>Not sure how I feel about splitting the party though...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. A Nightmare Realized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doflamingo fights his nephew while the humans escape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doflamingo stared down his youngest nephew. Shorter than one would expect, given the blood in his veins. His brothers blood. The other two had smelled only a little bit like Rosinante, mostly their father’s earthy smell with just enough of the chemical twinge of Rosinante. This one, however, this one smelled almost exactly like Rosinante. </p><p>He was tense and glaring at him. </p><p>The glare made him look so much like his father, back with the wretch was a human in over his head who charged at him. </p><p>He had enjoyed removing the hand that had nearly touched him.</p><p>Though his distraction allowed Sugar to be assassinated. </p><p>That was more irritating than anything else.</p><p>Self-righteous idiot. </p><p>“Don’t make me ask again.”</p><p>“Go to hell.” The nephew responded. </p><p>Brat. Rosinante was never a brat. Not until he was corrupted by the wretch Crocodile. </p><p>Not that he could blame Rosinante for being seduced like that, he might have made an offer to Croc to join their family in other ways if it weren’t for his little rebellion.</p><p>But that was then, this is now. </p><p>Perhaps he could convince this brat to join him. They were family after all. Bellamy needed a preplacement. Didn’t those assassins he hired mention that this brat was his killer? He might be a very useful acquisition.</p><p>He should get these other two of the way first.</p><p>One of them immediately turned in his full phoenix form. Marco, his intel had told him.</p><p>The traitor shifted into his other form almost as quickly. </p><p>“Room.” A blue sphere that was eerily like his brothers, this one was blue Rosinante’s were dark purple, surrounded them. Odd. </p><p>The phoenix cam swinging first, talons stretched out to kick him in the face. A twitch of his fingers and white thread threw him, he hit a tree with enough force to shatter it into wooden shards. </p><p>The bird managed to get up. Impressive. </p><p>His nephew picked up a small rock and then threw it at him. He barely had to move his head to dodge it. What was he trying? There was no way a child of Rosinante and Crocodile didn’t have something in mind.</p><p>“Shambles.” The rock was now where the nephew was. </p><p>He couldn’t turn around fast enough to completely dodge the sword swipe from behind him. There was a slight trickle of blood from his neck. A slight nick.</p><p>Now that is a neat trick. Bellamy’s spot might not be good enough for this one. </p><p>Rosinante’s empty seat came to mind.</p><p>Three hundred years is a long time for a throne to be empty.</p><p>He felt the shockwave from the traitor’s strike. He shouldn’t let himself get distracted. </p><p>Multi-colored strings threw the traitor out of way.</p><p>He dodged another kick from the bird.</p><p>“Tact!” A large chunk of tree slammed into his back as dodged a swipe of claws.</p><p>His nephew was definitely a keeper.</p><p>(********)<br/>Luffy was trying ignore the tugging of his heart in his chest. It wasn’t hurting, just pulling at him. It was like it was tied to where he had left Torao. He wanted to go back. But he couldn’t. he made a promise and he was going to keep it. And Torao had to keep his promise too.</p><p>He had to.</p><p>They kept running in the random direction Bon Clay had chosen.</p><p>(*********)<br/>Law was running out of energy. The exhaustion was starting to seep into his bones and he had only gotten a few small hits in on Doflamingo. He had known this guy was no push-over but he had only gotten a few light scratches from the trio’s combined efforts. </p><p>He was barely even bleeding.</p><p>He was glad Luffy wasn’t seeing him like this, barely holding his own and slashed to hell with shallow cuts covering his body. </p><p>White Hat was in worse condition. Tied up and hanging in the air unable to move, he had lost consciousness from blood loss.</p><p>Marco was less injured, but with his instant healing flames slowly dying out and the heavy breathing he was doing they were running out of time to give the escaped humans. </p><p>Law’s rooms couldn’t even stay up.</p><p>Marco was thrown again, cuts ripping open his chest. </p><p>“Shambles!” Law switched himself with some shrapnel from the fight to get behind Doflamingo, he aimed his sword for the heart. “Injection Shot!”</p><p>Doflamingo moved at the right time for it just miss half an inch to the right and Law might have killed him. </p><p>He took the opportunity to grab Law by the neck. The thread holding up White Hat vanished, he dropped the floor with a gross splattering sound. </p><p>“You’re impressive. Something good came out of that bastards’ seduction of my brother after all. I think I’ll take you with me.”</p><p>A cold horror took over Law as the hand around his neck squeezed. His vison started to blur.</p><p>He tried to struggle in the iron grip on hi throat. He couldn’t breathe. </p><p>No.  he couldn’t let this fucker take him. He had to get back to Luffy. </p><p>A black blade was the last thing Law saw before blacking out.</p><p>(*******)<br/>His nephew had an interesting toy with him. </p><p>A sentient sword that moved on its own. </p><p>How cute.</p><p>The blade was fighting against his spiderweb of strings aiming for his head. He tossed it aside.</p><p>The sword kept coming at him. He had to drop his nephew to dodge, his chest hurt from the stab wound that was gushing blood. His own blood smelt sickly, Rosinante had always compared it to poison. </p><p>His nephew hit the floor with a thud, landing on top of his sword and causing a fresh wave of harsh smelling chemical scented blood to hit him. </p><p>So much like Rosinante. </p><p>He had missed that smell.</p><p>His new, well newer, palace would benefit from it.</p><p>The sword came at him again. </p><p>What was with everything wanting to keep him away from his family? He should shatter this little toy.</p><p>He went to block the sword again, this time it went straight through his hand. He grabbed it by the white handle and snapped the blade in two. </p><p>It fell to the floor like the useless piece of metal it was. </p><p>He summoned a Black Knight and had it pick up his nephew’s unconscious form.</p><p>Now where had his little runaways run off to this time?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh dear...<br/>Oh no...<br/>Oh boy...</p><p>Crocodile, hurry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. A Desperate Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doflamingo continues his search for his runaways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro was lost. </p><p>Which was both entirely a new feeling and oddly familiar. </p><p>He had great sense of direction, the world was just laid out in the most confusing way possible.</p><p>The Wado Ichimonji was laying broken. For the first time since he died Zoro could actually see it. It was laying there next to him. Had he left somehow? The annoying girl had said that would take weeks. </p><p>No. He hadn’t left, he had been forced out. </p><p>When that guy in pink snapped it in half.</p><p>Where was he then?</p><p>Gods he was tired…how did being dead make someone so sleepy? Wasn’t it supposed to be eternal sleep?</p><p>What was going on around him?</p><p>Where was the grumpy guy with the tattoos?</p><p>That’s right! The pink guy! He needed to go after him!</p><p>But where?</p><p>Zoro couldn’t see anything beyond the dirt and the broken blade. </p><p>Something was humming. A strange noise that called to Zoro. He remembered it. Right after it had gone through him. As he was laying in Tashigi’s arms dying, he had reached towards that sound and woke up in the sword.</p><p>He reached for it again. </p><p>(*******)<br/>Crocodile had only ever moved faster once in his life. He had just woken up in Baroque Works HQ in Dressrosa and got the news that Rosi had been captured and executed by the Donquixote coven. He also just awoken as a vampire with his new sand powers.</p><p>He didn’t remember what happened next. He only came back to his senses when Rosi was in his arms again.</p><p>That same rage pushed at his senses. </p><p>If that bastard laid so much as a finger on his son….</p><p>(********)<br/>Luffy’s chest had gone from an irritated tugging to actual chest pains. It hadn’t hurt like this in years. Not since Sabo first went missing. It was tight and burning and he couldn’t feel his fingers and the world was going blurry.</p><p>Thankfully Ace had noticed it before Luffy collapsed.</p><p>(********)<br/>“Luffy!” Ace yelled, he stopped running. Luffy was gripping his chest and hunched over. He recognized this. Luffy’s heart…</p><p>Sabo turned and stared in horror, he had switched back to human Sabo. He and Ace looked at each other and they both knew what was wrong. </p><p>Bon Clay voiced his concern, “What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>Sabo swallowed. “Remember when you guys checked my spine because of all the scaring?”</p><p>Bon Clay nodded, he had been by Sabo’s side for most of the early tests to find out what the maniac had done to him. </p><p>“Luffy has similar scaring over his heart.” He explained. Letting the logical conclusion settle in.</p><p>Ace said it out loud in between Luffy’s screams of pain. “They focused their experiments on his heart. It hasn’t acted up in years though.” He kneeled next to his brother. Rubbing circles on his back in a futile attempt to comfort him. “It normally passes after a few minutes.”</p><p>Bon Clay frowned. Twelve, Ivankov, was in charge of most medical everything. Sabo and Ace hadn’t fully understood when it happened but he remembered when they brought Luffy back unconscious and the X-shaped mark on his chest. He had screamed in pain for nearly two weeks. </p><p>“When was his last fit?” Sabo asked, kneeling on Luffy’s other side. </p><p>“When they told us you were probably dead.” There was a harshness in Ace’s voice now.</p><p>Sabo winced. He really should have had someone call Dadan and his brothers. But he couldn’t change the past. </p><p>Luffy was sweating, his eyes closed tightly as he yelled in pain. His vocals must have been having a hard time keeping up, Luffy’s voice was changing, becoming rougher. </p><p>He took a break from screaming to breathe. </p><p>Sabo let out a sigh of relief. Maybe it was passing quicker.</p><p>“What kind of monster does this to children?” Bon Clay was thinking out loud again.</p><p>“The kind that end up dusted by Zero,” Sabo responded. He had been filled in on more parts while discussing his situation with the Trafalgars. </p><p>“Because our boss is the best!” Bartolomeo responded. </p><p>Sabo couldn’t argue with that.</p><p>Ace actually smiled at that. “I guess Luffy was right, Trafalgar’s dad is cool.”</p><p>Ace’s smile dropped when Luffy started screaming again. Sabo flinched as the sound continued to warp from the strain on Luffy’s vocal cords. </p><p>He looked back up at Bon Clay just in time to see his eyes flash red for a brief moment. Then he looked back at Luffy and recoiled from his brother.</p><p>It can’t be…</p><p>But then again what he could do was by all definitions impossible.</p><p>The veins on Luffy’s neck and face were enlarged and bulging and the sound coming out of him wasn’t a scream. At least, not a human one.</p><p>Luffy was on the edge of a bloodrage.</p><p>Bloodrages were unique to vampires.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>“Bon....what’s the best way to pull someone back from a bloodrage?” Sabo asked, wary and afraid and not fully believing he’s asking that.</p><p>“Oh…oh dear…” Bon Clay’s eyes were lit up. “Okay. That depends, bloodrages are caused by two things, extreme anger or pain. This case, pain.”</p><p>“Painkillers and sedatives don’t work on Luffy.” Sabo said, thinking over what little he knew. “They never have.”</p><p>“He’s right. Even now most medication does practically nothing to him.” Ace confirmed. “On A scale of one-to-ten how worried should I be right now?”</p><p>“Like an eight? Who knows how the rest of his body is reacting,” Sabo was trying in minimize his own worry. </p><p>“He usually passes out at this point.” Ace said stepping away from Luffy and giving him some room. </p><p>“When we are kids,” Sabo added. “There’s a lot we don’t know about what’s happening inside of Luffy right now.”</p><p>Ace looked panicked. Which was fair because for all they knew Luffy could drop dead of a heart attack right before their eyes.</p><p>Sabo decided to not voice that possibility out loud.</p><p>Luffy let out a fully developed vampire’s roar before falling forward. Sabo caught him and turned him over. Pulse? Check. Breathing? Normal. Veins? Retreating slowly. In an effort to confirm Sabo opened one of Luffy’s eyelids, his brown eyes had turned bright crimson but were slowly changing back. </p><p>Unresponsive.</p><p>“Well, I think he’s going to be okay.” Sabo said. “He’s passed out though. Two, what do you want to do now?”</p><p>(*********)<br/>One of his runaways was calling to him. The roars of the bloodrage, meant to call for help from the coven, echoed out of the forest. </p><p>But he couldn’t smell which way they had gone. A scent trick? </p><p>The roaring stopped. </p><p>Doflamingo reached a hand out and hundreds of strands went out in all directions. </p><p>One of them tugged in a direction and he followed it, leaving the Black Knight with his nephew behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Croc! Hurry!<br/>Also Luffy can you not right now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. A Failure to Protect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaos unfolds as the plan falls apart.<br/>Members of the party are lost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crocodile would be proud of his ability to stay in control of his senses when he entered the clearing his son should have been in. Instead all he found was the three remaining CP9 members unconscious and Phoenix Marco struggling in an attempt to get up. No sign of Law except a faint lingering of his blood. </p><p>“Where’s Law?” He demanded. </p><p>“Doflamingo was here… we couldn’t beat him….I think he took Law…the others got away while we bought time.”</p><p>No. No. NO!</p><p>Crocodile growled. He tried to breathe, to catch even a hint of where his son had gone. </p><p>All he could smell was the sickly poison of Doflamingo’s blood. The bastard was hurt, badly from the strength of the smell. </p><p>Good. </p><p>(********)<br/>Corazon was trying to hide how much his shoulder was actually injured. They had bigger issues right now. The fight was just about over, Doflamingo’s forces , well what remined, were leaving. Theirs had suffered a number of injuries but no reported deaths. </p><p>Between the two warlocks and Bepo the wounded were getting treated quickly.</p><p>Corazon was taking stock of who was in what condition when he saw Robin, unconscious and covered in bandages. </p><p>“Corazon!” Penguin gave a salute. “She’s stable, but she lost a lot of blood fighting the Mingo Clone with your mate!”</p><p>Corazon allowed the relief to wash over him. One down. “Where is Crocodile now?”</p><p>Penguin flinched. “He left after he finished off the clone. I saw him go in the direction of the protection team.”</p><p>“Law…” Corazon whispered. </p><p>Penguin’s salute and rigid pose faltered. “I think so.”</p><p>“Did he go by himself?”</p><p>“Everyone else is accounted for.”</p><p>“I’ll go.” Brook volunteered. </p><p>“Absolutely not,” Corazon countered. </p><p>“Sire, your too hurt to be much help. I barely got a scratch from the clone. I can help Dad.”</p><p>“Corazon sir! Your shoulder!” Penguin must have noticed after Brook’s statement. </p><p>“It’s not that bad.”</p><p>Penguin panicked, “Please, sir, let me look at it!”</p><p>Brook pushed Corazon into Penguin who started fussing over the injury. It was deeper than Corazon had thought, part of his shoulder bone was exposed. </p><p>“Corazon sir, I can’t in good conscience let you go anywhere until that is treated. Do you know how many pieces Law would leave me in if I did that?”</p><p>Brook, the traitorous brat that he was, gave Penguin a thumbs up and left Corazon to be treated against his will. </p><p>They were both right, Corazon knew that, but he hated sitting still while Law was unaccounted for. </p><p>“Take Nami with you so all of you can get back here quickly!” Corazon yelled. </p><p>Brook was already gone. He was quick like his father.</p><p>Please. Please be okay… </p><p>(*******)<br/>Crocodile found the clone and growled. Law was unmoving in its arms. </p><p>The bastard was kidnapping his son. </p><p>Not on his fucking watch. </p><p>He charged at it with his hook hand, the sharp curved piercing right through the head of the clone and with a twist of his wrist the entire head came clean off. </p><p>He picked up Law gently cradling his unresponsive son in his arms. Law was cold.</p><p>“Law?” Crocodile called, “Law can you hear me? Law wake up!” </p><p>Nothing. Not a movement at all. </p><p>In a panic Crocodile put his ear to his son’s chest and listened.</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>No breathing.</p><p>No heartbeat. </p><p>What he was holding was a corpse.</p><p>Law was gone.</p><p>(*******)<br/>Sabo and the others were underneath a dome made by Bartolomeo as Doflamingo stared them down.</p><p>The others had failed. </p><p>Not that Sabo had ever expected them to actually kill Doflamingo.</p><p>He wasn’t that naïve. </p><p>There was a reason the New Baroque Works, and the old one before it, worked in secrecy and shadows. </p><p>That reason was standing right in front of him.</p><p>Ace was staring in fear, which was fair. “It’s him…he’s…he’s real?” Ace was muttering.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Sabo looked at Ace, thinking about asking but thought better of it.</p><p>Luffy was still out cold. Moving him right now was going to be complicated at best. </p><p>Bon Clay, while formidable, stood no chance against Doflamingo. Even as injured as he was. Which was fairly injured, from the sheer amount of blood on him. </p><p>Their partners had done a number on Doflamingo. </p><p>They needed back up. Big back up. </p><p>Or a really, really good plan.</p><p>Sabo missed Koala. She would have something better than wait under Bartolomeo’s shield.</p><p>“How long can that hold out?” Doflamingo asked casually, his hands in his pockets like this was just a talk and he didn’t have a stab wound on his chest.</p><p>Sabo tried to think. He wished he had Iva-san’s supplements so he could manually make himself shift. If he could get some of his poison in that wound….even if it didn’t kill him maybe Ace and Luffy could escape.</p><p>Sabo bit his lip.</p><p>What play did they have available?</p><p>An enraged roar echoed back through the forest.</p><p>“It seems the wretch found my little present.”</p><p>“What did you do?” Sabo asked.</p><p>“I made him lose his control. Who knows what he’s capable of now.”</p><p>Ace gripped his head. “Law…That’s not him…” Ace spoke. </p><p>“If we get out of this, we are having a long talk,” Sabo announced.</p><p>“I have an idea…but I need you to trust me.”</p><p>Well…they were out of good ideas. </p><p>“Mr. Two, can you pick up Luffy? Sabo, I think you’re about to change into smoke, and then poison.”</p><p>How did Ace know that?</p><p>Well it’s not like they had anything else.</p><p>“Mr. Five, on the count of three can you drop the barrier?”</p><p>Bartolomeo looked at both of them like they were nuts. Sabo’s hand would agree. But they couldn’t stand here hoping for help that might not come. </p><p>Sabo shifted into a fighting stance and looked at Ace. </p><p>“One.” Ace’s voice was unsteady, like he couldn’t believe he was doing this either. “Two.” Trees behind Doflamingo were starting to fall. Something was coming, would they need to run? “Three.”</p><p>Just as Ace spoke, a torrent of sand came out of the tree line and grab Doflamingo throwing him violently into the air. </p><p>Okay then.</p><p>Bartolomeo, to his credit, dropped the barrier and Bon Clay had grabbed Luffy and was carrying him off. </p><p>Ace stumbled backwards in shock, landing on his butt.</p><p>Sabo turned into smoke. And used it to swirl around the area of the forest they were in, blocking everyone’s view but his.</p><p>Zero was pissed….</p><p>What ‘present’?</p><p>Zero roared again.</p><p>“Anyone have an idea why he’s bloodraging?”</p><p>“Pink guy made a fake version of his son. A corpse-like one.”</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>“I don’t know where Law is though!” Ace yelled over the raging sands.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“Zero! Zero you need to calm down!”</p><p>“Law is alive!” Ace shouted. “He needs you to be yourself!” </p><p>“How did you little runaways know about my little trick?” Doflamingo asked from somewhere. Where was he?</p><p>Sabo looked up and noticed him holding himself up from a thread attached to a cloud. </p><p>Smoke form allowed him to fly, but a change at the wrong time could be problematic. Fuck it. Sabo rushed after him and the sandstorm that raged on. </p><p>“I heard the reports about you runaway. What a fascinating little trick you’ve got now. You’d think I’d get a little thank you for giving you such a useful power.”</p><p>Sabo wished for his hands back so he could punch those stupid sunglasses off. </p><p>“Where’s Law?”</p><p>“I sent him home. If you would come with me, I could take you to him.”</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</p><p>Sabo dived back down and looked for where Zero was. He needed to be snapped out of this. </p><p>Where were the rest of the Trafalgar coven?</p><p>A shriek pulled Sabo’s attention towards Bon Clay and Luffy. Coming out the trees was the worst case scenario. </p><p>Why had no one told him that fucking KUMA was going to be here?!</p><p>“Everyone scatter! Don’t let his left hand near you!” Sabo cried. </p><p>It was too late. </p><p>Strings had ripped Luffy out of Bon Clays hands and before any of them could do anything he was gone. </p><p>“Luffy!” Ace screamed as Sabo shifted into his poison, the smoke cleared. </p><p>There was a burst of light from somewhere, and then the world went dark as Sabo passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...that escalated quickly...<br/>Oh shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. A Reprieve for Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone processes the events of the fight while they heal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucci came to slowly, his head hurt and his throat was dry. He blinked several times as he tried to figure out where he was. </p><p>The roof above him was wooden, unfamiliar, and there was the scent of desert sand that hung heavily in the air. He looked down and saw his body, wrapped in bandages. His clothes were replace by a pair of sweatpants and a look to his left was a chair with his regular clothes folded up nice and neat with his hat sitting on top. His right wrist, the one least injured, was also handcuffed to part of the bed he was laying in. They hummed with magic.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>He looked further to the right to see Sabo sitting in a different chair, his legs tucked into his body so he could hide his face behind them. His blond hair was messy, his hat was not on his head and his arms were wrapped around his legs.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>“Where are we?” Lucci asked. </p><p>Sabo’s head snapped up suddenly. “You-you’re awake!” His eyes were red, the faintest remnants of tears lingering. Had he been crying?</p><p>“Awake and very confused.”</p><p>“Zero-san decided, after Marco told him the story, that since you got hurt fighting against Doflamingo they were willing to help you out. An enemy of my enemy kind of thing.” Sabo moved his chair to sit closer to Lucci. </p><p>This was shocking but not unwelcome. Lucci had at least partially expected to not see Sabo again or if he did for Sabo to avoid him like the plague. Instead he was coming closer. A little more and Lucci might even be able to hold his hand, both of which were neatly placed in Sabo’s lap.</p><p>“Hmm…” Lucci hummed. </p><p>“But you did also fight us and kidnap me so don’t expect a friendly welcome. Hence the cuffs.”</p><p>“Yes. I was wondering about those. Quite the role-reversal isn’t it?”</p><p>Sabo rolled his eyes. “Maybe keep jokes like that to a minimum around the others. They’re already pretty nervous around you.”</p><p>“Tell them any good horror stories about me?”</p><p>Sabo moaned, “Bon Clay asked so many questions….I couldn’t answer them.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Well the obvious ones were about our status. I told him we talked a bit. Because ten days in captivity you get bored.”</p><p>“To be fair I was bored too.”</p><p>“I think Four is convinced we’re secretly lovers….but then you nearly getting yourself killed over me isn’t exactly strong evidence to prove her wrong.” Sabo put his head in his hands, “There’s a betting pool about us. No one will give me details.”</p><p>Lucci laid there thoughtful for a few moments. “And what do you want?”</p><p>Sabo moved his hands to look at him. </p><p>Lucci preferred it when those eyes were locked onto to him. “We are both free to choose here. Do you want something to come from this?” Lucci was serious, he hoped Sabo could tell. His proposal for a date had been more prodding and poking to get attention. He had expected Sabo to say no. But now, now he wanted a genuine answer and felt an odd rush of nervousness. Sabo could, and rightfully should, say no and mean it. </p><p>He quickly, far too quickly, feelings stirred at the thought. He wanted Sabo to give him a yes here, he wanted this, whatever it was, to be something. He waited for Sabo’s answer.</p><p>Either way this was going down as the strangest bit of courtship Lucci had ever done.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Sabo said. “I have no idea what/if I want…” Sabo trailed off and gestured blindly between the two of them.</p><p>Somehow, that was comforting. Sabo had no idea what they were doing either. </p><p>Lucci wanted to hold the hand that Sabo was failing in his direction. </p><p>“One date,” Lucci offered. “You and me and somewhere nice and we see how it goes.” </p><p>Sabo bit his lip as he thought, Lucci tried to not look nervous. </p><p>Sabo ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay.”</p><p>Lucci blinked several times. </p><p>Sabo continued, “After this though. And I get to choose where we go.” He put his hands back in his lap and gave Lucci a hard stare, not quite his glare but something in it made Lucci smirk at Sabo anyway.</p><p>(********)<br/>Marco hadn’t needed medical care as much as he needed bedrest for his flames to refuel. Ace had been in and out of it since Luffy went missing. Currently he was resting on his dies with his head tucked into Ace’s chest and arms around Ace’s waist. The steady beating of Ace’s heart was soothing, a firm reminder that both of them were alive and okay.</p><p>“I’ve been having nightmares.” Ace spoke in a voice that was barely a whisper. “For months now, that man…the one in pink….I’ve had nightmares about him taking Luffy away.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Marco said. </p><p>“I should have said something sooner. I should have-”</p><p>“No.” Marco told him. “None of that. Beating yourself up over it won’t make anything better.”</p><p>“I just… I wish there was more I could have done.”</p><p>“From what I hear you did great, it was a no win situation we managed to survive.”</p><p>“We lost Law and Luffy. You were hurt.”</p><p>Marco sighed and rolled them over so that Ace was flat on his back and Marco was hovering over him. Marco’s forearms were on either side of Ace’s head and his legs were in between Ace’s, parting them.</p><p>Marco hovered his face close so all he could see was the green of Ace’s eyes. </p><p>Marco could feel Ace’s hands on his back, wandering over the skin. Ace’s hands felt cold, but only because Marco’s flames had been flickering on and off for the past hour. </p><p>“You did nothing wrong.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>Marco hovered his lips near Ace. Not a kiss. Not actual touching. He could Ace’s arousal in those green eyes, his pupils dilating as Marco teased the kiss he wasn’t going to give. </p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“Wh-what-”</p><p>“You. Did. Nothing. Wrong.”</p><p>As they spoke Ace tried to kiss him, but Marco pulled back just enough to stay out of reach. </p><p>Ace moaned. But Marco had a strong enough will to resist. He wasn’t budging. </p><p>“I…I did nothing wrong…” Marco wasn’t convinced Ace believed it. But they would work on it. </p><p>Marco kissed Ace with a messy open-mouthed kiss moving his hands to behind Ace’s head. </p><p>(********)<br/>Robin was sitting in Law’s old room in the Trafalgar manor. There was still a bed with a plan black comforted and dark grey pillows. The carpet was the white with black spots pattern that had been in there since Law was fifteen. Law’s desk from his school days sat mostly untouched, a diagram of frog anatomy that Law drew when he was ten was sitting on top. Normally looking at it alone was enough to make Robin laugh but today…</p><p>She didn’t even look up when Brook entered the room.</p><p>“We’re going to get him back.” He said sitting on the floor under the window next to Robin.</p><p>“I know,” She said quietly. “Corazon will burn down another palace if he has too.”</p><p>“If he doesn’t we can on the way out,” Brook offered. </p><p>“I wasn’t strong enough,” Robin said, not reacting to his offer. “If Dad and I had beaten that fake faster…”</p><p>“That’s not on you,” Brook said. “We got outplayed. We did everything we could.”</p><p>“It wasn’t enough,” Robin said. “What if…”</p><p>“He’s not going to kill Law.”</p><p>Robin turned to her brother, “How can we know that for sure?” </p><p>“If a man like that was going to actually kill Law, he wouldn’t have bothered with a fake corpse to trick Father.”</p><p>Robin huffed, “Maybe. But why take him?”</p><p>“Corazon thinks he wants Law to join him. He’s always looking for new, strong powers to recruit.”</p><p>“Our baby brother is nothing to scoff at,” Robin agreed. “And he’s down a few members.”</p><p>“From what I can confirm, four kills on their side and nothing worse than a loss limb on ours.”</p><p>Robin gave a small smile, “We did everything we could to kick their asses.”</p><p>“Luffy-san is still alive too, from what Sabo said he wants the Portgas’s alive. So much so that CP9 was barely allowed to touch them.”<br/>“They would never agree to join them.” Robin said, “Who knows when he’ll run out of patience for that.”</p><p>“Well he’s apparently been waiting nearly three hundred years for his little brother to return.”</p><p>“That will happen over both of their cold, dead bodies.”</p><p>Brook threw an arm around Robin and pulled her to his side. She glanced his way and noticed the pile of nearly fifty Ocean Breeze scented candles. Gifted to Law on his twenty-second birthday by all their friends. A wry smile came to her. </p><p>“Did you know he left those here?” She asked. </p><p>Brook looked at the pile and started laughing. “I think that conversation went; ‘Damn it Robin, what the hell am I supposed to so with fifty fucking candles? Cora-san I don’t have space for these, can I leave them here?’” Brook’s impression of Law was not quite deep or angry enough but it made Robin feel better.</p><p>“How is Corazon?” Robin asked. </p><p>“Well, him and father have locked themselves in their room for the past hour while everyone who is able-bodied currently has the order to quote; ‘gather everything we know about Doflamingo’s current home base’.”</p><p>“Nothing we can do right now but wait until we hear back from the New Baroque Works?” Robin asked for confirmation. “I hate that.”</p><p>“I do too. But Franky is downstairs worried about you, so that might help.” Brook mentioned. </p><p>Robin sat up away from her brother. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I have to get dressed.”</p><p>“I don’t think he cares about what you’re wearing!” Brook called after her as she darted out of the room.</p><p>“I’m still covered in bandages and I don’t want him seeing that!” Robin called back as she back to her old room. She kept a few changes of clothes at the house just in case.</p><p>(*******)<br/>Corazon could hear the voices of his children in the house but they sounded like they were doing alright. Not that Crocodile was letting him get up at that point anyway. They were both naked, Crocodile was crushing Corazon to his chest but still mindful of Corazon’s bandaged arm. Crocodile’s face was buried in the base of Corazon’s neck. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” He muttered occasionally. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Shh…it’s okay…” Corazon would whisper.</p><p>“I lost him. I lost him. I failed you both.” </p><p>“We are going to get him back.” Corazon stroked his mate’s hands with his uninjured hand. “He won’t get away with this. Our son is coming home.”</p><p>“I never should have left him alone.”</p><p>Corazon’s hand gripped Crocodiles tight. “He would never have agreed to let someone else guard Portgas D. Luffy. He’s too much like you were back then.”</p><p>Crocodile purred in Corazon’s skin. “He’s also too much like you to not fight against Doflamingo with everything he has. He’ll be nothing but trouble.”</p><p>“He hates brats. But he won’t give up trying to tame Law.”</p><p>“Joke’s on him. Our son can’t be tamed, he’ll always be a stubborn brat.”</p><p>“Our stubborn brat.” Corazon agreed.</p><p>(******)<br/>Perona knelt by the broken blade and tapped it once with a red nail. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Zoro wasn’t inside anymore.</p><p>The blade had gone from its previous black to the color of normal steel. By all accounts it was cleansed now. </p><p>But Perona had wanted to see Zoro succeed, now he was somewhere else.</p><p>“I still feel your new project in the air. He’s still on this plane.” The voice of her master hit her ears and she straightened up. </p><p>“Boss!” She greeted turning to see Mihawk, without so much as bruise because of course, standing behind her.</p><p>“Cast a tracking spell. On the blade. A fragment of the curse lingers and it will point you in the right direction.” Mihawk explained. </p><p>Why didn’t Perona think of that? “On it!” She picked up the handle half of the broken blade and held it with two hands, she muttered the incantation and sword lit up with a warm white glow. It tugged her hands in a direction. She followed it.</p><p>Mihawk trailed behind her.</p><p>“Did you want to meet him that badly?” She asked.</p><p>“A murderous curse fused with the soul of one of it’s victims. That is a very rare event in our community, it would be a shame to not get a glimpse of it.”</p><p>That was about as excited as Mihawk got. “He was doing really well. Once he was actually trying he that is.”</p><p>“You mentioned he was difficult.”</p><p>The sword piece was getting warmer. They stepped out past some trees to see Chopper and Nami fretting over their two unconscious human friends.</p><p>“Chopper! Sanji’s necklace is glowing, any guess why?”</p><p>Chopper, in human form, shook his head. “It looks like magic. Thoughts?”</p><p>Oh boy….</p><p>“I might have a guess….” Perona trailed off.</p><p>“So that’s where you’ve been. Took you long enough to find me.” Zoro’s voice came out of the still sleeping Sanji’s metal necklace.</p><p>Nami, Chopper and Perona all let out groans of frustration while Mihawk just stood there, stoic as ever. </p><p>How the hell were they going to explain this?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Post-battle breather!<br/>Finally, Lucci courts correctly! <br/>Marco continues to prove that he is best fiance.<br/>The Trafalgars miss Law...<br/>Only Zoro would get that lost...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. A Day of Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nami and Co. deal with the fallout of Usopp and Sanji's kidnapping.<br/>Jimbei sees how Brook is doing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nami watched as Usopp woke up first. </p><p>Chopper was at his side almost instantly. “Hey there…easy don’t try to sit up.”</p><p>Usopp laid back down on the sheet that covered the forest floor. “Where…what…”</p><p>“You have a slight concussion and are suffering from some blood loss.” Chopper stated, him and Nami exchanged worried looks as both of them tried to ignore the bite wound on Usopp’s neck for now. </p><p>Usopp seemed to gather his thoughts and sat up quickly. His eyes were wide with fear. He looked around in a blind panic. Perona was leaning against a tree nearby, Mihawk had left when he noticed that normal humans had gotten involved. </p><p>Nami was trying to hide how badly she was shaking. It was the moment of truth. </p><p>“How did…how did we get here?” Usopp asked. “We…we were taken by these…things…”</p><p>Nami flinched. This was going to get ugly. </p><p>Chopper answered, “It’s okay now. Don’t worry about that. You both are safe.”</p><p>“We were attacked…” Usopp closed his eyes in concentration, “that guy…the one in pink…he bit me…”</p><p>Nami was on the verge of tears. This was going to be goodbye, she could feel it in her bones.</p><p>“He was a vampire.” Usopp said. Chopped was shaking in his spot next to Usopp while Nami fell to her knees.  “Where’s Law, I need to speak with him.”</p><p>“He’s…gone.” Perona said. “The guys that took you…they took Law. And Luffy too.”</p><p>Chopper started crying. Nami looked back at Perona, they hadn’t been told about that development. “What?” Nami’s voice was quiet and fearful. </p><p>“Everyone else is okay though.” Perona added. </p><p>“Nami…can I ask you a question?” Usopp asked, his voice shaky.</p><p>“Anything.” She said from where she was kneeling.</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Jimbei was waiting for Brook when the oldest Trafalgar sibling arrived at Nojiko’s bar.</p><p>“Come on,” Jimbei patted the seat next to him. “Sit.”</p><p>“Celebratory drinks?” Brook asked as he sat down. </p><p>He looked tired, Jimbei noticed. Tired and stressed. Not surprising, a missing brother and they were still trying to cook up a plan to get him back. </p><p>“Thankful we’re alive drinks,” Jimbei clarified. </p><p>Brook sighed, the sound was heavy with weight that was different from Brook’s usual demeanor. “I guess.”</p><p>Nojiko appeared with two shots of a strong smelling red liquid that Jimbei knew was strong enough to knock a human out cold. </p><p>“You think getting me tipsy is going to help?”</p><p>“I think you want to act tough and cool in front of your family. I am here if you need to act not tough for a little while so we can focus when it is time to rescue Law-san and Luffy-san.”</p><p>Brook pinched the bridge of his nose, “Am I that obvious?”</p><p>“I’ve known you, Trafalgar Brook, for nearly thirty years. I’ve worked with you for fifteen. Yes, I can tell when you are not yourself.”</p><p>Brook groaned, took one of the glasses in his hand and chugged it down in one swig. “I’m the oldest. I should have been there to protect him.” He admitted. </p><p>Jimbei held back the urge to sigh in relief. They would need Brook at the top of his game, this would help. “Everyone had a job to do. And from what u hear you did yours very well.”</p><p>“Against a fake while the real one was stealing Law.”</p><p>“The man fought Phoenix Marco, the best fighter in the Shiroi Clan of shapeshifters, an assassin whose kill count worries me, and your brother at the same time. I think if you were there he would have taken you too.”</p><p>Brook hummed thoughtful, “Or maybe he would have taken me instead.”</p><p>“And Law and your sister would have been just as desperate to get you back, likely getting one of them hurt.” Jimbei countered.</p><p>“You gentlemen want more company?” Jimbei turned to see Smoker Chase stroll up. </p><p>Brook turned around, “I assume you heard?”</p><p>“No secrets in this town,” Chase joked. </p><p>“Aye,” Jimbei nodded. “Please sit.”</p><p>Chase sat down on Brook’s other side and waved down Nojiko, “Can I get something that isn’t going to melt my insides please?”</p><p>Nojiko returned with a shot of regular whiskey, and a refill for Brook.</p><p>“Thank you. One of those,” he pointed to what Jimbei and Brook were drinking, “in a lifetime is more than enough.”</p><p>Brook chuckled, “College is the time for mistakes.”</p><p>“I was hungover for three days straight,” Chase complained. </p><p>Jimbei laughed, it was his 21st birthday and the three of them went bar-hopping. Chase, being twenty-three at the time, got it into his head that the alcohol designed for sentient elements of nature and vampires couldn’t be that strong. None of them remembered the rest of that night.</p><p>“The things I let the two of you talk me into…” Chase trailed off.  “But we are going to figure this one out.” He sipped his whiskey. “If there is one thing I know better than anyone is that your parents,” he pointed at Brook, “will not stop until those boys are safe.”</p><p>“This is a little more serious than what happened to us,” Brook said.</p><p>“Bigger scale, maybe. But not much else has changed,” Chase commented. “Worst 15th birthday.”</p><p>Brook laughed, “It was fine until the vampires took us.”</p><p>Chase shook his head, “And we both saw first-hand what Crocodile does to people who mess with his kids. Law is coming home.”</p><p>Jimbei looked at both of them in disbelief. “I’m almost sorry I missed out on that.”</p><p>“Don’t be. Brook finally figured out how his power works because of that.”</p><p>“Astral projection for the win!” Brook exclaimed. Nojiko had just refilled his drink again. It might have started to take effect. He then slammed his head into the counter. </p><p>Jimbei was more worried for the counter. </p><p>“He was so little…when did he get so big?” Brook bemoaned. “It feels like yesterday Robin caught him a horde of frogs because he was getting into dissection…”</p><p>Chase was shaking his head. “Stories like that are the reason I am glad to be an only child.”</p><p>Jimbei agreed completely. He respected Robin and Law, but he was glad he wasn’t related to them. </p><p>Brook started gross sobbing.</p><p>Chase patted his back. </p><p>“Baby brother…” Was all Jimbei could make out of what Brook was saying. </p><p>(*******)<br/>
“So it’s all true…” Sanji said. He had awoken in the middle of the explanation from Nami. “Jesus…”</p><p>“I understand this is a lot-” Nami started. </p><p>“It’s okay.” Usopp said.</p><p>“Huh?” Chopper, who had been sobbing during most of the talk spoke.</p><p>“You were trying to protect us,” Usopp clarified. “I can’t be mad at you for that.”</p><p>Sanji was silent. “Then what happened to Luffy? On Sunday I mean.”</p><p>“A vampire who works for the one who took the two of you attacked him. The Trafalgars killed him afterwards.”</p><p>“How’d he take it?”</p><p>“He’s known the whole time. For reasons that I can’t really get into. He just hasn’t said anything before now because Luffy,” Nami sighed. </p><p>Chopper nodded. </p><p>There was a silent moment and the humans gathered their thoughts. “What happens to us now?” Sanji asked. “I assume we can’t tell anyone?”</p><p>Nami nodded. “Yes. But…if you don’t want to live with knowing about this…there is another option.”</p><p>Chopper stilled himself and explained, “Kureha can make a potion, one that if taken erases all memories of the supernatural from your mind. It will be as if none of this ever happened.”</p><p>“But?” Sanji prompted.</p><p>“But the memory alteration is fragile. Anything or anyone could bring it back.”</p><p>Usopp gasped as he realized what that would mean, “Even you guys?”</p><p>“It would be as if we never met. We wouldn’t be able to interact with you in any meaningful way or the memories might come loose.”</p><p>Sanji clenched his fists, “All the more reason to not tell us sooner.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be. I can’t say I’d do anything different in your position,” Sanji admitted.</p><p>“OH MY GOD!” Usopp shouted, “That guy! The guy we pranked! Was he not human?!”</p><p>Nami frowned, “What guy?”</p><p>“The guy who called you a witch on Sunday…at your store. We hit him with a prank afterwards because you were crying and we couldn’t just let him get away with that and Law was very against fighting him and oh my god,” Usopp panicked.</p><p>Perona and Nami exchanged a knowing look. “Don’t worry about him. He’s not an issue.”</p><p>Sanji raised a curled eyebrow, “Is he dead too?”</p><p>“He kidnapped and beat the shit out of Law and then Law’s dad showed up and trust us when we say you do not want to be on Crocodile’s bad side.” Perona explained.</p><p>“The scary one?” Usopp asked. </p><p>Both witches nodded. </p><p>“Is he as terrifying as Vivi says?”</p><p>Both witches nodded again.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Law’s temper comes from him,” Perona said. “And fighting ability.”</p><p>Usopp looked horrified. </p><p>“But he’s cool if you aren’t putting his kids in danger,” Nami explained.</p><p>Sanji let out a breath and wished for his smokes. He opened his mouth to speak when a new, unfamiliar voice came from his necklace of all places.</p><p>“All of you are so noisy…”</p><p>“WHO WAS THAT?!” Usopp yelled.</p><p>“Oh…yeah…That’s Zoro. He’s a dead guy I’ve been trying to help,” Perona explained.</p><p>Usopp tried to move and get away from Sanji his now haunted necklace.</p><p>“He can’t hurt you,” Perona said. “I’ll find a new object for him to inhabit then we can do a proper introduction.”</p><p>“No,” Zoro said.</p><p>Perona scoffed. “Excuse you?”</p><p>“I like it in here.”</p><p>Perona ignored him, “Sanji if you want me to get rid of him I can. Just saw the word I will find a better place for him.”</p><p>“I won’t cooperate.”</p><p>Perona groaned, “Why are you so difficult?”</p><p>“It’s comfortable here. I’m staying.”</p><p>Sanji really wanted his smokes. “How did he die?”</p><p>“Murdered by a curse sword while trying to protect a woman.”</p><p>Sanji pulled the necklace off, it was a metal chain with a metal pendant in the shape of a shield. He touched the metal, it was a darker color now with it’s new inhabitant. “He’s not dangerous?”</p><p>“He mostly spends his days napping,” Perona told him. </p><p>“I think I’ll hold onto him for now. If he becomes a bother we can move him.”</p><p>Perona shrugged, “Your necklace, your call. I won’t force it.”</p><p>“Why are you okay with that?” Usopp asked. </p><p>“It’s been a weird day…I might change my mind later. I know we weren’t looking for a new roommate.” Sanji was thoughtful.</p><p>Usopp threw his hands in the air. “Why not! Apparently, we already have one ghost friend why not two!”</p><p>Perona laughed, “That’s the spirit!”</p><p>Sanji hoped he wasn’t making a mistake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drinking buddies! Always drink responibly.</p><p>And Zoro living with Sanji and Usopp?<br/>I'm sure that'll be fine...</p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A New Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Law and Luffy awaken in their new situation.<br/>Sabo and Lucci try to have an actual talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law woke up slowly. He felt dizzy, his mind unclear. He was sitting upright. But it was hard to tell much else. Had he been drugged while he was out? This place didn’t smell like home. As his mind started to clear he slowly took in his surroundings. </p><p>The chair he was chained to black metal with red cushions. Heart-shaped red cushions.</p><p>Creepy.</p><p>There were other thrones in the room. Three were similar in size and shape to the one Law was sitting in, the same black metal but instead of hearts in was pink diamonds, light grey clubs, and dark grey spades. The last throne was a gold with purple and looked gaudy enough to hurt Law’s eyes.</p><p>Card suits? </p><p>Weird. </p><p>He glared at the throne directly in front of him, the spade. </p><p>He looked at the chains. Silver. Enchanted silver, judging from the faint green glow.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He hoped Luffy was at least safe.</p><p>(********)<br/>Luffy had no idea where he was either.</p><p>He was in a white padded room with nothing in it. The door, which was also padded, had a small window he could just see out of when standing on his toes. </p><p>The small view didn’t give him any clues. It was a hallway of identical looking heavy metal doors. </p><p>No windows to the outside.</p><p>A light in the center of the room’s ceiling, which was about ten feet tall. </p><p>Luffy couldn’t remember how he had gotten here, but he hoped the others were okay.</p><p>(********)<br/>Sabo was trying to hide how nervous he was. </p><p>He blamed Four for this. Her and her gossip and her sisters being pushy.</p><p>“What harm will an introduction do? All we are doing now is waiting on reports. You might as well kill some time, maybe it help keep your brother calm while we work this out.”</p><p>He hated that she had a bit of a point.</p><p>Movie night at Marco’s place, with everyone. </p><p>And he was invited because Ace wanted to his brother to meet his and Luffy’s friends.</p><p>Sabo was trying on almost everything he owned. He wanted to make a good impression.</p><p>“I’m starting to be partial to the blue one, personally.”</p><p>Sabo startled. He was dressed, thankfully, in his blue shirt with long black trench coat. He turned to see Kitty, who was also invited for reason Sabo didn’t fully understand. </p><p>“It’s a good color on you.”</p><p>Sabo relaxed and straightened his outfit out. </p><p>“Should you even be walking around?”</p><p>“Aww, are you worried about me?”</p><p>“You know you’re in a main base of the New Baroque Works right?”</p><p>“I’m aware. Also, I know that Two seems to be fond of me.”</p><p>Sabo wanted to bang his head into the wall. Of course, Bon Clay liked Kitty, tales of sacrifice for others was a weakness of his. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”</p><p>“Your brother’s fiancé is alright with this.”</p><p>“Does he know you’re a stalker?”</p><p>“Of course, what do you think I was doing when he and I fought?”</p><p>Sabo felt an incoming headache. “You are unbelievable, you know that?” He tried to put a glove on with his four fingered hand. Why did he cut his index finger off? Why wasn’t it a different one?</p><p>“Do you want help with that?” Kitty offered.</p><p>“I have this under control…” Sabo grumbled. </p><p>After a minute of Sabo failing at putting a glove on Kitty grabbed his hands with a jerk, “Let me.”</p><p>His hands were warm as they held Sabo’s. Kitty then gently put the glove over his hand. Then they both stood there, Sabo’s hands in Kitty’s. Kitty was stoking the gloved hands carefully.</p><p>“Does it still hurt? Or is it just inconvenient at this point?”</p><p>“It still hurts a little. I get phantom limb pains where it used to be,” Sabo admitted. “There’s some talk in R and D to get me a new finger. I told them with al my form changes it wouldn’t help much. I just need to get used to only having nine fingers.”</p><p>“I haven’t had the chance to apologize for that.” Kitty started, “I’m sorry about what I put you through.”</p><p>He was still holding Sabo’s hands hostage. Sabo glanced at the bandages just visible under the white polo Kitty was wearing. “If we can get my brother back safe and sound I’ll call us even.”</p><p>Had Kitty gotten closer? Suddenly he was in Sabo’s space, and Sabo didn’t mind. Kitty glanced at his lips. Did he want another kiss? Sabo wasn’t backing away, he could; the grip on his hands wasn’t tight enough to stop him if he tried to get away.</p><p>Sabo leaned forward, less than inch and barely even a conscious decision on his part.</p><p>“Oh my god can the two of you not?” A voice. Six. Sabo snapped out of whatever had gotten into him and stepped away from Kitty who straighten up and turned around. </p><p>Eustass Kid was still suspicious of Sabo’s new…friend? And was glaring at Kitty.</p><p>Sabo didn’t really blame him. </p><p>“We weren’t doing anything,” Kitty said calmly. “He needed some help since he’s still getting used to being down a finger.”</p><p>Kid continued glaring. “And whose fault is that?”</p><p>Oh god Sabo hadn’t told the others that story. He looked at Kitty with a warning in his eyes, Kitty looked back and got an amused glint in his eyes that Sabo did not trust. “His, actually. The knife wasn’t even mine.”</p><p>Sabo went bright red. </p><p>Kid looked confused, then he shook his head. “I’ve always known you were a maniac. I will let the others have that talk with you.” The he left down the hallway.</p><p>Sabo stared quietly trying to cool the red hot blood in his face.</p><p>“You haven’t told them that?”</p><p>“I might have left out that bit.”</p><p>Kitty, the fucker, started laughing. </p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“And yet we’re still doing…whatever this is.” Kitty gestured between the two of them.</p><p>“My judgment is impaired. What’s your excuse?”</p><p>“I happen to have a fondness for feisty blonds that smell like cooling ashes and warm earth.”</p><p>“That is a very specific fetish you have there.”</p><p>“Lucky me I found you.”</p><p>“You’re nuts,” Sabo countered. </p><p>“Who was that by the way? He did not look thrilled to see me. A jealous ex?”</p><p>Sabo shuddered in disgust at the thought. “He’s like sixty.”</p><p>“Vampires make age gaps confusing.”</p><p>“Right?!” Sabo exclaimed, “Also he has a…someone I don’t know the details.”</p><p>“Is anyone here your ex I should probably know about?”</p><p>Sabo’s blush returned with a vengeance, “No. I don’t have any ex’s.”</p><p>“Casual hook-ups?”</p><p>“No…” Sabo’s voice was quiet and the floor was suddenly very interesting.</p><p>Kitty was back in his space and lifting his head so they could look at each other in the eyes. “You’ve…with no one?”</p><p>“Look it’s…” Sabo looked desperately for the right words. “I didn’t exactly have time and and…”</p><p>“Was I your first kiss?”</p><p>Sabo’s ability to form sentences shut down and he started flailing about.</p><p>Kitty was staring in disbelief and then he backed away from Sabo and started laughing. </p><p>“This isn’t funny Kitty!”</p><p>He laughed harder.</p><p>“You’re the worst,” Sabo groaned and buried his face in his hands. Why did he ever agree to date this person?</p><p>“It’s…” he left out one last laugh. “It’s not you. I’m just glad to find out that neither of us know what the hell we’re doing.”</p><p>Sabo peeked over his hands, “What?”</p><p>“You think this how I normally get dates?” Kitty asked. “Because it’s not.”</p><p>That made Sabo feel a bit better. “Then why are you like this?”</p><p>“Something about you makes me want to behave differently. It’s like your insanity is infectious,” Kitty said, “I haven’t the faintest idea what you’ve done to me but I don’t want you to undo it.”</p><p>“How is this my fault?”</p><p>“I wasn’t like this before meeting you.”</p><p>Sabo stared at him in silence until his phone started going off. “Ahh! We’re going to be late! We have to go! Just behave in front of everyone okay?”</p><p>Kitty shrugged and Sabo was regretting every choice he had made that led to this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our boys are awake!<br/>Sabo and Lucci still need to learn to comunicate.<br/>Also hi Kid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. A Stratgey Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luffy meets a seemingly friendly Donquixote.<br/>The New Baroque Works start to plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy was starting to get bored when there was a knock on the door. He sat up straighter as the door opened to reveal a woman with long black hair, a medium length purple dress and a small apron.</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake. We expected you to be out for a while longer.”</p><p>Luffy grinned, “I recover quickly from my fits.”</p><p>She looked confused. “Fits?” She muttered under her breath. “Since you’re awake I need to ask you a few questions. Alright?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>She closed the door and sat down on her knees across from Luffy. “Have you ever noticed anything unusual about yourself? Things that you can do that no one else can?”</p><p>Luffy tilted his head, “Uh…” he tired to think, but it made his head hurt. “I don’t think so…”</p><p>She looked disappointed. “Do you have any old scarring?”</p><p>Luffy tilted his head. “Yeah. On my chest.” He pulled his collar of his shirt down to show it.</p><p>She nodded, if she already knew then why ask? “Does it ever hurt?”</p><p>Luffy nodded. “Sometimes, when I’m upset.”</p><p>“Upset how?”</p><p>Luffy shrugged. “I don’t know, upset when my nakama get hurt.”</p><p>“Did it hurt before coming here?”</p><p>Luffy nodded, “It’s the last thing I remember. Where are we anyway?”</p><p>She smiled at him, soft and genuine, “You’re home. You’ve been gone a long time, the Master has missed you, and your brothers.”</p><p>Luffy wasn’t sure who she was talking about. “Master? I don’t have a master. I have brothers though, they’re the best!”</p><p>She looked a little angry.</p><p>“Oh!” He remembered, “Do you know how Torao’s fight went?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Torao!” He repeated, “Really awesome tattoos? Cranky?”</p><p>Something dawned in her eyes. “Oh him. He’s here too. The Master liked him and decided he’s going to join our coven.”</p><p>Luffy tilted his head again. “But he has a coven.”</p><p>There was that angry look again, despite her soft smile. Nami looked at him like that sometimes. She was angry but didn’t want him to know. Huh. “We’re all family. He’s actually my cousin. I’m sure his coven won’t mind.”</p><p>Luffy’s eyes lit up. “You’re Torao’s cousin? That’s so cool! Did you know him when he was little?”</p><p>She let out a laugh, it didn’t sound right. “No. I don’t know much about him. His Sire kept him and siblings a secret for so long, I haven’t had a chance to meet him myself.”</p><p>Luffy frowned. He liked Robin’s stories of young Torao. Especially the ones about frogs. “Sire? Oh you mean Cora-san.”</p><p>“No, I mean Lord Rosinante. Who’s Cora-san? His father?”</p><p>“No. Crocodile is Torao’s dad. He’s so cool, he has a hook for a hand!”</p><p>Her smile dropped as she looked at him confused again. “You know you’re remarkably calm about this.”</p><p>“Well…you’re not going to hurt me. Mingo wants us alive.”</p><p>Her expression went blank. “That’s true. It’s good that you’re not scared. You have nothing to fear from us.”</p><p>Luffy gave her a grin. </p><p>(********)<br/>
It was Saturday morning when all the reports finally started coming in. One’s spy network was working up a frenzy. Buggy was proud of his flashy crew.</p><p>The missing boys were in Doflamingo’s palace. They suspected, but it was nice having concrete confirmation.</p><p>One was being held in the fucking throne room. Based on the description probably Zero’s brat.</p><p>The other was being held the lowest part of the palace. The place Doflamingo liked to throw his coven when they disappointed him.</p><p>This meant rescue had to be split into two. The throne room was on the top floor. </p><p>“That’s a lot of people to get in sneakily,” Boa Hancock said as they looked over the floor plans of the palace. “And one set has to get up twelve floors of enemy territory, each floor is going to be better guarded than the last. Assume Doflamingo will be in his throne room, and there’s only a handful of people who can handle him in a fight.”</p><p>Galdino was making a miniature version of the palace out of his wax. “I’m more worried about below. If it’s enough to keep members of that coven locked up for days at a time, who knows what that team will have to contend with.”</p><p>“We could go into the throne room from the top. Get Law and then get teleport out,” Bon Clay suggested.</p><p>“The fighters against whoever’s there would be fresh. But what about the other one?” Galdino pointed out. “They could send the heavy hitters from the top to him. That could get messy.”</p><p>Eustass Kid glared at the model palace. “What about three teams? One to invade at front, take out as many of their people as we can.”</p><p>“They might move their guards to where the boys are.” Bon Clay pointed out. </p><p>“We’ll make sure they can’t ignore us.”</p><p>“Or they send waves of lesser enemies to keep you busy,” Galdino countered. </p><p>“But the less the two rescue teams have to deal with the easier it will be to get both boys home safe,” Boa was thinking. </p><p>“With the right people, they wouldn’t be able to ignore that central group,” Bartolomeo added.</p><p>“Do we even have the forces required to charge the front door of the palace?” Galdino asked.</p><p>“We do. It would take a few days to move all the pieces where they need to be,” Buggy thought out loud. “It’d be risky.”</p><p>“Doflamingo won’t kill them, but I’d hate to leave them there a moment longer than we must,” Bon Clay added. “Any other ideas?”</p><p>“You and I could, maybe, sneak down below by ourselves and get Portgas,” Galdino added. “But that is a big maybe.”</p><p>Bon Clay had a wry smile on his face. “It worked when we were human three hundred years ago.”</p><p>Kid made a gagging sound. “Old timers, no flirting in the war room.”</p><p>Bon Clay winked at him, “You haven’t seen us flirt.” He turned to Galdino, “It could work, but I’m worried about who might be on those five floors between ground level and that basement.”</p><p>Boa had started flipping through note of what they knew about key player in the Donquixote forces. “We’ll need to deal with this Kuma person. Thirteen’s report was…worrying.”</p><p>“It’s not magic,” Buggy explained. “My sources tell me he’s yokai.”</p><p>“What’s he doing working for Doflamingo?” Boa asked. </p><p>“Hard to say. I can’t find any mention of him before he did. Flamingo’s got a few others we need to watch out for.”</p><p>“We should assign some to target the higher end members,” Bon Clay said. </p><p>“Like the big three?” Bartolomeo asked.</p><p>“Definitely those three,” Galdino shook his head. “If they have anywhere near the strength of the people who sat on those thrones back then, whatever we bring won’t matter.”</p><p>Boa looked at two old-timers, “How powerful were they?”</p><p>A dark look passed over the face of Bon Clay and Galdino, without words it was enough to tell the rest of the room it was bad. Bon  Clay spoke, “There’s a reason ourselves, Zero-chan and Rosi-Chan are the only survivors of the citizens of Dressrosa.”</p><p>Galdino was shaking his head, “What do we know about the current throne holders?”</p><p>“I have names.” Buggy piped up, “On the Spade throne is Kizaru, on the Club throne is Vergo, and on the Diamond throne is a man name Dragon. We know the least amount on him.”</p><p>All they had on Dragon was his name and a photo. </p><p>Buggy continued, “Kizaru is a warlock can manipulate light, and Vergo is a vampire with an ability to armor himself.”</p><p>Bartolomeo looked horrified, “We saw him, the Kizaru guy, he came in on the fight and knocked Sabo out cold. We only got away because Zero-san was there.”</p><p>Kid let out a low, “Fuck…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What, you thought saving our boys was going to be easy?<br/>But what is Dragon doing with Doffy?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. A Sleeping King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dragon inspects Doflamingo's two aquisitions and calls an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragon was unimpressed with the brat Doflamingo had picked up and chained to the Heart throne. Being a throne holder allowed him to go almost anywhere in the palace at any time, so finding a few moments alone with the angry young man wasn’t exactly hard.</p><p>“You’re the nephew, from what I hear.” Dragon looked the brat up and down, he was hurt. The silver was slowing his healing to a near crawl. Dark purple bruises and tattoos in virus and heart shapes littered his body. He hadn’t said anything to anyone and had settled for glaring at anything in  sight.</p><p>He remained silent. </p><p>“I get it. I really do. I wouldn’t want to raise my son anywhere near Doflamingo either.”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Did you know they picked up one of the humans?”</p><p>That got a reaction. The glare shattered into terror.</p><p>“I don’t know which one. I might go see him later. See what all the fuss is about.”</p><p>He growled. The glare was back.</p><p>“You’re going to be delightful to have around until your parents come get you, I can tell.”</p><p>The growling continued. </p><p>This one was definitely Crocodile’s kid.</p><p>(*********)<br/>
After the woman left, Luffy fell asleep. Mostly out of boredom than exhaustion. He floated in an out of consciousness for a length of time he wasn’t sure on. He sat back up when a tapping sound came from the door.</p><p>“You awake? Come closer. I came down here to see you.”</p><p>Luffy felt a strange rush of familiarity at the voice. He knew it. But where did he know that voice?</p><p>He stood up and took a couple steps towards the door. </p><p>“What’s your name, kid?”</p><p>“I’m Portgas D. Luffy. Who are you?” Luffy asked. Luffy could see the owner of the voice. At least part of him through the tiny window. He had tanner skin, a series of red markings on the right side of his face and black hair.</p><p>The man didn’t respond. He stared at Luffy wide-eyed. Surprise? Did he recognize Luffy? Had they met before? “Luffy?” His voice was soft, gentle. Like Luffy’s name was a bubble that could pop at any moment.</p><p>“Do I know you?” Luffy asked. </p><p>“No. You wouldn’t remember me. But I know you. Let me ask you something: if I could get you back to your parents.” He paused, hesitation? “Your birth parents. Would you want to go? Whatever life you had before this you might not get back.”</p><p>Luffy didn’t need to think on that. “No. If it means I don’t get see my nakama again. I wouldn’t want to go.”</p><p>The man laughed. “Of course not. Why would you choose people you haven’t seen in over twenty-one years over your nakama?” The man was smiling. </p><p>Luffy frowned. “Who are you?”</p><p>“I don’t think you would understand if I explained it.”</p><p>“But you have a name, everyone has one. What’s yours?”</p><p>“You can call me Dragon.”</p><p>(********)<br/>
Benn Beckman hadn’t thought of Monkey D. Dragon in over twenty years. He had chosen to try and forget the bad memories and pain that name had brought to his life. </p><p>Shanks slept on the red loveseat half buried in a mountain of pillows.</p><p>The phone was ringing. </p><p>Not either of their personal phones for friends or coven members. No, it was the business phone ringing. An old-school dial phone in red hadn’t rung in nearly a decade. </p><p>Who the hell was calling on that line?</p><p>Benn answered it after a few not-at-all-gentle pokes to the sleeping Shanks.</p><p>Yeah, he wasn’t waking up. Drunkard.</p><p>“Who is this?” Benn answered with no greeting. </p><p>“It’s Dragon.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing calling here?” Benn demanded loudly. Shanks kept snoring. Black magical energy crackled around Benn’s fingers as he contemplated zapping his husband awake.</p><p>“Doflamingo has Luffy in his basement.”</p><p>Benn nearly shattered the phone in his hand. “What?” His voice was dark, the anger warping it to edge of inhuman. </p><p>“He’s unharmed. But things are likely going to get very, very messy over here.”</p><p>“Messy how?”</p><p>“Crocodile and Corazon have kids,” Dragon stated. </p><p>“That’s not shocking.”</p><p>“Except one of them is currently chained to the Heart throne.”</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Benn’s mind filled the memory of the ruins of Dressrosa. It had been nightmarish. The entire kingdom of nearly three hundred thousand was annihilated in an hour. Only five people had made it out alive in the end. “We need to get him out of there.”</p><p>“He’s under twenty-four hour surveillance. Doflamingo himself checks every four hours. ‘It’s his parental duty’. From the chatter I’ve picked up, I’ve give it less than a week before the Trafalgar’s come for theirs. Good news, Doflamingo wants him alive and unharmed I’ll call if that changes.”</p><p>“I’ll let Shanks know,” Benn responded. “Thank you for calling us about this.”</p><p>Dragon hung up.<br/>
Benn placed the receiver back on the phone and let out a long breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. </p><p>He moved a pillow from the pile, Shanks wasn’t even disturbed, and sat down. He carded his fingers thought he messy red strands of hair. The still sleeping Shanks rubbed his head into the hand. Benn smiled and placed a kiss on Shanks’s forehead.</p><p>It was going to be chaos when he woke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Um...Dragon are you sure about this?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. A Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tashigi and Smoker discuss the future.<br/>Sabo and Lucci have a not-date movie night with friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tashigi stared at the blank paper she needed to write her report on. “Isn’t most of this going to get buried?”</p><p>“Just remember, the broad strokes of the truth with the extra details left out,” Smoker explained as he did his side of the paperwork. “We were following a lead and found Portgas in the midst of his own escape. Now he’s home.”</p><p>They had found him. Tashigi wasn’t sure they would, but they had. “And the other two are also safe.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“But why doesn’t it feel like it’s over?”</p><p>“Because it’s not. But the rest is outside of our jurisdiction. I think they’re in somewhere in Europe. Nothing for us now but paperwork.”</p><p>“Does that bother you?”</p><p>Smoker exhaled a long puff of his cigar, “It would if it was putting civilians who were unaware in danger. But’s it’s two factions that have been in conflict with each other longer than we’ve been alive going at it. Again. We’re lucky to be so far away from that mess.”</p><p>“Is it that bad?”</p><p>“I don’t know the details, but I know that Corazon changes his name and moved as far away from the people who took Trafalgar Law and Portgas D. Luffy as he could. Which tells me all I need to know. Which is; we have no business getting more involved than we already are.”</p><p>Tashigi frowned, but then remembered the smoke monster Sabo had become and the form change into fire she had seen. As well as her own experience. “Special Investigations, our job is less about keeping conflict from happening and more about keeping regular folk away from it?”</p><p>“That’s the gist. We’re not going to be able to stop a centuries old feud from boiling over. Only the naïve think that. We can, however, minimize the damage it causes the people who aren’t involved.”</p><p>Now that she knew, it made Smoker’s behavior make more sense. And it was time for a choice on her part. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking. Since we’ve found Portgas D. Sabo….I’ve made my decision. On where I want to be.”</p><p>Smoker raised an eyebrow. “Before you tell me. There’s something you should know. If you choose to leave, every supernatural thing I’ve told you and that you’ve seen will be wiped from your memory. And I mean everything. Even things that happened before we even met.”</p><p>“What about Zoro’s murder?” She asked.</p><p>“Your memory of that event will be altered. You’ll know he died. You’ll know he was killed. Probably warp the version of event to where you saw the sword get grabbed.”</p><p>Tashigi tried to hide her horror, but the look Smoker was giving her told her it hadn’t worked. </p><p>“Good thing I wanted to stay on.” She stated.</p><p>“You’re kidding. After all that you want to stay?”</p><p>“Yes.” Tashigi nodded. “And it’s not like anyone will put up with you. And I want to help people. Doing this job means I can help prevent stuff like what happened to him.”</p><p>Smoker shook his head. “If you’re genuinely crazy enough to want this, you’re crazy enough to stay.”</p><p>Tashigi laughed.</p><p>(*********)<br/>Ace was managing. Barely. Marco was roosting his lap in phoenix form. The warm softness of the fire feathers helped Ace remain grounded. Marco didn’t mind the stroking of his feathers, claiming it felt no different than when Ace ran his hands over Marco’s skin. </p><p>It felt different for Ace. Not bad, but different.</p><p>Ace’s mind was still a whirlwind of thoughts. </p><p>He had dreamt of these blue flames, he dreamt of Marco in the flames, and he saw them failing to keep him alive. </p><p>His grip tightened on Marco. Ace should tell him to avoid the tall man with light powers.</p><p>His dreams were real. </p><p>He had been dreaming of the future.</p><p>It terrified Ace, right down to his center. Because if some of the dreams were real, Marco and his flames and the man in pink, who was named Doflamingo, then what about the other dreams?</p><p>The ones where Luffy is taken to the padded room and never comes home. </p><p>The ones with the black lightning that tears the sky asunder.</p><p>The ones where Luffy dies trying to save Law from Doflamingo.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay Ace,” Marco’s voice snapped Ace out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Is it?” Ace asked, almost a whisper. Ace shook his head to try and force out the negativity in his mind. They were going to have a movie night, he was going to formally announce their engagement, the rings were going to be fawned over and Sabo was going to turn into electricity at some point in the evening. Which was why Ace had insisted on doing movie night outside with a protection on the wall. </p><p>Good thoughts. Happy dreams. </p><p>Like Luffy coming home and being way too happy to be planning a wedding making Law look nervous the entire time.</p><p>Ace liked those dreams.</p><p>Or should he start calling them visons now?</p><p>Ace chose to stick with dreams.</p><p>(**********)<br/>Lucci was excited to be seeing Sabo in a more natural setting. As much fun as their back and forths were he wanted at least a little normalcy. For Sabo’s sake if nothing else. </p><p>First relationship and it was an absolute mess.</p><p>Lucci wondered for what felt like the thousandth time where his sanity fucked off too.</p><p>“This is not a date.” Sabo told him for the fourth time. “This is me meeting the people in my brothers’ lives and you tagging along.”</p><p>“Sabo. We’re watching a movie. At night. Outside with dim lights hung by trees. It’s a date.”</p><p>“No. It’s not a date. We are hanging out. People do that. People can hang out and it not be romance.”</p><p>“I fully intend on sneaking cuddles when it starts to get chilly.”</p><p>“You do realize I could turn into magma at any point and melt you, right Kitty?”</p><p>“It’s an adventurous date. I like living dangerously.”</p><p>“You’re a madman and I don’t know why I’m attracted to you.”</p><p>Lucci had never felt the need to respond with ‘mood’ more than in that moment. He opted not to. Sabo was riled up enough to be cute already.</p><p>“Maybe you should let me kiss you again so we could find out.” </p><p>Sabo’s blush was lovely.</p><p>Somehow, the knowing that Sabo had never even kissed another person before was pulling at the possessive edge in Lucci he never knew he had. His hook-ups and dates having ex’s never bothered him. But knowing that Sabo didn’t….it was doing things to Lucci he wasn’t sure Sabo was ready for yet.</p><p>Especially if kissing was off the table.</p><p>When they arrived at the get together, Phoenix Marco was in bird form and waved at them with a wing. </p><p>Sabo waved back. Ace emerged from the side of the house, keeping close to his fiancé.</p><p>Lucci followed behind Sabo at a respectful distance and watched as Sabo and Ace hugged each other tightly. Lucci and Marco’s eyes met. </p><p>“I see you’re doing better,” Marco greeted.</p><p>“As are you. Don’t worry I only have eyes for the one Portgas, and he is more than enough of a handful.” Lucci teased.</p><p>Marco narrowed his eyes in the bird form. “Ace wants you here. Behave and I’ll let the past stay there. Deal?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>There was a tenseness in the air until Ace picked up Marco’s bird form and carried him away. Sabo followed them and Lucci followed Sabo. </p><p>It would have been a wonderful setting for a first date, in Lucci’s opinion. </p><p>Multiple blankets laid out on top of each other in layers as strings of lights were hung between the house and the trees creating a web of light just strong enough to see the cluster of people. Lucci knew all the faces here, had seen them when they did reconnaissance on Sabo’s brothers. </p><p>Best to not say that.</p><p>“Guys…meet Sabo!” Ace gestured toward his brother as the crowd stared. Ace suddenly remembered Lucci existed. “And uh…”</p><p>“Rob Lucci. I have a thing with Sabo.”</p><p>Sabo groaned and face-palmed. “It’s…it’s complicated.”</p><p>He wasn’t wrong. </p><p>Nami, as Lucci’s intel provided, stood up and hugged Sabo. “We’re glad you’re home safe. Luffy and Ace handled you going missing horribly.”</p><p>Sabo hugged back. “Nami? Is that you?”</p><p>“Yes. Usopp and Sanji wanted some time to think by themselves for a while so they aren’t here.”</p><p>“That’s a shame.”</p><p>Lucci stayed back and watched.</p><p>Sabo and Nami stopped hugging and turned back towards Lucci, “I went to school with some of them and my brothers until the incident. There’s some new faces here though.”</p><p>There was a round of greetings, Lucci already knew the names to the faces here. Three of Marco’s brothers, Thatch, Izo and Haruta. Some of Luffy’s friends, Nami, Vivi, Robin, Franky, Chopper and Perona.</p><p>Trafalgar Robin was leaning into Franky where they farthest away from the others. </p><p>Nami and Vivi hovered together towards the center of the blanket pile.</p><p>Chopper was towards the back.</p><p>Perona was by herself in the front.</p><p>The three brothers clustered together closest to Marco and Ace.</p><p>Ace saw down with his legs crossed and Marco sitting on him in bird form.</p><p>Sabo found a space in the corner of the blanket, away from everyone else. Lucci followed after him and sat down next to him. </p><p>Sabo curled up with his legs in front of him and his head on his knees. </p><p>Lucci wanted to kiss him.</p><p>Can Sabo stop being cute for five minutes?</p><p>Lucci followed Sabo’s eyes to land on the back of Ace’s head.</p><p>“You could sit next to him.” Lucci suggested.</p><p>“No. It’s fine. He’s...right there. With a fiancé. And future brothers-in-law.”</p><p>“I don’t think any of them would mind.”</p><p>“Until I turn into something. Which I will. No way I’m sitting through the whole movie and not changing forms at least once. I’ve tried.”</p><p>“Not a lot of theater going, I take it?”</p><p>“The problem is I’m off the medication Twelve makes for it. We were testing out a new formula but it turned off my powers for two weeks.”</p><p>“Is that why you never changed under my care until your grand escape?”</p><p>Sabo nodded. “And the only reason you ever caught me in the first place.”</p><p>Lucci tried to imagine how that might have gone. He frowned at the thought that he might not have ended up here with Sabo like this. </p><p>Lucci reached out and brush a blond lock over Sabo’s ear. </p><p>Sabo’s eyes turned to and locked on his.</p><p>Lucci’s want increased as Sabo’s eyes burned into his. He kept his hand on the side of Sabo’s face, gently stroking Sabo’s cheek with his thumb. He was surprised when Sabo closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. </p><p>“If you had told me two weeks ago that I’d be here, I’d have called you crazy,” Sabo said. </p><p>“I completely agree,” Lucci told him.</p><p>The movie started. Avengers. The first one.</p><p>Lucci respected the choice of something emotionally light. About a quarter through the movie Sabo’s head ended up on his shoulder. </p><p>Out of fear of him moving, Lucci pretended to not notice.</p><p>After the death of Phil Coulson Sabo jumped off and away from Lucci. </p><p>He would have been disappointed if it weren’t for Sabo then running off into the woods swearing under his breath.</p><p>He got a curious look from Chopper.</p><p>“We’ll be back,” Lucci announced.</p><p>Lucci went after Sabo and went he found him Sabo was shaking violently. </p><p>A seizure? Did Sabo have them? Were they a side-effect?</p><p>“Stay back…” Sabo said. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Lucci asked. </p><p>Sabo exploded into a wave of electrical energy. Light blue and sparking in every direction. Oh. That’s why he ran.</p><p>“Don’t come any closer.”</p><p>“I won’t. When I said I like to live dangerously I never meant intentionally getting shocked by what I’m going to assume is many, many volts.”</p><p>“I should switch back in a minute or two.”</p><p>“Do you want company?”</p><p>“Don’t be silly. I’ll be fine. You can go back.”</p><p>“I prefer the company of you over them,” Lucci said honestly.</p><p>Sabo stuttered out his response, “You-you are an insatiable flirt.”</p><p>Lucci grinned, “Only for you.”</p><p>(*******)<br/>Chopper tried to focus on the movie while waiting for Sabo and Lucci to return.</p><p>Ace turned around to a few seconds before they did.</p><p>Lucci was leading Sabo back by the hand. They both looked alright. Sabo gave a thumbs up to Ace, Ace returned it.</p><p>Chopper had no idea what was going on, but everyone was okay so that was good enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>D'awwww......<br/>But Lucci's right, it's totally a date.<br/>At least Ace is doing okay, given the situation and everything.<br/>Marco: Fiance and emotional support animal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. A Vampire's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shanks and Benn make a plan.<br/>Dragon tells Law about Luffy's origin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mansion was shaking. Benn would be angry about it, but it was only a light tremor and considering what he had just told his very, very hungover husband it was less catastrophic than Benn had been expecting. </p><p>Also, that painting foisted on them by the Charlottes was hideous and won’t be missed.</p><p>“HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!” Shanks’ voice echoed from down below as he raged on. “WASN’T THE WHOLE POINT SO THAT THIS WOULDN’T HAPPEN?”</p><p>Benn let him rage, mostly because that summed up his own feelings on the matter.</p><p>The shaking of the manor stopped. </p><p>Benn teleported himself in a bolt of black lightning energy to just outside the room he knew Shanks had gone to. Neither of them had stepped foot in that room in over a decade. </p><p>That had left it untouched, a perfect time capsule of what once was, what almost was, and what should have been.</p><p>The walls were a light sky blue, heavy warm carpet the color of grass, a carefully constructed crib made of the finest of Adam’s tree wood, a toy chest white painted with blue anchors and an old straw hat that hadn’t been moved.</p><p>It had been perfect for welcoming home a little baby boy with the widest brown eyes.</p><p>Now, twenty-one years later Shanks was collapsed on the floor, bent over and hugging himself tightly. Benn stepped closer, careful to not startle him.</p><p>“We should have just taken him home. To hell with everything else.”</p><p>“We couldn’t.” Benn reasoned, “He’d have died. That’s why we let him grow up without us.”</p><p>Shanks sobbed from his place on the floor. </p><p>“Shanks, we need a plan,” Benn said softly, kneeling beside his husband. “If we’re moving him ourselves we need to do it soon. Before Crocodile and Corazon bring the whole place down.”</p><p>“I want to bring our baby home,” Shanks said. “I want to see him.”</p><p>“Come here,” Benn lifted Shanks up and held him close. Red energy sparked off Shanks as he cried into Benn’s chest. “We’re going to figure this out,” Benn tucked Shanks’ head under his and rubbed his back. </p><p>“You, me, Roux, and Rockstar. No one else. Anyone asks, we’re diplomat-ing with the royal bastard.”</p><p>Benn closed his eyes. Fewer people made it easier to move. Roux they had known for centuries, Rockstar, while a more recent addition, was one of the most loyal men they had. “I’ll make the calls.”</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Law didn’t trust the man with the red markings. </p><p>And he certainly was not going to drink the cup of sheep’s blood being offered to him.</p><p>“You don’t have to like me. You don’t have to trust me. However you’ll need your strength when your parents come and get you. I imagine once they come they’ll want to get you out of here as quickly as possible. I’m sure you’ll want the same.”</p><p>Law had no intention of speaking with any of these pricks. Anyone who associate with a man like Doflamingo wasn’t worth the wasted air.</p><p>“The human down below, do you know him?”</p><p>Law growled. Whoever this man was his scent made the hair on the back of Law’s neck stand up. Fresh rain and storm clouds. </p><p>“Nice kid. Said his name was Portgas D. Luffy.” The man poured himself a glass of sheep’s blood from the same pitcher he made Law’s drink from. </p><p>Law’s ears started ringing. Luffy was here? Luffy was the one they caught? He tried, and failed, to keep the fear off his face. </p><p>“So you do know him.” The man continued, watching Law as he drank from his glass. “That’s a shame. You probably won’t see him again. Or if you do it won’t be for a while.”</p><p>Law’s growl deepened and his eyes flashed red.</p><p>“No one is going to hurt him. He’s been too friendly and cooperative. Answers all their questions and is very friendly. It’s like he has no idea how much danger he’s actually in.”</p><p>Law stopped growling. He felt relief, that was a very Luffy thing to do. </p><p>“Your polar opposite.” The man commented, swirling his glass. “How well do you know him, by the way?”</p><p>Like hell he was telling this guy about him and Luffy.</p><p>“Rivals? Friends? Random Acquaintance? Boyfriends?” The man narrowed his eyes at Law, “Boyfriends?” He asked again. Then he started laughing uproariously. “You’re dating him?! Oh…oh this is just getting better and better,” the man was being sarcastic. He was shaking his head in disbelief. “Is it serious? Have you two had sex? Said ‘I love you’ to each other?”</p><p>Law still didn’t answer. </p><p>The man put down his glass and turned around. “Shanks is going to kill someone. Several someones.”</p><p>Shanks? He couldn’t mean Red-Haired Shanks. The Emperor of Partying.</p><p>“Twenty-two and falling in love with the youngest son of Crocodile and Corazon.” The man continued, did he not know Law could hear him? The man whipped around to face Law again. “Do you know about him? How he got to Dadan with his brothers?”</p><p>Law fought back the urge to demand how he knew about that. </p><p>“I wonder what he remembers of before.”</p><p>Did this guy know Luffy? What the hell was going on?</p><p>“They blame me for what happened. Not that I can blame them for that.”</p><p>Law growled again.</p><p>“Being his lover, you should probably know something important about Luffy. Have you heard of Black Heart Syndrome?”</p><p>Law had. It was a condition, extremely rare, where two non-human parents somehow produced a regular human child. It was more common amongst witches and warlocks how were practically human already. The name came from the one known instance of it happening to a vampire couple centuries ago. The baby had a strange black glow over their heart for the first few months of life but then it faded and they lived as a normal human. </p><p>It was a medical phenomena in the supernatural community.</p><p>No one had an explanation.</p><p>But he couldn’t mean… </p><p>“Luffy is a Black Heart Baby. His parents were devastated, after all Black Hearts can’t be turned into vampires or other creatures. They live and die as humans.”</p><p>Law himself had a life expectancy nearing two thousand. A regular human life was a blip in comparison. </p><p>“But they were prepared to live with it. At least until one night their little bundle of joy was taken from their house. Doflamingo wanted to see if he could use that genetic oddity to make the perfect weapon. Luffy was about eighteen months old at the time. He turned three about a week before him and the other two were rescued. Caesar Clown, the madman he was, had replaced Luffy’s heart and most of his circulatory system with that of a vampire child of the same age range.”</p><p>That’s fucked up.</p><p>“But you can’t replace organs like that without some side-effects. In Luffy’s case, he reacted to the natural energy given off by most supernatural creatures. He’s have this terrible fits of agonizing chest pains. It became apparent that Luffy could only function being raised in a human household. If Shanks had taken him home, the boy likely would have died of a heart attack well before he could turn four.”</p><p>Hence Dadan.</p><p>“His new brothers seemed to calm it down though, and they hated being apart, so the boys were kept together. I’m sure you know the rest.”</p><p>Law sat there not growling anymore. “Why tell me this?” He spoke at last.</p><p>“Because I told Shanks where Luffy is. And if I know him even a fraction as well as I think I do, he’s going to come get his son.”</p><p>“I thought you worked for Doflamingo.”</p><p>“I do. For now. But there isn’t going to be a Doflamingo or Donquixote coven when your parents are through.”</p><p>He might have a point there.</p><p>“They’ll get him out safely.” The man said confidently. “Which means the only thing your parents need to focus on is getting you home.”</p><p>“Why tell Shanks?”</p><p>“I helped bring Luffy into this world. Benn is a warlock and the ritual requires two vampires.”</p><p>Law couldn’t hold in his shock. This guy was Luffy’s dad?! What the fuck? </p><p>“He was theirs, I just helped filled in the gap. Shanks is Luffy’s sire.”</p><p>WHAT THE FUCK?</p><p>He slept the child of Red-Haired Shanks? </p><p>What the fuck even was his life anymore?</p><p>“I won’t tell Shanks that part. I don’t think any of us want to see that amount of fury.”</p><p>Law wished his hands were free so he smack himself in the head. “Red’s his favorite color,” Law announced as he mentally processed what the fuck was happening. </p><p>Why did ever think dating Luffy was going to be normal?</p><p>Why?</p><p>He still missed Luffy though. </p><p>Law wanted to fill his lungs with the ocean breeze scent of Luffy. To feel Luffy's heart beat as he held him. To taste the warm salt of his skin. </p><p>Stupid cute humans with their ridiculous family trees and crazy pasts.</p><p>If they got out of here alive Law was going to make Luffy unable to walk for a week.</p><p>Even if he had to get around mother fucking Red-Haired Shanks to do it.</p><p>Son of a bitch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luffy's family tree will never be normal.<br/>Not in this universe.<br/>Also: Poor Shanks and Benn...they miss their baby...</p><p>:(</p><p>Edit:<br/>I re-read the ending lines of this and made a few alterations because I don't think I got across my intial intent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. A Change in The Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The New Baroque Works and Trafalgar coven prepare to retrieve the missing Law and Luffy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crocodile, Corazon and the seven agents of the New Baroque Works were sitting in the war room.</p><p>“The main defenses are the coven themselves. I guess he’s convinced no one in their right mind would try what we’re about to do.” Buggy was explaining. There were blueprints and plans spread out on the table, Galdino had even made more models and to scale miniatures for Buggy to use to demonstrate the plan.</p><p>“I thought we were waiting a few more days, gathering our forces?” Sabo, who was in ice form, pointed out. “I want them back quickly but I’d rather have them back safely.”</p><p>Corazon nodded. Doing this tomorrow was beyond risky and reckless. Even for Crocodile’s ragtag circus. </p><p>“Except tomorrow, forty-six of the fifty-eight members of the coven are not going to be there.” Buggy stated. “I got the news about an hour ago.”</p><p>Corazon did the math in his head, only twelve to guard the palace. It set off almost every alarm in his instincts. “Where are they going?” He asked. </p><p>“Whoever he is Dragon is a fan of large celebrations. He’s gone and set up a large banquet to celebrate the birth of Doflamingo’s nephews and niece,” Buggy rolled his eyes as he plucked up the Dragon was figurine.</p><p>Corazon let out a faint growl. </p><p>“Better for us, the Charlottes have demanded they do it at Big Mom’s. Apparently Big Mom wants to marry some of her offspring into the Donquixote Coven,” Buggy shrugged as he spoke.</p><p>Corazon didn’t trust this round of shocking luck. The Charlottes were too far away for almost anyone in the Donquixote coven to get back quickly. Kizaru, Doflamingo and Kuma were the only ones that could return fast. The timing was far too good.</p><p>“That’s terribly convenient.” Crocodile muttered. </p><p>His mate was reckless, but Corazon loved him when he was smart.</p><p>“There is one catch though,” Buggy explained. “Dragon is staying behind and has apparently volunteered to guard Law personally.”</p><p>Corazon remembered Diamante and shuddered, he hoped Law was okay. He knew what dealing with Doflamingo’s special chosen was like.</p><p>“The others we know are staying behind are Baby 5, Buffalo, Sadi and Saldeath and their pets, Shiryu, Domino, Hannyabal, Morgan, and lastly Arlong and a few of his cronies,” Buggy pointed out pictures and profiles of people as he spoke.</p><p>Corazon didn’t know any of those names. He knew a few faces, mostly as Crocodile tried to keep him informed of Donquixote movements if any got a little too close to home for his liking. Doffy was leaving a skeleton crew at the palace. </p><p>This reeked of a trap.</p><p>“With how far the Charlottes are from Doflamingo’s palace about how fast could reinforcements get there?” Crocodile asked. Corazon loved this man.</p><p>“Kuma can teleport, so instantaneously from him. If he sends other people from what we know, an hour plus or minus a few minutes. Kizaru can’t send people but he moves fast enough that he would instantaneous, and Doflamingo would be about two hours.”</p><p>“Which means we have an hour to get in, get the boys, and get out. Smaller numbers will make that easier,” Crocodile said. “I don’t like this. But this might be our best chance at getting Law home safely Rosi.”</p><p>Corazon hated that Crocodile was correct.</p><p>“We’ll need to split up. Whomever is sneakiest grabs Luffy. Be quick and quiet. The longer we can put off Doffy finding out about this, the better.”</p><p>“Sounds like it’s you and me,” Bon Clay twirled with a grin at Galdino. </p><p>Corazon felt relief at that. Even before the vampirism and the powers those two were capable. They managed to get Corazon out of a cell without anyone knowing, they could handle this. </p><p>“A fight with Dragon is going to have to happen. As long as nothing he has is water based, I should be able to handle him. But I am not taking that kind of risk with Law on the line. Four, Thirteen, you two are coming with me,” Sabo, who had spent most of the meeting glaring at the wax mock-up of the basement where a crude figure of Luffy was placed in a cell looked up at Crocodile. </p><p>Sab nodded, “Okay boss.” Corazon noticed an edge to his voice. He didn’t want to say yes but was doing it anyway. </p><p>Crocodile’s parent senses must have noticed it too. “I know you’d rather be saving your brother. I get that. But you aren’t exactly stealthy.”</p><p>Sabo frowned and nodded. </p><p>“Two, Three, I’m going with you.” Corazon stated.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Crocodile asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Corazon told him.</p><p>“One, Six you stay on stand by, if either of us gets noticed be distracting. I’ll leave the details to you.”</p><p>Buggy rubbed his hands together, “I can always be flashy.”</p><p>“My team can be there on standby with us, they told me they were ready to move whenever,” Kid told the table.</p><p>Crocodile nodded. “Do it. But none of you get seen unless you either get a signal or trouble comes. You are back-up in case this gets dicey.”</p><p>Corazon was confident it would get dicey.</p><p>“Get your things, we leave tonight.” Crocodile announced. There was a round of ‘yes sir’s.</p><p>(********)<br/>Brook could feel Robin’s fury in waves. He watched his little sister shake and tremble, her eyes glowing crimson.</p><p>“Robin. I know you can handle yourself, but this isn’t like the previous fight. And you’re still recovering from that. This is about being as stealthy as possible to make sure Law and Luffy come home safely. If I thought for a second having you there would ensure he came home I would reconsider. But it won’t.” Corazon said with his hands on Robin’s shoulders.</p><p>Their sire was right. Robin would be in bandages for another day, even with her vampire healing.</p><p>“What about your injuries?” Brook asked. “I saw the hit you took. No way your arm is fully healed.”</p><p>Corazon inhaled to respond but was cut off by Crocodile. “He has a point.”</p><p>Corazon gave him a look that mirrored Robin’s. </p><p>Crocodile held up his hands. “What if it slows you down?”</p><p>“I can go,” Brook offered.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Corazon turned his oldest and yelled.</p><p>“Do you even know which cell he’s in? I can find out much quicker. And there is a time limit.”</p><p>Corazon growled. “I am not letting you go there.”</p><p>“Rosi,” Crocodile said softly, taking Corazon’s hands in his. “He has a point.”</p><p>“No. No. Absolutely not.”</p><p>“I will handle the biggest threat there. Brook will be fine.” Crocodile put his hands on Corazon’s shoulders, all while being mindful of the injury. </p><p>Corazon looked ready to cry.</p><p>Crocodile held him close. </p><p>Robin started crying, it was soft and she was trying to keep it under control. </p><p>“Fine.” Corazon said. “Fine, I’ll allow it.” He said, pulling away from Crocodile and looking Brook square in the eyes. “You. Come. Back. Safe. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Brook nodded, “Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's this?<br/>This is all very sudden....<br/>Let's see if the boys can be retrieved safely without an issue.<br/>Or more surprises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. An Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Law and Luffy try to hold out for rescue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law could not believe what he was seeing. </p><p>The man with the markings, who had claimed to be Luffy’s biological father and was named Dragon apparently, was sitting calmly on his Diamond themed throne chatting away with Doflamingo. Both were, mostly, ignoring Law’s presence. </p><p>That’s not the unbelievable part.</p><p>“Big Mom sent a missive, she wants to congratulate you on being an uncle.”</p><p>“How did she know about that?”</p><p>“You’re not the only one who doesn’t like the dusty reptile. She heard rumors he had kids a few months back, like we did. She must have done her own investigation and found out about Lord Rosinante being a sire. That’s how we found them.”</p><p>Technically that was true, Law supposed. The messenger had arrived and shakily handed Dragon a note in a pink envelop. Dragon had smirked when he read it.</p><p>Doflamingo’s wide grin stayed in place. Law had an over-whelming urge to punch it off. But the silver chains held him in place.</p><p>“Congratulate me how?”</p><p>“She’s throwing a banquet in your honor. Asks that you bring Vergo and Kizaru. Apparently one of her spawn has a crush and she wants a wedding.”</p><p>Doflamingo laughed. “But I can’t just leave my nephew here unsupervised, who knows what trouble he’ll get into.”</p><p>Law wished his hands were free enough to flip off Doflamingo. Damn magic bullshit. </p><p>“I’ll watch him. You go. Maybe he’ll cool off by the time you get back.” Dragon spoke as he stood up and moved next to Law.</p><p>Dragon patted Law on the top of his head. Law growled.</p><p>“The other one is behaving better, but he’s not fit for that amount of company. And having to send everyone away to keep him at his limit has been a pain.”</p><p>Dragon smiled. “And this is a good chance to give yourself and him a break. I can watch the house for a few days. Take the others, celebrate your victory here Doffy. You have a family member on the Heart seat. You’ve wanted that for centuries, and now you have it! You deserve this.”</p><p>Dragon went back to his throne, all wide smiles and friendly demeanor.</p><p>“Can I see this missive?”</p><p>“Of course,” Dragon produced the pink envelope and handed it to Doflamingo. </p><p>Doflamingo took a minute to look at the note front and back. It must have passed his inspection. </p><p>“I’ll tell the others to get ready to leave. It would be rude to keep her majesty waiting.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Dragon’s grin reminded Law of a very warped version of Luffy’s. Not wide enough and not genuine enough to be anything less than mildly creepy. Like a funhouse mirror. “I hope you find it to be a relaxing vacation Doffy.”</p><p>“If anything happens, call me.”</p><p>“Of course.”<br/>(*********)<br/>Luffy was starting to miss Torao.</p><p>It had been over a day since they last saw each other. While they didn’t always see each other every day, now there was a clawing in Luffy’s chest. A feeling he couldn’t name. </p><p>He knew it would go away once he saw Torao. </p><p>Even if it was only for a little while.</p><p>Luffy also wasn’t sure why his chest was aching. It hadn’t done this in a long time. It was a dull near constant pain. Like he was bruised and someone kept putting pressure on it. </p><p>Laying down on the padded floor of his room helped. But it was getting worse.</p><p>(********)<br/>Law stared at Dragon in sheer disbelief. Dragon stood in the throne room silently as he looked at Law with narrowed eyes and a tilted head.</p><p>“He’s not going to hear us now so whatever it is you can speak.”</p><p>“How are you not choking?” Law asked in a mix of worry and amazement. </p><p>“Placating Doffy is not that hard. And I didn’t lie to him.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” Law spat out, “Why even bother?”</p><p>“Because I have plans. Those plans involve Doffy being alive. Which he won’t be if he’s here when the rescue arrives. You should be glad, this means whoever comes to rescue you now has a far decreased chance of getting hurt.”</p><p>“The timing is too convenient.” Law said, “How the hell did you manage that?”</p><p>“Big Mom has all kinds of informant all over the world. Get the right words to the right one and the pieces will move themselves. Donquixote Rosinante having three unmated children he himself sired, there is no way she is passing that up. Not with Doffy not having any other blood relatives.”</p><p>“What are you?” Law asked. </p><p>Dragon scratched at his neck under the collar of his green cape. “Tired, mostly.”</p><p>(*********)<br/>The woman was back. She must have seen Luffy on the floor. </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>It was getting harder to breathe. Why was his chest so heavy? It hadn’t felt like this in years, why was it doing it now?</p><p>“It hurts…” Luffy murmured. </p><p>She hovered over him, worried. “We have too many people in the house. Don’t worry, they’ll be gone soon and you should feel better. Why don’t you try sleeping?”</p><p>Luffy closed his eyes, Torao’s face came to him. That helped more than anything.</p><p>“Do you need anything? Anything at all I can do?”</p><p>“Torao…” Luffy mumbled. Consciousness was slipping away as he tried to breathe. His fingers were going numb.</p><p>“If he could be trusted to not do anything crazy, I’ll if I can arrange something.”</p><p>“Thank you…” Luffy muttered as he passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dragon's persuasive. Damn.<br/>Also can somebody do something? <br/>Luffy is having a bad time.<br/>But Baby 5's one weakness is men who need her...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. A Kiss For Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucci wishes Sabo luck as he gets ready for the mission at the Donquixote Mansion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re leaving now?” Lucci demanded as he watched Sabo grab a backpack from under his bed. “They know that this is all but guaranteed to be a trap, right?”</p><p>“One’s info is always good. This might be our best shot at rescue.” Sabo wasn’t looking him in the eyes. “And if Zero says we go tonight, we go.” Sabo said as he opened the zipper to double check contents of the bag. He nodded to himself. “I’m good.”</p><p>“I wish I was allowed to go with.”</p><p>“I trust you. Against my better judgement. But this is a delicate stealth mission. You can’t come.”</p><p>“I don’t like you going by yourself.”</p><p>“I won’t be by myself. I’ll be with Zero and Four. I’ll be fine.” Sabo turned around to face him properly, “I can defend myself.”</p><p>“Can you?” Lucci asked. “I have yet to see you defend yourself. Yes, your little parlor trick is useful, but it is too unpredictable to rely on in a fight.”</p><p>Sabo crossed his arms and glared angrily, and not in his cute way when riled up by their banter.  “I can fight fine without my ‘parlor trick’.”</p><p>Lucci laughed, “Did you forget that you’re human? Do you know how easy it would be for you to get hurt?”</p><p>Sabo’s features deepened as he became more furious. “Of course I know how easy it would be, I think I’m a bit of an expert on how easy it is to hurt my body.”  Sabo’s left hand, which Lucci always tried to not look to closely at, twitched and spasmed as it clenched into a fist. Sabo couldn’t fully mask the slight flinch at it.</p><p>A stab of guilt hit Lucci at the reminder. Yes. Sabo did know how fragile he was. </p><p>Sabo relaxed, his hand unclenched. “I’m mostly there because silver won’t affect me the way it does them. If it gets hairy, I get Law out of his bindings and get him out of there.”</p><p>Lucci felt a rush of shame that he hadn’t fully considered that. Silver, the one universal weakness for vampires and harmless to a human. It would make little sense to not bring Sabo. </p><p>“Not like I can stop you anyway,” Lucci acquiesced. “Just…come back in one piece, alright? I’d like to figure out what this thing is between us.”</p><p>Sabo rolled his eyes and laughed, “Yeah. I do owe you a date don’t I?”</p><p>Lucci smirked. </p><p>Sabo sighed, and went around Lucci to grab the odd package from the floor. It was a white box with the words ‘Fragile’ and ‘Hazardous’ stamped all over it. “Only thing left is for me to take care of this.”</p><p>“You haven’t explained that.”</p><p>“Oh this?” Sabo held it up with both hands, “This is the best solution to my….problem. Hopefully Two can help me with this.”</p><p>Lucci followed Sabo as he left the room to go find the crossdresser. Two was in the one-bed med bay they had in this facility. Sabo sat himself on the cot and was rolling up a sleeve as Two opened the box.</p><p>Inside was a set of vials and syringes. Three of the vials were a bright glowing red, one was a worrying shade of purple, and the last a pale blue.</p><p>“What are you thinking for this Sabo-chan?” Two asked as he reached for a syringe. </p><p>“Red.” Sabo responded and looked excited as Two prepped the red liquid and a syringe.</p><p>“What is happening right now?” Lucci asked.</p><p>“An injection that helps me manage my powers. It allows me to transform on command but cuts off access to some of my forms.” Sabo explained.</p><p>“We’re still working out the kinks in this, but it’s better than no control at all,” Two said as he injected the red liquid into Sabo’s arm.</p><p>Lucci looked on with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“There. Now I’ll only change when I want to. Though it will be Smoke, Fire or Magma. I can’t choose which.”</p><p>“Ten years and that’s the best you lot have come up with?” Lucci was unimpressed. And concerned.</p><p>“Well there’s literally no one else in the world like me. I’m a unique freak of science that nature had very little to do with.” Sabo grinned. “It’s been a lot of trial and error.”</p><p>Lucci looked at Two with his unimpressed face intact. “Did you just inject random things into a child and hope for the best?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Two cried, clearly distressed, “We took Sabo-chan’s safety seriously from the start!”</p><p>Sabo shrugged. “It’s working. I don’t see what your problem is.”</p><p>“Forgive me for being bothered by you injecting yourself with hell-knows-what.”</p><p>Sabo looked at Lucci quizzically, then he started laughing. “Aww…Kitty are you worried about me? I’ll be fine. I’ve taken this stuff for over a year and have had no negative side-effects.”</p><p>Two looked back and forth between the two of them. Two let out a giggle and twirled away, “Our Sabo-chan is growing up so fast!”</p><p>Sabo groaned and rubbed his arm where the injection was put in. The skin was glowing and underneath his skin was glowing with heat that was spreading.</p><p>“This is normal for you?”</p><p>“This is my normal. Going on missions, fighting bad guys, saving people. This is what I do.”</p><p>Lucci looked at the strangely proud look on Sabo’s face and found it hard to be upset with this whole thing. A part of Lucci, one that was becoming increasingly quieter, was reminding him of how they met in the first place and that he was being silly. Another part, one whose volume was increasing, wanted Sabo to not have to be dealing with any of this. “Does it hurt? The injections, I mean.”</p><p>Sabo shrugged, “A little bit. They were worse at first, either Twelve’s refined the formula or I’ve gotten used to it.”</p><p>Lucci frowned. </p><p>“But they are convinced they’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“And if they can’t?”</p><p>Sabo shrugged, “Lots of people function in this world by having daily injections.”</p><p>Lucci fought back a growl, “Most people don’t have conditions caused by dubious medical practice.”</p><p>Sabo was way too calm about all of this for Lucci’s liking. Sabo reached for Lucci’s hand and pulled it towards his face. Lucci’s palm touched the glowing warmth of Sabo’s cheek. “If we do this, granted; that’s a big if, then you have to be okay with this.” </p><p>The glow was fading, but Sabo was still remarkably warm. Or he was just running very cold in Lucci’s care.</p><p>Sabo leaned into the touch, just a hint. “Your hands are calloused, but I kind of like it.”</p><p>“I can’t talk you out of this, can I?” Lucci said, mostly speaking to himself. </p><p>“Not really, no.”</p><p>Lucci leaned forward, slowly carefully. Sabo could protest or stop him at any moment. Sabo hadn’t liked his first attempt at a kiss, maybe doing it differently will result in a better reaction. He watched Sabo carefully as he moved. Sabo’s eye widened when what Lucci was doing occurred to him.</p><p>“For luck,” Lucci whispered as he brushed his lips against Sabo’s. </p><p>Sabo gasped at the kiss, Lucci considered pulling away when Sabo placed his hands on Lucci’s face and kissed him back.</p><p>It was chaste, closed mouthed and left Sabo blushing when Lucci moved back to let him breathe.</p><p>Lucci felt a rush of smugness. He knew he was a better kisser than Sabo had given him credit for. </p><p>“That how you wish luck to everyone?”</p><p>“No. Just the cute ones.” He touched his forehead to Sabo’s. “Return safely.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Lucci stepped back to let Sabo hop of the cot and watched as he headed back to his room for the backpack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some light fluff between a parting couple.<br/>And Lucci and Sabo share a proper kiss!<br/>But something tells me Sabo is going to need that luck...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. A Rescue in Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doflamingo leaves his palace unaware of the forces looking to take back what he stole.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doflamingo was starting to worry about the health of the recovered runaway. </p><p>“He’s been out for about two hours now. He’s pulse is steady and stronger now than it was. He should recover, but it might not be until more of the family are out of the house.” Baby 5 informed him, dutiful as ever.</p><p>“I want you here monitoring him until he wakes. I have to head out now and I want updates on his condition.”</p><p>“Of course, master. I’ll call you the second anything changes.”</p><p>“Or every hour.”</p><p>“As you wish,” she bowed to him.</p><p>“Dragon was right. Taking everyone out for a vacation is for the best. While I’m gone have Buffalo fast-track the other house. I can’t have our youngest member dying on us, so a more isolated solution for him is needed.”</p><p>“Anything for our family, young master.”</p><p>He loved it when his children obeyed him. If only he some way of wrangling in that nephew of is. There was far too much Crocodile in that boy.</p><p>“I should be back by Thursday at the latest. I expect you and your siblings to be on their best behavior.”</p><p>She smiled at him. “We all wish you a safe and relaxing vacation with Big Mom.”</p><p>He widened his grin and rubbed the top of her head before leaving.</p><p>(*********)<br/>Brook stared up at the palace, a mix of awe and fear swimming in his gut. “I know Corazon said they were nobility, but that is a lot of palace you have to get through.”</p><p>“Nineteen stories in total, fourteen above ground, five below. Brook-chan, you’ll be with us below,” Two was going over the plan one last time. “You, me and Three will be heading down, grabbing Luffy-chan and getting out of there.”</p><p>“Got it,” Brook nodded.</p><p>Three looked nervous and confident at the same time. “Do you have a face or will need to grab you one?”</p><p>Two stopped in his motion to think, “I have a couple of faces that should work, but be prepared to grab one if we must.”</p><p>Crocodile frowned he stared up at the highest floor. Where Law was. It was a bit too high for Brook to see anything expected stone. Maybe a hint of a black curtain or a reflection of light off of glass. </p><p>“Hang in there, Law. I’m going to get you out of there,” Brook heard his father say.</p><p>One had split himself into pieces and was sending off parts of himself into different directions. It was to let them know of anything they weren’t expecting incoming. </p><p>Brook hoped that wasn’t going to be needed but it was better to be overly-cautious. </p><p>Sabo, or Thirteen as Brook was supposed to call him, looked energetic and fidgety. Brook could actually the family resemblance when he was like this. “You get my little brother back safely okay?”</p><p>“Of course. The same to you.”</p><p>Thirteen laughed, “Yeah. That’s fair. You get my brother back safe, I’ll get yours.”</p><p>Brook tried again to quell the protective instincts in him. Not helping was Sabo being so close to Law’s age. Law was going to turn twenty-three in October. Sabo was twenty-four. </p><p>Four was studying Brook closely. “Zero’s oldest, huh?” She said as her snake sniffed Brook for the tenth time. “He speaks highly of all of you.”</p><p>Crocodile was still distracted by the balcony above that led into the throne room. </p><p>“Does he?” Brook tiled his head and considered that. </p><p>“You three are his favorite thing to talk about in between missions. And he has an entire filing cabinet filled with anything and everything related to the three of you,” Four gushed. </p><p>Brook smiled at the reminder of how much Crocodile cared. </p><p>“Six,” Two had continued talking, “you and your guys are staying out here with One. If you see trouble heading inside intercept it if you think you can handle it. If not try to find another way inside and tell us. All of you out here are or eyes and ears. If you mess up those of us inside might get ambushed, putting everyone at risk.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I got it.” Six rolled his eyes and crossed his arms where he was.</p><p>“Good,” Two looked around the group of people. “Well Zero, it seems we are ready to start whenever you are.”</p><p>(********) <br/>Benn watched as Shanks slowly morphed from drunk king of parties to one of the emperors of the vampire world. He knew his husband well enough to know that he hated doing this but leaving their boy in the hands of that maniac for even a moment longer was worse.</p><p>“We are here for one thing.” Shanks said his most serious tone of voice. “My son, anything or anyone tries to stop you, kill it. When we find him our priority will be to get him out of there as quickly and safely as we can. No harm is to come to him. None.” Roux and Rockstar both knew this, both of them were around when the first kidnapping happened on the worst night of Benn and Shanks’s lives.</p><p>“One more thing, Crocodile and his crew are going to be infiltrating soon. We don’t know when exactly, but we know it will be soon. They will be looking for a young vampire named Trafalgar Law, you happen to find him leave him be. If he looks like he needs help, feel free to help him. We don’t want complications but we are currently friendly with the New Baroque Works. I’d like it to stay that way.” Benn added, Crocodile left the Red coven alone mostly because Shanks did not engage in any of the practices that most of the other noble clans involved themselves in. </p><p>Slavery, kidnapping, murder, etc. </p><p>There were more than enough supernatural clans and covens up to far shadier shit than the excessive partying Shanks engaged in. Crocodile was more than happy to ignore Shanks’s existence because of that.</p><p>“If there are no questions, let’s go get Luffy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baby 5 is not equipped for what's about to happen.<br/>I wonder how long before the two groups notice they arrived at the same time?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. A Damsel in Distress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dragon lets Law and Luffy have a mini-renuion while he waits for the rescue teams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law watched on silently while the woman, who for reasons he didn’t want to think about called him ‘cousin’, stood at attention and nervously fidgeting in front of Dragon. “Lord Dragon, sir, the runaway is awake.”</p><p>Dragon, who had his face set in a solid unflinching look that landed somewhere between bored and annoyed, sat up in his throne straighter. </p><p>“How is he?”</p><p>“His vitals all look normal. He’s been asking to see his ‘Torao’.”</p><p>The nickname sounded wrong coming from her. Twisted and unnatural. He hated it. Not in the same way he hated it when Robin said it once after meeting Luffy for the first time, that had been mild annoyance at best, this was burning hatred for it he hadn’t even felt when Luffy first said the day they met. He growled at her.</p><p>She startled back from him. </p><p>“Don’t mind him,” Dragon told her. “If you promise to behave I might consider letting you two see each other. He’s been very well-behaved from what I’ve been told and I’d like to reward good behavior.”</p><p>He said in a tone of voice that reminded Law of the mountain of bullshit Dragon fed Doflamingo to get him and most of the guard out of the palace. Law narrowed his eyes at Dragon. He still wasn’t sure if the man on the Diamond throne could be trusted, but seeing Luffy right now would be nice….</p><p>“I won’t try anything,” Law said. Not that he could with the silver. Between the metal and the magic he couldn’t use his powers at all and just had the strength to move. </p><p>Not that much of him was free enough to move.</p><p>The woman looked happy and excited as Dragon stood from his throne and walked over to Law. “As much as I’d like to trust you at your word, I did promise Doffy that I would keep an eye on you, so a compromise is needed here.” Dragon then pulled an iron key with a heart shape on it out of his pocket in full view of Law, walked around the back unlocked the chains removed all of the ones keeping on the chair, then moved back in front of Law and put the key back in his pocket. </p><p>Law now knew where the key to his bindings was.</p><p>He wasn’t even pretending to be subtle.</p><p>This guy might actually be related to Luffy after all.</p><p>Dragon then grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the floor and stuck them on Law’s wrist. ‘Same key.’ Dragon mouthed to Law. </p><p>The woman couldn’t see it.</p><p>How had this guy fooled anyone for any length of time?</p><p>What was happening right now?</p><p>“Up we go little trouble-making nephew,” Dragon pulled at his wrists and got Law to his feet. “Perhaps on the way I can give you a bit of a tour of our lovely home.”</p><p>“I have a name,” Law growled. He wanted his connection to Doflamingo to stop existing. </p><p>“You should introduce yourself then, or I can just call you Torao,” The woman taunted. </p><p>Law wanted to slap her. So badly. His fingers twitched. “Trafalgar,” he said with a grunt. “You will call me Trafalgar.”</p><p>The woman looked offended. As if his last name was some kind of curse. Good. If Law learned anything about his extended family the past day and a half it was that Corazon made the right call putting so much distance between them and his coven. Law was prouder than ever to be a Trafalgar and not a Donquixote. </p><p>“Well, it is the name he was born with. Perhaps gentle persuasion can get him to change it,” Dragon offered. </p><p>The woman looked appeased. </p><p>“Why don’t you go check in with the others? I’m sure everything is fine but Doffy will be wanting his update soon. It would be reassuring for him.” Dragon had that fake smile again. The one that was too uncanny for Law’s liking. </p><p>She beamed. “You’re right. I’ll be on my way Lord Dragon, Lord Trafalgar.” She said it with a thinly veiled hint of venom and that made Law giddy. </p><p>Law glared at her until she was out of sight. </p><p>“You think getting to see your boyfriend would make you less cranky.” Dragon said after several seconds. “I don’t know why Doflamingo is convinced you’ll be willing to be a docile replacement for his brother.”</p><p>“What happened to Luffy-ya?” Law demanded.</p><p>“I told you of his condition. Too many high-powered folks in one place makes it flare up,” Dragon explained, “And I’m sure the stress isn’t helping. He’ll recover.”</p><p>Law was still unsure about this man’s claims. </p><p>Dragon started to leave the throne room, “Come on. We have nothing better to do while we wait for your parents.”</p><p>Law, not really having a better choice at the moment, followed after Dragon.</p><p>Dragon took him down a stone hallway and to a set of spiral stairs. </p><p>“The top floor is just the throne room. The thirteenth through tenth floor is living spaces for the members of the coven. Ninth is the dining hall and kitchens. Eighth floor is storage mostly. Seventh is guest rooms. Sixth is the training hall and armory, your sword is there by way,” Dragon spoke as they made their way down the stairs.</p><p>This guy wasn’t even trying to hide that he wanted Law to fucking escape. </p><p>How was he not caught?</p><p>“Fifth is the ballroom, Fourth has the war room and Doffy’s study.”</p><p>“And here we are, third floor, medical.” Dragon announced when they stopped. </p><p>Luffy was close. Something in Law could feel it. His heart started to hammer in his chest. Two images burned themselves, uninvited, into Law’s mind. Luffy laying in a hospital bed with a myriad of machines attached to him and comatose. Luffy being awake and his normal clingy self. </p><p>Law hoped for the latter.</p><p>Dragon went first through the door and held it open for the hand-cuffed Law.</p><p>Law went through and let out a sigh of relief at seeing Luffy sitting on a bed with his legs and arms crossed. He looked annoyed at the room around him until his head whipped towards them and saw Law standing there.</p><p>“Torao!” Luffy exclaimed and jumped off the bed to run into Law.</p><p>He was wearing a hospital gown, white with small red hearts on it that went to past his knees. </p><p>He collided with Law with the usual amount of force Law normally felt from a tackle hug. His handcuffed hands trapped between his body and Luffy’s.</p><p>Law wanted to hug him back.</p><p>Luffy looked up from where his face had met Law’s chest. Law gave him a small smile and Luffy returned it with a massive beaming grin. </p><p>It was infinitely better than the grin Doflamingo wore and infinitely less creepy than Dragon’s attempt.</p><p>Law had never imagined he’d miss that look on Luffy’s face this much.</p><p>“Torao! Your hands!”</p><p>Did he just notice the handcuffs?</p><p>Law stood there with a looked of bewilderment as Luffy lifted Law’s arms over his head and let them fall. Now Law’s handcuffed hands were behind Luffy as Law’s arms circled him. </p><p>Close enough.</p><p>“I missed you,” Luffy said. </p><p>“Missed you too Luffy-ya.”</p><p>“Torao’s not allowed to do that again. No more fighting big scary dudes by himself.”</p><p>Law kissed the top of Luffy’s head as a response. </p><p>“I’m serious!” Luffy was pouting. </p><p>So cute. “I’ll be more careful.” Law wanted to change the subject. “How are you feeling? I heard you weren’t doing so good.”</p><p>Luffy’s pout changed into a big grin and Law wasn’t sure he could handle this level of cute after nearly two days without coffee.  “I’m fine!”</p><p>“You were in a coma for two hours,” Dragon pointed out as he looked out a window on the other side of the room. </p><p>Law had forgotten his existence.</p><p>“But I got better!”</p><p>“Not the point Luffy-ya,” Law said, “I was worried about you.”</p><p>Luffy frowned. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”</p><p>“You’d better be. You can make it up to me by going on a date with me after we get home,” Law told him. “We can go see one of those sappy movies the girls rave about. Or something brainless and filled with explosions.”</p><p>Luffy’s eyes lit up. “We could do both! It could be a double date!”</p><p>Law was never more relieved to hear Luffy’s insane brand of logic was intact. Luffy was still Luffy. “Luffy-ya…that’s not what a double date is.”</p><p>“So, we can’t do that?” Luffy looked genuinely disappointed. Law’s brain was starting to hurt from it.</p><p>“We can still do that, but a double date is when another couple comes along with us.”</p><p>“Oh! Like when Franky and Robin hang out with Nami and Vivi!”</p><p>“Something like that.” Though Law wasn’t convinced that was a date as much as it was Robin dragging Franky into girl’s day. </p><p>“We can do that a different day.” Luffy decided, “I want Torao to myself first.”</p><p>Law blushed, how can he say stuff like that with a straight face? Not an ounce of shame in this man. </p><p>“If we invited Ace and Marco and Sabo and his assassin boyfriend will it be a triple date?”</p><p>While a small part of Law feared the chaos such an outing would bring, he had a hard time saying no to Luffy when he was being this cute. “Sure.”</p><p>Seriously, if anyone who wasn’t Luffy could pull this off this much cute it would border on a weapon of mass destruction.</p><p>Law touched his forehead to Luffy’s and closed his eyes.</p><p>Luffy nuzzled him back.</p><p>The ocean breeze scent of Luffy made Law able to forget where they were for a few blissful moments. </p><p>“Truly, this is touching reunion, but I’m afraid it is time for both of you to get into position.” Dragon cut through the illusion.</p><p>Law growled softly at the interruption.</p><p>“Look, none of us wants to see what would happen if Shanks arrives to save Luffy and Luffy isn’t there to be rescued. Trust me.”</p><p>Luffy gripped the front of Law’s shirt. “Who’s Shanks?”</p><p>Dragon blinked and looked between Law who kept his face neutral and Luffy’s confused puppy-like head tilt.</p><p>“Shanks is your…how do I explain this…” Dragon drifted off. “He’s the one who would have raised you if you were never taken by Caesar Clown all those years ago.”</p><p>Luffy stared blankly for several moments. </p><p>Law wondered if Luffy knew what a normal family looked like.</p><p>Comprehension seemed to dawn on Luffy’s face. “Oh. Like Cora-san?”</p><p>It was Dragon’s turn to look confused, “Who?”</p><p>“My sire,” Law added. </p><p>“Oh. Then yes. Exactly like that.”</p><p>Again, Law was not entirely convinced of that, but so far Dragon had yet to do anything unpleasant. Thus, Law was willing to keep his opinions to himself. </p><p>“Alright lovebirds,” Dragon clapped his hands, “Time to go.”</p><p>Law shrugged, and attempted to separate himself from Luffy. </p><p>Luffy was not having any of it.</p><p>“No.” Luffy said, stubborn still clinging to Law. He pouted up at Law with his eyes extra wide and his lips puckered at Law.</p><p>Law rolled his eyes and kissed Luffy quickly on the lips.</p><p>Luffy cooperated and let himself get separated from. </p><p>“Promise me.” Luffy said as he stepped away from Law. “Promise we’ll go home together.”</p><p>“Of course we will.” Law said. “You and I have a date to go on, after all.”</p><p>Luffy beamed at Law as Law let himself get pushed back the way he came by Dragon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luffy clearly inherited his ability to be sutble from Dragon.<br/>Also:<br/>AWWWW.</p><p>I've missed the Lawlu.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. A Rescue Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The New Baroque Works and Shanks both start their rescues of their stolen boys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy had changed back into his other clothes and was sitting back in the padded room. His clothes, which smelled fresh, were neatly folded. He put them on because the other thing was itchy and uncomfortable.</p><p>“All you need to do is stay in this room,” The man said from where he stood outside the door. </p><p>Luffy wasn’t sure why the man was telling him this. Luffy couldn’t open the door anyway. He tried. </p><p>“This will be over soon. And then you can go back to whoever you have waiting for you,” the man continued.</p><p>Luffy hoped so. Ace would be worried enough as it was. Luffy groaned thinking of how overbearing Ace was going to be when he got back. </p><p>And Sabo! </p><p>They needed to plan something. Just the three of them. </p><p>ASL back together again.</p><p>He had to get back so that they could all celebrate!</p><p>(******)<br/>Law was sitting back on the Heart throne. Had it been this cold in this room from the beginning? He held back a shiver in front of Dragon.</p><p>“Crocodile will be here any minute now. You just need to sit tight.”</p><p>“I’m not letting you chain me up again.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect you to allow that. Just remember we have to make this look good, alright?”</p><p>“Or you could just let both of us go.”</p><p>“I wish it were that easy. But don’t underestimate the power of a good show.”</p><p>A good show?</p><p>“What are you even trying to do here?”</p><p>Dragon smirked, somehow it was least creepy expression he had managed to make. “Our world is a barely functional mess content to spin its wheels, not caring who gets crushed underneath. I think it’s time some reorganization was done.”</p><p>Law knew less of supernatural politics than maybe he should. In his defense, Merryville was remote enough that they were more or less unaffected by any shifts in power. It had a population of nearly eighty-thousand total, with a ratio of others to humans that hovered at around 1:1500. It was miniscule compared to the national average of 1:100. </p><p>Thus, Law only had a vague idea of what Dragon was talking about.</p><p>“There is a very strong argument that the Donquixotes might be one of the worst in the bunch. I happen to agree with it.”</p><p>“Killing Doflamingo would be easier.”</p><p>Dragon laughed, “Maybe. But would it solve anything? In my experience, killing a man like that only makes the world spawn something worse. And there is always worse. I need a replacement, one that the others would allow.” Dragon was giving him an odd look that Law decided he didn’t like at all.</p><p>“Not in a million years,” Law told him flatly.</p><p>“Not you,” Dragon assured. “And I’m sure Shanks would rather see my head on a pike than me on a throne.”</p><p>“Who did you have in mind?”</p><p>Dragon let out a thoughtful hum, “That’s a surprise.”</p><p>Law couldn’t wait to be rid of this guy.</p><p>(*********)<br/>Brook, Two and One were sneaking into a back door. Their intel had told them of a secondary entrance into the basement floors. </p><p>Zero, Four and Thirteen had gone in a few minutes ago. </p><p>All was quiet from One’s vantage point, which was more worrying than it should have been. </p><p>They were neck deep in enemy territory and everything was going according to plan.</p><p>Buggy had walked this Earth for over two hundred years, things that started well never stayed that way. Ever. </p><p>Something horrible was about to happen.</p><p>Buggy could feel it in his bones.</p><p>(******)<br/>Crocodile was leading the charge up the stairs. There was the lingering bleach scent of Law, it couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes ago. The scent was getting stronger as he went up, he tried to not get too far ahead of Four and Thirteen. </p><p>He wasn’t leaving without his son. </p><p>He wouldn’t fail Law a second time.</p><p>(*******)<br/>Luffy’s chest was bothering him again. </p><p>It wasn’t painful, but there was a familiar tightness that was making it hard to breathe.</p><p>(******)<br/>Brook and the others had made it to second basement level before they hit their first major obstacle. </p><p>A woman in a purple dress and a tall man in a yellow jumpsuit. </p><p>The pair hadn’t noticed them yet.</p><p>(********)<br/>Benn watched on as Shanks tried to steady himself. </p><p>“He’s here…” Shanks said as they passed through the trap door in the shed. “We’re going to see him again.” Shanks’ voice was uncharacteristically quiet. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah we are.” Benn told him. He gripped his husband’s shoulder and gave him a single shake. “You need to focus.”</p><p>A male voice screamed out.</p><p>Benn and Shanks both spun on the spot, Shanks had sword drawn and Benn’s hand crackled with energy to fire out.</p><p>Both men slipped out of their combat stances to see the floating self-severed head of Buggy. </p><p>“New Baroque Works,” Benn greeted. “If we had known you would be here tonight we would have coordinated.”</p><p>Buggy floated there in shocked silence for a long moment. “What are you doing here Red-Hair?!”</p><p>Shanks blinked. “Rescue. Same as you guys.”</p><p>“Rescue? I think you have the wrong place Red-Hair, my flashily gathered intel only says one human captive and Zero’s kid.”</p><p>Shanks and Benn shared a look. Did Buggy not know about Luffy? “What do you know about the human captive?”</p><p>“Human kid from the same place as Zero’s family. Portgas something.”</p><p>Portgas? The last name sounded familiar to Benn. “Do you have a description?” Benn felt unease as the thought of Dragon having maybe lured them into a trap. </p><p>Shanks was looking a little green.</p><p>“Short black hair, scar under his eye, surgical scar on his chest, on the tan side with brown eyes.”</p><p>Benn let out a sigh of relief. That sounded like Luffy. Except for the scar under his eye but they hadn’t seen him in two decades so who knows. </p><p>The green faded from Shanks.</p><p>“That sounds like him,” Shanks breathed. </p><p>Buggy blinked several times, “Wait…do you know that kid?”</p><p>Shanks face twisted into an unhappy smile, “Of course I do. He’s my son.”</p><p>The look on Buggy’s face, jaw on the floor and eyes the size of dinner plates, he looked like he was trying to scream but forgot how.</p><p>“Boss, we should hurry.” Roux said from his spot on the staircase heading down. </p><p>That snapped Shanks back to the current situation. “Right. Go ahead and tell your boss we’re here. Just don’t get any of us caught Buggy. Maybe we can go for drinks after to celebrate a flashy rescue!”</p><p>At least Shanks was back to normal. </p><p>Buggy was still frozen. </p><p>Benn followed after his husband, pausing long enough to give Buggy a heads up, for old time’s sake. “Dragon has weather powers, tell Zero to stay clear.”</p><p>Benn couldn’t deny that a large part of him was nervous to be, essentially, meeting his son. Luffy at eighteen months old was rambunctious and full of limitless energy and curiosity. But Luffy was twenty-two now. </p><p>Neither he or Shanks could ever forget his birthday.</p><p>“At least we know he didn’t dye his hair.” Shanks was mumbling to himself as they made their way down into the depths of the Donquixote basement.</p><p>(*******)<br/>Law knew he couldn’t trust Dragon.</p><p>He fucking knew.</p><p>“What the hell is the big idea?!” Law yelled as kicked at the ice dome that surrounded him.</p><p>“Like I said, this has to look good. It’s this or the chains.”</p><p>Law growled. </p><p>“Just make yourself comfortable. This could take a while.”</p><p>The outside of the dome was cloudy, Law could barely make out anything but vague shapes in the room. </p><p>Law didn’t have a chance to react to the sudden storm Dragon had summoned in the throne room. </p><p>His father couldn’t win a fight with this person.</p><p>Law growled as he pounded on the ice. It didn’t even crack. The silver had sapped too much of his strength.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Shanks broke Buggy with that reveal.<br/>Let's hope Buggy can get that info to Crocodile in time.<br/>In other news:<br/>Show of hands, who doesn't trust whatever Dragon is doing?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. A Countdown Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone continues on with their missions and goals.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law continued to growl and pound on the ice. “You’re a son of a bitch!”</p><p>“You’re a rude one, you know that?” Dragon said from outside. “You must be Crocodile’s favorite.”</p><p>“When I get out of here I am kicking your ass!”</p><p>Dragon laughed.</p><p>Law was going to chop him into so many pieces. Wait. He didn’t have Kikoku, it was several floors below him. Fuck! “You are the worst!”</p><p>Lightning crackled in the room.  Dragon was chuckling. “I’ve been called worse things.”</p><p>Weather-making indoors. Law hoped his father brought back-up. Fighting in the rain would be a near instant defeat for him.</p><p>If Law could get the silver handcuffs off he could use his power but stupid things weren’t budging.</p><p>Damn it!</p><p>(*******)<br/>Buggy regathered his parts in record time. </p><p>Well, after he had gathered his thoughts back together after seeing GOD DAMN RED HAIR!</p><p>Details aside, Zero needed to know about this. </p><p>“Something happen?” Six asked him. </p><p>“We have company!” Buggy told him. “We need to get to Zero!” Buggy took off towards where Zero and the others had entered. </p><p>“What kind of company?” Six asked, running after him with his team following behind. </p><p>“Red Hair is here, I think he’s on our side, according to his mate the Dragon guy has weather powers.”</p><p>Six grimaced, but then grinned. “Zero’s getting benched and we’re taking over?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Let’s do this!”</p><p>(*******)<br/>Sabo was really glad Zero had the sense to bring back-up with him. It was a typhoon in the throne room soaking everything and flooding the room.</p><p>Son of a bitch.</p><p>Well, that’s why him and Four were here. </p><p>Four had launched herself into an attack the moment they opened the door to the throne room.</p><p>The walls cracked and chunks of stone and wet dust muddied the flooring water.</p><p>Dragon was dodging her attacks for now and Sabo decided to focus on the ice dome where he guesses the Heart throne was supposed to be.</p><p>“Law you in here?” Sabo asked. Zero was standing nearby.</p><p>Someone was inside and pounding on the ice with some serious force if the noise was any indication. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me. That fucker locked me in here. Dad needs to stay out of this.”</p><p>“We noticed, alright stand back I am getting you out of here.” Sabo placed his hands on the light blue ice, it was ridiculously cold. But Sabo knew he was running hotter right now. “Form change!” </p><p>And for the first time in two weeks, Sabo’s body did what he actually wanted it to do. </p><p>He turned into magma.</p><p>Steam from the ice and the water on the floor filled the throne room. The water had no effect on the heat of the magma of Sabo’s body. When he was done most of the ice was melted, leaving a gaping hole with Law standing back with handcuffs on his hands, they glowed with a faint green glow of magic.</p><p>“Think you can anything about these?” Law asked as he stepped forward out of the ice.</p><p>“Maybe,” Sabo said. “Form change.” He reverted back to his human body. He looked over the cuffs. He pulled a hair clip from a pocket, but before he could even attempt to pick the lock it shattered on impart with the silver.</p><p>“Of course it’s not that easy.” Law muttered. “Dragon has the key. We’re killing him, right?” Law asked his father.</p><p>Crocodile hugged his son. “Yes.”</p><p>“Adorable, truly. But maybe the two of you who can’t fight or defend yourselves should get out of the way?” Sabo suggested. </p><p>He got matching looks from father and son. But at least they seemed to get what Sabo was saying, albeit reluctantly. “Fine.” Zero muttered. </p><p>“Great, Four and I can handle this guy. Go meet up with One and Six.” Sabo had to shove at Law but both father and son left.</p><p>Then Sabo turned to see how Four was doing.</p><p>Dragon was just dodging her kicks while maintaining the storm in the room, which was starting to run out of wall after all the holes kicked into it by eldest gorgon sister. </p><p>(*******)<br/>Brook stood and looked out for more guards as Three picked the lock of the door leading to the next basement floor. </p><p>He readied his cane when he heard footsteps head their way. A group, four maybe?</p><p>“Incoming.” He announced.</p><p>“Working on it,” Three said. </p><p>Two, who was taken the woman’s face, tensed up. </p><p>That’s when the scent hit the three of them, and Brook froze at the smell. </p><p>The Trafalgar’s had met the infamous Red-Hair Shanks. Once. Nearly five years ago. Shanks had invited their sire to one of his infamous parties. He had also requested the fledglings come as well. Corazon, while nervous, had agreed to go. </p><p>Brook hadn’t spent much time with the Emperor they only had one brief face-to-face encounter. </p><p>A yokai whose name Brook didn’t know had tried to attack them, something about being related to ‘true evil’ whatever that meant. </p><p>All he knew is one minute a lava yokai was charging at them and the next he wat sliced to bits with Shanks standing above the pieces.</p><p>Law thought it was awesome.</p><p>Brook couldn’t forget the salty ocean smell of Shanks after that.</p><p>And here it was again.</p><p>Red-Haired Shanks was here.</p><p>“Hello there gentlemen, it seems we’re here for the same reason today.” Shanks greeted as he came into view. </p><p>“Hi?” Brook greeted, not entirely sure of what was going on.</p><p>“Trafalgar Brook. It’s good to see you.”</p><p>The door clicked and opened. </p><p>“Well, come on. Let’s get Luffy out of this place,” Benn said as he gestured for Brook to follow the four of them.</p><p>Brook shrugged at Two and Three who looked just as confused.<br/>(*******)<br/>Luffy’s chest wasn’t improving.</p><p>The pain was a dull ache that clung to all of his muscles. </p><p>He wanted to be back in Law’s arms.</p><p>“Torao,” he mumbled as he drifted in and out of consciousness.</p><p>He couldn’t hear the voices of the people who had come to rescue him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>........<br/>Poor Luffy.</p><p>:(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. An Escaping Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the plans fall apart and succeed, the groups starts to converge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm was ringing. Benn could hear it loudly as red lights flashed. Great.</p><p>“The others might have gotten caught.” Benn stated as he kept an eye out. “Reinforcements might be incoming.”</p><p>“Then we best hurry this up.” Shanks responded. He snapped his fingers and every cell door was ripped off it’s hinges and throw violently to the back of the hallway. “Now, where is he?”</p><p>(*******)<br/>Luffy noticed the removal of the door. If he could move he would reacted with his normal enthusiasm. </p><p>But as it was he couldn’t do more than weakly reach out for where the door was. </p><p>He looked out the doorway and only saw the silhouettes of people. Their voices blurred together and he couldn’t tell who any of them were.</p><p>“Torao…” he moaned again. </p><p>(******)<br/>“I assume that means we need to get out of here right now.” Law commented as him and Crocodile made their way down the stairs.</p><p>“And where do you think you’re going?” A voice asked. </p><p>Right in front of them and blocking their way was a man in a yellow suit.</p><p>“Crap. This guy.” </p><p>(******)<br/>Shanks couldn’t stop himself from staring.</p><p>Luffy had grown up so much. </p><p>He knew that, he did. It had been so long, of course Luffy wasn’t the kid he remembered.</p><p>Luffy still smelled like him. </p><p>Different, still clearly human, but it was similar enough that anyone with a half-decent sense of smell would know.  </p><p>They had made Brook carry him, Luffy wasn’t fully conscious and from what they could tell wasn’t aware of the world around him.</p><p>“He’s…he’s yours, isn’t he?” Two asked. Though any vampire would know that instantly. </p><p>“He is,” Shanks spoke. Benn had been quiet since they found Luffy on the floor of that room. </p><p>Brook chuckled, “No wonder he likes being around Law. I remember hearing about you having a kid around that time.”</p><p>Shanks with a shaking hand reached out and moved a few strands of dark hair out of Luffy’s face. Luffy twitched at the contact. Warm. Too warm. He had a fever.</p><p>“Do you…know him?” Shanks asked.</p><p>“Not well. I only met him in person a few days ago. But he’s been close with my little brother since junior year. Law talks about him, would always have this look on his face when he did.”</p><p>“Does he know, about…our kind?” Shanks was nervous, but it the best chance to learn about the man his and Benn’s son had grown into without him.</p><p>“He claims he’s known all his life, it doesn’t seem to faze him at all. He’s even dating one.”</p><p>Luffy was dating? “Really?” Shanks was a mix of amused and terrified. </p><p>“Him and Law just started seeing each other. It’s a recent thing that’s been a long time coming. Law went from ranting about ‘the clingy guy in my science class’ to ‘Luffy is like a human puppy’ to ‘oh god, I’m in love’.”</p><p>Shanks wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. “So this isn’t his usual behavior?”</p><p>“No. From what I know and have seen, he is almost endless energy and completely unafraid of anything.”</p><p>“He never grew out of that huh?” Benn commented. Finally speaking. Him and Shanks shared a look, they both must have been thinking of the same toddler barely able to walk but trying his best to run to everything he found exciting, which was everything.</p><p>Luffy stirred, not waking properly, his eyes only fluttering Shanks couldn’t even see the irises, “Who…”</p><p>“Shh now. Save your strength kiddo,” Benn said. “We’re going to get you home.”</p><p>“But…Torao…”</p><p>Brook smiled, “Law is going to be fine. Father will make sure he comes home too.”</p><p>Luffy went back to sleep. </p><p>Shanks checked his temperature again. He was warmer. </p><p>The thought that his proximity was making Luffy sick was like a knife in his chest. This. This was why he and Benn had spent so long without him. </p><p>“You lot should leave first, once you your brother.” Benn said, glancing between Shanks and Luffy. “It’s better if we put as much distance as possible between Luffy and this place.”</p><p>“Is that what’s wrong with him?” Brook asked. </p><p>“Something like that,” Shanks frowned. Damn that Dragon. Damn him. This was his fault. </p><p>“Besides, there’s something we want to take care of here. You lot won’t want to get involved.” Benn continued. </p><p>“Sounds good to me. I’m sure everyone would like to get home as quickly as possible,” Brook sighed. </p><p>They all finally made it outside and Brook was taking Luffy back to the planned meet up point.</p><p>“You think he’s happy? Where he is?” Shanks asked. </p><p>“Luffy-san has a reputation around town as being the nicest ball of sunshine anyone could ever meet. No one who has met has ever had a bad thing to say. Law always talks about his ‘unflinching smile’ that he always has.”</p><p>Shanks was trying to hold back tears. </p><p>“Do you want to give him a message from you when he wakes?” Brook asked.</p><p>Thoughtful boy. Shanks’ mind scrambled for words, so many things he wanted to say to Luffy…but there was never going to be enough time for that.</p><p>(******)<br/>Law was getting tired of this shit. </p><p>He was pretty sure Crocodile was too.</p><p>Laser beams. Fucking laser beams. </p><p>Fuck this day. And everything else about this week that didn’t involve Luffy.</p><p>Law had not signed up for fighting a guy who shot lasers out of his hands and moved this fucking fast. While handcuffed. And barely able to move. And unable to use his powers. And without Kikoku.</p><p>Fuck. This. Shit.</p><p>A nasty blast, one Crocodile was not fast enough to block for him because lasers, sent him through the castle wall and outside. He went flying and landed hard on the grass of the outside courtyard. </p><p>He looked up from his spot on the ground and saw Brook, with an unconscious Luffy in his arms, staring at him in quiet shock.</p><p>“Hi brother.” Law greeted. He looked around as he got up and noticed Two, another guy that standing behind him, Shanks, his warlock husband and two of the Red Coven.</p><p>Dragon was telling the truth about that. He had to be. Shanks smelled too much like Luffy for it to be a coincidence. </p><p>Well fuck.</p><p>“You okay there?” The guy next to Two asked.</p><p>Law couldn’t hold back the urge to roll his eyes at the stupidity of the question. He knew he was covered in bruises and scrapes from his first fight with Doflamingo since the silver hadn’t let him heal. </p><p>Also he just fell from the fucking sky.</p><p>“What happened to Luffy-ya?” Law asked, ignoring the question and nearly sprinting to where Brook was. </p><p>“Do you know anything about his condition?” Shanks asked. </p><p>“Dragon told me some stuff about his heart that I’m not sure if I fully believe yet. What are his symptoms?” Law asked the group as he looked over Luffy. “He was fine an hour ago but apparently he slipped into a coma while we were separated.”</p><p>“Fever. Heartbeat steady. He’s been in and out of it. Hasn’t said anything conclusive.”</p><p>Law placed a hand on the side of Luffy’s neck.</p><p>Luffy’s heart was steady, but it was slower that what was normal for Luffy. About sixty whereas it was usually close to the mid-eighties. </p><p>“Think any of you can do anything about these?” Law asked as he held up his hands. </p><p>“I got it.” Benn commented and a bolt of black magical energy sparked out of Benn’s hand and disintegrated the cuffs.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Well, we have what we came for, we need to get out of here preferably before we have more company.” Two was gesturing away form the castle that was starting to get an alarming amount of holes in it.</p><p>Law turned to Brook, “Can I? Please?” Law pointed at Luffy. </p><p>Brook shrugged and handed him over. </p><p>Just holding Luffy, even with the circumstances being what they were, had an instant calming affect on Law’s worrying and temper. Luffy’s warmth spread to Law as Law cradled him gently. “I got you. I’m here.”</p><p>Luffy stirred in his arms. </p><p>“Torao…?” Luffy asked. </p><p>Law smiled down at him. </p><p>Luffy’s eyes shot wide open, “Torao! We’re out!” He shouted with his usual energy.</p><p>Lucky for Luffy, Law had vampire strength and reflexes and managed to set him on the ground gently. Luffy jumped up to wrap his arms around Law’s neck. </p><p>“Outside? Yes. Out of danger?” A large blast of yellow light energy exploded behind them. “No.”</p><p>Luffy laughed and kissed the side of Law’s face.  He started looking around excitedly, “Hi. I’m Portgas D. Luffy!” </p><p>“To your earlier question, Emperor Shanks, this is normal Luffy.” Brook gestured with his hand as Luffy’s body.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m worried or relieved that he has barely changed since we last saw him,” Benn muttered. </p><p>Shanks blinked. “Do you normally recover that quickly from…”</p><p>Luffy tilted his head. “I feel fine now.”</p><p>Law pinched the bridge of his nose and took a long, deep breath in exasperation. He was fine. Sure. Law could pretend he actually believed that.  “When we get back, you are getting a chest x-ray. I don’t care what you think. It’s happening.” </p><p>“Okay,” Luffy agreed sporting a massive grin.</p><p>Luffy was going to be the death of him. Law could feel it in his bones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOT! Chapter 50! When did that happen???<br/>Also Luffy can you please choose if you are okay or scaring the crap out of us? Please?<br/>I think your heart can take it about as much as ours can.<br/>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. A Family Splintered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luffy and his parents reunite properly while everything goes wrong around them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabo could tell that something was wrong here.</p><p>He been in enough fights to know when the other person was behaving fishy. This person, who had the perfect ability to counter and get rid of Zero had let him and Law leave. Just like that. And was only dodging Four’s kicks and the fire blasts Sabo was sending and wasn’t attacking back. At all.</p><p>Was he just stalling for time?</p><p>Maybe they should try and leave too.</p><p>They had Law, and the others must have gotten Luffy out by now.</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t let you lot leave just yet.” Dragon spoke. “So if you don’t mind, it seems Kizaru needs a little help and I will have to hit pause on this game for the time being.”</p><p>Well shit. </p><p>Dragon snapped his fingers and a large spike of ice shot out of the ground and stabbed Sabo in the stomach. Normally, things wouldn’t hurt his fire form. But this did. It wasn’t the ice, he had been hit with ice before and it usually just melted. </p><p>He let out a yell of pain. </p><p>“Formchange!” Smoke, smoke, smoke…</p><p>It didn’t work.</p><p>He was stuck. </p><p>What?!</p><p>Four was running to his side, “Thirteen!”</p><p>His vision was getting blurry, it was betting difficult to breathe.</p><p>“I’ll see you later,” Dragon’s voice was distant and echoey.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…</p><p>(******)<br/>
Buggy found Zero fighting Kizaru on floor six. There was lots of sand and holes in the walls and ceiling.</p><p>Boss really didn’t know how to hold back.</p><p>“Zero!” He called out, “We need to get out of here!”</p><p>“Yeah One, I noticed!”</p><p>“Shanks is here!”</p><p>“What the hell is he doing here?!”</p><p>“Long story, explain later. Where’s Four and Thirteen?!” Six demanded.</p><p>“Upstairs, back in the throne room last when I last saw them.”</p><p>(********)<br/>
Benn was staring at Luffy, who had a big grin on his face as he continued to hug Law. Benn wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see from Luffy’s personality, it had been a long time and people, especially humans, could change a lot in that time. </p><p>Luffy hadn’t.</p><p>At all.</p><p>There was a lot of Shanks in their son despite Luffy growing up without them.</p><p>Luffy was looking at them both, head tilted in confusion. Did he even remember them? Benn strongly doubted it. He was too young to remember. And then the trauma of what that monster had done to him. </p><p>Law looked between them and Luffy. “Do you guys…do you know who he is?”</p><p>Benn’s eyes snapped to meet Law’s. The way he asked that sent a few alarm bells off in Benn’s mind, did Law know already? </p><p>“I’ve spent over a day locked in a throne room with only Dragon as company and the guy has a habit of running his mouth.” Law explained. “He said some stuff that I didn’t fully believe but I’m starting to.”</p><p>Shanks had tears in his eyes, Benn saw his hands clenching and unclenching. Shanks wanted to hug their son. He seemed fine when in contact with Trafalgar Law, but who knows how his condition might react to someone of Shanks’ caliber. </p><p>Even being this close was too risky.</p><p>They would have to let him go again.</p><p>“Do…do you know us?” Shanks asked Luffy. It was quiet. Soft. Not like Shanks at all. </p><p>Luffy stared back as Shanks. Then, before anyone could react, Luffy bounded out of Law’s arms and hugged Shanks. </p><p>Shanks turned to Benn, he was fully crying now. </p><p>“Papa!”</p><p>Holy shit he actually remembered? How the hell did he even remember?</p><p>Shanks was stunned silent too. </p><p>Good, it wasn’t just Benn who was hopelessly lost. </p><p>“Hi Luffy…”</p><p>The looks of shock from the others in the group would have been hilarious if Benn had any idea what was going on.</p><p>(*******)<br/>
Luffy hadn’t thought about the red-haired man in a while. Ace had talked about him back when they were kids. But he could remember what he smelled like. Clean saltwater. Like the ocean. As he hugged his papa he could practically see the room with the green grass-like carpet and the toy boat he used to play with. </p><p>“It’s….it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Papa said. </p><p>“It has! I get it though. Ace used to have nightmares about you taking me away and me not coming back. I’m glad you didn’t.”</p><p>“I’m so confused right now,” the wax guy said.</p><p>“Maybe we should save the questions until after we get the hell out of here?” Torao suggested. </p><p>“Torao! Meet my parents!”</p><p>Torao’s face twisted in that way he did when he was getting upset. It smoothed out after a few seconds. “You are so lucky youre cute.”</p><p>Luffy grnned at him and then let go out of Papa. Who was still standing there looking at Luffy in shock. “Papa, Torao is my boyfriend!” Luffy looked around and his eyes landed on the grey-haired man who looked just as familiar. “Dad?”</p><p>His eyes were watering a bit.</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>“Oof.” Luffy’s hug actually made him step backwards a little. “You haven’t changed a bit kiddo.”</p><p>Luffy just kept grinning. </p><p>“You’re…not mad at us?” Papa spoke.</p><p>Luffy was confused. “Should I be?”</p><p>“We failed you,” Papa continued, “You were taken from our home and…they hurt you because we failed to protect you.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like your fault. That sounds like theirs. Also I have brothers now! You should meet them!”</p><p>Dad, who had given Luffy a brief hug but then stepped back, shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, but I doubt that is a good idea kiddo.”</p><p>Luffy frowned. </p><p>“More importantly, how do you feel?” Dad asked. “And please, don’t hold back. We can’t help if you don’t tell us.”</p><p>Luffy took a deep breath and crossed his arms. There was a lingering ache, if he was being honest, but it was manageable compared to earlier. And he had more important things to be thinking about. He wanted his family to meet each other. But how to convince Dad and Papa that it was the best idea? “I’m better.” Luffy said, “Why don’t you want to meet my brothers?”</p><p>Papa shook his head, “It’s not that we don’t want to…it’s that it might not be for the best for you if we stick around.”</p><p>Torao sighed, “You have to actually explain it. He’s stubborn when he wants something.” There was a light teasing tone to Torao’s voice as he explained. “Trust me on this one.”</p><p>Papa frowned, “When we finally found you back then, your heart couldn’t handle our prescence. It kept reacting with those fits. I tried to hold you but you had a heart attack. And that is not an exaggeration. A full heart attack at three years old. Because your sire hugged you. Human contact and contact with people who were less powerful didn’t cause the same reaction. You nearly died. You would have if we had taken you home. If we stick around too long… something could happen to you. I wish it was different Luffy. I’ve wished for that every day since our family was ripped apart. But…”</p><p>“Would it hurt them too?”</p><p>“It might. The one with the dark hair had these awful headaches around us, when he wasn’t falling over asleep. The blond one was in pain a lot too.” Benn spoke.</p><p>Ace and Sabo. Luffy remembered the headaches Ace used to get. They stopped happening a little while after Sabo disappeared. The narcolepsy stayed though. Ace tried a few treatments but nothing ever worked.</p><p>Something about that bothered Luffy. He was missing something. The pain in his chest increased again. He shook his head. They still needed to get out of here. </p><p>“What a lovely little family reunion. But I must have you intrders to leave my home.” They all turned to see the man in pink emerging from the castle. His hand was flat and extended outwards.</p><p>“Everyone move!” Bon Clay shouted.</p><p>Something white shot out of Mingo’s hand. It was headed for Torao. Luffy moved faster. </p><p>“LUFFY NO!!”</p><p>And the world went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know. I know this is late.<br/>But I have an excuse.<br/>And an announcement!<br/>I published a book!<br/>(And a couple of short stories)<br/>If you want to support my efforts in writing, or just want to see original work from me looks like, then please check out my stuff on Amazon anything you do helps me stay writing even if it's not this. </p><p>It's called Journals of Fire: From the Ashes.</p><p>Please and thank you so much! Even if you don't I still love all of you for the support on this project, I can't properly explain what all of this means.<br/>Don't worry, even though the updates might be slower from now on I will finish this. I can't just leave it here.</p><p>Every single person reading this: You are the best. Period. End of conversation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>